Uke VS Seme
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini? LAST CHAP, all couple
1. Chapter 1

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antara penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Siapa yang pernah nonton Hana Kimi? Angkat kaki- maksudnya angkat tangan…! Pas keingat sama film Hana Kimi saya jadi pengen buat ff seperti itu juga, tentang perselisihan antar penghuni asrama hehehe.. Okelah, segini saja ocehan dari saya..

Enjoy..

Happy reading ^^

\^o^\) (\o/) (/^o^/

SM High school. Yup! SM High School adalah sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan cukup terkenal. Sekolah yang memiliki lapangan yang sangat luas yang terletak dibelakang gedung sekolah, sebuah bangunan besar yang berisikan kamar asrama di samping kanan lapangan luas itu, dan satu gedung sebagai tempat lapangan in-door dan tempat latihan club ekstrakulikuler. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita lihat keadaan didalam sekolah.

Oke, mari saya jelaskan penghuni kelas dan asramanya. *pake kacamata sambil buka buku*

Asrama terdiri dari 3 lantai. Kelas X-A, XI-A, XII-A adalah kelas yang tinggal di asrama lantai ke 2 (karena lantai 1 adalah kantin asrama). Penghuni asrama lantai 2 atau kelas A terdiri dari Sungmin sang pengurus/pengatur asrama lantai 2, Ryeowook, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kibum, Henry Lau, Jaejoong, Junsu, Key, Taemin dan penghuni lain yang tak dikenal *plakk*.

Sedangkan kelas X-B, XI-B, XII-B adalah kelas yang tinggal di asrama lantai ke 3. Penghuninya terdiri dari Kyuhyun sang pengurus/pengatur asrama lantai 3 yang tak diharapkan *dipiting Kyu*, Yesung, Hangeng, Donghae, Kangin, Siwon, Zhoumi, Yunho, Yoochun, Onew, Minho, dan penghuni lain yang tak penting *plakk plakk*.

Sampai disini kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja, namun siapa sangka kalau asrama lantai 2 dengan asrama lantai 3 saling bermusuhan. Kalian bertanya kenapa? *readers: ga ada yang nanya =``=. Author: aku tetep kasih tau kok*ngotot**. Karena mereka selalu tidak mau kalah dan yang memulai permusuhan ini adalah asrama lantai 3, karena mereka selalu menganggap remeh penghuni lantai 2.

**Malam hari- di kamar Sungmin asrama lantai 2**

"Ukh, mereka semakin keterlaluan." Kata Sungmin dengan kesal. "Um! Betul sekali! Masa tadi saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan si Zhoumi, dia menyanggakan sikunya dipundakku. Huh! Mentang-mentang dia tingginya sejajar dengan pohon kelapa seenaknya menyentuh pundakku. HUHH!" seru Henry berapi-api sampai membuat orang yang ada dikamar itu mengipas tubuhnya dengan tangan. Yup! Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di kamar Sungmin. Mereka, orang-orang yang namanya tadi author tulis diatas(?).

"Tenanglah Henry, kau kan memang lebih pendek dari Zhoumi." ucap Heechul yang sukses membuat Henry monyong 3 centi. "Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Minho jelek itu sampai menngantung tasku diatap sekolah. Kalau aku tidak cepat mengambilnya mungkin tasku sudah jatuh kebawah. Huufft! Aku ingin membalasnya." Taemin tambah kesal mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi siang.

"Iya, benar sekali. Masa tadi saat jam istirahat, si Yun-siapa namanya? Yunho, ya? Dia menduduki satu-satunya tempat duduk kosong dikantin itu. Padahal aku udah mati-matian mencari tempat duduk kosong dan akhirnya aku ketemu juga tempat duduk kosong dan saat aku udah mau menduduki kursi itu eeehh dia malah tiba-tiba nyosor tuh kursi. Setelah dia duduk dikursi itu, dia malah tersenyum menang. Huh! Nyebelin banget sih...!" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal akut. "Sesekali aku ingin membalas perbuatan mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Sabar, Jae. Sabar..." kata Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Ah! Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Jam 00.45." jawab Leeteuk. "Besok hari Minggu, kan?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat yang lain heran. "Ya, besok hari Minggu. Memangnya kenapa?" Key heran kenapa Eunhyuk bertanya hal kecil seperti itu dengan mimic yang sulit diartikan. "Fufufufu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke lantai 3 dan mengerjai mereka saat mereka sedang tidur. Hm?" usul Eunhyuk.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka belum tidur?" kata Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. "Mmm, bukannya tadi sore giliran asrama lantai 3 yang bertugas membersihkan lapangan? Mereka pastinya sangat capek dong mengingat lapangan kita yang luasnya WOW itu." Ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar. "Ahhh, betul juga! Cepat siapkan alat perang(?) kalian. Dan kita liat dulu apa mereka sudah tidur atau belum." Jaejoong pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

**Lantai 3**

"Mereka semua sudah tidur." Bisik Kibum pelan. "Terus, kita mau ngapain sekarang?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan. "Sekarang kita mencar saja. Siapa yang ingin kalian kerjai, dan masuk kekamar mereka. Setelah selesai, kita berkumpul lagi dikamarnya Sungmin hyung." Eunhyuk pun berlalu kekamar Donghae dan Siwon. Dan yang lain pun segera kekamar musuh yang akan mereka kerjai itu.

**Kamar Donghae dan Siwon**

'Fufufu, tunggulah ikan cucut jelek. Aku akan membalasmu. Hwahahahahaha!' Eunhyuk tertawa mengerikan didalam hati yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun. "Gelap sekali." Seseorang berbisik dibelakang Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan menoleh dengan wajah kagetnya. "Aisshh, Kibum. Kau mengagetkanku tau!" bisik Eunhyuk dengan kesal. "Hyung juga membuatku kaget dengan wajah seperti itu saat hyung berbalik." Bisik Kibum santai sambil menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang melotot kearah Kibum. "Aissh, sudahlah. Kau ingin mengerjai Siwon, kn? Sana pigi!" usir Eunhyuk pelan. Kibum pun memulai aksinya.

"Hmm, kuapakan dia ya?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil berpikir. "AHA! Aku ada ide." Eunhyuk pun melepas kaos kaki yang dia gunakan tadi dan menaruhnya disamping bantal Donghae *iih, jorok*. Sedangkan Kibum, dia sedang menggambar wajah Siwon dengan lipstick yang tadi dia pinjam dari Heechul secara paksa .=.=

Kenapa Heechul punya alat make up? Aahh itu karena Heechul selalu mementingkan kecantikannya bukan ketampanannya.

Dia menggambar dari lingkaran di mata, lalu di hidung, di kening dan di pipi Siwon. Kibum menahan tawanya saat melihat hasil karyanya.

"Pssst, Kibum. Ayo, cepat keluar." Ajak Eunhyuk dan mereka pun segera keluar dari kamar itu. Sebenarnya Donghae yang tidurnya nyenyak itu merasakan aroma yang menusuk, namun dia tidak perduli dan kembali tertidur menuju ke pulau mimpi. *author: I'm coming pulau mimpi*ditabok readers**

**Kamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi**

Dikamar ini terlihat Kyuhyun yang sudah membentuk benua baru dan Zhoumi yang tidur dengan bantal berbentuk koala.

"Hihihihi khikhikhi uhk hufufu." Sungmin menahan tawanya mati-matian saat melihat hasil karyanya. Apa sih yang Sungmin lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Ternyata Sungmin menggambar mata Kyuhyun dengan spidol dan membuatnya menjadi mirip seekor panda. Matanya dengan lingkaran penuh hitam. Lalu kumis seperti bang Jojon(?). Dan menghias PSPnya dengan stiker berwarna pink yang berbentuk lope kecil-kecil. PSPnya terlihat sangat feminim.

Henry Lau. Yup! Henry berada dikamar yang sama dengan Sungmin, dia sedang mengerjai Zhoumi dengan menempelkan tatoo non-permanent bergambar kupu-kupu dengan warna pink berkilau-kilau (bayangin aja ya) di tangannya. Lalu menyemprotkan cat rambut berbentuk semprotan (gk tw namanya) ke rambut bagian belakang Zhoumi dengan warna biru dan hijau. Henry dapat mudah mengerjakannya karena posisi Zhoumi sedang tengkurap.

"Ayo, mochi. Jangan sampai mereka terbangun." Bisik Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Henry.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bangun. Tapi kok Kyuhyun sama Zhoumi gak merasa sedang disentuh ya? Apa sengantuk itu sampai-sampai gak bisa bangun? Dasar tukang tidur. *Readers: thor, loe kan juga tukang tidur. Author: hush! Jangan buka aib dong.*

**Kamar Kangin dan Hangeng**

"Haduhh, semoga alat makeup ku tidak habis gara-gara ngerjain nih anak." Gumam Heechul saat menggambar hidung, bibir dan pipi Hangeng dengan lipstick cadangannya. Dia menyiram minyak dilantai sekitar tempat tidur Kangin. Lalu dia meletakan karung-karung yang berisi batu-batu yang entah darimana dan kapan ia mengambilnya kedalam lemari pakaian Kangin. Lemarinya memang cukup besar sehingga bisa menampung karung-karung berisi batu itu. Lalu Leeteuk menutup pintu lemari itu dengan susah payah mengingat karung-karung yang besar itu dan kemudian mengunci lemari itu dengan kunci yang memang sudah menggantung dipintu itu. Dia terlalu malas untuk menyoret-nyoreti wajah Kangin, karena menurutnya wajah Kangin sudah mirip badut. =.=

"Heechul-ah, sudah selesai belum? Ayo, cepat." Kata Leeteuk berbisik. Heechul hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar itu yang disusul oleh Leeteuk.

**Kamar Yesung dan Yunho**

Terlihat ditangan Jaejoong terdapat seutas tali yang cukup panjang, lalu tali itu ia gunakan untuk mengikat kaki kanan Yunho dengan ujung tali yang satu lagi megikat dikaki kasur yang ia tempati. Jadi tali yang menjuntai dari kakinya ke kaki kasur agak panjang.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengerjai si Yesung. Tiba-tiba matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah akuarium yang berisi hewan kesayangan Yesung, yaitu kura-kura alias si Ddangko-brothers.

"Maafkan aku ya, kura-kura. Ini semua karena salah majikan kalian yang usil itu, aku kan jadi kesal dan ingin membalasnya. Maaf ya.." kata Ryeowook meminta maaf dengan dramatis. Dan setelah itu ia langsung mengambil stiker berbentuk hati besar berwarna merah lalu menempelkannya dicangkang Ddangko-brothers. Lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu dengan spidol merah dibelakang baju seragam Yesung yang diambil dari lemari pakaiannya yang berwarna putih. Mau tahu tulisannya apa? Tulisannya adalah... I LOPH MAMIHH!

Setelah itu Ryeowook melipat kembali baju seragam itu dan meletakannya dipaling atas dari seragam-seragam lain. "Wookie, sudah? Ayo cepat keluar." Bisik Jaejoong dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dengan pelan yang disusul oleh Ryeowook.

**Kamar Onew dan Minho**

Key mencari barang Onew yang memiliki gambar ayam, lalu ia menempel gambar ayam itu dengan gambar sapi dan kingkong yang sudah ia siapkan. Contohnya saat Key menemukan stiker ayam yang menempel pada botol minum Onew, ia langsung menimpa gambar itu dengan menempel stiker kingkong. Setelah selesai menimpa stiker-stiker ayam yang terdapat pada barang-barang Onew dengan stiker sapi atau kingkong, Key langsung berdiri didekat pintu, menunggu Taemin yang masih belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Lain lagi dengan Key, Taemin mengganti isi parfum Minho yang terletak dilemari yang diyakinkan 100% adalah lemari milik Minho dengan air yang sudah diaduk dengan kaldu sapi (ia sudah mempersiapkan air berkaldu sapi itu sebelum masuk kekamar Minho). Taemin tahu kalau Minho sedang flu, jadi Minho tidak mungkin bisa mencium aroma kaldu sapi yang cukup menyengat itu.

"Hihihihi, parfum semahal ini tidak mungkin kubuang. Tapi aku juga tidak suka dengan aroma parfum ini, jadi aku menaruhnya dilacimu saja ya." bisik Taemin sambil memandang plastic bening yang berisi parfum mahal milik Minho dan meletakkannya dilaci meja Minho.

"Ayo hyung, aku sudah selesai." Bisik Taemin ke Key dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah pelan.

**Kamar Yoochun dan Changmin**

Disini Yoochun tidur sekamar dengan Changmin, teman yang cukup dekat dengannya. Mereka terlihat sangat terlelap. Junsu memasuki kamar itu dengan merinding disko, kamar itu memiliki aura aneh dan gelap tapi tetap masih bisa melihat dengan samar-samar.

"Hiiyy, kamar apaan sih ini? Udah gelap, auranya kagak enak, kagak ada yang nemenin aku, lagi. Huufftt!" umpat Junsu pelan.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearah Yoochun dan menghiraukan Changmin yang tertidur dengan gaya yang cukup aneh. Lalu ia mengambil spidol permanent dari saku celananya dan menggambar-gambar jidat lebarnya Yoochun. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah lemari dan meletakkan segala macam bawang (merah, putih, bombai) kedalam lemari itu. Setelah selesai dengan misinnya, ia langsung ngacir keluar dari itu dan berjalan menuju lantai 2, kamar Sungmin.

Readers merasa ada yang aneh gak? Kok kamar mereka pada kagak dikunci sih? Hohohoho, itu memang maunya author, jadi jangan permasalahkan soal pintu ini yaa.. *dilempar readers*

**Kamar Sungmin, lantai 2**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" mereka semua serempak tertawa saat Taemin sudah selesai menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan pada Minho.

"Hahaha, kita lihat saja besok bagaimana reaksi mereka. Hahaha! Aku harus menyiapkan kamera nih saat mereka datang kesekolah. Fufufuhhaha." Kata Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Iya, besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka." Kata Key dengan seringai yang membuat teman-temannya merinding.

Apa yang akan terjadi besok pada penghuni asrama lantai 3? Tunggu saja chap selanjutnya.. *duagh*

TBC

HUWAAA! Apa ini? FF baru? FF 49 days aja belum siap, malah udah nongol FF gaje baru lagi. Yasudahlah, udah terlanjur.. Jadi sekarang tinggal minta reviewnya..

RnR, please~ m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Chap 2 update! Makasih ya buat yang nungguin kelanjutan ff ini. Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama saya ketik, tapi karena saya pikir ff ini gak bermutu jadinya gak dipublish deh. Setelah saya buka kembali album biru*plakk* maksudnya setelah say abaca kembali ff ini akhirnya saya publish, dan ternyata TARAA! Banyak yang ngerespon! Gomawo chingu~ saya benar-benar senang. ^^

Ok! Buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutan nih ff, nih dah munccul chap 2 nya.. Selamat membaca.. ^^

Enjoy!

\^o^\) (\=.=/) (/^o^/

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah, semua orang yang bangun dipagi ini pasti akan merasa tenang dan nyaman dengan cuaca ini. Namun ini tidak berlaku untuk asrama SM High School dilantai 3.

**Kamar Siwon dan Donghae**

"HUWWAAAAA! APA INI?" Suara itu menggelegar hingga ke seluruh penjuru dunia *lebay* nggak, maksudnya keseluruh lantai 3.

"Ya! Hyung, bangun! Cepat bangun! Lihat ada apa dengan wajahku! Ngh! Bau apa ini?" Siwon langsung menutup hidungnya saat ia mendekati Donghae yang masih terlelap dan mencium sesuatu yang cukup menyengat. "HYUUNG!"

DUAGH!

Siwon langsung menendang Donghae yang langsung jatuh dari kasur. "Ck, kau apa-apaan sih? Sakit tahu!" ucap Donghae kesal tapi masih memejamkan matanya karena ngantuk sambil mengusap bokongnya yang tadi mencium lantai dengan mesra(?). "HAH! Siapa kau?" Donghae terkaget saat membuka matanya dan melihat makhluk berwajah aneh dihadapannya.

"Ini aku, Hyung! Siwon." Jawab Siwon. "Tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu? Ngh! Bau apa ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah, hyung. Saat aku bangun wajahku sudah begini dan dari tadi tempatmu sudah bau, hyung. Kau tidak BAB saat tidur, kan?" Tanya Siwon curiga. Emangnya ada ya orang BAB pas tidur? *Readers: author jorok!*

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu, memangnya aku masih bayi?" Donghae pun mencari-cari asal dari bau itu. "Apa ini? Kaos kaki? Kaos kaki siapa? Kaos kakimu ya, Won?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan kaos kaki yang ia temukan disamping bantalnya.

"Mana mungkin kaos kakiku nyasar sampai kesana. Lagian kaos kakiku nggak bau kok." Jawab Siwon sambil terus berusaha menhapus coretan lipstick diwajahnya dengan kain basah. "Ck, kenapa gak bisa hilang sih?" kesal Siwon.

"Yasudahlah, kubuang saja kaos kaki ini. Aku mandi dulu ya, sepertinya kita sudah telat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae langsung melesat masuk kekamar mandi. "Ya! Hyung! Aku juga mau mandi! Kenapa main nyosor duluan sih, mengalah pada dongsaengmu sekali-kali napa? Aku bisa telat nih!" Siwon menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Donghae.

Poor Siwon.

**Kamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi**

"HWAAAAA! RAMBUTKUUUU!" Sudah ada yang bisa tebak ini siapa? Yup, Zhoumi si koala *plakk*. Dan kali ini suaranya menggelegar hingga terdengar di asrama lantai dua. Henry yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya cekikikan senang.

Zhoumi sedang ada dikamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia sudah siap mandi dan keramas tapi dengan keadaan masih ngatuk jadi ia tidak sadar dengan keadaannya sebelum berkaca dicermin kamar mandi. Warna cat yang ada dirambutnya belum sepenuhnya menghilang, tenyata cat itu tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan. Zhoumi semakin terkejut saat melihat tangannya, ia merasa dirinya seperti yeoja kecentilan karena tattoo yang menempel ditangannya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini yang namanya karma? Tapi kenapa karma ada pake tempel-tempel tattoo segala?" Zhoumi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lesu, ia tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang memangdangnya aneh.

"Gyahahaha! Kau kenapa,. Mi? Penampilanmu aneh sekali, seperti setan yang habis dicakar singa. Ahahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai guling-guling dilantai.

"Diamlah, Kyu! Eh? Lalu kenapa dengan penampilanmu, Kyu? Hwhahahaha! Kau juga mirip dengan setan yang sedang melawak, Kyu." Kata Zhoumi. "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku ini selalu ganteng Mi, tak mungkin aku mirip setan lawakan."

"Lihat saja dirimu dicermin, Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung melesat memasuki kamar mandi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar teriakan, jeritan *apa bedanya?*, raungan(?) dan tangisan yang memilukan dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

**Kamar Kangin dan Hangeng**

"A-Apa ini? Wa-wajahku yang tampan kenapa jadi se-seperti ini? AAAAHHH!" jerit Hangeng histeris melihat wajahnya penuh dengan coretan-coretan lipstick. Ia meraung guling-guling dan mencakar-cakar dinding dengan gaje, seumur hidupnya wajah tampannya itu tidak pernah sehancur ini.

BUGHH!

"Kau ribut sekali! Mengganggu tidurku saja." Kata Kangin sambil melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah Hangeng. "Hikkss, lihatlah wajahku. Aku merasa seperti orang gila saja dengan wajah seperti ini. Kau yang melakukan semua ini, ya?" tuduh Hangeng. "Enak saja! Kau kira aku kurang kerjaan melakukan hal seperti itu? Sudahlah, kau terlihat lebih tampan dengan coretan-coretan itu, hyung." Jawab Kangin sarkastik.

"Kau tega sekali, racoon."

"Jangan memanggilku raccoon."

Lalu Kangin pun berniat turun dari ranjang namun ia terjatuh saat menginjak sesuatu yang licin.

"Aisshh! Kenapa disini licin, sih? Hyung yang menuang minyak ini disini ya?" tuduh Kangin. "Jangan sembarang main nuduh dong. Buat apa sih aku menuang minyak itu disana?" jawab Hangeng.

"Ck, saja bokongku yang terseksi ini tidak apa-apa." Kata kangin sambil berusaha berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari, berniat mengambil handuk. *Author mual saat baca kata seksi dari Kangin*

"Sepertinya bokongmu itu gak ada seksi-seksinya, raccoon." Kata Hangeng.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggi-" DUAGGH! Belum sempat Kangin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia merasa ditimpa sesuatu yang beratnya sama dengan badannya *Plakk plakk plakk*.

"Adudududuh! Apa ini? Aissh berat sekali sih! Ya! bantu aku dong!" seru Kangin. Ternyata batu yang semalam Leeteuk masukkan kelemarinya berhasil menimpa tubuh Kangin.

"Ogah, berdiri aja sendiri." Lalu Hangeng pun berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan mencari cara untuk membersihkan coretan diwajahnya.

"Aisshh! Siapa sih yang menaruh benda ini ke lemariku?" Kangin berusaha mati-matian demi memperjuangkan hidupnya *Duagh* nggak, nggak selebay itu. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyingkirkan berkarung-karung batu yang super berat itu dari tubuhnya. Poor Kangin.

**Kamar Yesung dan Yunho**

KRINGGGG!

"Ck, ribut banget sih! Iya, iya aku bangu, jangan bunyi lagi!" kata Yunho pada jam wekker yang berbunyi sambil mematikan jam itu. Udah tahu jam itu gak mungkin bisa ngejawab, ngapain diajak ngomong? Aneh, ini sebuah misteri. *plakk* jangan perdulikan yang tadi.

GDBUAGHH!

"Appo~" rintih Yunho. Ia terjatuh saat hendah berjalan kearah kamar mandi."Ya! Siapa yang mengikat kakiku dengan tali? Ya! Hyung, cepat bangun! Hyung!" teriak Yunho memanggil Yesung yang masih nongkrong(?) di pulau mimpi.

"Hyung!" panggil Yunho lagi. "Ngh? Apa sih?" Tanya Yesung setengah sadar. "Hyung yang ikat tali ini ke kakiku, ya? aku jatuh tahu gara-gara tali ini. Aigoo, bokongku sakit." Kata Yunho sembari membuka ikatan tali pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Heh? Kau menuduhku? Aku tidak mengikat tali itu kok, melihat tali itu saja aku tidak pernah." Jawab Yesung setelah semua kesadarannya telah terkumpul.

"Lalu siapa dong kalau bukan hyung yang melakukannya?" tanya Yunho semabari berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. "Mana aku tahu. Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Yesung.

"OMO! Sudah jam 7.00, aku mandi duluan hyung!" Yunho pun langsung ngacir tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yesung. Yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan kearah kandang Ddangko-brothers.

Yesung langsung membulatkan mata saat melihat penampilan peliharaan kesayangannya itu. "Omona! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Ddangkoku pada ditempelin lope-lope merah begini? Mana norak lagi lopenya. Aissh! Kerjaan siapa ini? Iseng sekali!" omel Yesung. "Ya! Yunho-ah! Cepatlah keluar, aku juga bisa telat nih!" seru Yesung. "Aissh! Ddangkoku kenapa jadi norak gjni?" gumam Yesung sambil menggetok-getok cangkang Ddangkoming. =.=

**Kamar Onew dan Minho**

"Ahh~ Segarnya." Kata Minho setelah selesai mandi. "Oi! Hyung, bangunn hyung. Jangan molor melulu, udah siang nih." Kata Minho sambil menendang-nendang bokong seksi nan bohai *hoeek* milik Onew. "Ngh.. Iya, iya. Aku bangun, jangan nendang-nendang dong." Kata Onew malas lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tapi karena matanya masih terpejam, Onew sempat kejeduk tembok.

"Awhh." Rintihnya. "Dasar, lihat-lihat dong." Kata Minho. Ia menggunakan seragamnya dengan rapi. Setelah rapi, seperti biasanya ia akan menggunakan parfum mahal kesayangannya itu. Yha, karena berhubung Minho sedang flu, maka bisa dikatakan rencana Taemin berhasil.

"Ahh~ Terasa segar setelah mandi." Kata Onew setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia merasa tenggorokannya agak kering dan meminum air dari botol minumnya, ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan botol minumnya itu. 'Sepertinya ada yang aneh.' Pikir Onew sembari meminum airnya. Setelah selesai minum, ia mencari apa yang aneh dari penampilan botol minumnya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakan matanya. "Ayamku!" seru Onew.

"Hah? Ayama apa, hyung?" Tanya Minho. "Ayam. Ayam yang biasanya disini mana?" Tanya Onew sembari menunjuk gambar kingkong di botolnya.

"Biasanya disini gambar ayam, kenapa jadi kingkong yang mirip wajahmu ini?" Tanya Onew dengan tampang watados. Minho hanya melotot kearah Onew saat Onew mengatainya mirip kingkong.

"Mana ku tahu. Mungkin ayammu itu bertransformasi menjadi kingkong, hyung." Jawab Minho malas.

Onew melotot tidak percaya. 'Masa sih ayam bisa berubah jadi kingkong?' pikir Onew. "Ung? Aroma apa ini? Kenapa seperti aroma kaldu?" Tanya Onew saat mencium aroma kaldu yang menyengat.

"Mana ku tahu, aku kan sedang flu." Jawab Minho masih dengan tampang malas, malas menghadapi hyungnya yang satu ini. Onew hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan wajah bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak memperdulikan itu dan kembali bersiap-siap.

**Kamar Yoochun dan Changmin**

"Ya! Min-ah, bagaimana cara menghilangkan ini sih? Bantu aku dong, jangan tertawa terus." Kata Yoochun sebal. Ia sedang kesusahan menghapus coretan-coretan dijidatnya, sedangkan Changmin malah asyik-asyikan tertawa melihat dia menderita. "Aissh, sudah telat nih. Gak sempat bersihin lagi." Yoochun melesat kearah lemarinya dan membuka lemari itu. Saat lemari itu terbuka, terciumlah aroma semerbak*plakk* maksudnya aroma yang menyengat. Aroma bawang-bawangan(?).

"Uuh, hyung! Kenapa kau menyimpan bawang-bawang didalam lemarimu? Kau ingin membuat parfum alami, ya?" Tanya Changmin asal yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan benjolan dikepalanya dari hasil jitakkan Yoochun. "Enak saja. Aku justru tidak tahu kenapa lemariku ada bawangnya, kau yang menaruhnya ya?" tuduh Yoochun.

"Mana mungkin aku yang menaruhnya, aku terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." Jawab Changmin.

"Ahhh, yasudahlah. Aku pakai saja dari pada dihukum tidak memakai seragam." Kata Yoochun akhirnya dan memakai seragam 'beraroma' itu dengan terpaksa.

**Di koridor sekolah**

Saat ini para seme sedang berjalan bersama dikoridor sekolah sambil menertawakan satu sama lain. "AHAHAHAHA! Tulisan itu sangat bagus hyung. I LOPH MAMIHH! Wahahahaha! Lagi kangen sama mami ya, hyung?" ejek Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Yesung hanya mengernyitkan dahi tidak senang.

"Mana aku tahu dibajuku ini ada tulisan semacam ini. Aku tadi buru-buru makanya tidak melihat seragamnya ada tulisan atau tidak. Lagian PSPmu itu juga sangat cantik loh, Kyu." Kata Yesung.

"Ck, apa bagusnya stiker-stiker jelek ini. Udah bentuk lope-lope, warna pink ngejreng, bling-bling lagi!" Kyuhyun menjadi kesal saat melihat penampilan PSP kesayangannya yang menjadi menggenaskan begini. "Kalau nggak suka, kenapa gak dilepas aja stikernya, Kyu?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Gimana mau lepas? Stiker ini nempelnya erat banget, gak bisa dilepas sama sekali. Kalau saja ini bukan PSP, udah kubuang kelaut nih."

"Sabar, Kyu. Haaahh, wajahku yang tampan ini. Bagaimana nasibku? Aissh! Malah lipstiknya gak mau hilang, lagi." Kata Siwon kesal. "Iya, coretannya gak mau hilang dari wajahku nih." Hangeng menyetujui kata-kata Siwon.

"Badanku sakit-sakit semua gara-gara tuh batu berkarung-karung." Kangin memegangi lengan dan perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Sakit ya, hyung? Kasian~" kata Yoochun.

"Harusnya kau dan Minho yang kasihan. Aroma kalian itu sudah seperti aroma kantin berjalan saja. Kalian pakai parfum merk apaan sih? Kok aromanya seperti bumbu-bumbu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ck, kerjaan siapa sih ini? Iseng banget." Gerutu Zhoumi.

"Aduuhh! Memalukan sekali sih baju ini, ada yang bawa baju cadangan gak? Risih nih dipandangi terus sama orang-orang. Tulisan siapa sih ini?" gerutu Yesung sebal. "Tapi bener loh hyung, tulisannya itu bagus." Puji Donghae. "Yasudah, kita tukaran seragam saja kalau kau suka tulisan ini." Kata Yesung.

"Iiihh, ogah. Hyung aja yang pakai, aku sih gak mau meskipun tulisannya bagus." Tolak onghae.

Sementara para Uke yang mengintip hanya cekikikan kecil melihat hasil kerjaan mereka. Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan para Uke pun hanya menyeringai kecil.

**Malam hari, di kamar Kyuhyun lantai 3**

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dalang dari kesialan kita hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun membuka rapat(?) yang diadakan dikamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Onew.

"Mereka adalah penghuni asrama lantai 2, orang-orang yang sering kalian kerjai." Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan seringainya.

"Jadi maksudmu si Wookie innocent itu yang menempel cangkang Ddangkoma denganm stiker dan mencoret bajuku?" Tanya Yesung.

"Yup! Betul, hyung."

"Lalu, maksud darim kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini itu apa?" Tanya Siwon. "Kita balas perbuatan mereka." Kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai lebar.

"Hah? Membalas mereka? Maksudmu dengan membalas perbuatan mereka.."

"Balas dendam?" Tanya Minho memotong perkataan Hangeng. "Yup! Benar sekali. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan.

Mereka mengangguk setuju dan menyeringai senang. Sesuatu akan terjadi pada kalian, wahai para uke innocent.

~TBC~

Apa yang akan terjadi pada para uke? Tunggulah chap selanjutnya.. ^^

Bagaimana? Chap ini memuaskan, tidak? Semoga memuaskan dan makin banyak yang membaca dan menyukai FF ini. Oh ya, dan untuk:

yadonger nyasar, snowhitehatesapple, Kim Hanny, Sesha jonathan kyuwook shipper, Lee Soo Hyun, Isyi cassielf, minnie beliebers, Max Hyera, hyukkie, Cho Rye Na, maknaeolapaulaola, Sena, Atul N Jell, EvilPumkin, risa-chan-amarfi, widiwMin, shin young rin, Seo Shin Young, Kazama Yume, Kang Min Hyun, Odenza, Micha, Baby cho, Ai Zero Ryuu, Lyyn710, Park Minnie, kyokyorae, Soo soo haesoo, Arisa Chikimitsu, Park Hee Jung, Reita, yenni gaemgyu, Sung Hye Ah, Boom, nina a nizz kyuyeeunminelf, natsu, hikaru, Ayuka Skypeia, No Name, mako47117, Oh Haeri, yu-chan, Jihye .theFunnyLucifer, Soldier of Light, mayahahaha, Luphie KieKha, ichaloveZhoury, Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, pumpkin27.

Makasih banget atas reviewnya, semoga chap ini memuaskan.

Dan buat yang minta name FB author: Cindy Luffy D' Aozora

Kayaknya author udah sering nyebut nih name FB di FF lain author deh, hehehehe ^^

Oh ya, ada salah satu readers yang minta buat kisah 1 pair 1 atau 2 chapter, pada setuju gak? Atau mau buat kisah mereka sekaligus rame-rame aja? Berikan pendapat kalian di review yah.. ^^ yang paling banyak yang author ambil..

Ok, akhir kata

Review, please~ Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Chap 3 update! Ada yang masih setia dan mau baca FF ini, gak? Author harap sih ada, hehehe.. Author lagi butuh penyemangat nih, kok yang review makin dikit?*Mungkin Cuma perasaan saja.* Yha, meskipun begitu author tetap bersyukur ada yang mau review FF ini. Gomawo ya, chingu! ^^

Ok, author mulai ceritanya ya? Siap-siap, ya. Duduk yang manis, ya. siapkan popcorn, ya. Siapkan bantal buat bersandar, ya. siapka-BUAGH! *Readers: Cepetan!*

Hehehe, ok!

Ternyata menurut vote yang author buat, banyak yang milih per pairing maka dari itu author akan buat 1 pair 1 chap. Mian ya buat yang mau bareng-bareng.

Oh ya, buat chap 3 ini belum saya bikin perpairing. Chap ini ceritanya masih bareng-bareng, kan para seme mau balas dendam, jadi chap ini para seme beraksi. Mungkin di chap depan baru saya bikin per pairing.

Enjoy, chingudeul~ ^^

\(^w^)/ ~(O.O)~ \(^o^)/

**Kamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi**

Malam ini, para penghuni asrama lantai 3 yang menjadi korban kesadisan penghuni lantai 2 sedang berkumpul di kamar milik Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dalang dari kesialan kita hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun membuka rapat(?) yang diadakan dikamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Onew.

"Mereka adalah penghuni asrama lantai 2, orang-orang yang sering kalian kerjai." Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan seringainya. "Lalu, maksud dari kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini itu apa?" Tanya Siwon. "Kita balas perbuatan mereka." Kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai lebar.

Mereka mengangguk setuju dan menyeringai senang.

"Idemu cukup bagus, Kyu." Kata Donghae. "Lalu sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Yesung LoLa (Loading Lambat). "Mandi." Jawab Kyuhyun sembarangan.

"Hah? Kau belum mandi, Kyu? Aku sudah mandi, kau mandi saja sendiri." Kata Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya menepuk jidatnya, pasrah dengan nasibnya saat berbicara dengan hyung pabbonya yang satu ini. *DihajarClouds*

"Ya enggaklah, hyuuungg! Sekarang kita turun ke lantai 2 dan balas dendam dengan orang yang telah mengerjai kita." Geram Kyuhyun. "Ohh, bilang dari tadi dong, Kyu.." Kata Yesung yang akhirnya mengerti. "Dari tadi juga udah bilang, hyung!" Jawab mereka semua dengan geram, kecuali Yesung yang cengo. 'Mereka kenapa, sih? Memangnya aku membuat sesuatu yang salah ya, sampai-sampai mereka geram begitu? Aneh.' Batin Yesung. Kumat lagi deh LoLanya. Ckckck

"Lalu kau akan balas dendam ke siapa, Kyu?" Tanya Zhoumi. "Tentu saja ke si kelinci pink itu, aku yakin sekali pasti dia yang melakukan itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku sih pastinya akan mengerjai si mochi itu." Zhoumi menyeringai saat membayangkan apa reaksi yang ditunjukkan Henry jika ia berhasil mengerjainya.

"Ok, lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang saja. Ayo, siapkan barang yang kalian butuhkan dan segera turun kelantai 2. Kalau sudah selesai segera berkumpul disini lagi." Kata Yunho.

**Lantai 2**

"Apakah mereka sudah tidur?" Tanya Siwon. "Seharusnya sih sudah, peraturan diasrama lantai 2 ini kan kalau bukan hari Sabtu tidak boleh tidur lewat dari jam 11.00." Jawan Donghae.

"Tapi kan bisa saja mereka belum tidur." Ujar Hangeng. "Tenang saja, mereka pasti sudah tidur kok. Lagian juga iini sudah jam 12 lewat, mereka pasti sudah tidur." Kyuhyun meyakinkan mereka. "Ok, sekarang kita berpencar." Lanjutnya dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sungmin. tapi ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya, tapi ia berusaha tak menghiraukan itu. Namun Kyuhyun semakin jelas merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya, ia pun berbalik dan benar saja ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Astaga, hyung!" Kaget Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kau mengagetkanku, hyung. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kupikir ada setan yang sedang menghantuiku."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku ingin membalas si Ryeowook dan kamarnya ada disini, ia sekamar dengan Sungmin. Dan lagi, mana ada setan yang menghantui setan?" Jawab Yesung dengan tampang innocent. "Ya! Hyung! Kau bilang aku setan?" "Ssstt, kau ingin mereka semua bangun gara-gara suaramu itu?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara pelan. "Yasudahlah, ayo cepat masuk. Aku tidak ingin sampai ketahuan." Kyuhyun lebih baik menyerah daripada harus adu ngoceh dengan hyung yang satu ini. Lalu mereka berdua pun memasuki kamar itu.

**Kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook**

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin, lalu ia pun mengambil semua barang-barang Sungmin yang berwarna pink dan memasukkan semua barang-barang itu kedalam karung besar yang sudah ia bawa dari kamarnya. Semua barang-barang berwarna pink milik Sungmin ia masukkan kedalam karung itu, bahkan baju-baju Sungmin yang berwarna pink juga ia masukkan kedalam karung itu. Pokoknya semua yang pink, deh. Lalu karung-karung itu ia taruh diatas lemari yang cukup tinggi, tentu saja dengan bantuan 'menginjak bahu Yesung'. "Gomawo, hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tapi bahuku rasanya mau copot karena berat badanmu itu." Jawab Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, padahal dosanya udah menggunung tuh. *Readers:: Thor.. Nyadar dikit, thor. Author:: =.=||*

"Tunggu aku, ya." Kata Yesung dengan suara pelan.

Lalu Yesung pun berjalan mendekati meja belajar Ryeowook yang berada didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Apa perlu juga aku tulis di seragamnya 'I LOPH PAPIHH POLEPEL!'? Sepertinya tidak tidak perlu selebay itu juga deh." Gumam Yesung sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau ia menuliskan tulisan seperti itu diseragam Ryeowook.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik untuk jadi bahan keisengannya. Dimeja itu terdapat selembar kertas yang bertuliskan resep makanan yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan. Lalu Yesung membuang kertas itu ke tong sampah lalu mengambil selembar kertas kosong yang ada dimeja itu dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat karya yang ia buat dikertas itu, dan meletakkan kembali kertas itu diatas meja. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menunggu didepan pintu.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Yesung. "Apa yang kau tulis diselembaran kerta itu, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "Nanti akan kuceritakan dikamar." Jawabnya. Lalu mereka pun kemali kekamar Kyuhyun dan Yesung menceritakan apa yang ia tulis dikertas itu setelah mereka sampai dikamar lantai 3.

**Kamar Eunhyuk dan Henry**

"Khihihihifufu." Donghae menahan tawanya saat melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Ia menempelkan dan meletakkan sesuatu didalam kamar itu. Sedangkan Zhoumi berusaha menyumpal mulut Donghae agar tawanya tidak meledak. =.=

"Ssstt! Jangan tertawa, nanti ketahuan." Zhoumi pun berjalan mendekati Henry. "Kuapakan dia, yha?" gumamnya. "Disantap(?) aja, Mi." Jawab Donghae. Zhoumi menempeleng kepala Donghae.

"Enak saja, memangnya dia apaan? Makanan?"

"Hehehe. Cepat kau urusi dia, aku tidak begitu suka dengan atmosfer kamar ini." Kata Donghae. "Iya, iya."

"Kubalas dia dengan apa, ya?" Gumam Zhoumi sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

= 20 menit kemudian=

Zhoumi masih tetap betah dengan tampang berpikirnya, padahal dari tadi otaknya kagak jalan-jalan. *Dipiting Mimi*

"Ya! Mi, kenapa lama sekali? Pegel nih." Kata Donghae. Zhoumi yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Hae! Kau pintar, Hae!" Puji Zhoumi sambil menatap Donghae yang cengo. "Memangnya aku ngapain? Perasaan dari tadi aku tidak memberimu ide, deh." Kata Donghae terheran-heran dengan wajah super pabbo. "Kau memang tidak memberitahuku ide, tapi tampangmu yang memberiku ide(?)." Jawab Zhoumi. "Tampangku? Setahuku, tampangku ini selalu memberi kesan tampan deh, bukannya memberi ide." Donghae memegang kedua pipinya dengan tampang cute yang 100% gagal. *Dilempar Elfishy*

"Justru karena rambutmu yang seperti rambut kodok itulah yang memberiku ide." Kata Zhoumi sembari melesat menuju kantin asrama dilantai 1. "Heh? Memangnya kodok punya rambut?" Gumam Donghae dengan wajah super kuadrat pabbo. *author tamat ditangan Donghae*

=Saat Zhoumi Kembali=

"Kenapa keluar tiba-tiba sih? Memangnya kau mengambil apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran saat melihat Zhoumi kembali dengan sesuatu ditangannya. "Aku habis dari kantin, minta kaldu." Jawab Zhoumi sambil menunjukkan sebotol kaldu kental.*Memangnya ada ya kaldu yang kental?*

"Hah? Kaldu? Untuk apa? Kau ingin membuat sup disini? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Donghae dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. "Ck, kenapa kau jadi pabbo seperti Yesung hyung, sih? Kaldu ini akan aku gunakan untuk mengerjai Henry. Kau cukup berdiri manis disini dan jangan banyak ngoceh." Jawab Zhoumi. Kok dichap ini author jadi jahat banget ya sama Donghae dan Yesung? Maaf ya oppa, author nggak bermaksud bilang kalian pabbo kok. Hikss hikss sroott! Hikss ukhss. *Nangis lebay*

Ok, back to the story.

Zhoumi pun memasuki kamar mandi dan mengganti isi shampoo yang diyakini adalah milik Henry dengan kaldu yang ia bawa. Tapi kenapa Zhoumi bisa yakin? Entahlah, author pun gak tahu. *plakk*

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanya, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ayo, kita kembali kekamarku. Mungkin saja yang lain udah ngumpul disana." Ajak Zhoumi. Lalu mereka pun kembali kekamar Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

**Kamar Kibum dan Heechul**

Hangeng sedang berdiri dimeja milik Heechul, ia sedikit menyunggingkan seringai yang membuat athor merinding. Ditangannya terdapat satu tas yang berisi semua perlengkapan make up milik Heechul. Readers, silahkan dibaca sekali lagi. **Semua **perlengkaan make up Heechul. Semuanya, readers! SEMUANYA..! Ok, mungkin author sudah terlalu lebay. =.=||

Lalu tas yang berisi alat make up itu ia sembunyikan dibawah kasur milik Heechul.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Siwon dengan si pemilik killer smile. Siwon juga menyembunyikan semua buku-buku milik Kibum dibawah kasur milik Kibum. Tentu saja buku pelajaran tidak ia sembunyikan. Lalu PSP milik Kibum juga ia sembunyikan dibawah kasur. Lalu setelah itu ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas_. __**'Kalau kau ingin menemukan buku kesayanganmu dan PSPmu itu, kau harus bertanya dan memohon padaku. Dan katakan juga kepada teman sekamarmu itu. Kalau ia ingin alat make upnya itu kembali, maka ia juga harus menemui Hangeng dan bertanya dengan lembut. Tidak ada yang boleh main kasar, ok? Dari Siwon.'**_

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan yang Siwon tulis pada kertas itu, lalu ia memasukkan kertas itu kedalam tas milik Kibum. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kekamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

**Kamar Leeteuk dan Jaejoong**

Disinilah saat ini uri appa berada. Dikamar milik uri eomma, Leeteuk dan Jaejoong. Yunho, ia sedang menggambar wajah seorang guru dengan gambar yang sangat jelek dan beberapa ejekkan digambar itu dibuku PR milik Jaejoong. Tentu saja guru yang digambar Yunho adalah guru yang memberikan PR itu. Dan setelah itu, ia memasukkan kembali buku PR itu kedalam tas milik Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Kangin, ia tidak ingin capek-capek memikirkan rencana untuk membalas Leeteuk. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan? Mudah saja, ia hanya melakukan kembali apa yang telah Leeteuk lakukan padanya kemarin. Meletakkan kembali berkarung-karung batu didalam lemari Leeteuk dan mengunci lemari itu. Mudah, bukan?

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Kangin memasukkan sesuatu kedalam lemari itu. "Melakukan apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku, memasukkan berkarung-karung batu kedalam lemari." Jawab Kangin santai.

"Hah? Berkarung-karung batu? Kau tidak takut ia cedera? Dia kan kurus, hyung. Kalau hyung yang kena itu sih gak apa-apa, kan hyung berisi." Yunho terkejut mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kangin.

"Matamu rabun, ya? Apanya yang kurus? Six pact dan berotot gitu dibilang kurus." Kata Kangin agak iri sama tubuh six pactnya Leeteuk. Lha? Kok Kangin bisa tahu kalau tubuh Leeteuk six pact? Hayoo, readers semua pada berpikiran yadong ya? *Dihajar readers*

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah ayo cepat berkumpul dikamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi."

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar itu.

**Kamar Taemin dan Key**

"Hah? Apa ini?" Gumam Minho saat menemukan sesuatu dari dalam tas Taemin. "Kau tidak tahu? Itu Michael Jackson, cuy." Bisik Onew yang berdiri di belakang Minho sambil mengintip sesuatu yang dipegang Minho, kaset Michael Jackson.

"Aku juga tahu kalau ini Michael Jackson, lalu kenapa ia memiliki kaset ini? Masa ia selalu membawa kaset ini kemana-mana?" Tanya Minho. "Entahlah, mungkin dia ngefans sama tuh orang." Jawab Onew sekenanya semabri berjalan mendekati meja milik Key. Minho hanya menyeringai mendengar saat mendengar jawaban dari Onew. 'Ngefans, heh? Baiklah.' Pikir minho sembari menyembunyikan kaset itu didalam lemari Taemin, ia menyisipkan kaset itu diantara baju-baju milik Taemin. Ia kembali menyunggingkan seringainya.

Sedangkan Onew, ia sedang Key dengan kesal. Ia masih kesal dengan insiden berubahnya ayam kesayangannya menjadi kingkong. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati lemari Key dan membuka lemari tersebut. Onew langsung terkejut saat melihat isi lemari Key, baju dan aksesorisnya sangatlah banyak. Ia lalu memasukkan barang-barang Key yang ada didalam lemari itu ke dalam karung yang sudah ia bawa sejak tadi dan mengganti barang-barang- atau lebih tepatnya baju-baju Key dengan baju-baju yang Onew bawa dari lantai 3. Mau tau dia mengubah baju Key menjadi baju apa?

Ternyata Onew menukarnya dengan baju yang terbuat dari jerami dan daun-daunan, readers! DAUN-DAUNAN. Jangan tanya pada author darimana Onew bisa mendapatkan benda aneh seperti itu.

Lalu Onew juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, yaitu meletakkan barang-barang milik Key diatas lemari pakaian. Ternyata Onew juga meminjam pundak Minho sebagai tempat pijakan kaki. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu dan kembali kea lam baka *plakk* maksudnya kembali ke lantai 3.

**Kamar Junsu dan Jino**

Yoochun memasuki kamar junsu dengan mengendap-endap. Setelah memasuki kamar Junsu, matanya langsung menangkap dua orang namja manis yang sedang tidur dengan gaya yang luar biasa(?). Yoochun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat gaya aneh yang diciptakan kedua orang itu. Mungkin kalau digambarkan dengan kata-kata, yang satu tidur dengan gaya yang mirip dengan Jackie Chan yang sedang adu yang satunya lagi tidur dengan gaya seperti patung Liberty yang lagi tidur. *Readers:: ?*

Ok, lupakan saja gaya-gaya tidur aneh mereka itu.

Yoochun pun berjalan kearah Junsu dan meletakkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ditelapak tangan Junsu. Benda yang diletakkan Yoochun adalah pup mainan. *Ituloh, pup mainan yang pernah Ryeowook kasih ke Leeteuk pas Ryeowook lagi isengin Leeteuk. Kalau hak tau, baca deh di fact Ryeowook.*

Setelah memastikan benda itu melekat ditangan Junsu, ia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan kembali kelantai 3. Segitu saja kah keisengan Yoochun untuk Junsu? Yah, mungkin Yoochun lagi berbaik hati dengan Junsu.

**Kamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi**

"Bagaimana? Ada yang ketahuan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, yang lain hanya menggeleng. "Hahaha, aku ingin melihat reaksi mereka besok." Kata Zhoumi. "Tapi, sepertinya tampang kita saat pagi tadi udah tampang yang paling hancur deh." Ujar Siwon. "Kalau aku ada lipstick mungkin udah kucoret-coret tuh mukanya Junsu." Kali ini Yoochun yang berkata dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah,wajahmu itu memang cocok untuk dicoret-coret." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Aiish, dasar kau ini."

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur." Kata Kangin bijaksana. *Wuuihh, sejak kapan appa kita yang satu ini jadi bijaksana?*dilempar Kangin**

Mereka semua pun menuruti perkataan Kangin dan segera bubar dari acara PPS (Perkumpulan Para Seme).Bagaimana reaksi para penghuni lantai 2 setelah menerima kejahilan para penghuni lantai 3? Author merasa kasihan pada para penghuni lantai 2, deh.

~TBC~

HAH? Apa itu yang diatas tadi? Jino? Sejak kapan ada Jino disana? Entahlah, author sudah benar-benar error.

Ada yang penasaran sama apa yang ditulis sama Yesung? Ada yang penasaran sama apa yang dilakukan Donghae ke Unyuk? Tunggu aja giliran pair mereka. Wkwkwk

Thanks buat yang udah meriview FF ini, yha:

**YellowPinkBlue, Lupe, yadonger nyasar, Sena, Ai Zero Ryuu, Kazama Yume, Kang Min Hyun, natsu, Hikaru, Kin JaeNa, mako47117, EvilPumkin, Cho Rye Na, cherry kim, minnie beliebers, Sapphire Pearls, Seo Shin Young, ichaloveZhouRy, widiwMin, Soldier of Light, author gaptek, Sung Hye Ah, icha22madhen, jewelhyukkie, Lee Tae Ri, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Kim Min Lee, Park Hee Jung, yenni gaegyu, isyi cassielf, shin young rin, yu-chan, Han Eun Kyo, snowhitehatesapple, orangeblast52, oh haeri.**

Buat oh haeri yang nanya umur author, author di tahun 2011 ini 13 tahun. Author bulan Januari lahir. *Readers:: kagak nanya. =.=*

Gomawo chingudeul, udah pada mau baca FF ini dan mau review. ^^

Oh ya, kalau ada readers disini punya teman yang suka baca FF humor tolong dipromosiin nih FF ya dan jangan lupa minta pendapatmya tentang nih FF. Author ini suka dan pengen liat chingudeul tertawa karena lelucon yang author buat, hidup itu harus tertawa dan enjoy 'kan? ^^

Ok, Author mau nge vote lagi.

Chap depan mau dibikin pair yang mana dulu nih? Pair yang paling banyak dipilih itulah yang duluan.

Sekian dulunya untuk chap ini, Gomawo.. Akhir kata,

Review, please? m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Chap 4 update! Setelah melihat review yang saya dapat, ternyata hampir semua readers umurnya diatas saya! KYAAA! Jadi berasa masih anak ingusan dehh~ *Readers: =.="*

Ok, lupakan yang tadi itu.

Sesuai dengan voting yangn kita adakan, pemenang dari voting adalah….. JENG JENG JENG!

Yewook couple! Yeah! *Heboh sendiri*

Ok, dichap ini kita menceritakan tentang Yewook couple ya… Yosshh, cekidot!

Enjoy! ^^

\(^w^)/ ~(O.O)~ \(^o^)/

Pagi ini keadaan di SM High School sangatlah tentram. Namun keadaan seperti itu hanya bertahan beberapa waktu saja, dikarenakan suara teriakan yang menggenaskan dari dalam asrama.

**Kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook**

"Hyung, teriakanmu tadi sangatlah dahsyat." Seorang namja imut sedang merapikan letak dasinya didepan kaca. Setelah yakin bahwa dasi itu sudah rapi, namja imut yang bernama Ryeowook itu pun berjalan kearah kasurnya dan menyandang tas dipunggungnya dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke gedung sekolah.

"Tapi 'kan bukan hanya aku saja yang berteriak." Kata namja imut yang lain.

"Ne, ne. aku tahu." Kata Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu ya. Hyung jangan sampai telat hanya karena barang-barang itu, ya. Annyeong." Pamit Ryeowook yang setelah sebelumnya memberi sedikit nasehat ke hyungnya, Sungmin.

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin lemas. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap hyungnya yang tidak bersemangat itu. Kemudian Ryeowook pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

**Di Sekolah**

"Pagi, Wookie hyung." Sapa Kibum yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Ryeowook saat melewati koridor. "Pagi, Bummie. Oh ya, Bummie. Hari ini klub memasak dimulai setelah jam pulang sekolah, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Umm, sepertinya bisa. Aku usahakan, deh." Ujar Kibum.

"Ne, aku ke kelas dulu." Pamit Ryeowook, kibum hanya mengangguk. Kibum dan Ryeowook seharusnya berada dikelas yang sama, namun karena otak cerdas yang dimiliki Kibum sehingga ia bisa loncat kelas.

**~Skip Time~**

Bel sekolah berdering yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran disekolah telah usai. Ryeowook pun keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju ke kelas memasak. Ryeowook adalah ketua klub memasak di SM High School karena keahliannya dalam bidang ini.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diyakini adalah kelas memasak. Yah, mungkin sebagian besar anggota kelas memasak ini adalah penghuni asrama 2. Tapi ada beberapa murid dari penghuni asrama 3 yang mengikuti kelas ini, kok.

Setelah ia memasuki kelas itu, ia pun mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan. Tepat setelah Ryeowook menyiapkan alat-alat keperluannya, anggota yang lain pun sudah berdatangan dan masuk ke kelas memasak itu.

"Wookie~ Hari ini kita praktek masak apa?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung nyosor ketempat Ryeowook. "Hari ini kita akan memasak Spaghetti." Jawab Ryeowook mengumumkan masakan apa yang akan mereka masak hari ini.

"Yey! Aku akan memasak dalam porsi besar!" seru Eunhyuk semangat. "Aissh, kau ini. Meskipun kau ingin membuat porsi besar, belum tentu 'kan masakanmu itu bisa jadi. Bisa saja yang ingin kau masak Spaghetti tapi yang jadi malah gado-gado." Ujar Heechul sarkastik. *Spaghetti jadi gado-gado? =A=*

"Aissh, hyung ini gak mendukung banget sih. Gak seru, ah." Kata Eunhyuk bête.

"Sudah, hyung. Jangan pada ribut lagi. Ayo, sekarang hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul catat dulu bahan dan langkah-langkah pembuatannya." Ryeowook mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya dalan mulai membacanya.

"Sediakan pasta, saus tomat, saus cabai, air, daging ayam yang sudah dipotong halus, bawang yang sudah dicincang halus, susu, coklat batangan dan bubuk coklat, buah strawberry yang sudah dipotong, 4 butir telur kura-kura, tepung terigu rasa melon(?), biji mangga segede kepala, gula mera-"

"Stop! Wookie, kita ini mau buat Spaghetti atau salad, sih? Kok pake biji mangga yang segede kepala segala?" tanya Leeteuk yang mulai merasa aneh dengan bahan-bahan yang disebutkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Loh? Memangnya tadi aku ada sebut biji mangga?" tanya Ryeowook dengan innocent. Ia lalu melihat kembali kertas yang tadi ia baca. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca bahan-bahan yang makin lama makin ngalor-ngidul.

Ia juga merasa sedikit janggal dengan tulisan yang yang ada dikertas itu. Setahu Ryeowook selama ini tulisannya gak sebagus ini deh, biasanya 'kan tulisannya persis seperti tulisan cacing yang berdisko(?). *Digampar Wookie.*

Setelah Ryeowook baca kembali isi kertas itu, dibawah-bawah kertas itu terdapat tulisan kecil yang bertuliskan 'Dari appanya trio turtles.'

Ryeowook mengernyit heran lagi. 'Appanya trio kura-kura? Siapa, ya? Setahuku yang punya kura-kura disekolah ini cuma si kepala besar berjari kecil itu, deh.' Pikir Ryeowook. *Author:: sadis amat pemikiran si Wookie.*

"Wookie? Gwaenchana? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Leeteuk. "Ah ne, gwaenchana. Umm, sepertinya bahan-bahan yang tadi kubacakan itu salah deh. Aku bacakan sekali lagi ya, kali ini bahannya gak aneh-aneh kok." Lalu Ryeowook pun membacakan kembali bahan-bahan yang benar, tentu saja setelah bertanya ke Bang Google.

**~Skip Time~ *lagi***

Ryeowook berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal menyusuri tangga menuju ke asrama lantai 3 sambil menyeret Sungmin.

"Wookie, kau ingin kemana? Kenapa membawaku sampai kelantai 3, sih? Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah pasrah ditarik paksa oleh Ryeowook.

"Kita kekamar Yesung pabbo itu, hyung." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Minta pertanggung jawaban." Jawab Ryeowook singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"MWOO? Kau diapakan oleh dia, Wookie? Si lelet pabbo hyung itu melakukan apa terhadapmu? Kalau sampai dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab, aku pastikan dia akan ngesot selama 5 minggu." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyingsingkan lengan baju dan celananya.*Plakk*

"Ya! Hyung! Kau memikirkan apa, sih? Bukan itu maksudku. Aissh, hyung ini ada-ada saja." Kata Ryeowook seraya kembali berjalan kearah kamar Yesung yang juga dihuni oleh Yunho.

Sungmin hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook dengan tanda tanya segede sumur(?) diatas kepalanya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Yesung dan Yunho, Ryeowook langsung menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan tidak berpri-kepintuan(?).

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Umm, ingin mencari siapa ya?" tanya namja itu, Yunho.

"Aku mau cari Yesung hyung." Jawab Ryeowook cepat.

Ryeowook yang malas menunggu jawaban dari Yunho pun langsung nyosor masuk kedalam kamar. Yunho hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan heran. Sungmin yang ditatap pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalas dengan tatapan 'Aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa. Kan-aku-anak-innocent'.

**Kamar Yesung dan Yunho**

"Ya! Yesung hyung, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap resep masakanku?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung yang sedang main obok-obok bareng Ddangko-brothers pun menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

"Ohh, aku hanya mengganti sedikit bahan-bahannya kok." Jawab Yesung santai sambil mendadah-dadahkan tangan Ddangkoming kearah Ryeowook. *Author:: Nih orang sarap kali, ye?*Dijitak Yeppa**

"Hanya? Hyung bilang 'hanya'? Untung saja hari ini kelas memasak enggak ada guru. Coba kalau ada guru, aku bisa dipecat dari jabatan ketua klub." Omel Ryeowook.

"Ne, ne. Mianhae, aku tahu aku salah. Lagian, siapa suruh kau dengan seenak jidat Yoochun *plakk* menempel stiker dicangkang Ddangko dan mencoret bajuku." Ujar Yesung dengan nada sebal.

"Itu 'kan juga karena hyung yang sering isengin aku." Kata Ryeowook gak mau kalah. "Hah? Aku? Aku isengin kamu juga karena kamu isengin aku, jadi aku balas deh perbuatanmu." Yesung juga tidak mau kalah.

"Iih, aku juga ngerjain hyung karena ingin membalas perbuatan hyung. Aku 'kan sebal karena perbuatan hyung."

"Ya, kau pikir aku tidak sebal dengan kejahilanmu itu? Karena aku sebal makanya aku membalas mengjahilimu."

"Ya, itu juga karena hyung."

"Enak saja, kau sendiri yang memulainya."

"Mwo? Bukankah hyung yang duluan menjahiliku?" Ryeowook yang kita ketahui adalah orang yang paling sabar sekarang harus melepas kesabarannya karena menghadapi makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Kau juga menjahiliku, karena itulah aku menjahilimu lagi."

Sungmin dan Yunho yang mendengar pertengkaran tak berujung antara Yesung dan Ryeowook pun hanya berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan bête. Kenapa mereka berdua gak capek ya adu mulut seperti itu? Padahal yang nonton aja udah capek. Bahkan Ddangko-brothers yang lagi nonton dari kandang udah mangap-mangap gara-gara capek denger mereka ribut terus. =A=

**Setengah Jam Kemudian**

"Ya, siapa suruh hari itu hyung mencapur ramyunku dengan susu? Jelas aku tidak terima, dong."

"Kau yang hari itu menaruh baju renang perempuan didalam tasku sehingga aku dihukum, makanya aku mencampurkan susu ke , dapat dari mana sih baju renang perempuan itu?" Yesung masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Aissh, itu kan karena hyung yang mulai duluan. Dan baju renang itu terbang dari jemuran asrama sebelah dan nyasar dibalkon lantai 2, kebetulan aku ada disana. Pokoknya hyung yang mulai duluan."

"Hei, kenapa kau menuduhku terus sih?" Tanya Yesung dengan kesal.

"Aku bukan menuduh hyung, tapi itu memang fakta. Hari itu jelas-jelas hyung yang-"

"Stop! Aku capek adu mulut denganmu. Aissh, siapa sih yang mengijinkanmu masuk kekamar ini?" Yesung celingak-celinguk mencari teman sekamarnya.

"Ya, Yunho-ah! Dimana kau?" Panggil Yesung saat ia tidak menemukan siapapun dikamar itu selain dia dan Ryeowook. "Loh? Minnie hyung kemana? Bukankah tadi dia ada didepan pintu?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung yang mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook pun segera berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Ia tidak melihat siapapun diluar kamar.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Kata Yesung.

"Yasudahlah, aku ingin kembali kekamarku saja." Kata Ryeowook seraya berjalan mendekati pintu, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Mau kembali kekamar? Tidak ingin bermain denganku sebentar?" tanya Yesung. *Author: Bermain? O.O*

"Hah? Ber-bermain?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya, bermain obok-obok bareng Ddangko-brothers." Jawab Yesung. *Nih orang kok moodnya cepet banget berubah?*

Ryeowook yang penasaran sama permainan obok-obok itu pun hanya mengangguk canggung.

*Readers pada kecewa semua.*

Sebenarnya Sungmin dan Yunho sedang dimana sekarang?

Ternyata sekarang mereka sedang santai-santai dikantin asrama lantai bawah sambil main ular tangga.

"Apa mereka sudah selesai adu mulut, ya?" tanya Yunho. "Entahlah." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya sambil tetap fokus sama ular tangganya.

"Yey! Aku menang lagi!" seru Sungmin. "Yahh, kalah lagi deh. Curang, nih." Ujar Yunho sebal.

"Aniyo, mana mungkin aku curang."

Yahh, begitulah yang Sungmin dan Yunho lakukan dikantin. Mungkin mereka berdua itu MKS (Masa kecil suram) *Dipiting ELF+Cassie*

**Kembali kekamar Yesung dan Yunho**

"Udahan deh mainnya, capek nih. Tuh kura-kura juga udah mangap-mangap kayak ikan lele saking capeknya." Kata Ryeowook.

"Ne, sepertinya mereka senang bisa bermain seperti ini. Biasanya mereka hanya bermain denganku saja." Yesung tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus cangkang Ddangko. Ryeowook yang melihat senyum itupun tanpa sadar jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

"Aku pamit dulu, hyung. Aku mau kembali kekamar, mungkin lain kali aku akan datang bermain lagi. Annyeong, hyung." Pamit Ryeowook. "Ryeo-umm, Wookie." Panggil Yesung.

"Ne?" Ryeowook menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Umm, maaf ya atas kelakuanku selama ini terhadapmu." Kata Yesung. "Ne, gwaenchana. Aku juga minta maaf, hyung. Mian, karena selama ini aku juga selalu ngejahilin hyung."

"Ya, gwaenchana. Kita impas, bukan? Hehehe." Kata Ujar Yesung nyengir bebek(?). *Author: memangnya bebek bisa nyengir? *Dijitak readers.**

"Hehehe, iya. Ne, sampai jumpa." Lalu Ryeowook pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Sampai jumpa." Gumam Yesung setelah Ryeowook keluar dari kamar itu.

Lalu Yesung pun kembali jongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Ddangko-brothers. "Appa janji akan segera memberi teman baru untuk kalian."

**Kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook**

Kini dikamar mereka sudah berkumpul beberapa penghuni asrama lantai 2.

"Wookie, sepertinya kamu sudah mulai akrab dengan si kepala besar itu deh." Kata Heechul.

"Hm? Masa sih, hyung? Sepertinya biasa saja." Jawaban Ryeowook. "Lalu akhir dari pertengkarang kalian seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin. "Berakhir dengan main obok-obokan air bareng kura-kuranya Yesung hyung." Jawab Ryeowook enteng.

"Waahh, aku jadi pengen main obok-obok air nih." Kata Henry.

"Mwo? Masa kecil kalian itu suram, ya? Gak pernah main obok-obok air?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mimik wajah dibuat sekaget mungkin.

"Apaan sih, hyung. Gaje deh. Ya tentu saja pernah, hari itu juga aku main obok-obok air bareng Teukie hyung." Kata Henry. Semua mata menatap kearah Leeteuk. "Ingat umur, hyung. Jangan main gituan lagi sama anak-anak, nanti dikira masa kecil sangat suram." Kata Taemin polos tanpa tahu akibatnya apa. Leeteuk hanya menatap Taemin dengan senyum yang membuat author geregetan(?). "Kau bilang apa, Min?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah siap dengan panci ditangannya.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada dikamar itu hanya geleng-geleng kasihan pada nasib Taemin setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi baru kembali menyambut dengan cerahnya. Disebuah kamar asrama terdapat namja imut yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat kesekolah.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Karena mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar mereka, Sungmin yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan pintu itu pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah. Ryeo-umm, Wookienya ada?" tanya namja yang mengetuk pintu tadi. "Ah, Yesung hyung. Ne, dia sedang bersiap-siap. Tunggu sebentar, ya." ujar Sungmin, kemudia ia berjalan masuk kekamar berniat memanggil Ryeowook.

"Wookie, Yesung hyung ada diluar sedang menunggumu. Sepertinya ia berniat berangkat kesekolah bersamamu, deh." Kata Sungmin.

"Hah? Yesung hyung? Ah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu hyung. Dahh~" pamit Ryeowook dan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Sungmin hanya menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dengan pandangan heran plus-plus(?).

"Benar-benar jadi akrab." Gumam Sungmin.

"Hyung, kok tumben ingin berangkat sekolah denganku?" tanya Ryeowook. "Umm, ingin saja. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Ani, tentu saja boleh. Bahkan aku senang kok kalau hyung jemput aku setiap hari." Ujar Ryeowook sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari." Ucap Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook.

"Ehem, ehem. Lagi PDKT ya, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka berdua. "Apaan sih, Kyu. Iseng banget, deh." Kata Yesung. "Hahaha, tidak perlu malu-malu gitu lah, hyung. Santai saja." Kemudian si bang Evil itu pun menghilang dalam sekejap bagai ketelan bumi. *Plakk*

Ryeowook hanya bersemu merah saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

**Didalam Kelas XI-A**

"Wookie hyung~ Good morning~" sapa Henry saat Ryeowook memasuki kelas. "Pagi, Mochi." Sapa Ryeowook balik.

"Eh hyung, ini apa?" tanya Henry seraya menunjuk punggung Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun berusaha melihat apa yang ada dipunggungnya itu. "Memangnya ada apa, Mochi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ini." Kata Henry seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tadinya menempel dipunggungnya. "Pantasan dari tadi orang-orang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, ternyata ada sesuatu dipunggungku." Kata Ryeowook.

"Umm, ini apa?" Gumam Ryeowook. Setelah ia melihat baik-baik kertas itu, ternyata dikertas itu terdapat tulisan. **'I LUV YOU, PAPIHH!' ** begitulah kira-kira isi dari kertas itu, mana tulisannya gede plus tebal lagi.

Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kepala besar berjari kecil yang melakukan ini.

"YA! YESUNG HYUUUUNNGG!"

Sementara Yesung yang mendengar teriakan menggelegar itu dari kelasnya hanya terkikik kecil.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari sejak Yesung menjemput Ryeowook dan mengantar Ryeowook sampai kekamarnya. Dan sudah 4 hari juga sejak hal memalukan bagi Ryeowook terjadi.

Hari ini Yesung merasa sangat lelah karena tugas yang segunung. Setelah selesai mengerjakan semua tugasnya, ia berinisiatif untuk istirahat diluar kamar alias jalan-jalan.

Setelah merasa lega karena berkeliling sekolah melihat pemandangan indah dilingkungan sekolah itu, Yesung lalu mengajak Ryeowook untuk menghirup udara segar disore hari ini. Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk ditaman belakang sekolah, disana terdapat danau kecil dan pemandangan yang sangat indah dikarenakan matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Wookie, kau lihat sepasang merpati itu?" tanya Yesung seraya menunjuk sepasang merpati yang sedang bertengger dibatu yang lumayan besar. *Readers: Bertengger kok dibatu, sih?*

"Ne, aku melihatnya. Waeyo?"

"Lihatlah, mereka adalah sepasang merpati yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka bukan hanya hinggap dibatu yang sama, tetapi mereka akan selalu terbang bersama. Mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya sampai mati." Ujar Yesung.

"Ne. lalu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. "Jika aku burung merpati yang berada disebelah kanan, apakah kau mau menjadi merpati yang disebelah kiri itu?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Yesung yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Tapi kita baru berteman selama 4 hari, hyung." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Ani." Kata Yesung. Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Kau salah. Kita sudah berteman sejak kau pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini." Ujar Yesung.

"Karena saat kau pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini, aku sudah mulai tertarik dan ingin menjahilimu." Lanjut Yesung.

"Iya, ya." gumam Ryeowook.

"Lalu? Apakah kau mau menjadi burung merpati yang disebelah kiri itu jika aku yang ada disebelah kanan?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir. "Ne, aku mau." Jawab Ryeowook seraya menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

Tepat setelah Ryeowook menerima pernyataan itu, sepasang burung merpati itu pun terbang kelangit bersama seolah mereka telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya.

'Fiuuhh ~ Untung saja kemarin aku tidak sengaja membaca kisah tentang sepasang merpati. Kalau nggak, mana mungkin aku bisa membuat kata-kata seromantis ini.' Pikir Yesung.

"Ne, Wookie. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali keasrama sebelum ketahuan dengan petugas. Kajja." Mereka pun kembali kesinggasana *plakk* maksudnya kekamar asrama mereka masing-masing.

~TBC~

Fiuuhh~ *Ngelap keringat Umin*

Akhirnya Pair Yewook selesai juga. Seru gak? Seru gak? Semoga readers sekalian suka. ^^

Cerita pas yang ditaman belakang itu alurnya kecepetan, ya? mian ya kalau seandainya kecepatan.

Pengumuman untuk chap depan. Pair yang akan diceritakan dichap depan adalah pair….. JENG JENG JENG

Eunhae/Haehyuk Couple! BANZAIII! *Duagh*

Oh ya, terima kasih buat yang udah ngeriview:

**Jewelhyukkie, jidat, EvilGGyu, Soo94, Meong, , Eunsoo Lee, Lee Kan-ah, snowhitehatesapple, WeniGiggs, Sung Hye Ah, luphie kiekha, Lee Tae Ri, Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, nurulamelia, YellowPinkBlue, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, icha22madhen, Lupe, EvilPumkin, Mincha, rararabstain, mako47117, Seo Shin Young, yu-chan, Ji, widiwMin, Isyi cassielf, Park Hee Jung, Cho Rye Na, Max Hyera, Aoi, oh haeri, Kazama Yume, natsu, Kang Min Hyun, ichaloveZhouRy, Ryu, Sena, minnie beliebers, shin young rin.**

Gomawo…~

Oh ya..

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Henry Lau Mochi Oppa~ and buat Lee Donghae oppa yang ultah 4 hari lagi. Sekali lagi..

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, OPPADEUL~** *Nabur bunga bareng Umin*

Maaf ya kalau updatenya agak lama, soalnya author lagi sibuk. *Jiahh*

Readers: Sibuk apaan, lu?

Author: Sibuk ngurusin Umin yang lagi ngambek. Wehehehe! *Digebukin Pumpkin*

Okelah, tunggu chap depan yah~ dadaghh~ *dadah-dadah pake tangan Umin*

Akhir kata, Review please~ Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary::****Dibalik****sekolah****asrama****khusus****laki-laki****yang****elit****dan****terkenal****ternyata****ada****sebuah****kejadian****yang****tidak****diketahui****oleh****orang****luar,****yaitu****permusuhan****antar****penghuni****asrama****disekolah****itu.****Bagaimana****cara****pihak****sekolah****mengatasi****kejadian****ini?**

**Pair::****Kyumin,****Yewook,****Hanchul,****Haehyuk,****Kangteuk,****Sibum,****Zhoury,****Yunjae,****Yoosu,****Onkey,****2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Chap 5 update! Annyeong~

Author mau kasih tahu sesuatu nih, ternyata ada kesalahan informasi di chap sebelumnya. Sebenarnya chap ini bukan gilirannya Haehyuk, tapi gilirannya Kyumin couple. Tapi karena author udah janji sama readers kalau dichap ini Eunhae/Haehyuk, jadi author bakal nepati janji. Mian ya buat Kyumin shipper.

Ok, ini dia Haehyuk couple tercinta~

Enjoy! ^^

~(=.=~) ~(O.O)~ (~^.^)~

**Kamar Eunhyuk dan Henry**

"Hy-hyung, Hyukkie hyung! Hyukkie hyung, bangun! Cepat bangun!" Henry berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap. "Hyukkie hyuuuungg! Cepat bangun, coba lihat ini! Ya, hyung!" Henry mengguncang-guncang tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kuat, tapi tetap saja guncangan Henry tidak mampu membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih menetap dipulau mimpi. *Author: Mungkin Unyuk lagi mimpiin pisang, makanya gak bangun-bangun.*Digampar Hyuk**

"HYUNG!"

DUAKH!

"Ngh! Ya! apa yang kau lakukan, Mochi?"

"Hanya menendang bokong hyung hingga terjatuh." Jawan Henry enteng tanpa beban(?). "Sakit tahu! Apaan, sih? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, Chi(?)." ujar Eunhyuk seraya merangkak naik ke kasur dan kembali terlelap.

"Ya, Hyung! Jangan tidur lagi! Lihat apa yang ada dikamar kita, hyung yang melakukannya, ya?" tanya Henry seraya menunjuk kearah dinding dan pojokan lantai.

"Ngh, memangnya ada apaan sih? Ganggu, deh." Kata Eunhyuk cuek, ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Ini, kenapa kau menempel foto-foto seperti ini? Mana nih foto gede banget, lagi. Jangan-jangan..."

"Ngh?" Gumam Eunhyuk yang masih setengah sadar.

"Jangan-jangan hyung suka sama dia, ya?" Tebak Henry dengan nada tinggi. "Hmm? Suka siapa, sih?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya merosot dari kasur turun kebawah lantai, bermaksud beranjak dari kasur agar bisa bangun dan sadar dari alam mimpi. *Lha? Kok gitu sih cara bangunnya?*

"Ini, hyung." Kata Henry sambil menunjuk kearah dinding. Pandangan Eunhyuk mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Henry.

"Astaga! Kenapa ada foto dia?" kaget Eunhyuk saat ia melihat banyak foto-foto berukutan besar yang ditempel di dinding. "Kenapa hyung malah balik nanya? Memangnya bukan hyung yang menempel foto-foto itu?"

"Hah? Ak-"

"HUWWWAAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan keras -yang mungkin berasal dari jeritan beberapa orang- sukses membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya dan langsung menutup telinganya, begitu pula dengan reaksi Henry.

"Apaan sih? Ribut banget." Ujar Eunhyuk. "Entahlah. Lalu hyung, apa benar foto-foto iini hyung yang tempel?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Hah? Ani, aku tidak menempel foto-foto ini. Lagian buat apa sih aku menempel foto si ikan cucut itu, mendingan aku tempel fotoku sendiri yang unyu-unyu ini." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan pose (sok) aegyo.

Mau tahu itu foto apaan? Foto yang ditempel di dinding itu adalah foto Donghae. Tidak hanya ada 1 foto, melainkan banyak foto-foto Donghae yang menempel di dinding. Tapi ini belum seberapa.

"Lalu hyung, itu apa?" Henry menunjuk sesuatu yang berada dibawah pojokan lantai. "Mirip sama muka hyung, ya." Lanjut Henry dengan polosnya yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Eunhyuk. "Ya! Apanya yang mirip?" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Mirip dong, hyung. Boneka monyet itu manis dan imut-imut, hyung juga manis dan imut-imut, meskipun aku lebih manis dan imut." Ujar Henry yang sedikit tidak rela saat mengucapkan kata 'Hyung juga manis-dan imut-imut'.

"Kalau ingin bilang aku manis dan imut-imut, jangan samakan aku dengan boneka monyet itu dong." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan boneka monyet itu. *Dicekik Unyuk*

"Hyung, kalau memang itu kehendak Tuhan yang membuat hyung mirip dengannya, hyung harus menerima dengan ikhlas." Ujar Henry seraya menunjuk boneka itu. "Jiaahh! Chi, bahasamu itu lohh." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Boneka monyet itu berukuran sangat besar dan lucu. *Donge memang pintar ya dalam hal memilih monyet. *Dibekap Unyuk**

"Aisshh, sudahlah. Cepat mandi sana. Aku mau melepas foto-foto ini dulu, mengganggu mata." Eunhyuk berjalan kearah dinding itu dan melepaskan satu-persatu foto itu. Sedangkan Henry, ia sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Namun baru beberapa detik ia masuk kekamar mandi itu, terdengan suara tawa yang menggelegar dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Chi, Mochi. Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Eunhyuk dari luar kamar mandi. Henry membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dengan memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa. "Hy-hyung, lihat deh apa yang ada didalam."

Eunhyuk pun langsung melesat masuk kekamar mandi dan sedetik kemudian ia melotot kaget. "APA INI?" seru Eunhyuk. Didalam kamar mandi itu ternyata juga sudah ditempel sebuah foto yang supeeerr besar. Didalam foto tersebut terdapat foto Donghae yang tampan, sedangkan foto Eunhyuk yang diedit sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadikannya yeoja yang berambut panjang. *Tepatnya mirip yeoja purba *Author tamat ditangan Eunhyuk**

Foto Eunhyuk dan Donghae dibuat bersampingan dan dibawah foto itu terdapat tulisan. 'Unyuk D' Monkey cinta Donghae tampan'

Setelah Eunhyuk melihat foto itu, ia langsung mendekatkan diri ketembok dan menjedukkan kepalanya disana. Untung saja si Mochi gesit dalam hal tahan-menahan(?) sehingga jidat Eunhyuk tidak jadi mendarat ditembok.

"HUWAA! Siapa sih yang melakukan semua ini. Kenapa harus ada foto si ikan teri itu? Dan kenapa harus ada fotoku dalam wujud yeoja? Aku kan macho dan tampan meskipun agak imut, taoi kan enggak mungkin cocok jadi yeoja kan?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya bergaya memamerkan otot-ototnya. *=A=*

"Hyung gaje deh. Mentang-mentang aku gak punya otot, hyung jadi pamer-pamer. Udah sana keluar, aku mau mandi." Henry menendang Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk mendarat dengan selamat dilantai.

"Hikss, kenapa dongsaengku kejam sekali? Beginikah nasib seorang hyung yang teraniaya?" gumam

Eunhyuk dramatis seraya berdiri dari keterjatuhannya(?).

**Dikelas XI-B**

"Hahahaha! Kyu, kau bilang wajahmu tampan? Kalau kau tampan, bagaimana lagi dengan yang jelek?" ejek Donghae saat mendengar Kyuhyun memuji ketampanannya sendiri. "Ya, Donghae hyung! Aku itu lebih-"

"YA! LEE DONGHAEEE!" teriakan menggelegar itu berhasil menghentikan perkataan Kyuhyun yang berniat membalas Donghae.

"Aissh, apaan sih? Dasar monkey. Berisik tahu!" kata Donghae. Eunhyuk pun berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae dan kemudian menjewer telinga Donghae, seperti istri yang baru tahu kalau suaminya selingkuh. "Ikan cucut! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku, hah?"

"Aku hanya menempelkan fotoku yang tampan, kok."

"Tampan? Tampan dilihat dari belakang sih iya, kalau dilihat dari sisi depan wajahmu itu jauh dari kata tampan." Ujar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk hanya cekikikan kecil.

"Hiiiyy! Sebaiknya kau periksa ke dokter mata deh, Nyuk. Kalau bisa sekalian tanya sama tuh dokter, aku ini tampan atau enggak." Kata Donghae. "Enggak perlu ditanya juga tuh dokter bakal mual-mual pas melihat wajah yadongmu itu." Kata Eunhyuk sarkastik. *Author: Lha? Yang yadong itu bukannya si Unyuk? *dilempar Hyukkie*

"Mwo? Kau-" TENG TONG TENG TONG

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bel sekolah tanda pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi. "Huh, dasar menyebalkan." Gumam Eunhyuk lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas itu dan menuju kekelasnya.

**~Skip Time~**

Saat ini bel tanda pelajaran sekolah pada hari ini telah usai pun berbunyi. Para siswa segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

Eunhyuk hari ini mempunyai jadwal klub, yaitu kelas memasak yang diketuai oleh Ryeowook.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas memasak. Hari ini Wookie akan menyuruh kami mencoba memasak apa, ya? Jadi lapar, nih. Setelah sampai dikelas memasak, kulihat disana sudah ada Heechul hyung, leeteuk hyung, Wookie, Minnie hyung, Mochi, Kibum, Jaejoong hyung, Junsu, Taemin, Key dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Wookie mengumumkan bahwa hari ini kami akan memasak spaghetti. Mendengar kata spaghetti pun mataku menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Yey! Aku akan memasak dalam porsi besar!" seruku dengan semangat. "Aissh, kau ini. Meskipun kau ingin membuat porsi besar, belum tentu 'kan masakanmu itu bisa jadi. Bisa saja yang ingin kau masak Spaghetti tapi yang jadi malah gado-gado." Ujar Heechul hyung sarkastik. Hyung cantik yang satu ini benar-benar bermulut pedas.

"Aissh, hyung ini gak mendukung banget sih. Gak seru, ah." Kataku dengan nada bête.

"Sudah, hyung. Jangan pada ribut lagi. Ayo, sekarang hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul catat dulu bahan dan langkah-langkah pembuatannya." Ryeowook mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya dalan mulai membacanya.

Kelas memasak hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, masakan kami juga hasilnya lumayan meskipun ada sedikit masalah saat pembacaan bahan.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kekamar asrama. Saat aku hendak masuk kekamar, aku melihat Wookie menyeret Minnie hyung kelantai 3. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dilantai 3? Ahh, sudahlah. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku ingin beristirahat penuh.

**Skip Time_ Malam Harinya**

"Wookie, sepertinya kamu sudah mulai akrab dengan si kepala besar itu deh." Kata Heechul hyung.

"Hm? Masa sih, hyung? Sepertinya biasa saja." Jawab Wookie. "Lalu akhir dari pertengkarang kalian seperti apa?" tanya Minnie hyung. Ya, kami semua sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Minnie hyung kalau mereka berdua tadi ke lantai 3 karena Wookie yang ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atas resep makanannya, tapi malah jadi adu mulut.

"Berakhir dengan main obok-obokan air bareng kura-kuranya Yesung hyung." Jawab Wookie dengan entengnya.

Mwoo? Main obok-obokan air? Kok main gituan sih? Gak ada yang lebih romantis (Baca: Hot) lagi apa? Ok, jangan katakan aku ini yadong ya. *Kan emang kenyataanya gitu*

Aku hanya heran kenapa si hyung lelet itu hanya ngajak main obok-obokan? Kenapa gak lebih dari itu, sih? Gak seru. *Noh kan, mulai lagi yadongnya.*

**Eunhyuk** **POV** **End**

**Keesokan harinya~**

Saat ini jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Semua murid pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas, ada yang pergi kekantin, ke toilet karena panggilan alam, ke lapangan sekolah, dan sebagainya.

Donghae sedang bersenandung santai dengan headset ditelinganya tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Hari ini ia sedang malas bergabung dengan teman-temannya maupun kekantin. Ia sedang ingin mencari udara segar dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Setelah sampai ditaman belakang sekolah, baru saja ia akan menyandarkan tubuhnya kebatang pohon, tiba-tiba...

"AWASSS!" seseorang berteriak dari atas pohon. Belum sempat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara, sesuatu yang berat telah menimpa tubuhnya.

"Waduuhh! Ya, dasar gajah! Sakit tahu! Berat banget sih." Kata Donghae dengan kesal.

"Ya! Ikan asin! Maumu apa sih? Tadi pagi kau menyebutku monkey, sekarang kau menyebutku gajah." Ujar namja yang ternyata Eunhyuk itu seraya memukul-mukul punggung Donghae yang masih ia duduki.

Donghae berusaha menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menimpa tubuhnya. "Ah, monkey!" seru Donghae saat melihat siapa yang meduduki punggungnya itu.

"Tuh 'kan, kau menyebutku monyet lagi. Tadi pagi monyet, tadi gajah, dan sekarang monyet lagi. Maumu apa sih, cut(?)?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan kesal.

"Aku mau agar kau segera beranjak dari tubuhku. Tulangku rasanya remuk semua, tahu!" Donghae berusaha menyingkirkan Eunhyuk dari atas punggungnya. "Iya, iya."

"Huh, kau mengganggu acara santaiku." Kata Donghae setelah berdiri.

"Enak saja. Tadi tuh aku mau turun dari pohon, rencananya sih ingin loncat saja. Eehhh, tiba-tiba kau datang dan langsung menyandar dipohon ini. Jadinya aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh deh, tapi untunglah tempat pendaratannya empuk." Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Iya, tempat mendaratmu yang empuk. Kalau aku? Tempat mendaratku itu tanah, mana wajahku duluan yang mencium tanah plus tulangku yang remuk karena berat badanmu itu." Donghae membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada baju dan celananya.

"Ck,. Iya, iya, aku minta maaf." Kata Eunhyuk dengan nada malas. "Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Donghae. Sejenak mereka bertatatpan satu sama lain. Eunhyuk yang merasa risih dengan acara tatap-menatap mereka pun segera memutuskan kontak mata dengan Donghae.

"Se-sepertinya jam istirahat akan berakhir, sebaiknya kita segera kembali kekelas." Eunhyuk pun berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae hanya menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan heran, heran dengan sikap eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba bersikap canggung terhadapnya. Kemudian Donghae pun segera beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

'Gawat! Apa yang tadi itu? Kenapa aku berdebar saat menatap matanya? Aneh. Hahh~ aku jadi lapar, tapi sebentar lagi jam istrirahat akan usai. Laperr~' pikir Eunhyuk. *Laper karena mikirin Si Fishy? O.O*

**Kelas XI-A**

"Hyukkie hyung, dari mana saja? Kenapa tadi tidak ikut makan dikantin?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Eunhyuk masuk kekelas. "Hehehe, mian, tadi aku sedang ingin menyejukkan kepala ditaman belakang." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kenapa menyejukkan kepala ditaman belakang? Kenapa gak dikantin saja? 'Kan hyung bisa minta es untuk menyejukkan kepala." Ujar Ryeowook polos.

Eunhyuk yang gemas dengan kepolosan dongsaengnya itu pun menyentil hidung Ryeowook. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Wookie. Kalau menyejukkannya dengan es, kepalaku bisa beku tahu!" kata Eunhyuk seraya membuka buku pelajaran. "Lho? Kok tumben banget nih baca buku?" tanya Kibum saat melihat hyungnya yang satu itu membuka buku.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar tuturan dari Kibum hanya nyengir monyet(?) kearah Kibum. Ryeowook yang penasaran ingin melihat Eunhyuk sedang baca tentang apa pun melongo dan melihat isi dari buku itu. Sedetik kemudia Ryeowook melotot melihat isi buku itu. Cover luar saja yang pelajaran, tapi isi dari buku itu ternyata komik yadong.

Kibum yang heran dengan reaksi Ryeowook saat mengintip isi buku Eunhyuk pun ikut penasaran, dan reaksi yang diberika Kibum pun sama dengan reaksi Ryeowook. "Hyung otak yadong!" seru Ryeowook malu seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. *Lha? Kok Wookie yang malu?*

"Hyukkie hyung benar-benar berotak yadong." Gumam Kibum seraya kembali duduk dibangkunya. *Author: baru tahu kalau Hyuk tuh otak yadong?*dibekep Hyuk**

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Sedangkan hyung dan dongsaeng yang lain hanya geleng kepala melihat kebiasaan Eunhyuk. Lalu Ryeowook? Tenang saja, Sungmin sedang menutup mata Ryeowook sambil komat-kamit 'Wookie gak lihat apa-apa. Wookie masih polos. Mata Wookie masih perawan(?).'.

**Skip Time~**

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran telah usai pun berbunyi. Eunhyuk keluar dari kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini ada jadwal klub dance yang ia ketuai, jadi ia berlari kekelas dance dan dengan segera membuka pintu agar anggota dance tidak menunggunya untuk membuka pintu klub.

Kemudian Eunhyuk pun memasuki ruangan itu dan mengganti bajunya diruang ganti. Setelah keluar dari ruang ganti, disana sudah terdapat beberapa anggota klub yang sudah hadir. Setelah memastikan bahwa semua anggota telah siap untuk latihan, Eunhyuk pun mulai memutar sebuah lagu dan memulai latihan.

Setelah kelas usai dan para anggota pun keluar dari kelas itu, Eunhyuk melihat seorang namja masih duduk membelakanginya. Namja itu sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hei, kenapa tidak pulang? Kelas sudah usai." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya menepuk pelan pundak naja itu. Namja itu pun menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Ikan cucut! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu adalah Donghae.

"Aku? Aku kan juga anggota klub ini." Jawab Donghae santai. "Hah? Kok aku tidak tahu kalau kau anggota klub ini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. "Hahh.. Kau ini ketua klub apaan sih sampai tidak menghafal anggota-anggotamu."

"Ya! Aku hafal tahu! Hanya saja aku lupa sedikit-sedkit." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Itu sama saja kau tidak menghafal anggotamu, pabbo." Kata Donghae.

"Haahh, sudahlah. Cepat ganti bajumu, aku juga ingin mengganti baju." Eunhyuk berjalan kearah kamar ganti. "Aku tidak mau." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak mau? Bajumu itu bau keringat tahu, ayo cepat ganti dan keluar dari kelas ini sebelum kelas ini terkunci." Kata Eunhyuk sembari masuk kekamar ganti.

Ya, pintu klub ini akan dikunci oleh petugas bila kelas telah selesai, jadi diharapkan jangan berlama-lama didalam kelas bila latihan telah usai. Eunhyuk memang mempunyai kuncinya, tapi kunci itu hanya bisa membuka pintu dari luar saja dan tidak bisa membuka pintu dari dalam.

Donghae pun akhirnya berjalan kekamar ganti dan membuka pintu bilik milik Eunhyuk.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Ganti baju." Jawab Donghae enteng.

"Kalau mau ganti dikamar sebelah. pabbo!"

"Tidak mau, aku mau disini saja." Kemudia Donghae masuk kedalam bilik yang ditempati Eunhyuk. "Ya! Jangan disini! Aku mau ganti baju. Disebelah ka nada bilik kosong."

"Tapi disebelah tidak ada pemandangan indah didalamnya." Kata Donghae sekenanya. Eunhyuk melotot kearah Donghae dan segera keluar dari bilik itu dan masuk ke bilik sebelah. Donghae hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Eunhyuk pun segera keluar dari kamar ganti. "Ya! Lee Donghae. Kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah sedikit." Panggil Eunhyuk.

"Iya, iya. Sabar dong, Nyet." Jawab Donghae dari dalam.

"Ayo, kemali keasrama." Ajak Donghae setelah keluar dari kamar ganti. Eunhyuk pun berjalan mendahului Donghae. Saat ingin membuka pintu kelas, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. "Y-Ya, kenapa pintu ini tidak mau terbuka?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai panik.

"Mwo? Kok bisa?" tanya Donghae seraya mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Aisshh, jangan-jangan pintu ini sudah dikunci. Ck, ini semua gara-gara kau." Tuduh Eunhyuk.

"Loh? Kok aku yang salah?"

"Iya, dong. Siapa suruh kau berlama-lama didalam kamar ganti? Sekarang kita terkunci 'kan. Aigoo, bagaimana ini?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Kau 'kan ketua klub disini, memangnya kau tidak punya kunci?"

"Aku punya kunci, tapi kunci ini tidak bisa membuka pintu dari dalam, hanya bisa membuka pintu dari luar saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aisshh, itu kunci apaan sih? Kenapa ada kunci seperti itu, sih?" rutuk Donghae. Eunhyuk yang merasa lelah karena latihan tadi pun duduk dilantai dengan wajah pasrah. Donghae pun ikutan duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. Karena merasa jenuh dengan suasana hening seperti ini, Donghae pun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Nyuk, perhatikan, ya." Donghae pun memainkan tangannya seperti seorang pesulap. Tiba-tiba ia memunculkan sekuntum mawar merah~ *lah? Kok nyanyi sih?* dan memberikan mawar itu kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun menerima bunga itu seraya menunjukkan gummy smilenya, kagum dengan keahlian sulap milik Donghae.

"Waahh, hebat." Gumam Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar pujian darin Eunhyuk pun tersenyum malu-malu. Donghae pun kembali memainkan tangannya dan kembali memunculkan 2 tangkai bunga mawar, yang satu mawar merah dan satunya lagi mawar pink.

"Kunyuk, kau tahu tidak arti dari kedua warna mawar ini?" tanya Donghae seraya menatap dalam kearah mata Eunhyuk. "Umm, kalau yang warna pink itu artinya kasih sayang, sedangkan yang warna merah artinya cinta." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Ne, kau betul." Ujar Donghae. "Yang pink ini untukmu." Kata Donghae seraya memberikan mawar pink itu ke Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk menerimanya. "Aku memberikan mawar pink itu untukmu, yang artinya aku memberikan pernyataan sayangku padamu. Dan kau menerima pemberianku itu." Jelas Donghae.

'Aku menerima pernyataan sayangnya? Lalu kenapa sepertinya aku senang dengan pernyataannya itu, ya?' pikir Eunhyuk seraya memandang 2 tangkai mawar yang kini tengah ia pengang.

"Dan ini juga untukmu, tanda pernyataan cintaku untukmu. Maukah kau menerimanya?" tanya Donghae seraya menyodorkan bunga mawar merah itu kearah Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum manis. *Seperti di MV No Other, lohh. Pas Donghae kasih bunga mawar sambil tersenyum.*

"Mwo? Pernyataan cinta?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Ne, pernyataan cinta. Cinta dariku untuk Lee Hyukjae. Cinta yang tumbuh dari sini sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu." Ujar Donghae seraya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Eunhyuk yang masih shock dengan perkataan Donghae hanya melongo kearah Donghae.

"Hyuk, Hyukkie. Terima gak? Tanganku pegal nyodorin nih bunga terus." Kata Donghae menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari keshockkannya(?). "Ah, tapi kenapa bisa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Nyuk?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Itulah yang kualami saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, Nyuk." Ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk.

"Maukah kau menerima bunga mawar merah yang mewakili hatiku ini, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae dalam-dalam, mencari kesungguhan dari mata tersebut. Yang Eunhyuk temukan adalah ketulusan yang besar dari pancaran mata itu. Kemudian tangan Eunhyuk terjulur dan menerima bunga mawar merah tersebut, Donghae tersenyum karena cintanya diterima.

"Hm? Ditanganku sekarang ada 2 tangkai mawar merah dan setangkai mawar pink. Kenapa mawar merahnya ada 2? Kenapa yang pink cuma satu tangkai?" tanya Eunhyuk saat menyadari jumlah mawar yang ia terima dari Donghae.

"Itu artinya rasanya cintaku lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sayangku." Jawab Donghae.

"Kau bilang bunga mawar ini mewakili isi hatimu? Lalu jika mawar ini layu bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin tega membuang bunga ini." Kata Eunhyuk. "Buang saja bunga itu." Ujar Donghae.

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Ne, buang saja. Karena saat kau menerima bunga itu, hatiku telah berpindah dari bunga itu ke hatimu. Jadi bila kau buang bunga yang layu itu, hatiku tetap akan ada dihatimu selamanya." Kata Donghae seraya menyentuh dada kirinya dan dada kiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Donghae kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk pun membalas pelukkan Donghae. "Saranghae, Hyukkie. Jeongmal saranghae, Eunhyukkie." Bisik Donghae.

"Ne, nado, Lee Donghae." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk masih memeluk Donghae. "Entahlah."

"Kau punya ponsel? Ponselku tertinggal dikamar." Kata Eunhyuk. "Ah, aku punya." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh sakunya. "Nih." Donghae memberikan ponselnya ke Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memencet beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. "Yeobosseo, Teukkie hyung? Hyung, aku terkunci didalam klub dance, bisakah kau menyuruh petugas untuk membukakan pintunya?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Leeteuk menjawab panggilan alamnya*Plakk* maksud author panggilan teleponnya. "Ne, gomawo hyung." Eunhyuk pun memutuskan panggilannya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Donghae. "Teukkie hyung segera memanggil petugas." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ohh. Hyuk, kapan kita akan berkencan?" tanya Donghae. "Aisshh, kapan-kapan juga bisa."

"Ahh, bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Donghae. "Besok? Boleh, kencan dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kencan dikantin asrama." Jawab Donghae yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis tanpa pajak(?) dari Eunhyuk. "Gak ada romantisnya, tahu!" ujar Eunhyuk. *Author: kencan kok dikantin? Readers: dasar fishy. =="*

Sambil menunggu petugas sekolah membukakan pintu, Donghae kembali bermain sulap untuk Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Donghae harus berterima kasih kepada petugas yang telah mengunci mereka itu sehingga kini mereka jadian.

~TBC~

*Author sembah sujud sama petugas tukang kunci(?) pintu itu.*

Gomawo atas jasamu yang mulia(?) itu sehingga menjadikan Monkey sama Ikan bersatu.

Huaahh~ akhirnya Haehyuk selesai... Berbahagialah Kyumin shipper karena chap depan adalah gilirannya Kyumin couple~! Yey! Banzai! Horee *Heboh sendiri*

Makasih ya buat yang ngeriview:

**Ostreichweiz,****snowhitehatesapple,****kangkyumi,****minnie****beliebers,****gak****penting,****Kang****Min****Hyun,****park****hyo****ra,****YellowPinkBlue,****yu-chan,****daraemondut,****luphie****kiekha,****ichaloveZhouRy,****icha22madhen,****,****Max****Hyera,****Chinatsu****Kajitani****Teukkie,****Meong,****parkhyukkie,****Kazama****Yume,****shin****young****rin,****EvilPumkin,****Seo****Shin****Young,****Sung****Hye****Ah,****nurulamelia,****rainy****hearT,****momimichi,****Nic****'****TripleKissCassiELFShawol,****Oh****Haeri,****orangeblast52,****Lee****Hyun-Rin,****mentarykim,****Od3raChWank****mi4w-mi4w.**

Gomawo~

Oh ya, untuk salah satu readers yang mengatakan kalau judul FF ini hampir sama seperti FF fandom Naruto. Ya, saya sudah melihatnya dan memang hampir sama. Kalau ada kesamaan judul itu tidak masalah, bukan? Toh bukan sama judul dan sama alur ceritanya. Masalah kesamaan judul itu tidak masalah, ne? ^^

Sudahlah, tidak perlu permasalahkan hal itu.. Gomawo ya, sudah mau baca.. ^^

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida oppa Lee Donghae.. Mian telat sehari, soalnya laptop dibawa kabur sama eonnienya author.

Ne, akhir kata dari author… Review, please~

Gomawo.. m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Annyeong~ Kembali lagi di FF ini bersama author yang cantik dan readers yang jelek-jelek. *Dihajar readers*

HUWAAA! *guling-guling dilantai* Ampuuunn~ author cuma bercanda. Bener deh, cuma bercanda~ suwer kedewer(?). Maafin author, ya? ya? ya? *Jaejoong's + Sungmin's eyes*

Chap 6 update~ Ada yang masih nungguin FF ini? Berbanzai(?) ria lah Kyumin shipper karena sekarang gilirannya Kyumin couple kita yang tercinta.

Okelah, daripada basi-basi seperti ini mending kita mulai saja.

Enjoy~ ^^

~(O.O~) ~(=A=)~ (~O.O)~

Pagi ini pagi yang indah, matahari bersinar cerah seolah berbagi kebahagiaan dengan makhluk yang disinarinya.

**Kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook**

"Hoaamm~" Seorang namja imut yang baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. 'Minnie hyung belum bangun.' Pikir namja imut itu yang kita ketahui bernama Ryeowook. Ia pun turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati namja imut lainnya yang bernama Sungmin yang masih terlelap dengan manisnya.

"Hyung, bangun!" Dengan satu tendangan yang tepat mengenai bokong Sungmin, Ryeowook langsung ngacir kekamar mandi. Takut dibanting Sungmin. ==

"Ngh, ya! Wookie-ah! Sakit tahu!" kesal Sungmin saat ia merasakan tendangan dibokong indahnya(?) dan sakit dijidatnya karena mencium lantai saat terjatuh tadi. Dengan masih setengah mengantuk, Sungmin bangkit dari kubur *plakk* maksudnya dari lantai dan merapikan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tampaklah Ryeowook yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi. "Mian, hyung. Itu adalah cara terpraktis untuk membangunkanmu." Jawab Ryeowook enteng saat mendapatkan deathglare dari Sungmin.

"Huh, yasudahlah. Terima kasih karena telah membangunkanku dan terima kasih atas hadiah berupa benjol dijidatku." Sindir Sungmin seraya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hihihi. Mian, hyung." Kata Ryeowook seraya memakai seragamnya dan setelah itu ia langsung merapikan kasurnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Beberapa menit setelah Sungmin masuk kekamar mandi, ia pun keluar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah dan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati lemarinya berniat mengambil seragamnya.

Mata Sungmin seketika terbelalak lebar saat melihat isi lemarinya. "I-ini... HUWWWAAAA!" Jerit Sungmin saat ia hanya menemukan beberapa sisa pakaian yang bukan berwarna pink.

Ryeowook yang mendengar jeritan memilukan dan dahsyat dari Sungmin pun terperanjat kaget seraya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Waeyo, hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat ekspresi horor dari Sungmin. "I-ini. Wookie, coba kau lihat ini."

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan lemari. Reaksi Ryeowook juga sama seperti reaksi Sungmin tadi, tapi bedanya Ryeowook tidak menjerit.

"Hyung, kau buang kemana pakaian-pakaian pinkmu itu?" tanya Ryeowook. "Aku tidak membuang pakaianku, kok. Kenapa yang hilang cuma pakaian yang berwarna pink?" tanya Sungmin seraya memeriksa pakaiannya yang tersisa.

"Jangan-jangan..." Sungmin langsung memeriksa laci dan tas miliknya. "Hyung, waeyo?" Ryeowook bingung melihat Sungmin yang panik. "Barang-barang pinkku hilang semua." Gumam Sungmin. "Mwo? Hilang? Kok bisa?" Ryeowook pun segera membantu Sungmin.

"Huwwweee~ Barang-barangku~ Hikkksss! Huweee! Eommaaaa~" Sungmin mewek seraya guling-guling dikasur yang sudah dirapikannya tadi. Ryeowook hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mewek sambil gegulingan(?) dikasur, mata Sungmin tidak sengaja menangkap dua karung besar yang terdapat diatas lemari pakaian yang cukup tinggi itu. "Itu apa, Wookie? Kau ada menyimpan sesuatu disana?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk karung-karung itu. Ryeowook pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak pernah menaruh sesuatu diatas sana. Atau jangan-jangan itu barang-barang milik hyung?"

"Hah? Mungkin saja! Wookie, bantu aku mengambil karung itu." Kata Sungmin seraya menunjuk karung-karug itu. Ryeowook pun langsung mengambil kursi dan meletakannya didekat lemari.

"Itu tidak cukup tinggi, Wookie." Ucap Sungmin. "Lalu pakai apa dong, hyung? Pakai meja?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani, pakai bahumu." Kata Sungmin. Ryeowook terbelalak kaget.

"Mwo? Bahuku?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan tatapan memelas tingkat akut. "Barang-barang pinkku sangat berharga, Wookie." Kata Sungmin seraya melancarkan jurus rabbit eyesnya.

"Hahh~ Baiklah." Ryeowook pun akhirnya menyerah. Dengan berbekal bantuan 'menginjak bahu Ryeowook' akhirnya karung-karung itu dapat diambil dan ditaruh dilantai. *Nasib Wookie sama seperti Yesung, mengalami insiden 'menginjak bahu'=.=*

"Ukkhh, bahuku~ Sepertinya bahuku tambah melorot nih." Kata Ryeowook setelah Sungmin turun dari pundaknya. "Hehehe, mian. Gomawo, Wookie." Sungmin pun langsung membuka karung-karung itu.

"Ah! Ini barang-barangku! Akhirnya ketemu juga." Ucap Sungmin senang.

"Hahh~" desah Ryeowook lega. "Tapi hyung, teriakanmu tadi sangatlah dahsyat." Kata Ryeowook seraya merapikan letak dasinya yang sedikit miring didepan kaca. Setelah yakin bahwa dasi itu sudah rapi, Ryeowook pun berjalan kearah kasurnya dan menyandang tas dipunggungnya dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke gedung sekolah.

"Tapi 'kan bukan hanya aku saja yang berteriak. Tadi juga sepertinya aku mendengar ada teriakan orang lain." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, ne. aku tahu." Kata Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu ya. Hyung jangan sampai telat hanya karena barang-barang itu, ya. Annyeong." Pamit Ryeowook yang setelah sebelumnya memberi sedikit nasehat ke Sungmin.

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin lemas saat menyadari kalau ia masih harus menyusun barang-barang pinknya yang masih ada dikarung itu.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap hyungnya yang tiba-tiba lemas itu. Kemudian Ryeowook pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Huwaaa~ pagi ini pagi yang melelahkan. Sudahlah, barang-barang ini nanti saja kuurus, sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Aku pun berjalan mendekati lemari dan mencari seragamku dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, aku menata rambutku serapi mungkin dan dengan segera menyadang tasku dipunggung dan langsung beranjak keluar menuju gedung sekolah.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelasku, aku terus berpikir siapa yang berani-beraninya menyentuh dan menyembunyikan barang-barang pink kesayanganku sehingga mengakibatkan aku repot pagi-pagi begini. Belum lagi barang-barangku yang belum kurapikan itu masih berantakan didalam karung itu, ditambah lagi benjolan dijidatku yang masih cenat-cenut sejak tadi.

Haduuuhhh~ aku langsung stress mengingat semua itu. Tekanan darahku naik drastis dan rumah kepala sekolahku kemalingan. Lha, apa hubungannya? Entahlah, tapi berita terakhir yang kudengar, yang hilang cuma sandal dan panci. *Author: Abaikan, Umin udah mulai eror. *Digetok Umin**

**Sungmin POV End**

Sungmin terus berpikir siapa kira-kira yang telah menyembunyikan barang-barangnya diatas lemari hingga pada akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang karena tidak fokus.

"Ah, mianhae." Ujar Sungmin. "Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab seorang namja tinggi dan kurus dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang diwajahnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. "Annyeong, Sungmin hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun. "Aissh, kenapa harus bertabrakan dengan Cho setan ini sih?" gumam Sungmin kesal.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku Cho setan? Bisakah kau mengoreksi sedikit kata-katamu itu menjadi 'Aissh, kenapa harus bertabrakan dengan Cho tampan ini' hm?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang masih setia bertengger diwajahnya. Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia baru dapat mengartikan kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Hoeekk!" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sepertinya kata-kata seperti itu tidak layak untuk diucapkan." Ujar Sungmin. "Aigoo, kenapa judes begitu sih? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kekelas dulu, ne? Kalau rindu padaku, cari saja aku dikelasku. Annyeong, Minnie hyung~" pamit Kyuhyun manja seraya berjalan menjauhi Sungmin yang masih merinding dengan nada manja milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan merindukanmu." Gumam Sungmin sedikit jengkel. Lalu Sungmin pun kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

**Skip Time~**

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Saat ini bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dan siswa-siswa berhamburan mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing sesuai selera(?). Sungmin yang sedang ingin mencari suasana hening pun segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Minnie hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin yang akan beranjak keluar dari kelas. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan, ada yang mau ikut?" tawar Sungmin. Dongsaengdeul dan hyungdeul yang sedang berkumpul itu langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Kok tumben nih Minnie mau ke perpustakaan? Biasanya juga kalau diajak ke perpustakaan pasti langsung kabur tanpa kabar(?)." tanya Heechul yang masih heran. *Mana ada orang kabur ngasih kabar?*

"Entahlah." Jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Kibummie, kenapa tadi kau tidak ikut keperpustakaan? Bukankah kau yang paling aktif bila menyangkut soal buku?" tanya Leeteuk. Kibum menggeleng. "Ani, buku dikamarku masih banyak yang belum selesai dibaca. Yang ini saja belum selesai." Ujar Kibum seraya menunjukan sebuah buku tebal yang sedaritadi ia baca. Semuanya hanya ber'OH' ria mendengar jawab Kibum.

**Perpustakaan~**

Sungmin mengelilingi perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang setidaknya dapat mengurangi kejenuhannya. Ya, saat ini ia sangat bosan. Ia terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang memiliki sampul berwarna hitam pekat yang berjudul 'Forget About Me'. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sungmin pun mengambil buku itu dan duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong. Diperpustakaan itu suasananya cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang datang untuk meminjam atau membaca buku.

Sungmin memfokuskan dirinya ke buku itu dan mulai membaca sederetan tulisan yang tertera disana. Di buku itu menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih, dimana sang namja meminta agar sang yeoja melupakannya dan mencari kekasih lain. Namja itu bukannya tidak mencintai yeoja itu lagi, ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, tapi ia ingin yeoja itu melupakannya agar yeoja itu tidak sedih saat hal itu terjadi. Hal itu? Ya, sang namja memiliki penyakit yang sangat parah dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan dunia yang saat ini ia tinggali.

Sang yeoja yang memang sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu pun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sang namja dengan berat hati. Namun beberapa saat setelah kepergian namja itu untuk selama-lamanya, yeoja itu akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sang namja membohonginya karena penyakitnya, dan akhirnya sang yeoja pun memilih untuk bunuh diri menyusul namja itu dan tidak akan kembali untuk selama-lamanya lagi.

'Mengharukan. Hikkss~!' pikir Sungmin dengan sedikit dramatis.

Setelah Sungmin selesai membaca buku itu, ia pun menutup buku itu dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat mengangkat kepalanya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajah tampannya itu.

Sungmin kaget dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya itu. "Astaga ada setan!" kagetnya. Kyuhyun yang menengar itu pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Loh? Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku disini untuk membaca buku, memang apa lagi kegunaan perpustakaan selain membaca dan meminjam buku?"

"Membaca buku? Kalau kau sedang membaca buku, kenapa bukunya tidak dibuka?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk buku ditangan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup.

"Aku jadi lebih tertarik untuk memandang wajah seriusmu itu daripada membaca buku ini." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin hanya menunduk malu saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sedari tadi memandang wajahnya saat membaca.

"Kau sejak kapan duduk disini?" tanya Sungmin. "Uum, sekitar satu jam yang lalu." Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah dipergelangan kirinya. "MWO? satu jam yang lalu?" pekik Sungmin tertahan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti jam istirahat sudah berakhir dong?"

"Iya, memangnya kau tidak sadar saat bel jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Kupikir kau memang ingin membolos." Lanjutnya.

"Ani, aku tidak pernah membolos. Aissh, kenapa kau tidak menyadarkanku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kukira hyung memang sedang ingin membolos makanya aku tidak menyadarkan hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Lalu, kau juga bolos?" Kyuhyun hanya nyengir saat pertanyaan dari Sungmin itu terlontar.

"Ne, aku membolos karena ingin terus memandang wajah hyung yang terlihat imut saat sedang serius." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya cengengesan gaje. *Ditabok Kyu*

"Huh, dasar gombal." Gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan seyum manisnya.

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan wajahnya memanas karena senyum Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cekikikan kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng.

"Mwo? Jadi kau yang melakukan semua itu?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. "Hmm, yah begitulah." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil membaca buku yang ia pegang.

"Aisshh, kau itu jahil sekali sih. Barang-barangku itu sangat berharga apalagi barang-barangku yang berwarna pink. Tidak ada yang pernah berani menyentuh barang pink kesayanganku. Dan sekarang kau malah menyentuhnya dan bahkan kau menyembunyikannya sampai membuatku panik setengah hidup(?) tadi pagi. Aisshh, kau itu memang seorang Cho setan." Omel Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin mengoceh panjang lebar itu pun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan berkali-kali seraya mengusap telinganya yang terasa sedikit panas.

"Aigoo, hyung. Kalau kau mengoceh panjang seperti itu, kau terlihat tambah imut, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin mengoceh seperti bebek *Digetok Umin* lalu ia beralih kembali menatap kearah buku yang ia pegang. "Heh? Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus membantuku membereskan barang-barangku." Ujar Sungmin seraya memberikan deathglare kearah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa hyung mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah hyung lakukan padaku?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti pun hanya mengernyit.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Itu loh, mencoret-coret wajahku yang tampan ini. Masa hyung lupa sih?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringainya yang menurut Sungmin sangatlah mengerikan.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin. "Hmm, kalau hyung ingin aku membantu hyung membereskan barang-barang hyung, berarti hyung juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai seraya kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku.

"Ah, kalau begitu tidak jadi deh. Kau tidak perlu membantuku." Ujar Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun hanya memperlebar seringainya dan kembali fokus ke bukunya. Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah rak buku dan menaruh kembali buku yang tadi ia baca ketempat semula.

Sungmin berjalan kearah bangkunya dan kembali mendudukkan diri disana. "Hahh~ Bosan." Desah Sungmin sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. "Hm? Kenapa bosan, hyung? Kan disini ada aku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menutup buku yang ia baca. "Bosan saja, tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan disini." Kata Sungmin malas.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk hyung." Tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mumpung perpustakaan sedang sepi, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun, dan pada akhirnya Sungmin pun mengangguk. Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya sekali seraya menunjukan senyum cerianya.

"Ok! Dengarkan baik-baik ya, hyung." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"_Gom__semariga__hanjibe__isseo.__Appa__gom,__eomma__gom,__aegi__gom.__Appa__gom__eun__ttung-ttung__hae,__eomma__gom__eun__nal__ssin__hae,__aegi__gom__eun__neomu__kwiyeowo.__Eusseuk__eusseuk__jarhanda._" Kyuhyun menyanyi seraya menggerak-gerakan badannya sesuai dengan lirik lagunya.

Sungmin yang mendengar dan melihat itu pun hanya tertawa kecil. Jaim dong, jaim. Masa didepan cowok ganteng ketawanya lebar-lebar sih? *Digeplak Umin+readers*

Oh, abaikan yang tadi itu. =.=

"Kau sangat lucu, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum. "Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum, hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera keluar dari kelas dan melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Kyu, HWAITING!" seru Donghae. "Ne." jawab Kyuhyun gugup seraya memandang setangkai bunga mawar yang kini digenggamnya.

"Aisshh. Kyu, jangan gugup begitu dong. Rileks~ santai saja." Ujar Kangin. "Santai, santai. Mana bisa aku santai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku ini sedang berdiri diantara hidup dan mati, hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan lembut(?) dari si racoon Kangin.

"Kata-katamu itu berlebihan, Kyu. Kau itu hanya akan menembak seseorang, bukannya disuruh makan beling. Sampai bilang antara hidup dan mati segala." Cibir Donghae. "Ck. Iya, iya. Doakan aku, hyundeul! Dongsaengdeul!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat. "Ne!" jawab Kangin, Zhoumi, Yoochun, Onew dan Donghae. Sedangkan Siwon, Yesung, Minho, Hangeng dan Yunho hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati sebuah ruangan kelas yang diketahui adalah ruangan klub bela diri. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan membuangnya dari bawah *Plakk plakk* maksudnya dan menghembuskannya kembali. Berulang kali ia melakukan hal itu sampai pada akhirnya Yesung yang agak kesal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun itu pun memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Cepat sedikit, Kyu." Bisik Zhoumin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh hyung dan dongsaengnya berdiri agak jauh darinya. Setelah yakin bahwa hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya telah berdiri agak jauh darinya, Kyuhyun pun mulai kembali mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang.

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit pintu kelas itu dan mengintip sedikit dari luar. Kyuhyun langsung menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat sesuatu yang dapat membuat nyalinya menciut. Tepat disaat Kyuhyun mengintip kedalam, ia melihat seorang namja manis tengah membanting seorang namja lain.

Ya, seorang Lee Sungmin tengah membanting seorang namja. Readers masih ingat kan? Ini hanya sebuah latihan, dan pembantingan(?) itu juga termasuk kedalam latihan bela diri itu. Yup, Cho Kyuhyun berniat menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini dipendamnya ke Sungmin. Namun, itu hanya niat yang terucapkan tapi tidak terlaksanakan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat kearah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya yang menatap heran kearahnya. "Lho, Kyu? Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Yoochun.

Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. "Aku tidak berani." Jawan Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lho? Kok gak berani sih?" tanya Onew. "Aku takut kalau saat aku mengatakan 'Saranghae, Minnie hyung' didepannya dan kebetulan dia itu masih normal dan sangat benci hubungan antar sesame jenis, lalu GDEBUAAKH! Aku dibanting olehnya, bagaimana? Tulangku bisa remuk semua." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tingkat penghayalan yang tinggi.

"Kau cemen, Kyu." Ejek Donghae. "Ya, enak saja. Lalu bagaimana, dong?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin tidak mungkin membantingmu hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu, Kyu. Kau terlalu pesimis." Ujar Yunho. "Hahh, terserah kau lah. Aku lelah, kau pikirkan saja sendiri cara menembaknya." Kata Zhoumi seraya berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu menuju kamar asramanya.

Kyuhyun hanya cemberut dengan perkataan Zhoumi. "Bagaimana, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berjalan menjauhi kelas bela diri itu dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

**Malamnya~**

'Hah~ Bagaimana ya cara yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku? Memangnya dia mau menerimaku? Hah~ aku pusing.' Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dan lebih memilih memikirkan hal itu besok saja.

**Esoknya~**

**Sungmin POV**

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Aku mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar, aku yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan pintu itu pun segera membuka pintu kamar.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah. Ryeo-umm, Wookienya ada?"

"Ah, Yesung hyung. Ne, dia sedang bersiap-siap. Tunggu sebentar, ya." ujarku, kemudia aku berjalan masuk kekamar berniat memanggil Wookie.

"Wookie, Yesung hyung ada diluar sedang menunggumu. Sepertinya ia berniat berangkat kesekolah bersamamu, deh." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget saat tahu Yesung hyung yang datang keasrama pagi ini untuk menjemput Wookie.

"Hah? Yesung hyung? Ah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu hyung. Dahh~" pamit Wookie dan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Aku hanya menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dengan pandangan heran plus-plus(?).

"Benar-benar jadi akrab." Gumamku masih dengan tatapan heranku.

Aku pun dengan segera menyandang tasku dan langsung bernajak keluar menuju gedung sekolah. Saat dalam perjalanan dapat kulihat Wookie dan Yesung sepertinya sedang digoda oleh si Cho setan itu. Kenapa si Cho setan itu iseng sekali sih?

Tapi aku suka dengan sikapnya itu. Eh? Suka? Kenapa aku suka dengan sikapnya yang jelas-jelas aneh itu? Ada yang aneh. Apa aku menyuka- nggak! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap dikepalaku tadi.

"Huh, pemikiran yang dangkal." Gumamku pelan. "Hayoo! Lagi mikirin siapa? Mikirin aku ya?" aku kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tidak asing mengagetkanku.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan datang tiba-tiba begitu dong, aku kan terkejut." Kataku dengan nada kesal. "Aku tidak datang tiba-tiba kok, sedari tadi aku sudah berjalan disamping hyung, kok." Apa? Jadi sedaritadi dian sudah berjalan disampingku? Kenapa aku tidak sadar, ya? Apa karena ia memiliki aura setan?

"Hyung tadi sedang memikirkan siapa? Kokn sampai geleng-geleng gaje begitu sih?" Haduhh, aku harus menjawab apa? Aku kan tidak pandai berbohong. Kan aku anak innocent *Author: Kata-kata Umin kok itu-itu mulu, ya? ==*

"Ani, aku tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa." Jawabku asal.

**Sungmin POV End**

"Umm, hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun. "Ne?" Jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Nanti saat pulang sekolah, bisakah hyung datang ke taman belakang sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejanak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Memangnya disana ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. "Nanti juga hyung akan tahu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun berbelok dan memasuki kelasnya. Sungmin yang masih tidak mengerti pun hanya melangkah mendekati kelasnya dengan tanda tanya segede panci(?) diatas kepalanya.

**Skip Time~**

Saat ini istirahat sedang berlangsung, dan kini Sungmin dengan hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya sedang duduk disalah satu meja dikantin yang padat.

"Hyukkie dimana?" tanya Sungmin saat sadar bahwa salah satu dongsaengnya tidak ada diantara mereka. "Hyukkie hyung tadi bilang kalau dia sedang ingin mencari udara segar. Tadi dia bilang akan pergi ke taman belakang." Jawab Ryeowook.

'Taman belakang? Aku jadi teringat dengan ajakan Kyuhyun. memangnya ada apa ditaman belakang? Kenapa sepertinya aku sangat senang ya saat dia mengajaku bertemu ditaman belakang sekolah. Hah~ aneh.' Pikir Sungmin seraya menghela napas.

**Skip Time~ Pulang Sekolah~**

"Taman belakang sekolah, ya?" gumam Sungmin seraya berjalan pelan kearah taman yang terletak dibelakang sekolah.

Setelah sampai ditaman belakang itu, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. 'Hah.. Dia menipuku?' Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya. Tepat saat Sungmin membalikkan badannya, ia melihat seorang namja tinggi dan kurus tengah menggenggam banyak benang yang terikat pada balon gas yang melayang diudara. *Ngerti gak?*

Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun tengah menggenggam benang-benang yang mengikat pada balon-balon yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak.

"Annyeong, hyung." Sapanya seraya tersenyum manis. "Annyeong, Kyu. Kenapa kau membawa balon gas sebanyak itu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan melangkah mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun berdiri lumayan dekat dengan Sungmin, ia melepaskan benang-banang itu sehingga menyebabkan balon-balon itu berterbangan keatas tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Eh?" Kaget Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya keatas, melihat balon-balon yang semakin mengecil karena balon itu terbang semakin tinggi. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun masih menyisakan satu balon berwarna soft pink.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan balon itu kearah Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin lihat, sesuatu benda tengah dipegang Kyuhyun dan sesuatu itu terikat pada ujung benang yang terikat pada balon gas itu. "Cincin?" gumam Sungmin. "Ne, ini cincin untukmu, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menyodorkan cicin dan balon itu. *Bayangin aja Kyuhyun di posisi Yesung di MV No other, yang nyodorin cincin+balon gas*

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin yang loadingnya masih 50%. "Mau kah hyung menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang masih terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Hah?" Sungmin hanya cengo mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Saranghae, Minnie hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus. 'Semoga tidak dibanting. Semoga saja aku tidak dibanting.' Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau.. serius?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ne. Lalu apa jawabanmu, Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap dalam ke manik mata Kyuhyun. Kemudian Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya yang termanis seraya menerima cincin+balon dari Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu kelinci(?).

"Ne, gomawo. Nado, Kyu. Nado sarangahe, Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya.

"Lho? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan gunting? Kau mau ngapain, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang kaget saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya.

"Mau potong rumput. Ya potong benang ini lah, hyung ini bagaimana sih?" Kyuhyun pun memotong benang itu dan balon itu langsung terbang keatas. "Didalam balon itu terdapar segulung kertas yang isinya adalah semua permintaanku agar hyung jatuh hati padaku dan satu permintaan yang paling baru dariku yaitu agar kita bisa tetap bersama selamanya." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memandang balon yang kian mengecil dari pandangannya.

"Nah, sekarang hyung pakai cincin ini." Kyuhyun pun memakaikan sebuah cincin yang berwarna putih susu polos ke jari manis kiri Sungmin. "Aku juga memakai cincin yang sama loh, hyung~" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk cincin yang sama di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Ayo kita bilang ke orang-orang kalau Minnie hyung itu hanya milikku dan aku hanya milik Minnie hyung!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menarik Sungmin beranjak dari taman itu dengan semangat. "Ya! kenapa harus dipamerkan ke orang-orang sih?"

"Ya, gak apa-apa. Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh merayu-rayu hyung lagi, hanya aku yang boleh."

"Loh? Kok gitu? Nanti aku tidak populer lagi dong."

"Kan hyung udah jadi milikku, hyung nggak boleh genit sama namja lain."

"Iya, iya. Dan kau juga tidak boleh merayu-rayu atau namja lain."

"Ne, ne. Selamanya aku hanya akan merayu MINNIE HYUNGGG~~"

"Hahaha, dasar."

**Every day and night with you**

**Samenai binetsudake moteamashinagara**

**Every day every bight every way**

**Futarinokanta wo motto kasaneyou**

**Ima, kimito bokuwa begin**

~TBC~

Huwwaaa~ Tiduran disamping Umin *ditabok Kyu*

Yang diatas tadi lirik lagu TVXQ-Begin *Gak ada yang nanya*

Haahh~ akhir-akhir ini author gila denger Begin dan My Destiny, padahal itu pada lagu-lagu lama. *Curcol*

Akhirnya Kyumin couple selesai juga. Author mau mengadakan voting lagi nih..! Tapi voting Cuma khusus untuk couple yang belum diceritakan. Couple yang akan masuk voting: Hanchul, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min.

Readers vote couple favorite kalian sebanyak-banyaknya ya~

Ok, balesan review:

**daraemondut**: Ini romantis gak? Semoga romantis~ soalnya otak author lagi ngeblank.. T^T, author berusaha membuat couple kesayangan author yang satu ini seromantis mungkin.. Semoga memuaskan, gomawo~ unnie atau dongsaeng nih? ^^

**EvilPumkin**: Gomawo udah jadi readers yang tetap setia membaca chap per chap~ *Pelukkecup* gomawo, gomawo, gomawo, gomawo.. *Bungkuk-bungkuk* ^^

**Seo****Shin****Young**: Hahaha, iya tuh. Hae ketularan yadongnya Hyuk, wkwkwk. Gomawo~ keep reading ^^

**Parkhyukkie**: Mian ya, author udah berusaha sebisa mungkin.. T^T, semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan. ^.^ Gomawo, ya..

**Choi****Je****Cheon**: Hahaha, rencananya sih juga mau bikin JongNo. Tapi author mikirnya telat, jadi JongNo couple gak dimasukin deh. Ntar author pertimbangkan deh.. ^^ gomawo chingu~

**Kang****Min****Hyun**: Kyumin couple datang~ *Nenteng Kyumin* *Plakk* keep reading, ne? Gomawo.. ^^

**yu-chan**: Ne, gomawo~ ini Kyumin untuk Yu *Nyodorin Kyumin* hehehe , keep reding n review *Plakk*

**Kim****Gyurin**: Kyumin datang! Kyumin datang! *Bunyiin pom-pom(?)* gomawo chingu.. ^^

**Park****Hyo****Ra**: Hahaha, ne thx atas reviewnya.. Keep reading, ne?

**rararabstain**: Hehehe, tengkyu atas reviewnya.. Semoga memuaskan ya.. ^^

**shin****young****rin**: memuaskan gak? *keringet dingin* semoga memuaskan, amin! Wehehee, gomawo karena masih mau nunggi nih FF~

**ichaloveZhouRy**: Hahaha, keep reading chingu~ gomawo.. ^^

**rainy****hearT**: Okehh, nih Kyumin dah datang.. gomawo dah review.. ^.^

**Meong**: Hahaha, PSPnya Kyu udah author bakar *sadis mode: on* keep reding, gomawo..

**Snowhitehatesapple**: Sibum sama Zhoury? Segera dan secepatnya deh, sesuai dengan hasil votingnya.. ^^ gomawo..

**Sung****Hye** **Ah**: Ne, gomawo.. Author juga pengen kekunci bareng Umin atau Chullie, tapi emang takdir author yang cuma bisa duduk didepan laptop saja T.T. Enaknya manggilnya gimana nih? Gomawo.. ^-^

**Od3** **rsChWank** **mi4w**-**mi4w**: Makasih reviewnya, terus baca ya.. ^^

**minnie** **beliebers**: Kyaaa~ ketemu lagi *Sok akrab* Kyumin datang~! Kyumin datang! *getok-getok kepala Kyu*Plakk** Gomawo atas langganannya(?)

**kangkyumi**: Makasih makasih *tebar bunga *Apa deh** keep reading.. ^^

**Chinatsu** Kajitani Teukkie: Nih dah dibales reviewnya, keep reading ye, saeng~ kalo nggak tak toyor loh.. wkwkwk

**hyunmin**: Makasih.. keep reading.. ^^

**Apdian** **Laruku**: Mwo? Bukan Elf tapi suka Suju? Gimana jadinya tuh? Wkwkwkwk.. thx ya, chingu.. ^w^

**foolskull**: Gomawo, saeng… Keep reading, ne? ^^

**oh** **haeri**: Mian~ Aku kelewatan… soalnya nih ol dari hp, maklum kagak ada modem *curcol* mian, mian, mian. Moga memuaskan ya.. ^^

**Ryu**: Tengkyu.. ^^

**momimichi**: Kyumin, kyumin, kyumin… *Nebar bunga* gomawo.. ^^

Nah selesai dah balesannya.. Voting dimulai~

Gomawo, readers..

Review, please~? m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Haloha~ Author datang~ *Nenteng chap 7*

Ada yang kangen sama author gak, nih? *Readers: Amit-amit!* hehehe. Mian ya kalau updatenya lama, soalnya seminggu full ini ujian bertebaran(?) dimana-mana, jadinya gak ada waktu buat ngetik.

Hasil voting! Pemenang voting kali ini pemenangnya adalah.. Zhoury! Yeahh!

Okelah, kita mulai sekarang ya..

Enjoy~ ^^

**Zhoury couple FF**

~(O.O~) ~(O^O)~ (~O.O)~

**Kamar Eunhyuk dan Henry**

Seorang namja yang imut-imut dan lucu berbentuk mochi*Plakk* sedang mati-matian berusaha membangunkan si monyet tidur *Dihajar Unyuk*.

Namja imut-imut dan lucu itu tentu saja Henry, lalu si monyet tidur? So pasti si Eunhyuk.

"Hy-hyung, Hyukkie hyung! Hyukkie hyung, bangun! Cepat bangun!" Henry berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap. "Hyukkie hyuuuungg! Cepat bangun, coba lihat ini! Ya, hyung!" Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga *Lebay*, Henry membangunkan Eunhyuk karena ada suatu hal aneh didalam kamar mereka.

Guncangan yang diberikan Henry pun tidak dapat membangunkan Eunhyuk. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Henry pun menendang bokong seksi nan tepos(?) milik Eunhyuk. Silahkan baca chap 5 untuk mengetahui selanjutnya.. XD

**Kamar Mandi**

Saat ini Henry sedang berada didalam kamar mandi, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mandi, masa buat piknik sih? Oke, abaikan yang tadi.

Henry lalu meraih botol shampoonya sambil bersenandung kecil. Dengan mata terpejam, Henry menuangkan shampoo itu keatas kepalanya.

Lalu dengan santai ia mengusap dan mengacak rambutnya itu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia berhenti sebentar dari aktifitas mengusap dan mengacak rambutnya itu. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras, padahal author gak yakin kalau otaknya itu bakalan jalan. *Dihajar Henry*

"Kenapa aroma shampooku seperti ini? Seperti aroma kaldu. Memangnya tadi aku membawa kaldu ke kamar mandi, ya?" tanya Henry pada dirinya sendiri. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Henry pun membuka matanya dan kembali mengendus(?) tangannya.

"Ehhh! Kenapa tidak ada busanya?" gumam Henry. Ia mengambil botol shamponya dan menuangkan sedikit isinya ketangannya. Warnanya bening kekuning-kuningan. Setahunya, isi shampoonya itu warna putih susu deh.

"Ehhh! Ini kaldu beneran!" Pekik Henry. "Hyuuuunnggg!" seru Henry.

"Waeyo, Chi?" Tanya Eunhyuk dari luar. "Hyung yang mengganti shampoku dengan kaldu, ya? Aisshh, aku jadi seperti akan di sup saja." Ujar Henry.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak mengganti shampomu, menyentuhnya saja aku tidak pernah." Jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

"Lalu siapa yang menggantinya?" gumam Henry pelan seraya membilas rambutnya. "Hahaha! Mungkin itu karma karena kau sudah menertawaiku tadi. Hihihi! Seru Eunhyuk sambil cekikikan kecil.

"Aisshh, itukan karena fotomu dengan si Dong-siapa namanya? Ahh entahlah, yang penting foto kalian itu kocak, apalagi wajah hyung yang seperti yeoja purbakala. Hahaha!" Ejek Henry yang sedang lupa kalau ia kini juga sedang menderita.

"Itu semua kan kerjaan si Donghae ikan asin dari asrama lantai 3 itu." Kesal Eunhyuk."Heh? Asrama lantai 3?" Henry mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mengerjaiku. Huh, dasar!" gumam Henry.

"Aisshh, rambutku jadi bau."Hyung, aku minta shampomu sedikit-eh banyak, ya."

"Ne. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak juga dong! Lagi bokek nih!" Jawab Eunhyuk dari luar. "Gomawo." Seru Henry lagi.

**Skip****Time~**

**Jam Istirahat~ Kantin~**

"Hoii! Koala jelek!" Panggil Henry dengan lantang seraya menepuk- atau bisa dibilang memukul dengan keras punggung Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang sedang makan ramyunnya dengan tenang sejahtera(?) pun kaget dan menyemburkan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya kewajah Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Phuuaah! Hyung ini apaan sih? Kalau mau nyembur tuh lihat-lihat tempatnya dong!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal seraya mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Aisshh, siapa sih yang mengagetkanku?" Zhoumi membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Henry berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum manis yang bertengger diwajahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku, hah? Noh, lihat! Wajah Kyu yang sudah hancur jadi tambah hancur gara-gara semburan makanan itu, dan itu semua karena kau mengagetkanku, tau!" ujar Zhoumi yang langsung dapat lemparan sepatu dari Kyuhyun.

"Mukaku ini selalu tampan, hyung!" ralat Kyuhyun. "Ya, ya. Wateper." Zhoumi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Henry.

"Ouhh, jangan memandangku seperti itu dong. Aku kan hanya menyapamu." Balas Henry dengan santainya. "Aisshh! Kau ini! Lalu kau kesini untuk apa? Cari masalah?" Zhoumi berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

"Eitss! Aku disini mau minta penjelasan saja, kenapa kau mengganti shampoku dengan kaldu, hah?" tanya Henry tudepoin(?). *Readers: Ketahuan nih author gak bakat nge-Inggris.*

"Mwo? Kaldu? Pantas saja daritadi sepertinya aku mencium aroma kaldu, ehhh ternyata ada mochi kaldu dihadapanku. Bwahahaha!" Tawa Zhoumi meledak seketika. *Memangnya ada mochi kaldu, ya? O.O*

Siswa lain yang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweatdrop seketika melihat Zhoumi yang ngakak gak ketulungan itu, sedangkan Donghae hanya cekikikan kecil disamping Kyuhyun.

"Dia kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu? Gila." Bisik Kyuhyun ke Donghae. "Dia memang sudah gila. Gila karena cinta." Bisik Donghae. Kyuhyun yang dapat mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Enak saja! Aku beraroma seperti ini juga gara-gara kau, tau! Aisshh! Gara-gara kaldu itu aku jadi harus mencuci rambutku sebanyak 3 kali, tapi kenapa aromanya tetap gak hilang sih?" gerutu Henry seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hooo~ Kalau begitu, mian deh." Ujar Zhoumi, lalu ia duduk dibangkunya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ya! Lalu rambutku ini bagaimana? Aigoo~ Kau ini iseng sekali sih?" Henry kembali memukul-mukul punggung Zhoumi dengan cukup keras, membuat Zhoumi terbatuk-batuk.

"He-hei! Jangan pukul punggungku dong! Aku kan sedang makan." Zhoumi berusaha menahan tangan Henry agar tidak memukulnya lagi. "Jangan pegang tanganku, Koala jelek!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memukulku." Zhoumi melespaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Henry karena ia sendiri pun tak kuat memegang tangan Henry lama-lama, bisa-bisa jantungnya ikut lomba marathon sedunia karena deg-degan. *Author: Gak, gak, gak kuat. Gak, gak, ga-*Plakk**

"Kalau aku ini iseng dan jahil, lalu kau apa? Kau juga mengerjaiku kan?" Tanya Zhoumi seraya kembali berdiri dari bangkunya. "Mengerjaimu? Jadi maksudmu dengan mengganti shampoku itu.. Balas dendam?"

"Yup!" Zhoumi mengangguk sambil kembali duduk kebangkunya *Nih orang kok daritadi berdiri-duduk terus sih?*

"Aisshh! Aku mengerjaimu juga karena kau yang duluan mengerjaiku."

"Aku juga mengerjaimu karena kau mengerjaiku. Jadi intinya aku hanya membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku." Ujar Zhoumi.

"Ya! Kalau hari itu kau tidak memasukkan kodok kedalam tasku, aku juga tidak akan menaruh permen karet dikursimu." Ucap Henry yang juga tidak mau mengalah. Zhoumi kembali berdiri dari bangkunya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Henry.

"Hoooh~ Jika saat itu kau tidak menggantung sepatuku diruang guru, tentunya aku juga tidak akan memasukkan kodok jelek itu." Oke! Sepertinya perang adu mulut seperti yang dilakukan Yesung dan Ryeowook akan terjadi juga dikantin ini.

"Yosshh! Mari kita hentikan pertengakaran yang dapat menghancurkan dunia ini." Lerai Yoochun yang langsung melompat dan berdiri diantara Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Tapi kan kau duluan yang menaruh ikan di botol minumku." Ujar Henry sambil memukul lengan Yoochun dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah Zhoumi.

"Enak saja! Justru karena hari itu kau melempar telur busuk ke wajahku makanya aku membalasmu." Kata Zhoumi sambil menempeleng kepala Yoochun.

"Haisshh! Kau ini! Sudah bersalah, masih saja membela diri sendiri. Lalu kenapa hari itu kau menendang bokongku, hah!" seru Henry dengan kesal sambil menoyor kepala Yoochun.

"Itu kan tidak sengaja. Kukira itu monyet yang sedang berjongkok. Karena aku sedang bosan, kutendang saja bokongnya. Aku tidak tau kalau itu kau. Jadi bukan salahku dong, kenapa kau malah membalasku dengan melempar bola basket kewajahku?" Kali ini Zhoumi menampar pipi kanan Yoochun.

Sepertinya Henry dan Zhoumi tidak mendengar kata-kata Yoochun tadi, dan menjadikan Yoochun sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan mereka. Dan lagi, siapa suruh si Yoochun berdiri ditengah-tengan Henry dan Zhoumi? Poor Yoochun.

"Yo! Mari hentikan pertengkaran dan penyiksaan kalian terhadapku ini." Ujar Yoochun dengan sedikit kesal. "Eh? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Zhoumi yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan kedatangan Yoochun. ==

"E-eh, mianhae Yoochun hyung." Henry membungkukan badannya kearah Yoochun, meminta maaf. Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Henry.

"Huh! Dasar koala jelek!" Henry pun melangkah pergi dengan kesal setelah sebelumnya memberikan ijakan gratis dikaki kiri Zhoumi.

"Auuwhh! Ya! Mochi kaldu! Aisshh!" Zhoumi mengerang kesakitan. "Mungkin itu yang namanya karma karena kau sudah menyiksaku tadi dan tidak minta maaf padaku." Ujar Yoochun jahil sambil berjalan kembali kearah bangkunya yang juga diduduki oleh Hangeng, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yunho dan Minho.

"Aisshh, dasar." Dengan senyum tipis, Zhoumi kembali duduk dibangkunya dan menghabiskan ramyunnya sebelum bel berbunyi. Kenapa Mimi tersenyum? Entahlah. *Readers: ==*

**Skip Time~Malam hari~**

**Kamar Eunhyuk dan Henry**

"SERIBU~! Yeyy!" seru Henry sambil loncat-loncat gaje. "Apaan sih? Bikin kaget aja." Ujar Eunhyuk yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop kearah Henry yang sekarang sedang nyanyi 'Alamat Palsu'. *Apa deh nih Mochi =.="*

"Dasar gila." Eunhyuk kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah laptopnya. "Ya! Aku tidak gila, hyung! Aku lagi senang sesenang-senangnya. Akhirnya, bintang kertas yang kulipat selama 3 bulan terakhir ini sudah genap seribu." Ujar Henry kegirangan.

"Heh? Bintang kertas? Seribu? Kau melipat seribu bintang kertas? Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Untuk make a wish." Jawab Henry singkat karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk menaruh seribu bintang itu kedalam toples kaca.

"Mwo? Make a wish?" Sepertinya Eunhyuk masih belum selesai loading dengan kata-kata Henry.

"Gini loh, hyung. Kalau kita melipat bintang kertas dengan sungguh-sungguh saat pembuatannya hingga seribu bintang lalu menaruhnya kedalam toples, maka kita bisa membuat satu permohonan. Keyakinan ini muncul dari China, kalau yang tentang seribu burung itu berasal dari Jepang." Jelas Henry yang sedang duduk dimeja belajar sambil menghadap kearah Eunhyuk..

"Lalu, kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Percaya gak percaya aku tetap membuatnya. Jika permintaanku tidak terkabulkan, maka bintang ini bisa kujadikan sebagai pajangan dikamar. Jadi aku tidak menyesal melipat seribu bintang ini." Ujar Henry sambil tersenyum manis melihat toples kaca yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan seribu bintang kertas didalamnya. Bintang kecil yang terbuat dari kertas warna-warni terlihat seperti permen saat berada didalam toples kaca itu.

"Make a wish." Gumam Henry yang masih duduk manis dikursi meja belajar yang ada dikamarnya itu. Ia lalu memeluk toples itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengatakan permohonannya didalam hati. "Amin." Gumamnya. Setelah selasai, ia lalu membuka matanya dan kembali terseyum melihat toples itu. Ia lalu meletakan toples itu dimeja belajarnya.

"Semoga permohonanmu terkabul." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum dan kembali fokus kelaptopnya.

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Hihihi."

"Hee? Kenapa kau cekikikan begitu?" Eunhyuk heran dengan Henry yang tiba-tiba cekikikan begitu.

"Ani, hanya saja kejadian tadi pagi dikantin sangatlah lucu." Ujar Henry sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Lucu? Hmm, sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dan memikirkannya, eh?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggoda Henry.

"Hah? Maksud hyung apa? Tertarik? Memikirkan siapa?"

"Haahh. Ternyata kau masih sangat polos, Chi." Eunhyuk menghela napasnya dan kembali berkutat ke laptopnya. Sedangkan Henry hanya menatap bingung kearah Eunhyuk.

**Keesokan Harinya~ Kelas X-A**

"Yo! What's up, Mochi?" sapa Zhoumi yang langsung nyosor kearah bangku Henry. "Ck, what's up, what's up. Artinya saja kau tidak tau, sok pakai bahasa Inggris segala." Ujar Henry dengan kesal.

"Huh! Siapa bilang aku tidak tau artinya? Enak saja."

"Haaahh, lalu kau kesini untuk apa? Mau cari ribut lagi?" Henry mengambil penggaris panjang dari tasnya dan mengarahkannya ke Zhoumi.

"Eittss! Ani, ani. Aku tidak mencari ribut denganmu kok. Aku hanya sedang rindu padamu." Ujar Zhoumi dengan nada menggoda. Henry yang mendengar kata-kata itu pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu tuh." Ujar Henry jutek. "Ouuhh, masa sih?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menoel-noel lengan Henry. Henry yang ditoel-toel oleh Zhoumi itu dengan sigap langsung mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Kau ingin menelepon siapa?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran. "Rumah sakit jiwa!" jawab Henry dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Mwo? Siapa yang gila? Jangan-jangan kau ini gila ya, Mochi?"

"Kau yang gila, dasar koala jelek." Henry lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Zhoumi hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Henry.

"Kalau kau terus memperlakukan Henry hyung seperti itu, kapan kalian akan berkembang?" tanya Taemin yang duduk dibelakang Zhoumi.

"Ehh?" Zhoumi yang kaget pun langsung menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati Taemin sedang menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong didepanku, aku sudah sering melihat gerak-gerikmu saat bersama dengan Henry hyung." Ujar Taemin.

"Mwo? Sering? Jadi kau penguntit?"

"Ani! Aku bukan penguntit. Aku ini sekelas dan sangat dekat dengan Henry hyung, jadi aku bisa membedakan gerak-gerikmu saat bersama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain dengan saat bersama Henry hyung." Jawab Taemin.

"Saat bersama teman-temanmu kau terlihat sedikit jahil dan tidak terlalu heboh seperti Kangin hyung, Kyuhyun hyung ataupun Donghae hyung yang hebohnya kagak ketulungan itu. Tapi disaat kau sedang bersama Henry hyung dan khusus untuk Henry hyung, kau terlihat sangat sangat jahil dan cerewet. Biasanya sih, orang yang sifatnya biasanya berubah total atau kelihatan sangat senang disaat sedang bersama dengan seseorang itu tandanya kau menyayangi orang itu, atau bahkan bisa dikatakan kau mencint-Mmpph!" kata-kata Taemin terpotong karena Zhoumi yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain yang entah darimana dan kapan datangnya.

"Aku sudah mengerti Taemin-ah, jadi jangan kau katakan hal tersebut apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini. Mianhae dan gomawo, annyeong!" Zhoumi langsung melesat pergi tanpa melepaskan kain itu dari mulut Taemin. "Phuaahh! Ck, cinta itu memang rumit." Taemin lalu membuang kain menyedihkan itu ke tong sampah.

**Skip Time~ Pulang Sekolah~**

"Mochi~! Kedanau, yuk!" ajak Zhoumi saat ia berpapasan dengan Henry dikoridor sekolah. "Tidak mau." Tolak Henry.

"Yaahh, kok gitu sih? Ayo lah."

"Tidak mauuu, untuk apa sih ke danau belakang?"

" untuk melihat pemandangan dong. Pemandangan danau yang ada dibelakang sekolah itu sangat indah loh. Ayolah~" ajak Zhoumi lagi.

"Haahh, kalau begitu sekalian ajak Sungmin hyung." Ujar Henry sambil menarik Sungmin yang kebetulan lewat tepat disampingnya. "E-eh, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung karena ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Hyung ikut kami kedanau belakang, yuk! Dia memaksaku untuk kedanau itu." Ujar Henry. "Eh? Aku bukan memaksamu, tapi aku mengajakmu." Ralat Zhoumi. "Mianhae. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi sebentar lagi kelas bela diri akan dimulai, jadi aku harus segera kesana." Ujar Sungmin.

"Yaahh, yasudah deh. Mianhae hyung, karena sudah menyita waktumu."

"Ne, gwaenchana. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Ne." Jawab Henry. "Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Zhoumi langsung menoel-noel lengan Hnery lagi.

"Hayoo~ mau ajak siapa lagi, hm? Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan saja kok. Temani aku."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kan ada yang lain, Donghae hyung misalnya?" Henry masih berusaha untuk menolak.

"Aisshh, kalau kau memang tidak mau yasudahlah, aku pergi sendiri saja." Zhoumi memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pelan. "Ehhh! I-iya, iya. Aku temani deh." Henry tidak tau mengapa ia mau menemani Zhoumi, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau ia harus menemani Zhoumi kedanau kecil yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

**Taman****danau****belakang****sekolah~**

"Huwaaa~ Indah kan?" Zhoumi merentangkan tangannya, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. "Kalau hari semakin malam, maka pemandangan disini pun akan semakin indah. Tapi sayangnya ini masih siang hari." Ujar Zhoumi, kemudian ia duduk ditanah yang diselimuti oleh dedaunan yang berjatuhan.

"Ya, kurasa ini tidak buruk." Balas Henry pelan seraya ikut duduk ditanah, disamping Zhoumi.

"Memang tidak buruk. Lain kali kalau aku mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, kau harus mau. Aku ini tidak akan mengajakmu ketempat yang aneh-aneh kok." Kata Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku tidak mempercayaimu." Jawab Henry. "Heh? Kok gitu sih?" Rasanya hati Zhoumi seperti ditusuk beratus-ratus lidi(?) lalu dibakar. *Emangnya sate? =A=*

"Haiyaa(?), percaya aja napa? Susah amat sih. Nih ada coklat, mau?" tawar Zhoumi sambil menyodorkan sebatang coklat yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Gomawo." Henry menerima coklat itu dari tangan Zhoumi lalu membuka bungkus dari coklat itu. Setelah coklat itu terbuka, Henry membaginya menjadi dua dan menyerahkan salah satunya untuk Zhoumi.

"Nih, untukmu." Henry menyodorkan sebagian coklat yang ada ditangan kanannya ke Zhoumi. "Tidak usah, itu untukmu. Kau makan saja."

"Ani, aku tidaj mau makan kalau kau juga tidak makan. Ambillah." Desak Henry. Akhirnya Zhoumi pun mengambil sebagian coklat itu dari tangan Henry.

":Gomawo." Ujar Zhoumi. "Ini kan coklatmu, untu apa kau berterima kasih?"

"Eh? Tadi kan coklat ini sudah kuberikan untukmu, berarti coklat ini sudah bukan milikku." Kata Zhoumi. "Atau jangan-jangan kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau milikmu itu adalah milikku juga, dan milikku adalah milikmu juga, eh?" goda Zhoumi.

"Hee? Ani. Milikku ya milikku." Henry kembali memakan coklatnya. "Kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja." Zhoumi melap lelehan coklat yang ada disudut bibir Henry dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu kemudian menjilat ibu jarinya yang terdapat lelehan coklat dari sudut bibir Henry itu. *Author: Kyaaa! *Jedotin kepala kedinding**

Henry yang melihat itu sempat cengo sebentar, lalu dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Waahh~ Wajahmu memerah loh, Henry~" goda Zhoumi.

Wajah Henry semakin memerah mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Zhoumi memanggilnya dengan Henry, bukan dengan sebutan mochi.

"Apaan sih?" Henry kembali memakan coklatnya dengan wajah yang masih dipalingkan kearah lain. "Aigoo, jangan memalingkan wajahmu terus dong." Zhoumi berusaha memutar kepala Henry. *Author: yah, yah, yah~! Kepala Henryku jangan diputar-putar gitu dong, nanti putus. *Duaghh*

"U-umm, balik keasrama yuk. Aku capek." Ujar Henry. "Hmm, baiklah. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan dan ketiduran disini. Kajja!" Zhoumi lalu menggenggam tangan Henry dan berjalan kearah asrama mereka. 'Apa yang dia lakukan? Dasar koala bodoh." Henry menundukkan kepalanya selama Zhoumi masih menggenggam tangannya.

**Dorabojimalgo tteonagara**

**Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara**

**Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie**

**Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara**

**Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae**

**Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae**

**Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae**

**Haru haru**

**Mudyeojyeogane**

**Kamar Eunhyuk dan Henry**

"Huwaaah, capeknya~" desah Henry seraya merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. "Habis dari mana, Chi? Kok pulangnya telat?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Habis dari taman danau belakang sekolah." Henry tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian didanau tadi.

'Mungkin ada baiknya jika berteman dengannya, orang yang cukup mengaasyikan.' Pikir Henry sambil beranjak dari kasurnya dan berniat untuk mengganti bajunya. Saat ia hendak berjalan kelemarinya, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap toples kaca yang berisi bintang-bintang kertas. Ia mendekati toples itu dan melihat toples itu lekat-lekat.

"Indahnya~" puji Henry saat melihat toples itu. Henry selalu saja mengagumi toples berisi bintang-bintang itu karena keindahan dari bintang-bintang itu, meskipun itu terbuat dari kertas.

"Semua permohonan dan harapanku ada didalam sini. Aku akan membagikan setengah dari seribu bintang ini untuk pasangan hidupku kelak." Ujar Henry.

"Hahaha, kau ini sangat lucu. Permohonanmu itu pasti akan terkabulkan asalkan kau yakin dan percaya." Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Henry sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Henry hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk. Sedikit heran sih, kenapa hyungnya yang satu ini tiba-tiba bisa bersikap dewasa? Aneh.

**Skip Time~ Pagi harinya~**

**Kelas X-A**

"Mochi~ Mochi kaldu~" Zhoumi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Henry yang sedang membaca buku. "Hm?" respon Henry. "Aisshh, fokus sekali sih?" Zhoumi menutup buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Henry.

"Ada apa, koala jelek?" tanya Henry.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita kedanau lagi? Aku ingin menunjukan padamu pemandangan danau belakang saat disore hari, sangat indah lohh~" Ajak Zhoumi. Henry terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Umm, sepertinya hari ini tidak ada PR. Baiklah, jam berapa?"

"Jam 5.30, bagaimana?"

"Oke, jam 5.30. Sudah, sana balik kekandangmu, koala jelek." Usir Henry. "Aisshh, kau ini selalu saja begini." Zhoumi berdiri dan hendak pergi, namun berhenti karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Mochi." Panggil Zhoumi. "Apa?" Henry mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kearah Zhoumi yang sedang menunjuk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk.

"Kenapa dengan pipimu?" Henry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kiss, morning kiss. Cuma di pipi kok." Ujar Zhoumi. "Aisshh, kau ini! Aku bukan pacarmu, pohon kelapa!" Henry melempar sepatunya kearah Zhoumi, namun meleset karena Zhoumi sudah melesat pergi dengan kecepatan angin. *Lebay deh*

"Hyung~ Kenapa kau bersikap judes terhadapnya? Bersikaplah manis sedikit dengannya." Ujar Taemin yang ternyata sedaritadi melihat tingkah Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Mwo? kenapa aku harus bersikap manis dengannya?"

"Kalau kau terus bersikap judes begitu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pacar." Jawab Taemin.

"Heh? Aku kan hanya judes pada si koala itu." Henry bingung dengan perkataan dongsaengnya itu.

"Haahh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melarang hyung untuk tidak judes dengan orang lain deh." Kata Taemin. 'Karena aku juga judes dengan seseorang.' Lanjut Taemin dalam hati. Sedangkan Henry hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

**Skip Time~**

**Jam 05.30, Danau belakang sekolah~**

"Kemana sih nih orang? Janjinya jam 05.30, tapi belum nongol-nongol." Gumam Henry sambil mondar-mandir. "Henry-ah!" panggil Zhoumi yang sedang berlari kecil kearah Henry.

"Ya! kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Henry. Zhoumi sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Mianhae, tadi Kyu memaksaku untuk battle game." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Henry mendudukkan dirinya ditanah, Zhoumi pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Indah 'kan?" Henry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Mochi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan disekitar taman ini. Sudah lama aku tidak ajalan-jalan disekitar sini."

"Hmm, boleh. Aku jarang jalan-jalan kesini." Jawab Henry.

"Kajja." Zhoumi berdiri dan berjalan memasuki sebuah taman kecil ada disamping danau itu.

"Konon, kalau kita menuliskan nama sepasang kekasih dipohon ini, maka mereka akan terus bersama selamanya." Jelas Zhoumi saat mereka berhenti tepat didepan pohon yang memiliki bunga berbentuk mirip dengan bunga sakura, hanya mirip saja.

"Oh, pantas saja dipohon ini banyak ukiran-ukiran nama." Gumam Henry. "Berminat?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Jawab Henry singkat sambil tetap membaca satu persatu nama yang ada dipohon itu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjadi pacarmu, gampang kan?" Henry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan karena matanya masih fokus dengan nama-nama yang ada dipohon itu.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Pacar?" tanya Henry. Zhoumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan kau menyetujuinya."

"Eh, tapi tadi aku sedang tidak fokus."

"Jadi kau tidak mau kalau aku menjadi namjachingumu?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada kecewa. "Eh, bu-bukan itu maksudku." Henry berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Henry menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Zhoumi hanya tersenyum. Tadi ia berkata seperti itu tidak serius kok, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar akan serius.

"Henry." Panggil Zhoumi. "Kali ini aku serius. Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyodorkan sebatang mawar merah kearah Henry. *Kayak melamar saja.*

"Kau serius?" tanya Henry yang masih shock. "Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku serius."

"Mian, mian. Tadi aku masih belum percaya kalau kau itu sedang serius." Jawab Henry. "Aisshh, kau ini. Yasudahlah, jawab saja, ya atau tidak.

Henry terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang melihat itu pun kaget dan menurunkan tangannya yang sedaritadi menyodorkan mawar merah itu. "Arraseo, kau tidak menginginkan ini." Ujar Zhoumi dengan lesu.

Henry tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya lagi dan menghadap kearah Zhoumi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Henry tersenyum sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"NADO, MIMI~! NADO SARANGHAE, MIMI GE~!" seru Henry dengan lantang. Zhoumi yang mendengar itu pun tertawa kecil. "Aisshh, jinjja. Kau ini manis sekali, Henry-ah." Ujar Zhoumi.

"Hahaha! Aku ini selalu manis, gege~" ujar Henry sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Zhoumi.

"Hahaha, ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan gege. Aisshh, lucu sekali~!" Zhoumi mencubit pipi Henry dengan gemas. "Auw! Sakit, jelek!"

"Iihh, kok pakai panggilan 'jelek' lagi sih? Panggil aku gege!"

"Ne, ne. Gege jelek."

"Gege. Eh! Tadi kau memanggilku Mimi ge kan? Panggil dengan sebutan itu saja!"

"Ani! Aku tidak mau."

"Aisshh, panggilan itu sangat manis. Ayolah, panggil aku Mimi ge."

"Shireo."

"Mimi ge~ ayolah, panggil Mimi ge~"

"Bu yao, bu yao!"

"Ayolah. Oh ya, hampir saja kelupaan. Nih, bunga untukmu. Ayolah~ panggil Mimi ge."

"Gomawo. Ck, arraseo, arrseo. Mimi ge. Puas?

"Panggil dengan nada manis dong, mochi~"

"Mimi ge~. Aisshh, sudah, sudah! Memalukan."

"Hihihi, manisnya~"

Neon nareul wonhae

Neon naege ppajeo

Neon naege michyeo

He eo nalsu eobseo, I got you~ Under my skin

Neon nareul wonhae

Neon naege ppajyeo

Neon naege michyeo

Neon na ui no ye

I got you~ under my skin

_TVXQ – Mirotic_

~TBC~

Huwaaahh~ akhirnya Zhoury selesai juga. Kurang romantis ya? Mian ya, author lagi blank. Karena author gak mau readers nunggu FF ini terlalu lama makanya author ketik cepat-cepat.

Eh, disni ada yang Cassie gak? Author Cassie baru nih, tapi tetap ELF. Ternyata dari semua MV TVXQ yang pernah author liat, keren-keren semua loohh~ *Curcol*

Buat:

**rainy hearT, sibumshipper, ichaloveZhouRy, Seo Shin Young, Park Hyo Ra, WindaaKyuMin, Shywona489, kim hyun jin, Kang Min Hyun, EvilPumkin, Meong, kangkyumi, ghaida, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, widiwMin, snowhitehatesapple, Sung Hye Ah, nurulamelia, shin young rin, mimimochi, Lee Tae Ri, mako47117, Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w, YellowPinkBlue, minnie beliebers, yu-chan, yolla d'dh-2min, Lyhyukjae, orangeblast52, icha22madhen, mayahahaha, Henmin, Ayuni Lee, daraemondut, taeccool, oh haeri.**

Gomawo~ Jeongmal gomawo~

Oh ya, buat readers yang mengkritik tata pengetikkan(?) author. Author bener-bener minta maaf.

Author hidup didunia ini baru 13 tahun, alias author baru berumur 13 tahun jadi author gak gitu bisa tata bahasa. Buktinya, setiap kali ada pelajaran bahasa Indonesia disekolah, setiap disuruh maju menjawab pertanyaan pasti dicubit terus gara-gara gak bisa ngejawab pertanyaan tuh guru. *Yaah, bocor deh tuh rahasia.*

Author mau promosi! FF author yang baru! Judulnya The Destiny. Silahkan dibaca dan pliss reviewnya~

Next Chap, **Hanchul****Couple**!

Oke, akhir kata. Review, please~ Gomawo.

m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Annyeonghaseo~ Author kembali lagi dengan membawa chap 8. Sesuai dengan janji author dichap lalu, chap ini akan menceritakan tentang Hanchul couple. Author kangen nih sama couple yang satu ini, udah lama gak denger kabar tentang couple ini.

Author juga mau jelasin kalau urutan waktu di FF ini agak kacau karena diceritakan ulang dengan waktu yang sama tapi couple yang berbeda. Bingung? Author juga. *Plakk*

Yasudah, kita mulai ya..

Enjoy~! ^^

~(O.O~) ~(O^O)~ (~O.O)~

**Kamar Kibum dan Heechul**

Pagi ini tandanya sebagian besar makhluk hidup untuk kembali menjalankan aktivitas mereka.

"Hyung, bangun. Hyung, ini sudah pagi loh." Seorang namja dengan wajah coolnya sedang membangunkan teman sekamarnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Hyung, ayo cepat bangun." Namja berwajah cool yang bernama Kibum, mengguncang pelan bahu Heechul. "Ngh.." Heechul mengerang pelan karena merasa terganggu dengan panggilan dan guncangan Kibum.

"Hm? Waeyo?" tanya Heechul setengah sadar. "Bangun, hyung. Sudah pagi, nanti telat loh." Ujar Kibum sambil berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengganti bajunya karena ia telah selesai mandi.

"Umm." Heechul kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali tertidur lelap. Kibum yang melihat itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung!" Panggil Kibum lagi.

Merasa panggilannya tidak mendapatkan respon dari Heechul, Kibum pun kembali berjalan kearah ranjang Heechul. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan...

"HYUNG! BANJIR, HYUNG! BANJIIIRR!" Teriak Kibum tepat ditelinga Heechul. Heechul langsung melek.

"Huwwwaa! Eomma, appa! Banjir! Aku tidak bisa berenang!" Seru Heechul sambil melompat-lompat gaje diatas ranjangnya.

Beberapa saat setelah melompat-lompat gaje, Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mana banjirnya?" Tanya Heechul heran. Kibum hanya tersenyum seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aisshh! Kibummie! Kau membohongiku!" Seru Heechul sambil melompat kearah Kibum.

"Salah hyung sendiri, siapa suruh hyung tidak mau bangun." Kibum berdiri dan merapikan baju seragamnya kemudian mengambil tasnya dan menentengnya dibahu kanannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, hyung. Aku ingin mencari buku diperpustakaan. Hyung cepatlah mandi, jangan sampai terlambat. Annyeong." Kibum pun beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Rajin sekali." Cibir Heechul seraya beranjak kekamar mandi.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Setelah selesai mandi, Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati lemarinya untuk mengganti pakaian dan tentu saja untuk berdandan juga.

Setelah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, Heechul membuka laci lemarinya. Namun beberapa saat setelah laci itu dibuka, Heechul langsung melebarkan matanya. "Alat make-upku mana?" gumam Heechul yang sedang mengobrak-abrik laci dan lemarinya.

"HUWWAAA! Alat make-upku pada kemana semua? Kok hilang?" Heechul melompat-lompat dengan gelisah seraya celingak-celinguk mencari barang-barang kesayangannya itu. "Hiiikkss! Kalau hari ini aku tidak berdandan, pasti penampilanku sangat aneh! Udah mirip nenek lampir kayak gini, mana ada sedikit lingkaran hitam disekitar mata, haduuhh!" gumam Heechul didepan kaca.

"Tapi aku tetap cantik kok meskipun tanpa berdandan." Heechul menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya, masih tetap didepan kaca yang sudah mulai retak. *Dihajar Chullie*

"Ck! Yasudahlah. Kau tetap yang tercantik, Heenim. Meskipun agak sedikit mirip panda." Gumam Heechul seraya menyisir rambutnya yang lembut itu.

Dengan sedikit lesu, Heechul menenteng tasnya dibahu kanannya dan beranjak menuju gedung sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Heenim-ah. Eh? Omona!" Leeteuk terkejut saat melihat wajah kusut dan lesu milik Heechul. "Wae? Kau seperti melihat setan saja." Ujar Heechul dengan malas sambil kembali berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengurus wajahmu, Heenim-ah? Tumben sekali." Ujar Leeteuk yang berjalan disamping Heechul.

"Hilang. Semua alat-alat make upku hilang tanpa jejak bagai ditelan Shindong." Jawab Heechul lemas. =.=

"Mwo? Aku tidak menelan benda seperti itu, hyung. Gak nafsu." Ujar Shindong yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Heechul.

"Kau 'kan pemakan segalanya, Shin Dong Hee." Jawab Heechul santai. "Whoaa! Enak saja."

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Lerai Leeteuk.

Hangeng yang kebetulan berada lumayan jauh dari keberadaan Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Shindong hanya tersenyum memandangi mereka, tepatnya melihat Heechul.

"Hyung kenapa? Kok senyam-senyum begitu. Bikin merinding saja." Ujar Kyuhyun yang memang sedaritadi berjalan disamping Hangeng. "Wajahnya tidak berubah, ya? Meskipun tidak berdandan, dia tetap cantik." Ujar Hangeng pelan sambil tetap melihat kearah Heechul yang masih berjalan beriringan dengan Shindong dan Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Cantik? Nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Lalu ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Hangeng. "Heh? Nenek sihir itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Haha, kau ini. Julukan namamu aneh-aneh saja." Hangeng tertawa kecil seraya mengancak rambut Kyuhyun, kemudian beranjak menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bodoh.

"Hankyung hyung suka dengan nenek sihir itu?" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

**Skip Time~ Pulang sekolah~**

"Hyungg! Heechul hyung." Panggil Kibum dengan setengah berlari menghampiri Heechul.

"Ne? Waeyo, Kibummie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ini hyung, Siwon hyung dari kelas XI-B menaruh pesan ini ditasku. Disini juga ada pesan untukmu, hyung." Kibum menyerahkan kertas itu ke Heechul.

Heechul pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, alisnya berkerut. "Hangeng? Hangeng si Cina itu?" tanya Heechul. "Sepertinya iya." Kibum mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Heechul. "Ukh, sepertinya aku harus menghampiri si kuda itu." Kibum pun berlalu dari hadapan Heechul.

"Eh, Kibummie! Kau tidak ke kelas memasak?" tanya Heechul yang berlari menghampiri Kibum. "Oh iya. Yasudah deh, setelah pulang dari kelas memsak saja." Jawab Kibum seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju keruang memasak. Heechul mengikuti Kibum dari belakang.

'Aku juga akan menghampiri Hangeng setelah kelas selesai.' Pikir Heechul.

**Skip Time~ *lagi***

Kelas memasak telah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang Heechul sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke asrama lantai 3.

TOK TOK TOK

Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar Hangeng dan Kangin dengan cukup keras.

CKLEK. "Nuguseyo?" tanya Kangin sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Eh? Heechul hyung? Ada apa, ya?" tanya Kangin saat mengetahui bahwa Heechul yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Mana Hankyung?" tanya Heechul sambil berjinjit untuk mengitip kedalam kamar Kangin dan Hangeng. "Eh? Hangeng hyung? Ada. Sebentar, biar kupanggilkan." Kangin hendak beranjak untuk memanggil Hangeng tapi ditahan oleh Heechul.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Heechul yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar Hangeng dan Kangin tanpa permisi dan KTP. *Lha?*

"Ya! Hankyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada alat make upku? Kau sembunyikan dimana, hah?" Tanya Heechul yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat didepan Hangeng yang tadinya sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku.

Hangeng melepaskan kacamata yang sedaritadi ia pakai. "Kau tidak membaca apa yang tertulis dikertas itu? Bertanya dan memohonlah dengan lembut." Ujar Hangeng seraya menunjukan senyumnya yang menawan dan bling-bling(?).

"Ihh! Shireo! Aku tidak mau bertanya apalagi memohon dengan lembut padamu. Kau sudah menghilangkan barang kesayanganku, babooo!" ujar Heechul dengan kesal.

" kau sendiri yang tidak mau memintanya dengan lembut, maka barang-barangmu tidak akan kembali ketanganmu." Hangeng menutup buku yang tadi ia baca. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah mejanya dan menyimpan bukunya. Heechul berjalan mengikuti Hangeng.

"Aisshh! Kau tahu 'kan? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berbicara dengan lembut padamu. Ayo cepat kembalikan, babo!" Heechul menengadahkan tangannya, meminta kepada Hangeng agar alat make upnya dikembalikan padanya.

Hangeng bukannya menyerahkan alat-alat make up Heechul, ia malah menulis sesuatu dikertas putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Heechul.

Heechul yang tidak tahu apa isi dari kertas itu pun penasaran lalu membaca isi kertas itu. "YA! Aku bukan meminta tanda tanganmu, babo! Kau kira kau ini artis, ya?" Heechul melempar selembar kertas itu kearah Hangeng dan ditangkap oleh Hangeng.

"Hahaha. Kan sudah kubilang, memohonlah dengan lembut, chagiya."

"Chagiya, chagiya pale loe! Ayo cepat kembalikan!" Heechul kembali menegadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Ti-dak ma-u!" Jawab Hangeng sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aisshh! Cepatlah. Kau bertele-tele sekali seperti kura-kura si kepala besar itu."

"Aku tidak mau mengembalikannya sebelum kau memohon dengan lembut padaku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu." Jawab Heechul dengan nada sinisnya.

Kangin yang sedaritadi melihat adegan pertengakaran itu hanya sweatdrop. 'Aura disini sangat tidak mengenakkan.' Pikir Kangin sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aisshh! Cepat kembalikaannn! Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Ujar Heechul yang saat ini kekesalannya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Pilihlah, memohon atau tidak." Kata Hangeng dengan nada santai dan senyum yang kembali terkembang diwajah tampannya itu.

"Ck, baiklah. Julurkan kedua tanganmu." Ujar-tepatnya perintah Heechul. Hangeng pun menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Heechul.

"Yang ini mewakili bahwa aku harus memohon." Ujar Heechul seraya menunjuk tangan kanan Hangeng. "Dan yang ini mewakili bahwa aku tidak akan memohon padamu." Heechul menunjuk tangan kiri Hangeng. Hangeng hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oke, kita mulai." Hangeng yang tidak mengerti tangannya akan diapakan oleh Heechul hanya memandang Heechul dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ehem, ehem!" Heechul berdehem pelan sebelum memulai. Hangeng semakin bingung dan penasaran.

"Cap cip cup kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau di cup." Ujar Heechul seraya menunjuk secara bergantian tangan-tangan Hangeng. =.="

Hangeng yang mendengar perkataan Heechul langsung cengo. 'Cap cip cup? Ia menentukannya dengan cap cip cup? Dasar.' pikir Hangeng tidak percaya.

"Yaahh~! Apa-apaan ini? Ani! Ulang!" ujar Heechul saat mengetahui hasil dari 'cap cip cup' itu. Ternyata yang terpilih adalah tangan kanan yang mewakili bahwa Heechul harus memohon pada Hangeng.

"Eh? Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh diulang, sekarang memohonlah. Ini juga untuk keselamatan(?) alat make upmu." Ujar Hangeng.

'Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk memohon padanya.' Pikir Heechul dengan ogah-ogahan. "Hmm? Ayo, memohonlah." Hangeng tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Shireo, pokoknya ulang lagi." Heechul menarik kedua tangan Hangeng agar kembali terjulur. "Eits! Tidak bisa." Hangeng menarik tangannya kembali. "Aisshh! Tadi ada kesalahan teknis, ayo ulang lagi." Heechul menarik kedua tangan Hangeng lagi.

"Tidak boleh." Hangeng kembali menarik tangannya. Akhrinya, jadilah mereka main tarik-tarikan tangan. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa saat ini mereka tengah berpegangan tangan, meskipun niat Heechul hanya untuk menarik tangan Hangeng agar terjulur lagi, dan niat Hangeng untuk tidak mengulang permainan 'cap cip cup' tadi.

** _10 menit kemudian_**

"Aisshh! Ayolah, hanya memohon saja apa susahnya sih?" Tanya Hanageng yang masih berusaha menarik tangannya kembali dari tarikan Heechul.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau. Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Heechul menghentakkan kaki kanannya kelantai dengan kesal.

"Yasudah kalau tida mau." Ujar Hangeng santai sambil duduk ditepi ranjangnya. "Huh! Aku kembali ke kamarku saja, berlama-lama disini membuatku naik darah saja." Heechul membalikkan badannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum seraya memandangi kedua tangannya. "Dia memegang tanganku, eh?" Entah mengapa Hangeng merasa senang saat Heechul memegang tangannya.

Heechul berjalan menuju kekamarnya yang ada dilantai 2 seraya memandangi kedua tangannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia memegang tangan Hangeng.

'Aku memegang tangannya? Aisshh, memalukannn~' pikir Heechul seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

'Aromanya masih tertinggal ditanganku.' Heechul sedikit menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Aisshh! Aku sudah gila." Gumam Heechul sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Ukhh, alat make upku." Gumamnya frustasi.

**Someday I'll lay my love on you**

**Baby I don't wanna lose it now**

**Just one, nopuningol**

**Onjenga uri mannan nalchorom**

**Naega saraganeun han iyoo**

**Ojig nuhreul wihan mampoonin nal**

**Aljanha**

**_TVXQ - One_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana matahari telah bersinar dengan terang untuk menerangi hari baru ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya keadaan sekolah semakin kacau. Mereka tidak pernah akur." Ujar salah satu guru yang duduk dimeja panjang saat rapat guru sedang diselenggarakan.

"Iya, tadi pagi juga aku mendengar teriakan dari arah asrama. Ckckck, jika keadaan didalam sekolah ini sampai tersebar diluar sekolah, maka nama baik sekolah ini bisa hancur. Bagaimana ini, SooMan seonsaengnim? Apa kau memiliki ide untuk membuat mereka berbaikkan?" tanya guru lain.

"Hmm." SooMan selaku kepala sekolah itu melipat keduan tangannya didepan dada, terlihat sedang berfikir keras. "Menurut kalian, sebaiknya kita melakukan apa?" tanya SooMan.

"Hmm, mungkin kita bisa menyatukan kamar asrama mereka." Ujar seorang guru. "Tidak, kita tidak boleh langsung menyatukan mereka seperti itu. Asrama akan semakin hancur jika kita langsung menyatukan mereka." Komentar guru lain.

"Ya, Kim seonsangnim ada betulnya juga. Kita tidak bisa langsung mempertemukan mereka dengan cara menyatukan kamar asrama mereka. Ini bisa tambah kacau." Ujar SooMan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalau kita satukan kelas mereka?" guru lain memberikan pendapatnya. "Itu juga tidak mempan. Guru yang mengajar dikelas mereka pasti akan kewalahan menghadapi kelas itu." Tolak SooMan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan kemping di hutan?" tanya SooMan mengajukan pendapat. Semua guru yang ada disana terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Ide yang bagus, seonsaengnim. Kapan kita mengadakan kemping itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan kemping itu 4 hari lagi? Setelah rapat ini selesai, lakukan pengumuman untuk berkumpul di lapangan indoor. Lalu, saya akan mengumumkan rencana ini." Ujar SooMan. "Ne, seonsaengnim." Jawab para guru serentak.

"Baiklah, rapat pada hari ini sampai disini saja. Gamsahamnida." Ujar SooMan seraya menundukkan tubuhnya kearah para guru yang mulai berdiri dari kursinya. "Ne. Gamsahamnida, SooMan seonsaengnim."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"PENGUMUMAN, KEPADA SEMUA SISWA SM HIGH SCHOOL DIHARAPKAN AGAR BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN INDOOR. TERIMA KASIH." Suara sang ketua OSIS yang mengumumkan sesuatu menggema diseluruh penjuru SM High School karena speaker yang terpasang disetiap sudut sekolah.

"Heh? Memangnya ada apa? Ada guru baru yang akan mengajar, ya?" tanya Taemin yang sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Entahlah, mungkin SooMan seonsangnim mau mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya." Jawab Heechul. "Heh, sembarangan." Ujar Leeteuk.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul dikantin. Suasana dikantin pun mulai ricuh karena pengumuman tadi, jarang sekali mereka disuruh untuk berkumpul di lapangan indoor. Jika sudah disuruh untuk berkumpul di lapangan indoor, berarti ini sudah menyangkut tentang mereka semua.

Mungkinkan mereka akan dihukum bersama-sama? Atau mungkin mereka akan dipanggang(?) bersama-sama. Entahlah, tapi yang penting ini pasti hal yang menyangkut seluruh penduduk SM High School.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ehem. Saya meminta kalian semua berkumpul disini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu." Ujar SooMan yang kini tengah berdiri diatas panggung dibelakang podium.

"Ck, bertele-tele sekali si tua ini." Ujar Heechul pelan, ia duduk dikursi deretan belakang bersama teman-temannya. "Tentu saja ia menyuruh kita berkumpul disini untuk mendengar pemberitahuan, tidak mungkin 'kan dia menyuruh kita kesini untuk berenang? Ck." Heechul sudah mulai bosan karena sedari tadi SooMan hanya berbasa-basi, bukannya langsung ke intinya.

"Heenim, jaga bicaramu itu." Kata Leeteuk.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang duduk disamping Heechul hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Heechul. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul memaklumi tata bahasa Heechul yang memang sudah dari sananya 'sedikit' kasar.

"Dan kami dari pihak sekolah sudah memutuskan, 4 hari lagi sekolah ini akan mengadakan kemping di hutan." Ujar SooMan akhirnya.

"WHAAATTT?" seru Heechul kaget. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Heechul. Heechul yang sadar kini sedang dipandang pun langsung menatap sinis. "Apa lihat-lihat?" ujar Heechul sarkastik.

Semua orang yang tadinya sedang melihat kearah Heechul langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke SooMan. Takut dikutuk nenek sihir.*Plakk*

"Waeyo, Heechul-ssi?" tanya SooMan. "Seonsaengnim, kita benar-benar akan kemping di hutan? Lalu kita akan tidur dimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Hm? Tentu saja kita akan tidur di tenda. Di hutan tidak ada hotel, Heechul-ssi." Jawab SooMan santai.

"Mwo? Tenda?" gumam Heechul tidak percaya. "Sabar, Heenim-ah." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mengelus-elus punggung Heechul.

"Baiklah, sekian dulu pertemuan kita kali ini. Diharapkan para murid SM High School segera mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa untuk kemping dihutan. Kita akan berinap disana sekitar 3 hari 2 malam. Kita akan menggunakan bus untuk pergi kehutan. Sekian dulu sari saya. Gamsahamnida." SooMan pun turun sari podium dan berjalan kembali keruangannya.

Semua siswa pun beranjak pergi dari lapangan dan kembali kekelas masing-masing untuk kembali memulai pelajaran.

"Aisshh, si tua ini! Keterlaluan sekali! Untuk apa sih dia mengadakan acara seperti ini?" gerutu Heechul saat menelusuri koridor sekolah.

"Pasti banyak nyamuk deh disana." Ujar Jeojoong. "Hehehehe, disana pasti ada ular, harimau, dan yang paling penting, disana pasti banyak hantu. Hahaha!" ujar Eunhyuk jahil.

"Hiiiyy! Jangan nakut-nakutin dong, dasar monyet!" Heechul memukul pelan lengan Eunhyuk yang masih cekikikan. 'Penderitaan akan datang 4 hari lagi, Heenim.' Batin Heechul.

**Skip Time~ 4 hari kemudian~**

Sejak kejadian pertengkaran dikamar Hangeng itu, Heechul dan hangeng tidak pernah berdebat lagi. Bahkan bertemu pun mereka tidak pernah lagi. Mungkin memang takdir mereka ya selama 4 hari gak bertemu.

Sebenarnya Heechul masih khawatir dengan alat make up kesayangannya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Selama 4 hari itu Heechul sama sekali tidak melihat Hangeng, bahkan saat ia menghampiri Hangeng di asrama lantai 3, Hangeng juga tidak ada dikamarnya.

Heechul sedikit galau juga sih mengingat Hangeng yang juga tiba-tiba tidak terlihat selama beberapa hari ini.

Saat ini, semua siswa SM High School sedang berkumpul dilapangan untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke hutan.

"Ukkh! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ikut ke hutan. Ck, kenapa si tua itu tetap memaksa sih?" gerutu Heechul. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia cari keberadaannya. Sosok itu sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang tebalnya 'WUIIHH' banget.

Heechul pun berjalan mendekati sosok itu. "Heechul hyung! Mau kemana?" tanya Key. Heechul hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya emberi tanda agar Key tetap ditempatnya dan tidak mengikutinya.

"Woi, Hankyung!" panggil Heechul. Yang merasa dipanggil pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal itu.

"Hm? Heechul? Ada apa?" tanya Hangeng seraya menutup bukunya itu lalu menyimpannya didalam tas.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau tidak kelihatan?" tanya Heechul to the point.

"He?" Hangeng mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun sesaat kemudian ia menyunggingkan seringainya. "Kau merindukanku, ya?" tanya Hangeng dengan seringai yang masih jelas terpampang.

"E-eh? Merindukanmu? Ani! aku tidak merindukanmu. Aku mencarimu hanya untuk meminta kembali alat make upku. Kalu belum mengembalikannya." Heechul menjulurkan tangannya, meminta alat make upnya.

"Hmm. Peraturan lama masih berlaku, Chullie." Ujar Hangeng sambil memberikan kedipan mata gratis untuk Heechul. "Aku tidak akan pernah memohon padamu." Ujar Heechul seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kearah mata Hangeng. Tapi gak kena mata Hangeng kok, kalau kena copot deh mata. *Abaikan*

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, mari kita lupakan alat make upmu itu." Kata Hangeng santai. "Eh! Enak saja, kau sembunyikan diman-"

"Heechul hyung! Busnya sudah datang! Ayo cepat!" seru Junsu dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari Heechul.

Heechul pun berlari kearah gerombolan teman-temannya, ia sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hangeng sebentar.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Setelah perjalanan selama 3 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai dihutan. Tentu saja pihak SM High School menyewa pemandu yang sudah hafal daerah hutan ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mendirikan tenda disini. Satu tenda berisikan 3 orang. Ayo kalian bangun tenda kalian masing-masing."

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Jawab seua siswa serentak.

**Skip Time~ Malam Harinya~**

Kini semua siswa sudah kembali ke tenda mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Heechul satu tenda dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua kini sudah terlelap karena kegiatan yang cukup melelahkan sejak tadi siang hingga menjelang malam.

Namun tidak untuk Heechul. Meskipun ia lelah dan pegal-pegal, namun ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Readers tahu gak nih kenapa Heechul gak bisa tidur?

Tentu saja karena tidak ada ranjang yang empuk. Sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA RANJANG YANG EMPUK. *Ditabok*

Readers pasti tahu kan kalau Heechul tuh gak bisa tidur kalau gak ada ranjang. Itu lah yang membuat Heechul menderita saat ini.

"Aduuhh, punggungku. Keras sekali." Heechul merubah posisinya dari tidur terlentang menjadi duduk. "Pegal." Gumam Heechul pelan. Lalu Heechul pun merangkak keluar dari tenda, berniat untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

"Jam segini pasti semua guru sudah tidur 'kan? Mereka pasti sangat lelah, pasti sudah tidur." Gumam Heechul seraya melihat jam yang ada dilayar ponselnya. Jam 9.15.

Lalu Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya.

Heechul berusaha agar tidak melangkah terlalu jauh dari tenda-tenda sekolahnya, ia takut akan tersesat.

Tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak ingin berhenti melangkah, dan hati kecilnya pun menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan kedepan.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari tendanya, mata Heechul menangkap sesuatu yang bercahaya. Cahaya itu seperti cahaya yang berwarna-warni. Mungkin itu cahaya untuk menjemput Chullie kali, ya? *Dihajar Heechul*

Cahaya itu berasal dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Heechul sangat penasaran dengan cahaya itu, tapi ia juga takut untuk menghampiri cahaya itu. Jika ia menghampiri cahaya itu, berarti ia sudah masuk terlalu dalam dihutan itu. Ia takut tidak bisa kembali ke tendanya.

Tapi karena rasa penasaran Heechul semakin besar, maka ia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah kearah cahaya itu.

"Eh? H-Hankyung?" panggil Heechul. Hangeng yang merasa kehadiran dan panggilan seseorang pun langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Hm? Heechul? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Hangeng yang sedang berjalan kearah Heechul.

"Ani, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku datang kesini karena tidak sengaja melihat cahaya yang berasal dari sini. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Heechul. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lampu-lampu kecil yang -sudah dimatikan saat Heechul datang- yang terpasang diranting-ranting pohon. Ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari lampu itu, lampu yang berwarna-warni.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku iseng-iseng memasang lampu kecil yang kubawa dari asrama diranting pohon ini." Jawab Hangeng seraya memandang lampu-lampu yang sedang tidak dihidupkan itu. Hangeng memang ahli dalam bidang fisika seperti ini. Ia hanya perlu membawa kabel dan baterai sebagai listriknya.

"Untuk apa kau memasang ini?" tanya Heechul seraya menghampiri lampu-lampu itu. "Hanya iseng saja." Jawab Hangeng.

"Lalu kenapa kau mematikan lampu ini saat aku datang?"

""Oh, aku hanya terkejut saja saat ada seseorang datang. Kukira yang datang itu seonsaengnim, makanya aku langsung mematikan lampu ini. Kau ingin melihat lampu ini menyala?" tanya Hangeng.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ne." Hangeng pun berjalan untuk menghubungkan kabel lampu itu ke kepala baterai. Lampu itu pun menyala dengan indahnya.

Hangeng berjalan menjauh untuk melihat lampu itu. "Jangan bergerak." Ujar Hangeng menahan Heechul agar ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Waeyo? Aku 'kan juga ingin melihat lampunya." Protes Heechul. Hangeng tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dari sini." Kata Hangeng dengan senyum yang masih setia terpampang diwajah tampannya. Saat ini Heechul berdiri ditengah-tengah lampu itu. *Bentuk lampunya tuh seperti kalung, jadi bisa dibentuk-bentuk*

Ternyata Hangeng menggantung lampu itu membentuk hati besar. Dan Heechul berdiri ditengah-tengah hati itu. *Persis kayak Kyuhyun yang berdiri ditengah-tengah bentuk hati di MV No Other*

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" Heechul tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hangeng. "Kau sangat cantik, Chullie-ah." Ulang Hangeng.

"Hehehe. Aku memang cantik kok, tapi aku juga tampan." Ujar Heechul. Hangeng tidak menjawab perkataan Heechul, ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Heechul.

Heechul yang tidak mengerti pun hanya berdiam diri dengan wajah bingung.

Kini Hangeng telah berdiri tepat didepan Heechul. "Saranghae, Kim Heechul." Ujar Hangeng dengan senyum tulus.

Heechul melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. "Mwo? Kau tidak serius 'kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku serius, Kim Heechul. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Chullie." Kata Hangeng. "Kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan, Hangkyung?" tanya Heechul lagi. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Setahunya, Hangeng itu selalu saja mengerjainya. Mereka itu bagai musuh yang tidak dapat dipersatukan.

"Aku sangat yakin, Kim Heechul." Hangeng berjalan mundur, menjauhkan jaraknya dengan jarak Heechul, sekitar 4 meter. Lalu kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan senyum manis dan tulus yang masih setia terukir diwajah tampan Hangeng.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Heechul-ah. Mau kah kau menerimaku?" tanya Hangeng dengan dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

Heechul masih terlihat berpikir. Ia masih ragu. Sps perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan itu adalah cinta? Ia merasa senang meskipun agak kesal saat bertemu dengan Hangeng, ia merasa malu jika jaraknya dengan Hangeng sangat dekat, ia khawatir saat tidak melihat Hangeng beberapa hari terakhir ini. Itukah cinta? Tapi kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Benarkah cinta itu datang tiba-tiba tanpa permisi(?)?

Heechul melihat mata Hangeng dalam-dalam. Ia melihat kesungguhan, ia melihat cinta dalam tatapan itu, ia juga dapat melihat ketakutan dimata itu. Mungkinkah Hangeng takut jika ia menolaknya?

Hangeng masih setia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum yang masih terulas diwajahnya. "Umm, Chullie?" Panggil Hangeng.

"Ah! Ne?" tanya Heechul yang baru sadar dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"Biar kuulangi lagi. Saranghae, Kim Heechul. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai namjachi-"

"Ne! Nado Saranghae, Tan Hangeng!" Jawab Heechul yang langsung berlari dan melopat ke pelukan Hangeng sebelum Hangeng menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Hangeng hanya tersenyum seraya terus memeluk Heechul, namjachingunya.

"Oh ya, Hannie." Panggil Heechul. "Eh? Hannie?"

"Ne, anggap saja itu nama panggilanmu dariku." Jawab Heechul. "Hahaha. Ne, ne. Waeyo?"

"Aku masih penasaran, selama beberapa hari ini kok kau tidak kelihatan? Memangnya kau kemana?" tanya Heechul seraya menggandeng tangan Hangeng dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tenda mereka berada.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, aku tidak sengaja menemukan banyak buku yang cukup menarik." Jawab Hangeng.

"Kau jadi mirip dengan Kibummie saja." Ujar Heechul. "Hahaha. Benarkah?"

"Ne. Eh? Hannie, kau belum mengembalikan alat make upku. Ayo cepat kembalikan."

"Memohonlah padaku, Chullie. Peraturan tidak akan diubah, chagiya."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau. Cepatlah kembalikan."

"Tidak sebelum kau memohon, Chullie. Hahaha."

"Aisshh! Shireo!"

"Memohon pada pacarmu sendiri apa salahnya, sih?"

"Aisshh! Arraseo, arraseo. Hannie~ Kembalikan alat make upku, ne?"

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, Chullie. Penyakit Siwon menular padaku, nih."

"Ya! Tadi 'kan sudah. Tidak ada alasan. Aku sudah memohon dan kau sudah mendengarnya, Hannie."

"Ne, ne. Baiklah, setelah kita kembali ke asrama baru akan kukembalikan. Alat make upmu tidak ada ditanganku, selama ini ada dikamarmu kok."

"Hee? Maksudmu?"

"Saat kita kembali ke asrama, kau juga akan tahu sendiri kok."

**Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do)**

**Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)**

**Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)**

**Nuhreul jikyuhjulge, My love**

**_SuJu – Marry U_**

~TBC~

Huwwaaa~ Selesai juga. Menurut author bagian Hanchul ini romantic juga loh, soalnya pas bagian Hangeng nembak Heechul tuh author lagi denger lagu TVXQ-She, jadi terasa romantis deh. *Curcol*

Oh ya, dichap lalu tentang Zhoury couple ada yang kurang nih. Mungkin readers pada gak sadar. Akhirnya author harus buat sekuel nih di akhir chapter. Semoga saja author sanggup. ^^

= Youngmin's Wife, ichaloveZhouRy, Park Hyo Ra, Meong, Ucie Cassiopeia, icha22madhen, kangkyumi, Lee Tae Ri, Kang Min Hyun, nurulamelia, EvilPumkin, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Hyemin puny Yesung, Saeko Hichoru, Oh Haeri, Ayuni Lee, daraemondut, Ribka septiana, shin young rin, yu-chan, mako47117, rainy hearT, doradora dongdong, upa upa, hatakehanahungry, Mayahahaha.

Gomawo buat reviewnya. Yang merasa bukan ngasih review melainkan sebaliknya, saya ucapkan mianhae.

Balasan review buat yang nanya:

Ayuni Lee: Itu lagu BigBang-Haru haru, chingu.. ^^ Gomawo.

shin young rin: Mianhae kalau 2min nya lama. Diharap bersabar menunggu, ne? Gomawo. ^^

Ucie cassiopeia: yunjae couple? Umm, mungkin sebentar lagi. Tapi entahlah.. Hahaha. *Ditendang Yunjae* Gomawo.. ^^

Untuk chap selanjutnya, author mau hitung ulang lagi tapi bukan vote ulang. Author mau jumlahin hasil voting pertama dengan voting kedua. Dan setelah author hitung-hitung, ternyata hasilnya adalah…. Tarraaa!

Ehem, ehem! *Dijitak readers*

Sibum couple! Dan yang nunggu Yunjae dan 2min, bentar lagi bakalan nongol kok. Sabar aja. Hehehe.

Oke, sekian dulu untuk chap ini. Akhir kata,

Review, please~ Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	9. Chapter 9

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, BL**

Annyeong.. Author kembali lagi dengan chap 9. Chap kali ini author bakal mencertikan tentang Sibum, persiapkan diri ya. ^^

Enjoy~!

^(=.=)^ ^(O.O)^ ^(U.U)^

**Kamar Kibum dan Heechul**

**Kibum POV**

"Ngh." Aku mengerang pelan saat mendegar sesuatu yang berdering cukup keras. Perlahan, kelopak mataku terbuka dan mencari sesuatu yang masih terus berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Lalu aku mematikan jam wekker itu dengan sedikit kasar. 'Berhentilah berbunyi. Aku sudah bangun, mengganggu indera pendengaranku saja' batinku sambil menatap jam wekker itu. *=A=*

'Heechul hyung belum bangun. Kubangunkan setelah mandi saja.' Lalu aku pun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 15 menit aku berada dikamar mandi, aku pun keluar dengan handuk yang masih melingkar dileherku. Aku berjalan mendekati Heechul hyung yang masih terlelap layaknya Cinderella gadungan yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Semoga dia diterima disana. Lho? Abaikan yang terakhir tadi.

"Hyung, bangun. Ini sudah pagi loh." Aku berusaha membangunkan hyungku yang satu ini.

"Hyung, ayo cepat bangun." Panggilku lagi sambil mengguncang pelan bahunya. "Ngh.." Heechul hyung mengerang pelan.

"Hm? Waeyo?" tanya Heechul setengah sadar. "Bangun, hyung. Sudah pagi, nanti telat loh." Ujarku sambil berjalan kearah lemari untuk menggantiku dengan seragam sekolah.

"Umm." Kulihat Heechul hyung kembali tertidur. Susah sekali sih membangunkan Cinderella ini, dia lebih cocok disebut sleeping beauty.

"Hyung!" Panggilku lagi. Kesal juga sih. Biasanya ia akan langsung terbangun saat aku membangunkannya, kenapa hari ini dia jadi seperti sapi? *Cinderella jenis sapi*plakk**

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Heechul hyung, otakku yang diatas rata-rata ini pun mendapat pencerahan(?).

Lalu aku berjalan kearah ranjang Heechul hyung. Berpikir sejenak sebelum melakukannya. Apa dia akan membunuhku setelah aku melakukan ini? Ah, sudahlah.

"HYUNG! BANJIR, HYUNG! BANJIIIRR!" Teriakku tepat ditelinga Heechul hyung.

Heechul hyung langsung berteriak dan melompat-lompat gaje diatas ranjangnya. Aku menahan tawaku mati-matian. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini kalau aku sampai ngakak guling-guling? Di aspal? *Abaikan*

"Mana banjirnya?" Tanya Heechul hyung heran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aisshh! Kibummie! Kau membohongiku!" Serunya sambil melompat kearahku. Aisshh! Berat.

"Salah hyung sendiri, siapa suruh hyung tidak mau bangun." Aku pun berdiri dan merapikan baju seragamku kemudian mengambil tasku dan menentengnya dibahu kananku.

"Aku berangkat dulu, hyung. Aku ingin mencari buku diperpustakaan. Hyung cepatlah mandi, jangan sampai terlambat. Annyeong." Pagi ini aku berencana untuk mencari buku diperpustakaan.

**Kibum POV End**

**Perpustakaan~**

Kibum mengelilingi perpustakaan seraya mencari buku yang setidaknya menarik untuk dibaca. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah buku bersampul biru.

Kibum mengambil buku itu dan membaca judulnya.

"From hate to love." Gumam Kibum. 'Benci jadi cinta? Memangnya hal seperti ini benar-benar ada?' Kibum membaca sinopsis dari novel yang tertera disampul belakang buku itu. "Haahh, palingan akhirnya mereka jadian juga." Gumam Kibum seraya meletakkan kembali buku itu.

"Tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu, eoh?" Tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Kibum. "Eh? Siwon hyung? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Perpustakaan ini dibuka untuk umum, Kibum-shii." Jawab Siwon seraya menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling menawan. "Memangnya kau orang umum? Bukannya kau orang luar?" tanya Kibum seraya kembali berjalan menelusuri perpustakaan itu.

"Mwo? Orang luar?" Tanya Siwon yang belum selesai loading.

"Ne, kau.." Ujar Kibum seraya menunjuk hidung Siwon. "Orang luar angkasa yang jatuh dan nyasar dibumi." Lanjut Kibum, lalu ia kembali berjalan menelusuri perpustakaan.

"Mwo? Enak saja. Namja tampan sepertiku kau bilang orang luar angkasa? Matamu gak rabun 'kan?" Siwon masih setia mengikuti Kibum dari belakang.

"Mataku normal dan berhentilah mengikutiku terus." Jawab Kibum dengan nada dingin. "Aisshh. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, chagiya." Ujar Siwon sambil berdadah-dadah ria ala Miss Univers. =.=

Kibum yang mendengar kata 'chagiya' pun langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Siwon yang sudah siap-siap untuk kabur sebelum mendapatkan tabokan gratis dari Kibum. "Huh, namja gila!" gumam Kibum kesal.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Saat ini, dikelas Kibum sedang berlangsung pelajaran paling membosankan. Pelajaran sejarah.

Beberapa murid yang tergolong rajin mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan seonsaegnim, dan sisanya ada yang menggambar-gambar, main pesawat-pesawatan, tidur sambil membentuk benua, dan bergosip.

Lain lagi dengan Kibum yang terlihat sedang menyimak pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, namun pikirannya sedang melayang-layang. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian diperpustakaan tadi pagi, ternyata Kibum masih kesal dengan Siwon.

'Aisshh! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal itu terus, sih? Menyebalkan.' Pikir Kibum sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja. Kita lanjutkan pada pertemuan selanjutnya, annyeong." Ujar Park seonsaengnim yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh siswa-siswa yang ada dikelas itu.

"Kibummie! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan wajah Kibum. "Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku saja." Kibum berdiri dari kursinya seraya berjalan kekantin.

"Habisnya, dari tadi aku terus memanggilmu tapi kau malah asyik melamun. Hayooo, kau melamunkan siapa? Hm?" goda Heechul yang berjalan disamping Kibum yang sedang asyik dengan PSPnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya memikirkan hal yang menyebalkan." Jawab Kibum yang masih tetap fokus ke PSPnya. Heechul yang mendengar jawaban kurang memuaskan dari Kibum hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Well, kau ingin memesan apa? Biar kupesankan." Kibum menduduki salah satu meja kosong dengan masih tetap fokus dengan PSpnya saat mereka sudah sampai dikantin.

"Sekalian traktir aku, hyung. Aku lupa membawa uang." Ujar Kibum. Heechul mendesah panjang.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mentraktirmu. Lalu kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Heechul lagi

"Terserah, asalkan bisa dimakan." Jawab Kibum sekenanya. Heechul mendecih pelan. "Kau pikir kantin itu menjual makanan yang tidak bisa dimakan apa? Dasar." Heechul pun melangkah pergi untuk memesan makanan.

Byuur!

"Eh? Mianhae." ujar Siwon dengan tampang watados. Kibum menoleh kearah seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyiramnya tadi.

Sebenarnya Kibum tidak ingin memarahi orang itu, tapi karena orang yang menyiramnya itu adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal, emosinya langsung naik.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aisshh! Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku kesal saat diperpustakaan tadi?" kesal Kibum seraya berdiri sambil mengelap baju bagian belakangnya dengan tissue. Semua mata yang ada dikantin melihat kearah Kibum dan Siwon.

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf tadi, tidak cukup?" Siwon membantu Kibum dengan ikut mengelap punggung Kibum yang tersiram jus tomat Siwon yang tadi tidak sengaja tersandung saat sedang berjalan kearah mejanya.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh." ujar Kibum dingin seraya menghindari punggungnya dari tangan Siwon.

"Kim Kibum, aku ini dengan tulus hati ingin membantumu mengelap punggungmu. Lagian, tadi 'kan aku sudah minta maaf. Tuhan saja dengan senang hati mengampuni hambanya yang bersalah, kenapa kau yang makhluk kecil(?) tidak bisa memaafkan? Tuhan itu akan memberkati hamba-Nya yan-mpphh!" Kibum menyumpal mulut Siwon dengan tissue bekas yang tadi dia pakai untuk melap bajunya. *Jorok. =o="*

"Kau sangat cerewet." Ujar Kibum singkat. Siwon mengeluarkan tissue itu dari mulutnya. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk memaafkanku." Ujar Siwon.

Kibum menyodorkan tangannya kearah Siwon dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon yang tidak mengerti. "Pinjamkan aku baju ganti." Siwon melebarkan matanya. "Mwo? Kau menyuruhku untuk membuka bajuku dan meminjamkannya kepadamu?" Kibum memutar bola matanya dan manarik nafas untuk menahan emosinya. Lama-lama berhadapan dengan Siwon bisa membuatnya mendidih(?) kehabisan kesabaran.

"Siwon-shii… Maksudku, pinjamkan aku baju ganti yang baru, bukan baju yang sedang kau pakai. Memangnya kau tidak punya baju ganti di lockermu? Aku lupa meletakkan baju ganti dilockerku." Jelas Kibum.

"Ohh. Bilang dari tadi dong. Kukira kau akan melakukan hal yang tak senonoh terhadapku." Ujar Siwon seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. ==

"Kau sangat menggelikan Siwon-shii." Kibum menatap ilfeel kearah Siwon. "Aku hanya bercanda, Kibummie. Jangan dianggap serius." Siwon mengibaskan tangan kanannya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Cepat kau ambil baju gantimu atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki Eunhyuk." Siwon langsung melesat keruang locker setelah mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari Kibum.

"Waeyo, Kibummie? Siwon mengerjaimu lagi?" tanya Heechul yang duduk didepan Kibum seraya meletakkan makanan yang ia pesan tadi. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Taemin, Junsu, Key, Ryeowook dan Henry yang sedaritadi hanya menonton saja kini juga ikut duduk dimeja yang sama dengan heechul dan Kibum.

"Ani, dia tidak mengerjaiku. Dia hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jus kebajuku." Kibum berusaha melihat kearah punggungnya untuk melihat keadaan bajunya.

"Seharusnya tadi kau balik menyiraminya, hyung." Ujar Taemin. "Sudahlah, gwaenchana." Kibum mengacak rambut Taemin pelan. Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nih!" Siwon menyodorkan baju putih seragamnya kearah Kibum yang sedang makan. Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Sejenak Kibum tertegun dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Siwon dengan dada yang naik turun dan keringat yang membasahi dahi dan poninya.

"Yuhuuu~! Kau tertegun dengan ketampananku, heh?" goda Siwon dengan tangan yang masih menyodorkan bajunya. Heechul, Leeteuk, Taemin, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Key, dan Junsu tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap dengan kegiatannya, yaitu makan. Sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Henry yang dengan polosnya terbatuk-bauk saat mendengar kenarsisan dari Siwon.

"Cih. Lihatlah, kata-katamu tadi membuat Henry terbatuk-batuk." Ujar Kibum seraya menerima baju itu dari tangan Siwon. "Hm, dia hanya iri saja." Jawab Siwon santai. Sedangkan Henry, ia langsung berhenti dari keterbatukannya(?) dan langsung melotot kearah Siwon.

"Siwon hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun dari meja yang lumayan jauh. "Ok! Aku pergi dulu, ne? Kalau kau rindu padaku, cari saja aku. Annyeong." Kibum cs langsung sweatdrop dengan sifat Siwon yang mendadak narsis akut.

"Kenapa si Siwon itu jadi OOC ya? Kau berikan dia obat apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Aku hanya memberikannya obat nyamuk." Jawab Kibum sekenanya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku ganti baju dulu." Lalu Kibum pun melangkah menjauh dari kantin.

Siwon melihat kearah Kibum yang mulai menjauh. "Kau tertarik dengannya, heh?" tanya Hangeng. Siwon tertawa kecil. "Entahlah. Aku merasa senang saat dekat dengannya." Jawab Siwon sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Itu artinya kau suka dengan Kibum." ujar Donghae. Siwon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, malas menanggapi jawaban Donghae.

"Eh? Bukannya Siwon tidak menyukai Kibum? Kenapa sekarang bisa suka? Seperti di telenovela saja." Ujar Yunho.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak suka padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi saat hari kedua aku bertemu dengannya, ada suatu perasaan yang aneh didadaku saat bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya aku akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan buku ini." Siwon menunjukkan sebuah buku.

"From Hate To Love? Sejak kapan kau suka membaca novel-novel tentang cinta seperti itu?" tanya Onew. Siwon mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya meminjamnya dari perpustakaan." Jawab Siwon sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran novel yang dipegangnya.

"Hmm, semoga saja kisahmu happy ending seperti di telenovela." Doa Kyuhyun asal. "Amin." Jawab Siwon.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sekarang semua kelas sedang menjalankan pelajaran terkahir pada hari ini. Saat ini kelas Kibum sedang belajar pelajaran matematika, pelajaran yang paling dikuasai oleh Kibum. Namun saat ini Kibum terlihat tidak konsen dengan pelajaran yang diberikan seonsaengnim yang ada didepan kelas.

Kibum terlihat sedang memerhatikan sebuah kertas. Kertas itu ia temukan didalam tasnya saat ia hendak mengambil buku pelajarannya.

'Dia mengambil bukuku? Sepertinya dia bukan mengambil buku pelajaranku. Buku pelajaranku lengkap semua kok. Atau dia mengambil buku-bukuku yang lain?' Kibum sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Ukh, aku harus mencarinya sepulang sekolah nanti.' pikir Kibum yang kemudian kembali memerhatikan pelajaran matematika yang sedang berlangsung.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Setelah selesai dari kegiatan club, Kibum segera kembali ke kamar asramanya untuk mengecek bukunya. Dan ternyata memang benar, buku-bukunya hilng semua.

Kibum pun langsung melesat ke asrama lantai 3, tepatnya dikamar Siwon.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne, nuguseyo?" tanya Siwon seraya membukakan pintu. "Siwon hyuuung! Maksudmu ini apa? Kau apakan bukuku?" tanya Kibum seraya menunjukkan surat itu.

"Ohh, itu. Tenang saja, bukumu dalam keadaan yang aman kok." Jawab Siwon. "Mau masuk?" tawar Siwon. "Tidak perlu. Cepat kembalikan buku-bukuku." Kibum menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Siwon keluar dari kamarnya seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Bukuku. Cepat kembalikan bukuku. Kasihan buku-bukuku itu, mereka tak berdosa(?)." ujar Kibum.

"Kibum, kau nggak stress hanya karena kehilangan bukumu 'kan?" tanya Siwon ragu. "Tentu saja nggak. Ayolah, kembalikan."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus-eh? Kenapa kau hanya meminta bukumu saja? Kenapa kau tidak meminta PSPmu juga?" tanya Siwon yang baru menyadarinya.

"Oh itu, soalnya aku masih punya 1 cadangan PSP. Lagian PSP yang kau ambil itu PSP rusak kok." Ujar Kibum santai. Siwon sweatdrop dengan jawab Kibum.

'PSP rusak? Siwon pabbo! Kenapa kau mengambil PSP yang rusak?' pikir Siwon sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Menyesal karena salah ambil PSP?" tebak Kibum. "Iya, kok tahu?" tanya Siwon dengan polosnya.

"Ukh, gak penting. Sekarang cepat kembalikan bukuku. Sekalian PSPku juga, aku mau memperbaikinya."

"Sesuai dengan yang ditulis dikertas itu, kau harus memohon." Ujar Siwon.

"Ok. Siwon hyung, please kembalikan buku-buku dan PSPku. Sudah 'kan? Sekarang mana bukuku?" Kibum menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kibummie, kau buru-buru sekali. Memohon dengan manis dong."

"Mwo? Memohon dengan manis? Tapi disini nggak tertulis seperti itu kok." Kibum membaca kembali surat yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Aku yang membuat persyaratan itu, berarti aku berhak untuk mengubahnya 'kan?"

"Loh? Loh? Kok gitu? Aku tidak bisa memohon dengan manis, jadi sebaiknya kau kembalikan saja bukuku, ne?"

Siwon mengusap dagunya seperti sedang berpikir. "Kenapa aku harus mengembalikan bukumu?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena buku itu adalah milikku, aku yang berhak atas buku itu." Jawab Kibum cepat. "Siapa bilang aku tidak berhak atas itu? Kau sudah mencoret-coret wajahku, jadi aku berhak dong untuk membalasmu." Ujar Siwon.

"Mwo? kalau begitu seharusnya aku berhak dong mencoret wajahmu karena kau telah hari itu kau melempar tasku keatas pohon. Aku berhak dong membalas perbuatanmu itu." Balas Kibum.

"Aku melempar tasmu itu atas dasar pembalasan perbuatanmu yang dengan seenaknya menghilangkan sebelah sepatuku." Balas Siwon.

"Ya! Aku melakukan itu juga karena kau menaruh seekor gurita kedalam tasku. Mana tuh gurita mirip mukamu lagi, bikin jantungan aja."

"Siapa suruh kau menaruh garam kedalam air minumku?"

"Ya! Ya! Kan kau duluan yang menaruh belut kedalam tasku."

"Ih, belut itu imut(?) tahu! Lagian kau duluan yang membolongi celanaku saat festival antar sekolah. Mana disana banyak cewek cantik lagi. Memalukan!" Ok! Sepertinya acara adu mulut antara Ryeowook dan Yesung kini menyebar sampai ke Siwon dan Kibum. Sejarah(?) ini terulang lagi, readers! Terulang lagi! Astaga. *Lebay*

"Kau ini! Sudah mulai duluan malah menyalahkan. Hari itu jelas-jelas kau-"

"Kalian ini ribut sekali, sihh?" seru Donghae sambil membuka pintu kamar lalu melempar bantal yang tepat mengenai kepala belakang Siwon, lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar.

"Ya! kenapa kau melampariku, hah?" protes Siwon. "Karena kau sangat ribut, paboo!" jawab Donghae dari dalam. "Cih, dasar." Umpat Siwon.

"Ck, yasudahlah. Cepat kembalikan. Kau ini lelet sekali sih seperti temanmu itu." Ujar Kibum kesal. "Eitts! Kau harus melakukan dulu apa yang aku katakan, memohonlah dengan manis dan halus. Dan Yesung hyung itu nggak lelet tapi pabbo, yang lelet itu peliharaannya." Jawab Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kau sama seperti peliharaannya. Cepat kembalikan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau melakukan apa yang kuminta." Siwon menyunggingkan seringainya yang entah dipelajari darimana, dari Kyuhyun mungkin?

"Jangan pernah berharap." Jawab Kibum datar.

"Kalau begitu, yasudah. Selamat menikmati hari-harimu tanpa buku-bukumu. Annyeong!" Setelah memberikan senyuman yang membuat orang-orang kelepek-kelepek, Siwon memasuki kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ya! Ya! Kuda jelek! Ini namanya pencurian! Cepat kembalikan! Aisshh! Menyebalkan." Kibum mengumpat kecil sambil menatap pintu kamar Siwon.

Duagh!

"Auuww! Aisshh." Kibum mengerang kesakitan setelah menendang pintu kamar Siwon dengan kesal.

'Tidak ada yang melihat kelakuan anehku ini 'kan? Aisshh, kenapa setiap kali bersamanya sifatku pasti berubah, sih?' pikir Kibum seraya melirik ke kanan dan kiri.

'Yasudahlah, besok akan kuminta lagi. Sekarang sudah malam., sebaiknya kembali keasrama.' Kibum beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Siwon dan kembali ke asrama lantai 2.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Kibummie, kenapa hari ini kau lebih banyak bermain dengan PSPmu daripada membaca buku." Heechul mengernyit heran dengan dongsaeng sekamarnya ini yang sedaritadi hanya bermain dengan PSP putihnya. Kibum sedang memainkan PSPnya diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang.

"Bukuku hilang semua, hyung. Si Siwon hyung itu tidak ingin mengembalikan bukuku." Jawab Kibum dengan raut wajah kesal sambil tetap memainkan PSPnya.

"Mwo? Siwon mengambil bukumu? Hangeng Cina itu juga mengambil alat make upku. Aissh! Mereka menyebalkan sekali." Kata Heechul kesal.

"Besok pagi-pagi aku mau mencari buku baru diperpustakaan. Tidak ada buku yang bagus untuk dibaca. Buku pelajaran semua sudah kubaca." Kibum melempar PSPnya disamping tubuhnya.

"Bersabarlah, Kibummie. Sekarang sudah sangat larut, cepat tidur!"

"Ne." Kibum pun menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dagunya. 'Aku merindukan bukuku. Hikkss." Batin Kibum dengan lebaynya.

**Keesokan Harinya~**

Kibum sedang berkeliling menelusuri perpustakaan yang sudah sering ia kunjungi. Matanya terus tertuju pada buku-buku yang tertata rapi didalam rak yang besar.

Jari-jarinya yang bantet*plakk* maksudnya yang lentik ikut menulusuri buku-buku yang dilihatnya, terkadang ia membaca dan menunjuk judul buku yang menarik menurutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba mata Kibum terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tengah duduk disalah satu meja perpustakaan sendirian. Lalu Kibum pun berjalan mendekati namja yang sedang serius membaca itu.

"Ya, kuda jelek! Mana bukuku?" tanya Kibum yang bediri dibelakang Kibum setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan bahu Siwon.

"Eh? Namja es? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Siapa yang kau panggil namja es, hm?" Kibum memelototkan matanya.

"Kau, memang siapa lagi. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Perpustakaan ini dibuka untuk umum, Siwon hyung. Siapa saja boleh masuk kesini." Jawab Kibum.

"Hei! Kau mencopas kata-kataku. Bayar! Sekali mencopas bayar 10 won." Siwon mejulurkan tangannya kearah Kibum.

"Dasar matre. Bukankah kau orang kaya? Pelit sekali." Kibum memukul keras telapak tangan Siwon.

Siwon yang otaknya selalu jalan, nggak seperti otak author yang lelet pun langsung menangkap tangan Kibum sebelum Kibum menariknya duluan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan." Kibum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon. "Hmm, halus sekali tanganmu ini. Setiap hari kau mandi susu, ya?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus-elus tangan Kibum.

"Yang mandi susu itu Heechul hyung, aku mandi minyak tanah. Cepat lepaskan." Kibum masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Mwo? Mandi minyak tanah? Ada-ada saja kau ini." Akhirnya Siwon pun melepaskan tangan Kibum.

"Mana bukuku? Ayo kembalikan."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Kembalikan atau.." Kibum menghentikan perkataannya. "Atau apa?" tanya Siwon memancing. "Atau.." Kibum terlihat berfikir keras. 'Aduuh! Nih otak kok tiba-tiba gak jalan sih?' pikir Kibum.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kibum terhenti pada sebuah buku kecil yang hampir menyerupai buku diary milik Siwon, terbukti dengan nama Siwon yang tertera didepan buku itu.

Kemudian dengan sigap, Kibum mengambil buku itu dari meja dan berlari menjauh dari Siwon. "Atau aku juga tidak akan mengembalikan buku ini." Kata Kibum sambil berlari mundur sambil menunjukan buku itu. Mata Siwon langsung melebar saat melihat buku itu kini tengah dipengang oleh Kibum.

Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti dari lari mundurnya dan berniat membuka buku itu. Cover buku itu sudah dibuka oleh Kibum. Siwon yang melihat Kibum kini hendak membuka lemabaran selanjutnya karena lembaran pertama adalah kertas kosong, Siwon langsung melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya dan melemparnya kearah Kibum.

Kibum yang mengetahui bahwa sebuah sepatu kini tengah terbang(?) kearahnya pun dengan sigap langsung menahan sepatu itu dengan buku Siwon.

Kibum melihat kearah sepatu yang kini terjatuh tepat dibawah kakinya. Kibum tersenyum licik.

Siwon yang dapat melihat senyum itu pun langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

Kemudian Kibum mengambil sepatu Siwon. "Aku ambil ini saja ya, nih!" Kibum lalu melempar buku kecil Siwon dan kemudian berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ehh? Kim Kibum!" seru Siwon seraya berlari setengah pincang mengejar Kibum tanpa menghiraukan guru pengawas perpustakaan yang sedang merepet seperti bebek karena keributan itu.

"Kibum! Kembalikan sepatuku! Kau mau kemanakan sepatuku? Kibum!" teriak Siwon sambil mengejar Kibum yang berlari sambil membawa sepatu Siwon.

"Nggak akan kukembalikan sebelum kau mengembalikan buku-buku dan PSPku." Jawab Kibum yang masih berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah yang terpisah dari perpustakaan.

Kibum naik kelantai 2 yang merupakan letak kelasnya. Kibum melihat merk sepatu Siwon. "Wahh, sepatu mahal nih. Sepatu orang kaya." Gumam Kibum.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel berbunyi saat Kibum berlari dikoridor dekat dengan kelasnya dan diikuti oleh Siwon yang ada jauh dibelakangnya. Kibum masuk kekelasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya yang paling pinggir dekat dengan jendela.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Kita mulai lagi pelajaran kita pada hari ini. Silahkan buka buku matematika kalian halama-"

"Kim Kibum! Kembalikan sepatuku!" seru Siwon yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas Kibum dan memotong perkataan seonsangnim.

"Choi Siwon, sedang apa kau dikelas ini? Kau membolos, ya?" tanya seonsaengnim. "Saya punya keperluan dengan Kim Kibum seonsaengnim." Jawab Siwon yang berjalan mendekati Kibum. Kibum mengeluarkan sepatu Siwon dari laci mejanya.

"Kau ingin ini?" tanya Kibum seraya menunjukkan sepatu Siwon. Siwon yang masih berjarak 5 meter dengan Kibum pun berhenti melangkah. "Kembalikan." Ujar Siwon.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengembalikan buku-bukuku." Jawab Kibum. "Tidak bisa sebelum kau memohon, Kibummie." Ujar Siwon. "Yasudah kalau begitu." Kibum kembali memasukkan sepatu Siwon kedalam lacinya.

"Ya! Ya! Sepatuku." Siwon kembali berjalan mendekati Kibum ."Oke, oke. Bukumu.. Bukumu ada dibawah ranjangmu. Aku manaruh semua buku-bukun dan PSPmu dibawah ranjangmu. Sekarang kembalikan sepatuku." Siwon melangkah semakin mendekati Kibum.

"Oh, dibawah ranjangku? Arraseo. Gomawo, hyung." Kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya. Kibum mengambil sepatu Siwon yang ada dilacinya, lalu dengan santainya ia melempar sepatu Siwon kesamping kanannya, yaitu tepat dijendela yang kebetulan sedang terbuka. Siwon melebarkan matanya.

"Ki-Kibummie. Sepatuku. Kau melempar sepatuku?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Kibum kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya kejendela dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sepatu naas Siwon.

"Upss, sepertinya sepatumu sedikit basah. Tadi pagi hujan ya? Kok ada becek, sih?" Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit.

"Mwo? Basah? Aisshh!" Siwon pun langsung melesat kebawah untuk melihat keadaan sepatunya.

Saat sampai di tempat jatuhnya sepatu itu, Siwon langsung jongkok dan mengambil sepatunya yang tercelup seluruhnya kedalam air becek.

"Inikah yang dibilang 'sedikit basah'?" gumam Siwon sambil mengangkat sepatunya yang sudah berubah warna dari putih menjadi coklat. Siwon tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap sepatunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sangat beruntung, sepatu. Kau dibawa pergi dan dipegang oleh Kibum. Beruntung sekali kau ini." Ujar Siwon ke sepatunya. Lalu Siwon pun kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu lalu pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci sepatunya.

Kibum yang sedaritadi memandangi Siwon dari kelasnya, terselip sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah melempar sepatu Siwon. 'Apa sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya saja, ya? Minta maaf aja deh.' Pikir Kibum, lalu ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya kearah seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Tidak terlalu fokus sih, karena terkadang pikirannya kearah Siwon.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Dikelas Siwon kini sedang berlangsung pelajaran biologi. Siwon terlihat sedang memerhatikan penjelasan pelajaran yang diberikan seonsaengnim. Matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada buku kecil yang tadi sempat dipegang oleh Kibum. Siwon pun tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil buku itu dan membuka selembar demi selembar.

Setiap lembarannya terlihat foto-foto Kibum yang tertempel disana. Foto saat Kibum sedang makan, saat sedang tertawa dengan teman-teman yang lain, sedang bermain PSP, belajar, membaca, olahraga, dan mandi.*plakk*

Abaikan yang terakhir tadi.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto itu, dan tersenyum semakin lebar saat berhenti dilembaran terakhir.

Dilembaran terakhir itu terdapat gambar hati yang besar dengan tinta berwarna merah, lalu didalam hati itu terdapat sebuah tulisan. Tulisan tangan Siwon sendiri yang bertuliskan..

Kim Kibum.

**Egaita mirai e sokkou**

**Imasugu chokkou mukauyo**

**Ready go!**

**Tonight, tonight kanarazu**

**Lovin' lovin' lovin' you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pulang sekolah~**

"Loh, Kibummie? Kau tidak ada kegiatan tambahan?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Kibum masuk kedalam kamar asrama. "Tidak ada, hyung. Hyung sendiri tidak ada kelas tambahan?" tanya Kibum balik. "Ah, ani. Aku sedang malas ikut kelas dance, lagi gak mood." Jawab Heechul seraya membaringkan tubuhnya keranjang. Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengambil handuknya dan segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kibum langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjangnya yang empuk. Seharian ini rasanya sangat lelah. Tanpa sadar Kibum pun memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya *Plaakk* maksudnya memejamkan matanya dan ketiduran.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Lho? Kibummie? Kau mau kemana? Ini udah jam 6 malam loh." Heechul melihat kearah jam dan kembali melihat kearah Kibum yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. "Aku mau keasrama lantai 3. Aku ada keperluan." Ujar Kibum. "Hanya sebentar saja kok, hyung. Annyeong." Lalu Kibum pun melesat pergi ke asrama lantai 3.

'Aisshh. Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran, ya?' pikir Kibum.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne? Nuguseyo?" tanya Donghae sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Eh, Kibum. ada keperluan apa?" tanya Donghae setelah tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Umm, Siwon hyung ada?" tanya Kibum.

"Siwon hyung? Tadi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu ia pergi. Aku tidak tahu ia kemana." Jawan Donghae.

Kibum mengusap tengkuknya. "Ahh, sedang pergi ya? Yaudah deh, gwaenchana. Annyeong." Pamit Kibum. "Ne." jawab Donghae lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. "Untuk apa Kibum mencari Siwon?" gumam Donghae yang kemudian mengangkat bahunya dengan tampang 'EGP'.

Kibum kembali kekamar asramanya dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju ke Siwon. 'Dia kemana, ya? kenapa malam-malam begini keluar dari asrama, sih?' pikir Kibum. 'Aisshh! Kenapa aku jadi khawatir seperti ini? Aku sudah gila!' Kibum mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kibummie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul. "Kau tidak gila 'kan? Aigoo, aku tidak ingin mempunyai teman sekamar yang gila." Lanjut Heechul asal. Kibum hanya melayangkan deathglarenya kearah Heechul. "Hehehehe. Just kid, dongsaengku." Heechul mengacak pelan rambut Kibum yang sudah berantakan.

Kibum lalu berjongkok dilantai dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada dikolong ranjangnya. "Ini dia." Gumam Kibum. Ia mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan PSPnya dari kolong ranjangnya lalu meletakkannya ke meja belajarnya.

"Eh? Bukumu sudah dikembalikan?" tanya Heechul yang duduk dimeja belajar yang ada disamping meja Kibum. "Ne, dia menyembunyikannya dibawah ranjangku." Jawab Kibum. "Hm? Iseng sekali sih." Lalu Heechul pun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi Heechul.

Lalu Kibum pun duduk dikursinya dan juga ikut mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Kibum, sudah jam 10, kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Heechul yang sedang bergelung didalam selimutnya.

"Bentar lagi, hyung. Tugasku sudah hampir selesai." Jawab Kibum yang masih terus mengerjakan tugas fisikanya.

"Ne, jangan tidak malam-malam ya."

"Ne, hyung."

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Kibum yang mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas guna untuk meregangkan otornya sambil menguap kecil. "Sudah jam 10.20" gumam Kibum yang lalu membereskan mejanya dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi. *Jadi mirip lagu nih. =A=*

Lalu Kibum mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali terarah ke Siwon. Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran tentang Siwon itu.

"Jangan pikirkan dia lagi, Kibum." gumam Kibum yang berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya keranjangnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Siwon hyung." Gumam Kibum pelan. Dan kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

**11.15 PM**

Pletak! Pltak! Tak! Tak tak(?)!

Kibum yang mendengar suara itu pun terbangun. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dan menguap kecil.

Tak! Pltak! Tak! Tak! Pltak! Pltak!

Bunyi itu seperti bunyi sesuatu yang keras dan kecil menghantam kaca, mungkinkah kaca jendela balkon kamarnya yang terkena lemaparan? Tapi Kibum tidak melihat sesuatu yang menghantam kaca jendela balonnya.

Tak! Pltak! PLTAK!

Yang terakhir itu Kibum dapat melihat batu kecil dilempar dari bawah dan mengenai kaca balkonnya. Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon kamarnya.

Saat sampai dibalkonnya, Kibum melihat kearah bawah yang merupakan pekarangan taman belakang sekolah, Kibum lalu tercengang.

Kibum melihat sebuah bentuk hati besar yang terbuat dari lilin yang menyala, lalu disamping lilin-lilin itu juga terdapat bunga mawar yang tersusun setangkai-setangkai membentuk hati. *Membingkai lilin-lilin itu loh*

Dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri dan menatap dirinya. Namja itu..

"Siwon hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"KIBUMMIE!" panggil atau lebih tepatnya seru Siwon dari bawah. Heechul yang mendengar seruan itu pun langsung terbangun.

"Kibummie?" panggil Heechul sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum yang membelakanginya. "Ada apa?" tanya Heechul saat ia telah berdiri disamping Kibum.

Kibum menoleh kearah Heechul lalu melihat kesebelah-sebelah. Siswa-siswa dikamar yang lain juga terbangun, bahkan kamar asrama lantai 3 juga terbangun.

Kibum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon yang masih tersenyum yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"KIBUMMIE! SARANGHAE! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGUKU?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang dapat didengar oleh semua siswa yang sedang menonton disana. *Emang ini acara nonton layar tancap?*

"Eh?" Kibum terlihat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Siwon menyatakan cintanya didepan banyak orang? Di depan siswa-siswa sekolah SM?

"Aigoo, romantic sekali." Ujar Heechul.

Lalu, Heechul yang melihat Kibum hanya diam langsung menyodok lengan Kibum dengan sikunya. Kibum terlihat gelagapan.

"Si-Siwon hyung. Kau serius?" tanya Kibum. "Ne." jawab Siwon debngan cepat.

Kibum terdiam. Lalu ia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon yang melihat itu terlihat kecewa karena melihat Kibum yang tidak menjawabnya.

Sedangkan Heechul, ia tersenyum saat melihat Kibum keluar dari kamar asrama.

Kibum keluar dari pintu belakang gedung asrama dan langsung berlari dan meloncat kepelukkan Siwon. Siwon yang kaget pun hanya bisa memeluk Kibum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Semua siswa yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum. "Adegan telenovela." Ujar Yunho. "Suatu saat juga akan terjadi padamu. Tunggu saja, Yun." Ujar Yesung. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Yesung.

"Hyung. Lepaskan pelukkanmu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ujar Kibum. "Eh? Oh, mianhae." Siwon lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi?" tanya Siwon.

"Umm." Kibum menggantung kata-katanya.

Siwon dengan sabar menunggu hjawabn langsung dari Kibum, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya dari pelukkan yang diberikan Kibum tadi.

"Nado saranghae, hyung. Saranghae, Wonnie. Hihi." Kibum geli sendiri dengan panggilan Siwon. "Hahaha. Kau manis sekali, Bummie." Siwon menyentil kening Kibum.

"Aigoo." Kibum mengusap-usap keningnya yang tersentil.

"Umm, ini." Siwon menunjuk lilin-lilin yangh ada disekelilingnya. "Bagus kok." Kata Kibum sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Gomawo, Bummie. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana caranya mematikan lilin-lilin ini?"

"Ditiup saja. Gitu aja susah."

"Kau saja yang tiup satu-satu. Kalau nggak salah, ini ada sekitar 100 lebih lilin."

"Mwo? Sebanyak itu?"

"Iya, 'kan bentuk hatinya besar. Lilinnya perlu banyak. Aku menyiapkan ini dari sore."

"Hyung tadi jam 6 keluar dari asrama untuk menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Ne."

"Mianhae, hyung."

"Waeyo?"

"Mianhae karena aku melempar sepatu hyung."

"Ah, ne. gwaenchana. Sekarang lebih baik kau bantu aku meniu lilin ini sebelum terjadi kebakaran."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Lalu bunga-bunga ini mau diapakan?"

"Kau simpan saja. Pemberian pertama dariku."

**So crazy, neon neomuna wanbyeokhae, eotteokhae?**

**Nunbusyeo neon nae maeumeul nogyeojwo**

**Excuse me, ganjeolhi neoreul wonhae, ireoke**

**Baby, nae maeumeul badajwo**

**Yeah yeah, baby**

**~TBC~**

Hooooo~! Selesai juga. Mian ya kalau updatenya lama, soalnya author baru siap US. Penderitaan US 1 sudah selesai! Hilangkan buku dari kasurku! Hilangkan! *Plakk*

Mian, author udah stress. Hehehe.

49 days and The Destiny author usahakan sesegera mungkin. Author butuh pasokan ide. Hehehehe.

**snowhitehatesapple, Park Hyo Ra, Saeko Hichoru, rainy hearT, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, HyukkieDebo, Oh Haeri, hatakehanahungry, N, MiEunMinWook, nurulamelia, Hyemin puny Yesung, Apdian Laruku, Ayuni Lee, shin young rin, upa upa, cha cha, Mayahahaha, jung hiphop**

Gomawo buat Reviewnya. Dan untuk:

**N**:: Mianhae, kalau begitu jangan memaksakan diri membaca, ne? Saya selalu berusaha untuk membuat readers semua terhibur, tapi maaf kalau FF saya kurang memuaskan anda. Gomawo, ya atas kritiknya.. ^^

**jung****hiphop**:: Eh? Haehyuk? Bukannya dichap 5 haehyuk udah muncul? Kalau Onkey sih tetap ada dan gak mungkin kelupaan. Hehehehe.. Keep reading, ya.. Gomawo.. ^^

**Mayahahaha**:: Heechul tau kok.. Hehehe, gomawo reviewnya.. ^^

Ok, chap depan itu gilirannya Yunjae couple..

Bagi Yunjae shipper diharap tetap setia nunggu ya..

Couple-couple lain juga ntar nyusul kok.. Sabar ya, readers.. ^^

Ok, akhir kata dari author..

**Review**, please? Gomawo..

m(_ _)m


	10. Chapter 10

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Unsur BL, OOC**

Annyeong, readers~ ^^

Author balik lagi dengan mempersembahkan FF chap 10..

YunJae shipper~! Ayo kesini! Ayo merapat kesini~! Kali ini author bakalan bikin partnya Yunjae.. ^^

Mian kalau part Yunjae kelamaan.

Enjoy~!

^(*o*^) ^(O.O)^ (^TwT)^

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Han _seonsaengnim_ saat masuk ke kelas XI-A. "Pagi, Han _seonsaengnim_." Jawab semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu.

"Sekarang, kumpulkan PR kalian." Semua siswa mengumpulkan buku PRnya di meja guru.

"Semuanya sudah kumpul? Ada yang tidak mengerjakan PR?" tanya Han _seonsaengnim_. Semua siswa dikelas itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalian bacalah dulu buku Fisika halaman 56. Saya ingin memeriksa PR kalian terlebih dahulu." Lalu Han _seonsaengnim_ pun memeriksa satu persatu buku-buku siswanya.

Han _seonsaengnim_ mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Han seonsaengnim dengan suara yang cukup keras. Jaejoong yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan serius langsung terlonjak kaget. Firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"N-_ne_, _seonsaengnim_?" Jaejoong langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat mimik wajah tidak mengenakkan dari Han _seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal dengan julukkan guru tergarang di sekolah itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Kim Jaejoong?" Han _seonsaengnim_ menunjukkan buku PR milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat melihat bukunya. Di dalam buku itu terdapat gambar seorang guru dengan penampilan yang sangat buruk. Berbagai ejekkan tertulis disekitar gambar itu. Dan tepat di bawah gambar itu terdapat tulisan besar yang bertuliskan 'Han _seonsaengnim_ yang paling jelek.'

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia pernah menggambar itu di bukunya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong setuju-setuju saja dengan gambar dan ejekkan untuk Han _seonsaengnim_ itu. Karena pasalnya, Han _seonsaengnim_ itu sangat galak dan sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi masalahnya, kenapa gambar itu ada dibukunya? Dan siapa yang menggambar itu? Ini sebuah bencana! Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kim Jaejoong.

"I-itu-"

"Keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga! Dan sebagai hukumannya, kau harus membersihkan seluruh lapangan SM High School ini! Jangan sampai ada sampah sedikitpun di lapangan itu!" Teriak Han seonsaengnim dengan lantang. Bahkan bisa diperkirakan teriakannya itu terdengar hingga keseluruh penjuru SM High School.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. 'Mwo? Seluruh lapangan SM? Gila!' Pikir Jaejoong. Kalau disuruh membersihkan lapangan biasa sih Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati membersihkannya. Tapi masalahnya, lapangan SM _High_ _School_ ini luasnya hampir setara dengan luas Gelora Bung Karno.

Berlebihan? Memang berlebihan sih, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus Jaejoong terima.

"Cepat keluar dan bersihkan lapangan itu, atau nilai ujianmu saya kurangi 60?" Jaejoong langsung melesat keluar dari kelas sebelum Han seonsaengnim mengamuk dan mengurangi nilainya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Huh! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gambar mengerikan itu dibuku PRku sih? Dan kenapa juga sih harus dihukum membersihkan lapangan? Kenapa harus lapangan SM yang sangat luas itu sih? Kenapa tidak membersihkan toilet saja? Kenapa? Huh!" Gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas.

Yunho yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang Jaejoong saat hendak kembali dari toilet dan hendak kembali ke kelasnya tidak sengaja mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong.

Yunho terus memandang punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian, Yunho kembali berjalan memasuki kelasnya, kelas XI-B

Yunho duduk di bangkunya yang ada di sudut kiri dekat jendela. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menyeret sapu dengan lemas melalui jendela kelasnya. Yunho langsung mengambil bola tenis dari dalam tasnya, lalu melempar bola tenis itu kearah Shin _seonsaengnim_ yang sedang menulis dipapan.

Buaakkh!

"Ya! Siapa yang melempari saya dengan bola?" tanya seonsaengnim dengan nada marah seraya mengelus-elus kepala belakangnya yang tadi terkena bola. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu kini menoleh kearah Yunho yang dengan santainya memandang balik Shin _seonsaengnim_.

"_Mianhae_, Shin _seonsaeng_." Jawab Yunho. Shin _seonsaengnim_ menggeram dengan kesal. "Jung Yunho, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya sekarang juga!" Seru Shin _seonsaengnim_ dengan marah. Yunho mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Shin _seonsaengnim_ memandang aneh kearah Yunho. Pasalnya, Yunho itu termasuk murid yang disiplin dan sopan, tapi kenapa saat ini dia dengan santainya menerima hukuman itu setelah melakukan kesalahan terhadap seorang guru?

Yunho berjalan dikoridor. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan. 'Kenapa aku melempar _seonsaengnim_, ya?' Tanya Yunho dalam hati. "Aisshh! Kenapa aku melakukan itu sih? Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Pikir Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Mata rubahnya kini teralih keluar jendela koridor. Dilihatnya seorang namja kini sedang menyapu lapangan sekolah. 'Kim Jaejoong?' Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia berjalan mendekati lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas itu.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yunho basa-basi. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah tahu kenapa Jaejoong bisa disini karena suara teriakan Han _seonsaengnim_ tadi terdengar dengan jelas olehnya.

"Minta sumbangan," Jawab Jaejoong dengan malas.

"Hee?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya kau sedang membersihkan lapangan?" tanya Yunho lagi. "Sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" Jaejoong kembali menyapu lapangan sekolah. "Perlu kubantu?" tawar Yunho dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Jaejoong, lalu ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

'Bagus Kim Jaejoong! Sekarang statusmu bukanlah seorang siswa lagi, melainkan seorang pembersih lapangan.' Pikir Jaejoong dengan kesal. "_Aigoo_~ Wajahmu itu menderita sekali sih," Yunho berjalan kedalam gedung sekolah, kemudian keluar dari gedung itu dengan membawa sapu.

"Aku akan membantumu," Yunho mulai menyapu lapangan itu. "Untuk apa kau membantuku?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Yunho mengelus tengkuknya sendiri dengan sambil berpikir sejenak "Umm, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat melihat kau dihukum seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini," Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Maksudmu? Kenapa kau merasa bersalah?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih belum mengerti. "Karena aku yang membuatmu dihukum. Aku yang.. membuat gambar itu," Jawab Yunho ragu. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya.

"_MWO_? Jadi kau yang menggambar itu? Aisshh! Dasar!" Jaejoong memukul Yunho dengan sapu yang tadi ia gunankan untuk menyapu. "_Mianhae_! _Minahae_! Tadinya aku berniat membalas perbuatanmu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan dihukum seperti ini. Aduuh!" Yunho berusaha menangkis pukulan Jaejoong.

'Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu.' Pikir Yunho sambil menangkis sapu Jaejoong dengan sapunya.

"_Mianhae_? Enak saja!" Jaejoong terus melayangkan sapunya kearah Yunho. "Uwooh!Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Lagian, siapa suruh kau mengikat tali di kakiku? Pantatku masih sakit karena terjatuh tahu!" ujar Yunho seraya berlari menghindari pukulan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jangan lari! Tapi 'kan kau duluan yang memasukkan kodok kedalam tasku! Aishh! Ya!" Jaejoong berusaha mengejar Yunho.

"Ya! Jangan pukul bokongku! Aduh!" Yunho masih tetap berlari menghindari pukulan sapu dari Jaejoong.

"Stop!" Ujar Yungho yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang berada tepat di belakangnya langsung menabrak Yunho.

Dan terjadilah adu jidat antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aduuh! _Appo_~! Ya! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba sih? Mana jidatmu keras lagi. Auw!" Jaejoong mengelus-elus keningnya sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Jidatmu tuh yang keras. Sakit nih." Yunho memegang keningnya seraya berjongkok.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA! CEPAT BERSIHKAN LAPANGAN ITU!" Teriak Han _seonsaengnim_ yang ternyata tidak sengaja melihat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung panik mencari sapunya yang hilang.

"Sapu! Sapuku mana? Sapuku?" Jaejoong celingak-celinguk mencari sapunya yang hilang entah kemana. "Itu. Kau sendiri yang melempar sapumu." Ujar Yunho seraya menunjuk kearah sapu Jaejoong yang tergeletak jauh dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun berlari kearah sapunya yang tadi ia lempar tepat sebelum kejadian 'adu jidat dengan Yunho' terjadi. Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, yaitu menyapu. "Perlu kubantu?" tawar Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tidak menjawab Yunho, ia terus menyapu lapangan itu.

"Yakin tidak memerlukan bantuanku?" tanya Yunho yang mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dengan wajah yang ragu-ragu kemudian melihat kearah lapangan yang luas itu dengan tatapan menusuk. 'Lapangan terkutuk.' Pikir Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kau bersihkan yang sebelah sana." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyapu dengan berjalan semakin ke belakang, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menabrak punggung satu sama lain. "Auw! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong menatap kesal pada Yunho.

Yunho membalikkan badannya.

"Sedang menyapu." Jawab Yunho seadanya. "Bukan itu! Kenapa kau menabrak punggungku?" Jaejoong mendengus kesal. 'Sabar.. Sabar.. Tahan emosi. Bisa-bisa aku jadi keriputan gara-gara namja ini.' Jaejoong menahan keinginannya untuk menjitak Yunho.

"Bukannya kau yang menabrakku?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Ck, sudahlah. Minggir! Kau ke sebelah sana." Jaejoong mendorong sapu Yunho dengan sapunya.

"Kau saja yang ke sebelah sana. Kenapa harus aku?" Yunho kembali menyapu tempat yang dekat dengannya. "Di sebelah sana itu sangat panas, nanti kulitku bisa jadi gelap. Lagian 'kan kulitmu sudah gelap, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau berjemur lagi. Lalu kalau aku kepanasan lalu pingsan bagaimana? Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Jaejoong melancarkan puppy eyesnya.

Yunho mengelus dagunya, tampang sedang berpikir. "Hmm.. Kalau kau jadi hitam karena sinar matahari, nanti kau akan jadi jelek dan mirip tukang semir sepatu," Ujar Yunho dengan pose yang masih sama.

Jaejoong merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Yunho.

"Dan kalau kau kepanasan, bisa-bisa kau jadi kurus dan jadi seperti orang kurang gizi. Kulit jadi gelap, jadi jelek, lalu kurus, hidup lagi! Buruk." Jaejoong serasa seperti ditimpa batu 5 ton mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Haahh.. Tidak akan ada ya-"

"Cukup! Kau ini berniat membantu atau membuat aku jantungan karena kata-katamu itu sih? Sudahlah, aku saja yang kesebelah sana. Memang susah bicara dengan manusia sepertimu." Ujar Jaejoong seraya menyeret sapunya kearah lapangan yang belum dibersihkan.

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Siapa suruh kau mencoba menipuku dengan _puppy_ _eyes_mu?" gumam Yunho.

**#1 jam kemudian#**

"Apa ini sudah cukup bersih?" tanya Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho.

"Disitu masih ada bungkus kripik." Yunho menunjuk kesisi lapangan sebelah kiri. Jaejoong pun berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Yunho lalu membuang bungkusan itu.

"Sudah bersih 'kan? Kinclong!" Ujar Jaejoong bangga. "Belum. Di sebelah sana masih ada kaleng minuman." Jaejoong mengernyit lalu berjalan kearah kaleng itu. "Perasaan tadi di sebelah sini tidak ada sampah, deh." Gumam Jaejoong lalu memungut kaleng itu dan membuangnya.

Lalu, Jaejoong pun berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"BooJae! Di sebelah sana ada kaleng minuman lagi." Yunho menunjuk kearah belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap sengit pada kaleng tak berdosa itu.

"Ck, siapa sih yang sembarangan membuangmu?" tanya Jaejoong pada kaleng itu.

"Jae! Di sana! Di sana ada ranting kayu!" seru Yunho yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Jae! Di sebelah sana ada bungkus plastik!"

"BooJae! Di sebelah sana, disamping lapangan itu. Didekat pepohonan itu ada banyak daun yang gugur."

"Jaejoongie! Di sana ada bungkus kripik lagi!"

"Jaejoong! Di sana ada kodok yang kejang-kejang, cepat tolong!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya! Sebenarnya aku ini siapamu, sih? Seenaknya saja memerintahku. Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang menolong kodok itu? _Namja_ gila." Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi marah dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyeret sapunya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, kok. Aku 'kan ingin kembali ke kelas." Jawab Yunho lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan sapu ke tempatnya.

"Huh, dasar!" Jaejoong meletakan sapu itu kedalam lemari khusus alat bersih-bersih. "Tapi dia cukup membantu, biasanya kalau membersihkan lapangan itu bisa sampai setengah hari." Jaejoong menatap ilfeel pada lapangan sekolah itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Skip Time~**

"Jae _hyung_! Mari kita ke kantin!" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong agar berdiri dari bangkunya lalu menyeret Jaejoong menuju kantin. "Iya, iya. Pelan-pelan dong jalannya." Jaejoong pasrah saat Junsu masih menyeretnya dan tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Waaahh, nggak ada meja kosong," Ujar Junsu saat mereka memasuki area kantin.

"Junsu-ah! Jae-ah! Sebelah sini!" seru Leeteuk yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Di sana, Su." Kini giliran Jaejoong yang menyeret Junsu mendekati Leeteuk. "Hyung juga belum dapat tempat duduk?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Taemin, Junsu, Key, Ryeowook dan Henry hanya berdiri.

"Ani, kami sedang menonton sebuah pertengkaran. Seru loh, hyung. Lebih seru daripada yang ada di bioskop." Jawab Taemin dengan wajah polosnya. "Heh? Pertengkaran apa?" Junsu melihat kesekeliling kantin dengan berjinjit. "Junsu-ah, kau tidak perlu berjinjit. Pertengkaran itu tepat berada di depanmu." Ujar Leeteuk sweatdrop. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Key, Jaejoong, Ryeowook dan Henry juga sweatdrop melihat tingkah Junsu.

Junsu hanya nyengir. "Mereka kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung saat melihat Kibum dan Siwon sedang adu mulut. "Entahlah. Saat kami datang kesini, mereka sudah ribut." Jawab Key.

"Oh. Ah, aku ke toilet dulu, ya." Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju toilet.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Jaejoong keluar dari toilet sambil mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Ia berjalan memasuki area kantin dan menghela nafas saat melihat Kibum dan Siwon masih adu mulut. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Yunho yang sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan yang ada disudut kantin.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Yunho yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung duduk di depan Yunho. Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. "Jaejoong? Ah, _dongsaengku_ sedang memesan makanan," Yunho menyimpan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Jaejoong mengangkat sebeah alisnya. "_Dongsaeng_? Kau punya adik?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Karena tadi aku melihatmu duduk sendirian. Biasanya 'kan kau juga bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang ada disana itu," Jaejoong menunjuk meja yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan. "Hmm.. _Dongsaengku_ hari ini ingin makan berdua denganku. Dia memintaku mentraktirnya." Jelas Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Cukup lama mereka dalam situasi diam, Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak ada yang ingin angkat bicara.

"Ehm! Yunho-ah, _gomawo_," Ujar Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Yunho yang tadinya sedang menonton Kibum dan Siwon langsung menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa?" Jaejoong terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Terima kasih karena tadi pagi kau sudah membantuku." Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "_Ne_, kapanpun aku akan membantumu." Jaejoong tersipu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia langsung tersadar dan menatap Yunho.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau berkata, 'Kapanpun aku akan mengerjaimu'? Bukankah hobimu itu ngejahilin aku, ya?" Yunho nyengir. "Aku ganti, deh. Kapanpun aku akan berbaik hati pada BooJae!" kata Yunho yang diselingi tawa kecil.

Brakk!

"_Hyung_! Nih makanannya," Ujar Changmin seraya meletakkan nampan berisi berbagai jenis makanan dengan sedikit kasar karena terlalu bersemangat. Yunho melotot kearah makanan itu. "Ya! kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?" Changmin duduk di samping Yunho.

"Yang satu ini untuk _hyung_, dan yang lima ini untuk aku." Changmin meletakkan 1 mangkuk _jajangmyeon_ didepan meja Yunho, dan sisanya 2 mangkuk _jajangmyeon_, 2 mangkuk _makguksu_, dan 1 mangkuk _bibimguksu_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm.. Kau Changmin kelas X-B, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang sedang melahap _jajangmyeon_nya. Changmin menoleh ke Jaejoong. "Eh? Kenapa ada Jaejoong _hyung_ di sini?" Yunho tidak menghiraukan Changmin dan Jaejoong, ia terus saja menikmati makanannya seraya memikirkan nasib dompetnya yang isinya telah musnah gara-gara Changmin.

Kemarin, Yunho kalah taruhan dengan Changmin sehingga mengharuskan Yunho mentraktir Changmin hari ini. Yunho memberikan dompetnya pada Changmin saat _dongsaeng_nya itu hendak memesan makanan. Sekembalinya sang dompet pada pemiliknya, Yunho hanya bisa menyesal dan menangisi sang uang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ah, aku sudah ada di sini daritadi, sebelum kau kembali." Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke Yunho.

"Ah, Changmin-ah." Panggil Jaejoong. Changmin menoleh ke Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan mangkuk yang telah kosong dan mengambil semangkuk _makguksu_.

"Ne?"  
>"Aku ingin bertanya," Yunho mulai tertarik dengan percakapan kedua orang itu. Yunho agak iri juga sih saat melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat akrab dengan Changmin. Yunho memang tahu bahwa Changmin itu akrab dengan sebagian penghuni asrama lantai 2, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau Changmin juga dekat dengan Jaejoong.<p>

"Kau itu minum susu berapa kali sehari, sih?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Changmin berhenti makan, sedangkan Yunho tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Dia minum susu 10 kali sehari." Jawab Yunho asal. Changmin menatap kesal pada hyungnya itu. "Enak saja! Siapa bilang aku minum susu 10 kali sehari?" Yunho mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kembali melahap makanannya.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong penasaran kenapa Changmin bisa setinggi itu. "15 kali sehari." Jawab Changmin santai seraya kembali memakan makanannya. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, Yunho kembali tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_MWO_! Kau kelebihan gizi, Max! Pantas saja kau tinggi sekali. Aisshh! Aku akan memberitahu _eomma_ agar mengurangi jatah susumu!" Jaejoong menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat khawatir. "Jangan, _hyuung_! Nanti aku kekurangan gizi." Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas.

"Gizimu sudah sangat berlebihan, Max." Yunho menatap malas ke Changmin yang sedang meraung-raung dan menangis dengan lebaynya. "Sudahlah. Lagian kalian berdua ini tingginya hampir sama, kok. Apa bedanya?" Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"Oh! Tentu saja! Kami ini duo Jung yang paling tampan seantero!" Ujar Changmin bangga sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Yunho juga ikut berdiri dan tersenyum bangga.

"Hahahaha! Kalian ini sangat akrab, ya?" Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat tingkah duo Jung itu. Changmin kembali duduk dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae _hyung_!" Panggil Changmin. Yunho melotot kearah Changmin. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho berusaha menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Kau mengganggu, _hyung_." Changmin menepis tangan Yunho.

Changmin menarik nafas sebelum berbicara. "Jae _hyung_, aku sangat senang mempunyai calon kakak ipar sepertimu," Ujar Changmin dengan wajah terharu. Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung cengo mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Aku menyerahkan _hyung_ tercintaku ini padamu, dan tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Ah iya, dan semoga kau betah dengan kelakuannya. Hikkss- eh? Mieku sudah dingin!" Changmin langsung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong setelah menangis lebay. Ia kembali melahap mie porsi ke tiganya.

"A-ah, aku ke tempat Siwon dulu, ya." Yunho pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke meja Siwon dan kawan-kawan. Ternyata Siwon sudah selesai dengana urusannya.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang memerah. 'Si Changmin ini apa-apaan sih? Aisshh!' Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang memanas. Tanpa sengaja, matanya berhenti pada Yunho yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas. 'Calon kakak ipar, ya?' Jaejoong menopang dagunya sambil menatap Yunho dari kejauhan.

_**Gajima deo gajima**_

_**Nae gyeotte isseojul suneun eobtni**_

_**Geojitmal da geotjimal**_

_**Jeonhyeo deullijiga anha**_

_**Saranghae neol saranghae**_

_**Hanmadi boyeojul suneun eobtni**_

_**Saranghae neol saranghae **_

_**Tto dashi saranghae jugettni**_

_**_JYJ – In Heaven_**_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Skip Time~ Jam 19.35, Kamar Yunho & Yesung**

"Kau sedang apa, Yun?" tanya Yesung yang sedang mengurusi anak-anaknya, alias Ddangko brothers. "Nanti juga hyung akan tahu sendiri." Yesung mengernyit mendengar jawaban Yunho. " Sebenarnya kau sedang apa, sih? Serius sekali." Yesung berjalan mendekati Yunho yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

"Eh? Kau... Aigoo, ternyata kau sudah tertular adegan telenvelanya si Siwon." Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Yesung. Yunho meletakkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan ke dalam toples. Ia tersenyum senang seraya memandangi toples itu.

"Apa dia mau menerima ini?" tanya Yunho pelan. "Pasti diterima, kok." Jawab Yesung yang kini tengah mencolek-colek cangkang Ddangkomengh yang sedari tadi terus bersembunyi. 'Benarkah Boo akan menerima ini?'

**_Skip_ _Time_~ Keesokkan harinya..**

"Jae _hyung_!" Panggil Junsu yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dibelakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunggu Junsu yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Hyung_, Park _seonsaengnim_ memanggilmu ke ruangannya," Jaejoong mengernyit. "Ada apa?" Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Lebih baik _hyung_ langsung kesana saja," Jaejoong mengangguk. "_Ne_. _Gomawo_, Su-ie." Jaejoong lalu beranjak dan berjalan menuju ruangan Park _seonsaengnim_.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan itu setelah mendapatkan izin. "_Seonsaengnim_ memanggilku?" Jaejoong bingung saat melihat Yunho juga ada diruangan itu.

"_Ne_. Karena kalian berdua sudah hadir, maka saya langsung katakan saja," Yunho dan Jaejoong mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"SooMan _seonsaengnim_ mengatakan kalau taman belakang sekolah kita ini mulai kusam karena jarang dibersihkan lagi. Dan kebetulan petugas disekolah ini 2 hari yang lalu baru saja mendapatkan libur. SooMan _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh saya untuk mencari murid yang setidaknya bisa membersihkan taman sekolah. Dan saya memilih kalian untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu. Saya akan memberikan nilai tambahan untuk kalian jika tugas yang saya berikan kalian laksanakan dengan baik. Ini wajib dan tidak ada penolakan!" Park _seonsaengnim_ menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah menjelaskan hal itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Yunho cengo sekaligus salut dengan ketahanan nafas Park _seonsaengnim_. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia membelalakkan matanya. Didalam hatinya, ia merutukki Park _seonsaengnim_ yang seenaknya memilihnya sebagai murid yang membersihkan taman belakang. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, hanya berdua dengan Yunho? Berdua? _Namja_ tua yang ada dihadapannya itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalian berdua saya izinkan tidak mengikuti semua pelajaran pada hari ini. Dan sebagai gantinya, kalian membersihkan taman belakang. Taman belakang itu harus bersih hari ini. Jika hari ini kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, besok kalian akan kehilangan setengah nilai pada pelajaran saya. Baik, sekarang kalian sudah boleh mulai menjalankan tugas kalian." Ujar Park _seonsaengnim_. Yunho mengangguk dengan senang hati.

'Nih guru udah merintah seenaknya, menambah derita orang, pakai ngancam lagi.' Pikir Jaejoong kesal seraya keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kau kok kelihatan senang sih dengan tugas ini?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang berjalan santai disampingnya.

"Menurutku ini pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Taman belakang sekolah itu sangat indah, apalagi ada danau kecilnya. Kalau kita membersihkannya, bukankah taman belakang sekolah kita itu akan semakin indah?" Yunho bersenandung kecil seraya mengambil alat-alat untuk membersihkan taman belakang.

"Hmm, benar juga." Jaejoong berjalan memasuki area taman belakang, diikuti Yunho di belakangnya. Yunho meletakkan tasnya di kursi taman.

"Lalu? Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat taman belakang sekolah lumayan luas.

"Terserah. Aku dari sini." Yunho lalu menyapu bagian yang dekat dengan danau. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho mengambil bagian yang paling mudah untuk dibersihkan.

"Hmm?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon yang ada di taman itu. 'Pohon ukiran nama pasangan,' Jaejoong mengelus batang pohon itu. 'Kapan ya aku bisa mengukir namaku di sini?'

"Kau ingin namamu diukir di sana?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. "Eh?" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Kalau kau ingin mengukir namamu disana, ukir saja namamu dan namaku," Yunho mengambil gunting dari dalam tasnya. "Eh? Kenapa harus namaku dan namamu? Kau 'kan bukan pasanganku." Yunho tidak menjawab Jaejoong. Ia hanya tersenyum seraya mengukirkan namanya dan Jaejoong di pohon itu.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa senang saat Yunho mengukir nama mereka.

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" Yunho memandang bangga pada karyanya yang ia buat. Jaejoong menyentuh ukiran nama mereka.

"Joongie!" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong masih tetap memandang pohon itu. "Joongiiiee!" panggil Yunho lagi dengan cukup keras. "BooJaejoongie!" Jaejoong menoleh dengan wajah kusut karena acara mari-memandang-pohon-nya diganggu oleh Yunho.

"Apa, sih?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho yang tengah berjongkok. "Lihat ini," Yunho memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Jaejoong yang berjongkok di sampingnya. "Mawar pink?" Yunho mengangguk. "Satu minggu yang lalu aku menanam bunga ini di sini. Ternyata sudah mekar. Cantik, ya?" Yunho memetik dua tangkai mawar pink lagi.

"Untukmu," Ia memberikan dua tangkai mawar itu pada Jaejoong yang mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Eh? Untukku?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Jangan dibuang, ya. Yup! Sekarang kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita yang tertunda." Ujar Yunho seraya berdiri. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium aroma yang menguar dari bunga itu.

"Boo! Ayo cepat lanjutkan." Jaejoong segera berdiri dan meletakkan bunga mawar itu di samping tasnya.

"_Ne_."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 6.05**

"Huwaahh! Lelahnya~" Jaejoong langsung menjatuhkan badannya di kasurnya saat sampai di kamarnya. "Kau habis dari mana, Jae? Kenapa kelihatan lelah sekali?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Tadi, aku dan Yunho disuruh membersihkan taman belakang sekolah oleh Park _seonsaengnim_. Bayangkan, _hyung_! Dari pagi sampai sekarang baru selesai. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata taman belakang sekolah itu sangat luas. Park _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh kami membersihkan danau juga. Memangnya danau bisa dibersihkan? Dasar aneh." Omel Jaejoong.

Leeteuk terkikik geli mendengar Jaejoong yang asyik mengomel. "Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja dulu, Jae." Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya. "Eh!" Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Hyung! Lihat ini!" Jaejoong melangkah ke meja Leeteuk seraya menunjukkan bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya. Leeteuk mengernyit.

"Mawar pink?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Siapa yang memberimu bunga itu?" tanya Leeteuk seraya mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Jaejoong. "Yunho. _Waeyo, hyung_?" Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kau tahu arti warna bunga mawar ini, Jae?" Senyuman Leeteuk semakin lebar saat melihat Jaejoong menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Kau tahu arti 3 tangkai bunga ini?" Jaejoong menggeleng lagi.

"_Aigoo_~ Mawar pink ini artinya keindahan dan keagungan, tapi bisa juga diartikan sebagai tanda kasih sayang," Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. "_Jinjja_?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Lalu, 3 tangkai bunga artinya_" Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi penasaran Jaejoong. "Artinya dia mencintaimu." Jaejoong melebarkan matanya lagi. "_Jinjjayo_?" Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengembalikan bunga itu pada Jaejoong yang kelihatan masih belum percaya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hm? _Nuguya_?" gumam Leeteuk pelan. Leeteuk melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Jaejoong meletakkan bunga itu di meja dan berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. "_Nuguya_, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong saat tidak melihat siapapun di luar.

Leeteuk mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Saat aku buka pintunya, di luar sudah tidak ada orang," Leeteuk hendak menutup pintunya saat melihat sesuatu di lantai. "Hm?" Leeteuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada dilantai itu. "Toples?" Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada kertasnya, hyung." Leeteuk pun mengambil selembar kertas dari lantai. "Untuk Jaejoong, dari Jung Yunho," Ujar Leeteuk yang membaca isi kertas itu. "Untukmu, Jae." Leeteuk memberikan toples itu pada Jaejoong.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Jaejoong berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Jaejoong membuka tutup toples itu. Jaejoong hendak mengambil isi yang ada di dalam toples itu namun terhenti saat melihat label yang tertempel di luar toples itu. Di label itu tertulis, '100 ALASAN SEORANG JUNG YUNHO MENCINTAI KIM JAEJOONG'.

Setelah cukup lama Jaejoong shock dengan label itu, ia lalu mengambil satu isi dari toples itu. Bentuk benda itu seperti sesuatu benda kecil yang dibungkus oleh kertas kecil. Jaejoong membuka bungkusan kertas itu dan ternyata isinya adalah permen.

Mata Jaejoong tanpa sengaja berhenti pada kertas yang tadi digunakan untuk membungkus permen itu. 'Aku mencintaimu karena kamu baik.' Begitulah isi dari kertas kecil itu. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Ia lalu mengambil permen lainnya dan membuka bungkusan kertasnya.

'Karena kamu cantik.'

'Karena kamu bisa memasak.'

'Karena rambutmu lurus.'

'Karena kamu selalu mengerjaiku.'

'Karena kamu yang ada di hatiku.'

'Karena kamu pasangan idamanku.'

'Karena kamu membuatku jatuh pada pandangan pertama.'

'Karena suaramu bagus.'

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca semua itu. 'Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunya alasan sebanyak ini.' Jaejoong mengambil permen yang ke 100 dan membuka kertasnya.

'Karena aku yakin, kaulah malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untukku.' Senyum Jaejoong semakin lebar saat membaca yang terakhir itu. Jaejoong menyimpan semua kertas itu di sebuah kotak kecil, lalu memasukkan kembali permen-permen itu ke dalam toples.

"_Gomawo_, Yunnie-ah." Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya~**

"Jae _hyuuung_! Tungguuu!" panggil Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya seraya berlari kecil mengejar Jaejoong. Junsu langsung merangkul pundak Jaejoong saat ia sudah berdiri disamnping Jaejoong. Mereka kembali berjalan di tengah lapangan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Leeteuk hyung mana? Biasanya 'kan dia berangkat sama hyung." Junsu celingak celinguk mencari Leeteuk. "Leeteuk _hyung_ tadi bangun kesiangan. Dia menyuruhku untuk berangkat duluan." Jelas Jaejoong. Junsu tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong. Ia kini sedang menoleh ke belakang sambil terus berjalan.

Junsu menyipitkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia langsung melebarkan matanya. Keterkagetan Junsu berganti menjadi senyuman saat melihat Yunho yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya dan Jaejoong dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"_Ya_! Su-ie! Kepalamu jangan menoleh ke belakang terus, nanti lehermu terkilir." Jaejoong menolehkan kepala Junsu yang tadinya menoleh kebelakang. Junsu melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Su-ie? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung saat Junsu berjalan menjauhinya. "Aku nggak ke mana-mana kok, _hyung_." Junsu menghentikan langkahnya dengan senyum imutnya. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Boo," panggil Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh keasal suara. Ia langsung terkejut saat melihat Yunho memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih.

Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semua siswa yang kebetulan lewat di sana langsung berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Suasana di lapangan itu jadi hening.

"BooJae, kau tahu apa arti dari mawar merah dan putih ini?" tanya Yunho seraya menunjukkan bunga mawar itu pada Jaejoong. Sebuket bunga yang berisi mawar merah dan mawar putih.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jaejoong seraya menggeleng. Yunho tersenyum.

"Mawar merah dan putih ini artinya kesatuan dan kebersamaan. Maukah kau selalu bersamaku, berada di sisiku, berada di hatiku selamanya?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Maukah kau menjadi _namjachinguku_?"

"Hah?" Jaejoong hanya cengo mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Kemarin ia memang mendapatkan berbagai hal romantis dari Yunho, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Yunho benar-benar serius dengannya.

"_Saranghae_, Jaejoongie." Ujar Yunho dengan senyuman yang masih setia terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau.. serius?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih ragu. "Ne, aku serius," Jawab Yunho.

"Jika kau menyuruhku memilih antara bernafas dan mencintaimu, aku tidak akan memilih satu pun,"

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum.

"Karena aku akan menggunakan nafasku untuk mencintaimu." Yunho menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menerima bunga itu. "Dan aku akan mencintaimu sampai aku berhenti bernafas, Yunnie." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, Jung Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepas pelukkanya. Yunho tertawa kecil saat Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kisah Yunho juga akan seperti kisahmu, kisah seperti adegan telenovela." Ujar Yesung dengan senyum jahilnya. "Ya, ya, ya. _Whatever_. Yang penting berakhir bahagia, _hyung_." Jawab Siwon.

"_Ne_, _happy_ _ending_." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Kyu. Kau seperti setan yang akan menghancurkan hubungan orang saja kalau tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar Zhoumi. "Ya! Enak saja!"

"Boo, pelukkanmu sangat erat," Jaejoong tertawa kecil sebelum melepas pelukkannya.

"Yunnie, dari mana kau belajar menjadi orang romantis seperti itu?"

"Aku dari lahir memang sudah romantis kok,"

"_Jinjja_? Aku tidak percaya,"

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Max. Kami, Jung _brothers_ memang romantis."

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?"

"_Ya_! Max! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mengganggu! Pergi sana!"

"_Shirreo_, _hyung_~ Hahahaha!"

"Dasar, evil!"

_**Lovin' you tsunaideta kimi no te ga**_

_**Lovin' you hanarete yuku**_

_**Lovin' you boku no te wa nukumori wo**_

_**Lovin' you oboeteru no ni**_

_**_TVXQ-Lovin' You_**_

~TBC~

Fiuuhhh~! Gimana? Cukup romantis, gak? Semoga cukup.. ^^

Mian kalau gak gitu bagus.. (-/\-)

**Fujoshi 103, Park Hyo Ra, orangeblast52, snowhitehatesapple, rainy hearT, ma'on clouds, park soohee, dewiikibum, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Sicasnowers, MiEunMinWook, nurulamelia, doradora dongdong, Kang Rae Mi, Apdian Laruku, Ayuni Lee, Saeko Hichoru, hatakehanahungry, Momoogi, Chinatsu Ara, shin young rin, No Name, Manami Katayanagi, icha22madhen.**

Thanks buat reviewnya. Dan terima kasih juga buat flame/kritiknya.. ^^

Gak terasa, ternyata ini udah chap yang ke 10, terima kasih banyak buat readers.. ^^

Dan satu lagi yang gak boleh kelupaan..

**HAPPY 8TH ANNIVERSARY OF TVXQ/THSK/DBSK.**

**Always Keep The Faith!**

Dan selamat hari Natal~ ^^

Ayuni Lee:: Itu lirik Ultra Lover-2PM dan Crazy-TVXQ ^^ Gomawo..

Icha22madhen:: Author usahain buat sekuelnya.. Gomawo ^^

Manami Katayanagi:: Thanks banget, ya.. Kata-kata dari chingu membuat hati author tenang *Jiahh* ^^ Gomawo..

Chap depan **2MIN**!

Mian kalau giliran 2min lama.. Sabar ya, readers..

Akhir kata dari author..

Review, please~? Gomawo.. m(_ _)m


	11. Chapter 11

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Unsur BL, OOC**

_Annyeong_~! Author kembali bersama FF Uke VS Seme~ Chap 11 _update_! Chap ini partnya 2min.. Ada yang nunggu part 2min? Oke, langsung aja deh..

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Kelas X-A**

"Taemin-ah, kau tidak lupa membawanya 'kan?" tanya Henry yang duduk di depan meja belajar Taemin. Taemin menoleh pada Henry. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Taemin hendak membuka tasnya, namun gerakkannya terhenti. Ia menatap Henry.

"Jangan hilang ya, _hyung_." Ujar Taemin mengingatkan. Henry mengangguk. Taemin kembali hendak membuka tasnya, namun kembali berhenti.

"Jangan rusak ya, _hyung_." Ujar Taemin lagi. Henry mengangguk.

"Jangan lecet ya, _hyung_!" Henry mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan lupa kembalikan ya, _hyung_." Henry menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Jangan-"

"Iya, iya! Mana kasetnya? Cepat!" Henry mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kaset Michael Jackson yang ingin dipinjamnya dari Taemin.

Dengan berat hati, Taemin membuka tasnya dan mencari kaset Michael Jackson kesayangannya.

Taemin mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie? Kau lupa membawanya?" tanya Henry yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini. "_Ani_, aku tidak lupa membawanya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada di dalam tasku, ya?" Taemin membalikkan tasnya sehingga semua barang yang ada di dalam tasnya berjatuhan ke atas meja.

Taemin melihat kembali isi tasnya. "Kok gak ada, sih?' Taemin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
>"Kau yakin sudah menaruhnya ke dalam tas?" tanya Henry khawatir. Tentu saja khawatir. Pasalnya, <em>dongsaeng<em>nya kini tengah kehilangan kaset kesayangannya. Kalau sampai kaset kesayangannya hilang, bisa di pastikan, Taemin akan galau tingkat akut, stress, nangis gaje, melempar semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan bisa dipastikan bebek-bebek yang ada di depan sekolah akan melarikan diri ketika mendengar jeritan histeris Taemin.

"Huwaaa! Mana?" teriak Taemin histeris. Henry segera membekap mulut Taemin. "T-tenang, Taemin-ah. Jangan nangis," bisik Henry.

Setelah dirasanya Taemin sudah tenang, Henry pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Ukkh! Padahal kaset itu sangat mahal," Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku menghabiskan uang jajanku selama 3 bulan hanya untuk membeli kaset itu," Taemin menggembungkan pipinya. "Haahh~" Henry menghela napasnya. "Mungkin kasetmu ketinggalan, Taemin-ah,"

"Nggak mungkin, hyung. Kemarin jelas-jelas aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas," jelas Taemin. Ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aisshh! Kenapa bisa hilang sih?" mata Taemin tidak sengaja menangkap Minho yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum kemenangan yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Taemin mengernyit curiga pada Minho yang terlihat terkejut dan langsung pergi saat Taemin melihat ke arahnya. Taemin bukanlah orang yang mudah mencurigai orang lain. Tapi kalau dalam urusan Minho, Taemin akan mudah curiga pada namja yang satu itu.

"Aku akan coba memeriksanya di meja kamarku." Ujar Taemin. Henry yang sedang membaca bukunya segera membalikkan badannya ke arah Taemin.

"Hmm. Begitu lebih baik." Komentar Henry, lalu ia kembali fokus pada bukunya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Pulang sekolah~**

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda pelajaran di sekolah telah berakhir, Taemin langsung melesat dari kelasnya menuju gedung asrama.

Taemin tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Taemin meneggakkan badannya dan memegang knop pintu.

"Annyeong," sapa seseorang dari arah samping Taemin. Taemin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Minho _hyung_?" Taemin mengernyit tidak senang.

"Hmm, kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Jangan mengernyit seperti itu. Jarang-jarang loh ketemu namja ganteng sepertiku," ujar Minho seraya menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan pada dinding sebelahnya.

"Tapi aku bosan setiap hari melihat wajahmu di sekolah," ujar Taemin. Minho hampir saja terjatuh saat mendengar perkataan Taemin.

"Mwo? Bosan? Hahahaha," Minho tertawa kaku.

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau masuk dulu,"

"Eittss! Tunggu dulu," Minho menahan tangan Taemin.

"KEPADA SISWA LEE TAEMIN DAN CHOI MINHO, DIHARAPKAN SEGERA DATANG KE RUANGAN GO _SEONSAENGNIM_. TERIMA KASIH." Suara dari loudspeaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut gedung asrama menggema cukup keras sat pengumunan itu disampaikan.

"Itu.. Yang dipanggil itu kita, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin. Minho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Entahlah. Sepertinya bukan," Taemin terlihat berpikir. "Mungkinkah di sekolah ini ada orang yang bernama Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho selain kita?" tanya Taemin dengan polos.

Minho memasang tampang _babo_ yang ia pinjam dari salah satu hyungnya.

"Mungkin saja ad-"

"_YA_! LEE TAEMIN DAN CHOI MINHO DIHARAPKAN SEGERA KE RUANGAN GO _SEONSAENGNIM_!" suara sang ketua OSIS di speaker itu kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan sedikit teriakan.

Taemin dan Minho langsung melesat menuju ruangan seonsaengnim.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Haahh~! Haaahh! Hahh!" Taemin mengatur napasnya ketika telah sampai di depan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"_Ne_, masuk!"

Minho pun masuk ke ruangan itu dengan langkah _cool_nya. Sedangkan Taemin, berjalan seperti orang setengah mati di belakang Minho.

"Ada apa, _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Minho dengan sopan. "Hmm. Saya ada dinas ke luar kota sebentar lagi, sedangkan SooMan _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh saya membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan. Karena saya sudah telat, jadi saya tidak bisa membawa buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan," Taemin merasakan firasat buruk saat mendengar seonsaengnim menjelaskan dan melihat Go _seonsaengnim_ sedang membereskan buku pelajaran yang akan dibawanya untuk dinas.

"Kalian ini murid kesayangan saya, jadi saya ingin kalian membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan," Taemin membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. "Membawa semua buku-buku ini?" tanya Taemin dengan tidak percaya. Bayangkan! Disuruh membawa buku-buku yang banyaknya segunung itu ke perpustakaan? Hanya berdua? Ditambah lagi dengan ketebalan buku itu yang kira-kira 5 sampai 7 cm.

Go _seonsaengnim_ mengangguk. "Ne, semuanya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Go _seonsaengnim_ dengan tatapan tajam. "A-ah, _aniyo_, _seonsaengnim_." Go _seonsaengnim_ tersenyum dan kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Nah, baiklah! Ruangan ini tidak saya kunci, jadi tolong bawa buku-buku itu, ok? _Bye_-_bye_!" Go _seonsaengnim_ melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan, 'Selamat-berjuang-anak-anak!-Semoga-harimu-menyenangkan~'

"Oh, guru menyebalkan." Gumam Taemin yang melempar tatapan datar pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Katanya kita ini murid kesayangan, tapi kenapa malah disiksa begini." Omel Taemin.

"Ok! Lalu, sekarang kita apakan buku-buku ini?" tanya Minho.

"Ya dibawa ke perpustakaan, dong." Jawab Taemin enteng.

"Yaudah, bawa itu!" ujar Minho seraya duduk di kursi milik Go seonsaengnim.

Taemin berjalan mendekati tumpukan buku-buku itu dan membawa beberapa buku itu. Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Minho yang duduk santai di kursi seonsaengnim.

"Kenapa _hyung_ duduk di sana? Bantu aku!" Taemin menyerahkan buku yang ada di tangannya pada Minho.

"Kau saja yang bawa ini, kenapa aku harus ikut?" Minho mengembalikan buku-buku itu pada Taemin. Taemin menatap buku-buku yang yang di tangannya, lalu kembali menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada Minho.

"Kita sama-sama membawa buku-buku ini. _Seonsaengnim_ menyuruh kita untuk membawa ini, bukan hanya aku saja. Jadi _hyung_ harus membawa buku-buku ini juga," ujar Taemin seraya mengambil beberapa buku lagi dari tumpukan buku-buku yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

"Tidak mau," jawab Minho yang mengembalikan buku-buku itu pada Taemin.

"E-eh?" Taemin kesusahan membawa buku-buku karena Minho yang mengembalikan buku itu yang menjadikan Taemin membawa buku 2 kali lipat dari yang tadi. Wajah Taemin hampir tertutup oleh buku-buku yang ad di tangannya.

"Aigoo~ Hyung tega menyuruhku membawa buku sebanyak ini ke perpustakaan sendirian?" Taemin membulatkan matanya dengan penuh harap.

Minho merasa risih dengan tatapan itu. "Aisshh! _Ne_, ne. Aku juga akan membawa buku-buku ini." Ujar Minho. Ia mengambil sebagian buku yang ada di tangan Taemin.

"_Kajja_!" Minho berjalan duluan di depan Taemin. Taemin mengikuti Minho dari belakang. Mereka berdua masih menyandang tas sekolah yang tadi tidak sempat mereka letakkan di kamar.

Taemin berjalan seraya memandangi punggung Minho yang berjalan di depannya. 'Sebenarnya Minho _hyung_ itu baik, tapi kenapa aku sangat jengkel padanya, ya?' pikir Taemin. Saat sadar apa yang ia pikirkan, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'_Ani_! Minho _hyung_ memang menyebalkan! Dia selalu mengerjaiku.' Taemin menggembungkan pipinya mengingat kelakuan Minho selama ini.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Kau mau berjalan sampai mana, eoh? Perpustakaannya ada di sini," ujar Minho yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Taemin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Minho. Taemin menoleh ke arah belakang. "Eh?" Ia lalu berjalan mundur. Ternyata saking asyiknya dengan pikirannya sendiri, Taemin berjalan sampai melewati Minho yang telah berhenti dan bahkan sampai melewati perpustakaan.

"Kau melamun saat berjalan?" tanya Minho ketika Taemin telah berada di depannya. Taemin mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Sepi," ujar Taemin pelan. "Tentu saja sepi, ini 'kan sudah waktunya semua siswa kembali ke asrama." Jawab Minho. Taemin mengangguk.

Minho meletakan buku-buku itu di sudut ruangan, begitu pula dengan Taemin. "Haaah~ Balik lagi nih?" tanya Taemin. Minho mengangguk. Taemin dan Minho meletakkan tas sekolah mereka di kursi perpustakaan.

"Ah, males ah bolak-balik. Mana ruangannya Go _seonsaengnim_ ada di lantai bawah. Capek~" Taemin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Minho menghela napas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Beginilah nasib orang tampan," jawab Minho. Mata Taemin berbinar mendengar perkataan Minho.

"_Jinjja_? Aku tampan?" tanya Taemin dengan senyum lebar. Minho menggeleng.

"_Ani_, kau tidak tampan. Sama sekali tidak tampan. Tadi aku hanya mengatai diriku saja," Jawab Minho telak.

Taemin memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ayo cepat! Masih banyak buku di bawah sana." Ujar Minho seraya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil tersenyum. 'Kau tidak cocok disebut tampan, Taemin-ah.' Pikir Minho seraya menahan senyumnya agar tidak semakin lebar.

Taemin berdiri dari kursi dengan wajah kusut. 'Aku tidak tampan? Masa' sih? Jadi aku gak laku karena aku gak tampan? Masa' sih?' pikir Taemin sambil memegang wajahnya.

Minho berjalan di depan dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Sedangkan Taemin yang berada di belakangnya masih memegang wajahnya dan memikirkan perkataan Minho.

'Aisshh! Minho _hyung_ pasti sudah rabun! Mana mungkin aku tidak tampan?' pikir Taemin seraya mencubit-cubit kecil pipinya.

'Dia juga tidak tamp-'

"Huwaaa!" Lagi-lagi karena keasyikan dengan pikiran sendiri, kaki Taemin tersandung saat turun dari tangga.

Minho yang ada di depan pun sontak menoleh ke arah Taemin.

Brukkhh!

"Auwwh!" rintih Taemin dan Minho. 'Eh? Empuk.' Pikir Taemin.

"Aisshh! Cepat berdiri dari sana! Kau berat!" ujar Minho yang ada di bawah Taemin. "E-eh? Mi-_mianhae_~!" Taemin sesegera mungkin berdiri dari atas tubuh Minho.

Minho juga hendak berdiri dari atas lantai sekolah itu. "Auw!" rintih Minho ketika hendak berdiri. Ia kembali terbaring di lantai sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Taemin mengernyit dan berjongkok di samping Minho yang terkapar. "_Hyung_? _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Taemin. Terdapat sedikit kekhawatiran di pertanyaannya itu.

"Aduhh! Pinggangku sakit," jawab Minho. Taemin jadi semakin khawatir dan panik. "_Mwo_? Pinggang _hyung_ sakit? Aduhh~ _Mianhae_, _hyung_. Tadi aku tidak sengaja tersandung kaki sendiri. Aduh~ Bagaimana ini?" Taemin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Minho menahan senyumnya saat nmelihat ekspresi Taemin.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau hyung ku gendong saja?" tawar Taemin.

"Bwhh-bwahahahahaha!" Minho tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi bersalah dan penawaran Taemin.

"Eh? _Hyung_ kok ketawa, sih?" tanya Taemin yang bingung dengan Minho yang tiba-tiba tertawa guling-guling.

Taemin membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu. "_Hyung_ membohongiku?" Taemin berdiri. "_Hyung_ tidak sakit, 'kan?" tanya Taemin. Minho mendudukkan dirinya sambil masih terus tertawa.

Taemin menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Huh!" Taemin berjalan meninggalkan Minho yang memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Minho menghela napasnya untuk meredakan tawanya. Ia beranjak hendak berdiri dan menghampiri Taemin.

Minho terdiam saat ia telah berdiri dengan tegak. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Taemin-ah," panggilnya. Taemin berbalik. "Apa?"

"Pinggangku sakit," jawab Minho. Taemin mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek Minho. Lalu ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Minho.

"_Ya_! Taemin-ah! Pinggangku benar-benar sakit! Aku tidak berbohong!" seru Minho saat Taemin telah berjalan cukup jauh.

Taemin terus berjalan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan kelima jarinya tanpa menoleh.

"Aisshh! Inikah yang namanya kualat?" gumam Minho dan berjalan pelan menyusul Taemin sambil memeganggi pinggangnya yang sakit.

**.**

"Kenapa Minho _hyung_ sangat lama?" tanya Taemin saat ia telah sampai di ruangan Go _seonsaengnim_. Taemin berjalan mendekati pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya.

Ia melihat Minho sedang berjalan bak kakek-kakek 90 tahun ke atas. Berjalan dengan lambat sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Dia benar-benar sakit pinggang?" tanya Taemin. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan mendekati Minho. "_Hyung_," panggil Taemin. "Hm?"

"Perlu ke UKS sebentar?" tanya Taemin. Minho menggeleng. "Tidak perlu,"  
>jawab Minho. "<em>Mianhae<em>, _hyung_."

Minho tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana_. Lagian, tadi juga aku sudah membohongimu," ujar Minho. Taemin yang memang merasa bersalah meskipun agak kesal pada Minho yang tadi membohonginya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Minho dan berdiri di belakang Minho. Minho berhenti berjalan saat mengetahui Taemin berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "_Waeyo_, Taemin-ah?" tanya Minho. Ia hendak membalikkan badannya namun di tahan oleh Taemin.

"Diam dulu, _hyung_!" Taemin memegang ke dua bahu Minho dari belakang. Minho yang bingung dengan Taemin hanya menuruti perkataan namja cantik nan manis itu.

Taemin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Minho. Lalu, ia mengangkat lutut kanannya dan menempelkannya tepat di pinggang Minho.

Dengan cukup kuat, Taemin menarik ke dua bahu Minho ke belakang.

"UWAAA!" teriak Minho saat pinggangnya rasanya seperti keropos saat itu juga. Bahkan sempat terdengar suara 'kretekk' dari pinggangnya saat Taemin dengan tenangnya menarik bahunya ke belakang. (melengkungkan tubuh Minho ke belakang, lohh)

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taemin dengan senyum manis yang terpahat di wajahnya. Minho memegangi pinggangnya seraya menatap ngeri pada Taemin.

"Sakit," jawab Minho seadanya. Taemin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Coba tegakkan badanmu, hyung. Pasti tidak sakit lagi," ujar Taemin.

Dengan ragu, Minho menegakkan badannya. "Ukh!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taemin dengan antusias. Minho mengangguk. "_Gomawo_," ujarnya.

"_Aigoo_~! Aku ini ternyata ahli," puji Taemin.

"Ne, ne. Kajja! Kita masih harus membawa buku-buku itu." Ujar Minho seraya berjalan ke arah ruangan Go _seonsaengnim_. Masih terasa sedikit nyeri di bagian pinggangnya.

"Haaah~" Taemin menghela napas ketika mengingat tugas berat itu lagi. "Hari yang buruk." Gumamnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Fhuaaaahhh~!" Taemin langsung terduduk lemas di kursi perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya meletakkan buku-buku terakhir.

Minho juga ikutan duduk di depan Taemin yang tepar tak berdaya.

"Ini sudah jam berapa?' tanya Minho. Taemin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terlungkup di meja. "Jam 16.30." jawab Taemin setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hmm, sudah hampir sore." Ujar Minho seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menyusuri perpustakaan.

Taemin kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke meja. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ponsel Minho yang tergeletak di meja. Ia mengambilnya.

Taemin menahan napasnya ketika melihat _wallpaper_ yang terpampang di layar ponsel Minho. 'Fotonya dengan _yeoja_?' pikir Taemin.

"Kau sedang apa?' tanya Minho yang menghampiri Taemin dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Ah! _Ani_," Taemin meletakkan kembali ponsel Minho di meja. Minho duduk di depan Taemin.

Taemin kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Itu," Taemin menggantung kalimatnya. Minho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk karena membaca buku.

"Hm?"

"_Yeoja_ yang ada di _wallpaper_mu itu siapa?" tanya Taemin. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi rasa penasarannya yang besar mendorongnya untuk bertanya pada Minho.

Minho terdiam. "Dia itu mantan _yeojachingu_ku," jawab Minho. Taemin terdiam mendengar jawaban Minho, ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke dadanya. Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Oh." Respon Taemin.

"Kami putus 2 tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Saat itu, aku ingin ke rumahnya untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku akan pindah sekolah dan bersekolah di sekolah asrama khusus _namja_." Minho melihat ke arah samping kirinya, tepat dimana jendela perpustakaan sedang terbuka.

"Saat itu, aku melihat dia sedang bersama _namja_ lain. Bermesraan dengan namja lain," sorot mata Minho menjadi dingin.

"Saat aku menghampirinya, dia terlihat gelagapan. Dan saat itulah aku meminta putus padanya." Jelas Minho.

"Oh. _Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud menyuruh _hyung_ menceritakan hal itu." Ujar Taemin. Minho tertawa kecil.

"_Gwaenchana_, lagian aku sudah melupakannya sejak lama." Ujar Minho. "Eh? Lalu kenapa di ponsel _hyung_ masih memakai fotonya?" Minho mengambil ponselnya dan melihat _wallpaper_nya.

"Itu karena tidak ada foto lain yang bagus untuk aku gunakan sebagai _wallpaper_, jadi kugunakan saja foto ini." Jawab Minho.

"Oh." Minho tersenyum seraya mengarahkan ponselnya pada Taemin.

Cklik! 

"Eh?" kaget Taemin. "Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?" tanya Taemin. "Mengambil fotomu. Kurasa ini cocok untuk menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselku," ujar Minho seraya mengotak-atik ponselnya. "Nah! Bagus, 'kan?" tanya Minho seraya menunjukkan _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang terdapat foto Taemin.

"Aisshh! Itu memalukkan, _hyung_. Hapus! Dan jangan gunakan fotoku sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselmu!"

"_Shirreo_!" Minho memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Taemin hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan ke dua telapak tangannya.

Zrrssshh!

"Hm? Hujan?" gumam Minho seraya melihat ke arah jendela. Taemin menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan melihat kearah jendela. "Woaahh, deras sekali." Ujar Taemin.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke asrama, _hyung_? Jarak kita dengan gedung asrama lumayan jauh, loh." Ujar Taemin mengingat jarak gedung sekolah dengan gedung asrama cukup jauh karena dipisahkan oleh lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas.

"Tunggu sampai reda saja," jawab Minho dan kembali membaca bukunya. Taemin menghela napasnya.

"Taemin-ah," panggil Minho setelah cukup lama mereka terperangkap dalam suasana hening. "Ne?" Taemin melepaskan headset yang ada di telinganya.

"Kau.. sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Minho dengan ragu-ragu. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin. Minho tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Taemin yang bingung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ponsel yang ada di saku celana Minho bergetar. Minho merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Waeyo, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin. "Ada yang meneleponku. Nomor asing," jawab Minho. "Angkat saja, mana tahu ada hal yang penting." Minho mengangguk lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"_Yeoboseo_, oppa~" jawab seorang _yeoja_ dari seberang panggilan itu dengan suara lirih. "_Ne_? _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Minho. Taemin memperhatikan Minho dengan seksama.

"_Oppa_ tidak mengingatku?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"_Ani_. Kau sia-" belum sempat Minho menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia teringat sesuatu. "Eh? Kau.."

"_Ne_, ini aku." Jawab _yeoja_ itu. " _Mianhae_, kau tidak perlu menghubungiku lagi." Minho hendak memutuskan panggilan itu ketika mendengar suara yeoja itu kembali berbicara.

"_Oppa_, kembalilah padaku!" Minho tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau tidak ingin mengganggu _namja_ yang sudah memiliki pacar, 'kan?" tanya Minho. Taemin tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Minho.

"Eh? _Oppa_ sudah memiliki pacar? Kau bohong, _oppa_!"

"_Ani_, aku tidak membohongimu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan mengirimkan fotoku dengan pacarku padamu." Jawab Minho. "Aku tidak percaya! Kau harus mengirimkan bukti padaku, _oppa_!" lalu _yeoja_ itu pun memutuskan sambungan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Minho tersenyum puas.

"_Nuguya_, _hyung_?"

"Mantan _yeojachingu_ku yang tadi aku ceritakan," jawab Minho. "Eh? Lalu, hyung bilang padanya kalau _hyung_ memiliki pacar. Memangnya ada yang mau sama _hyung_?" tanya Taemin dengan polosnya.

"Hei, tentu saja ada yang mau denganku. Tapi aku belum memiliki pacar," jawab Minho.

"Eh? Jadi _hyung_ membohonginya?" tanya Taemin. Minho mengangguk. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya _hyung_ akan membuktikkannya?" tanya Taemin yang tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Minho dari awal sampai akhir.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku harus memberikan bukti pada _yeoja_ itu?"

"Tadi, _yeoja_ itu berbicara dengan sangat keras. Bahkan suaranya sampai mengalahkan suara hujan yang ada di luar." Ujar Taemin seraya menutup jendela itu agar air hujan tidak masuk ke dalam.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki pacar kok," ujar Minho. Taemin menatap Minho. "Siapa?" tanya Taemin penasaran. "Ada deh." Jawab Minho dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Taemin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali memasang headsetnya. Ia memilih lagu yang sedih untuk menyesuaikan dengan suasana hatinya. Ia sedang galau.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dadanya ketika mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi namja tinggi itu akan memiliki pacar.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ukhh! Kenapa hujannya belum reda, sih?" tanya Taemin yang melihat ke arah jendela. "Sepertinya semakin deras saja," ujar Minho yang juga melihat ke arah jendela. Hujan di luar semakin deras, dan bahkan sepertinya angin di luar sangatlah kencang.

"Ini sudah sangat malam, _hyung_. Sekarang sudah jam 18.25." Ujar Taemin seraya memandangi jam tangannya.

"Eh? Sudah selarut itu?" Minho berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati pintu perpustakaan. Ia melihat keadaan di luar perpustakaan. Sepi dan gelap. Itulah keadaan yang ada di gedung sekolah ini.

Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Taemin yang terlihat menaikkan ponselnya setinggi mungkin.

"Di luar sangat sepi dan gelap," ujar Minho sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Jelas saja. Siapa juga yang berani datang ke gedung sekolah dalam cuaca seburuk ini," jawab Taemin.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Minho yang melihat Taemin berdiri di atas kursi dan mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mencari sinyal. Setidaknya aku bisa mengabari hyundeul bila aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Mereka pasti khawatir." Ujar Taemin.

"Aisshh! Dalam cuaca seperti ini, ponselku tidak ada sinyal. Punyamu ada, _hyiung_?" tanya Taemin yang telah kembali duduk.

Minho memeriksa ponselnya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada," jawabnya. "Aigoo~ Bagaimana caranya kita bisa kembali ke gedung asrama?" Taemin mendengus kesal lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kalau kita berlari menerobos hujan, bisa di pastikan selama 3 hari kita tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah." Ujar Minho seraya melihat hujan yang turun semakin deras.

BLAMM!

"Huwwaa!" kaget Taemin. "A-apa itu, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin. "Sepertinya itu suara pintu yang tertutup karena angin," Jawab Minho.

"_Hyung_ tadi tidak menutup pintu perpustakaan?" tanya Taemin. Minho menaikkan ke dua bahunya. "Entahlah." Jawab Minho sekenanya. Taemin menelan ludahnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati Minho yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Minho.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minho yang baru menyadari keberadaan Taemin. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Minho. Taemin menggeleng lagi. "Aigoo~ Kau takut, kan?" tanya Minho dengan nada menggoda. Lagi-lagi Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haisshh, bilang saja takut." Ujar Minho yang menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Taemin. "Sudah kubilang tidak-" kata-kata Taemin terputus ketika Minho menariknya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Taemin-ah." Ujar Minho dengan pelan dan dengan nada.. khawatir?

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Minho. Taemin tidak menjawabnya, ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Bahkan ia kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak dengan cepat.

"A-_ani_, aku tidak kedinginan." Jawab Taemin yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Minho. "Kau kedinginan, Taemin-ah." Ujar Minho seraya menyentuh kedua pipi Taemin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengernyit.

"Tapi kenapa pipimu hangat?" tanya Minho. Taemin membulatkan matanya lalu melepaskan tangan Minho dari wajahnya. Ia memegang kedua pipinya dan menepuknya pelan. "Ahahahaha, entahlah." Jawab Taemin sekenanya.

Minho menyeringai. Otak jahilnya kembali aktif.

"Hoowaa! Kau lihat itu, Taemin-ah?" tanya Minho seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu perpustakaan. Taemin melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Minho. "Itu. Ada putih-putih di dekat pintu itu." Taemin menatap Minho dengan tatapan horor.

"Memangnya itu apaan, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin. Minho dengan susah payah menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Taemin. "Itu.. Masa' kau tidak melihatnya, sih?" Taemin menggeleng. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ahahahahaha!" Minho memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. "_Ya_! _Hyung_! Kau membohongiku lagi!" seru Taemin dengan kesal.

"Ahahaha! Siapa suruh kau begitu menggoda untuk dikerjai," jawab Minho yang masih berusaha menahan tawaanya. Taemin memasang wajah ngambek.

Minho yang melihat itupun tertawa geli. "Mianhae, mianhae. Jangan ngambek gitu, ne?" Taemin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain masih dengan wajah ngambek.

"_Aigoo_~ Jangan marah, dong. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Ujar Minho. "Nggak mau sebelum _hyung_ melakukan sesuatu untukku," ujar Taemin. "Melakukan apa?" tanya Minho.

Taemin menatap Minho. "Aku ingin melihat _hyung_ membuat gaya _aegyo_," ujar Taemin dengan senyum jahil.

Minho mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Taemin melepaskan sepatu kirinya. "Lebih memilih merasakan sepatuku atau melakukan apa yang aku katakan?" tawar Taemin dengan senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya.

Minho menelan ludahnya. 'Tahu gitu, lebih baik aku tidak meladeninya ketika dia ngambek.' Pikir Minho.

Ia lalu menengadahkan ke dua telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya seraya tersenyum, persis seperti Cherryb*l*e.

Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_Hyung_.. Kau tidak cocok bergaya seperti itu!" ujar Taemin yang menahan tawanya. "Sepertinya _hanya_ Junsu hyung yang cocok bergaya seperti itu." Ujar Taemin setelah mati-matian menghentikan tawanya.

"Aisshh! Benar-benar memalukan!" gumam Minho. "_Hyung_," panggil Taemin. "Apa?" jawab Minho ketus. "_Aigoo_~ Jangan marah, dong. Anggap saja kita impas, oke?" Minho hanya menghela napas mendengar perkataan Taemin.

"Ada apa, Taemin-ah?" tanya Minho. "Ini sudah jam 7 malam loh, _hyung_." Ujar Taemin. "Dan hujannya belum reda juga," Taemin melihat hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya.

Minho menghela napasnya.

"Kita berlari ke gedng asrama saja," ujar Minho. "Eh? Kita kehujanan, dong." Minho mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Dari pada kita tidur di sini?" Taemin melihat kearah jendela. Hujan masih sangat deras dan anginnya juga bertiup sangat kencang.

"_Gwaenchana_. Kita segera kembali saja, hyung." Taemin berdiri dari kursinya seraya menenteng tasnya. Minho juga menenteng tasnya. Lalu mereka berdua pun keluar dari perpustakaan. "Gelap sekali," ujar Taemin pelan. Minho menggenggam tangan Taemin. Lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

Minho melepaskan blazernya saat mereka telah berada di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Minho melebarkan blazernya ke atas dan menarik Taemin agar mendekat padanya.

"_Kajja_!" Minho dan Taemin berlari cepat menyebrangi lapangan sekolah.

Taemin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah ketika mereka telah sampai di gedung asrama, tepatnya sedang berteduh di kantin asrama.

Meskipun mereka berpayung dengan blazernya Minho, tetap saja mereka basah karena hujan yang sangat deras.

"Hatchii!" Taemin mengusap hidungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minho. Taemin mengangguk. "_Aigoo_, wajahmu pucat sekali." Minho merendahkan badannya.

"Naik," suruh Minho. "Untuk apa?" tanya Taemin. "Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kamarmu. Sepertinya kau sakit." Jawab Minho. Taemin yang memang sudah merasa sangat lemas pun akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Minho dari belakang.

Minho menggendong Taemin di punggungnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Taemin, lantai 2.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Taemin, Minho mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tidak ada yang menyahut ataupun membukakan pintu itu. Minho kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada yang membuka pintu itu.

"Mungkin Key hyung sedang tidak ada di kamar," ujar Taemin. "Aku turun di sini saja, hyung." Ujar Taemin. Minho mengangguk lalu menurunkan Taemin. "_Gomawo_," ujar Taemin lalu membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Minho mengikuti Taemin dari belakang.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ikut masuk?" tanya Taemin. "Kau sedang sakit dan di kamar ini tidak ada orang, bukankah lebih baik aku yang merawatmu?" Minho mencari handuk Taemin. "Handukmu yang mana?" tanya Minho.

"Yang warna biru," jawab Taemin seraya duduk di kasurnya. Minho berjalan mendekati Taemin lalu mengeringkan rambut Taemin dengan handuk itu.

"Ehem! Sebaiknya aku kembali saja. Kau ganti bajumu dan cuci muka dengan air hangat. Dan jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu. Kau sedang sakit, jadi jangan mandi dulu." Ujar Minho seraya berjalan mendekati pintu kamar. Ia juga perlu mengurus dirinya sendiri, 'kan? Dan lagi, Taemin itu bukanlah anak-anak, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"_Hyung_," panggil Taemin. "_Ne_?" Minho membalikkan badannya. "_Gomawo_." Ujar Taemin. Minho tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Istirahatlah." Ujar Minho sebelum pergi dari kamar itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Kamar Minho dan Onew**

"Hatchii!" Minho mengusap hidungnya dengan _tissue_ yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa kau pulang malam sekali?" tanya Onew. Minho membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia telah selesai mandi, tentu saja dengan air hangat. Dan ia juga telah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tidak bisa kembali, hyung. Hujannya sangat deras. Kalau tadi kami tidak berlari menerobos hujan, pasti kami tidak akan bisa kembali sampai besok." Ujar Minho mengingat di luar masih hujan.

"Oh. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat dari pada sakit dan besok tidak bisa masuk sekolah?" Minho mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

'Sakit, ya? Taemin sudah sembuh belum, ya?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Kamar Taemin dan Key**

"Panasmu sudah turun?" tanya Key seraya menyentuh kening Taemin. "Demammu sudah turun, banyaklah istirahat. Mianhae tadi hyung tidak ada di kamar," ujar Key. "Gwaenchana, hyung. Gomawo. hyung." Ujar Taemin.

"Minnie-ah, apa sebaiknya besok kau tidak perlu sekolah?" tanya Key. "_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_. Besok aku pasti sudah sembuh, kok. Aku akan ke sekolah besok," jawab Taemin. Key menghela napas.

"_Arraseo_. Tapi kalau kau memang belum sembuh total, jangan memaksakan diri, _ne_?" Taemin mengangguk. "_Ne_, _eomma_!" Key tertawa kecil seraya mengacak rambut Taemin.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Sekarang, tidurlah." Ujar Key.

"Oh ya! Kasetku!" seru Taemin yang langsung berdiri dari kasurnya. "Eh? Kaset apa?" tanya Key. Taemin tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mencari kasetnya di sekitar kamar dan meja belajarnya. "Kok gak ada sih~?" Taemin terduduk lesu di tepi kasurnya.

"Kaset apa Taemin-ah?" tanya Key lagi. "Kaset Michael Jacksonku." Jawab Taemin. "Eh? Michael Jackson? Yang ini bukan?" tanya Key menyerahkan kaset itu pada Taemin. "Eh? Kenapa ada di tangan hyung?"

"Aku menemukannya di lemarimu." Jawab Key singkat. "Di lemari? Siapa yang meletakkannya di sana?" tanya Taemin. Key menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah," Jawab Key.

Taemin menatap kaset itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Yasudahlah, toh kaset ini sudah ketemu, kok. Untuk apa dipermasalahkan lagi?

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan Harinya~**

Hari ini, Minho bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Kini ia sedang menuruni tangga hendak menuju kamar Taemin.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne, _nuguseyo_?" tanya Key serya membuka pintu kamarnya. "Eh? Minho? Ada apa?" tanya Key. Minho tersenyum. "Taemin sudah bangun belum, hyung?" tanya Minho. Key mengangguk. "Sudah, kok. Kau ingin berangkat bersamanya?" tanya Key. Minho mengangguk.

"Dia sudah siap, kok. Sebentar," Key masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memanggil Taemin.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Taemin yang berjalan mendekati Minho. "Taemin-ah, sudah baikkan?" tanya Minho. Taemin mengangguk. "Sudah baik, kok." Jawab Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, sepertinya bukuku ketinggalan di perpustakaan. Bisa kita pergi ke sana sebentar?" tanya Minho. Taemin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "_Ne_."

Minho lalu menarik tangan Taemin.

'Dia tidak pernah menanyakan soal kasetnya padaku. Haaah~ Sudahlah, itu lebih baik.' Pikir Minho.

**.**

"Ini dia bukunya," ujar Minho setelah mencari-cari bukunya yang ketinggalan. "_Hyung_, kenapa perpustakaan ini sepi?" tanya Taemin. Minho melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Mungkin karena ini masih terlalu pagi," jawab Minho.

"Oh.. Lalu, hyung ngapain bawa gitar?" tanya Taemin seraya menunjuk tas gitar yang sedang dibawa Minho. "Ah? Ini? Hari ini ada kelas musik, jadi aku membawa ini. Tapi, sebenarnya ada alasan lain juga kenapa aku membawa gitar ini." Jawab Minho. "Alasan lain?" Taemin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Minho mengangguk.

Ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan. Taemin juga ikutan duduk di depan Minho. Minho mengeluarkan gitarnya dan memposisikannya senyaman mungkin untu dimainkan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ya! Aku nyanyikan khusus untukmu!" Taemin mengangguk. Minho mulai memainkan gitarnya.

"_**Haruman noui goyangiga dwegoshipo, oh baby**_

_**Niga junun mainun uyowa buduroun nipumaneso**_

_**Umjiginun jangnanedo noui gweyoun ibmachume**_

_**Nado mollae jertu reulneu ggee doh isseonabwa.**_

_**Nae maumi iron goya**_

_**Nuh bahkgen bohl soo eobnungoji**_

_**Nugureul bwado odi isseodeo**_

_**Nan neoman barabojanha**_

_**Dan haruman aju chinhan noui aeini dwaego shipo**_

_**Noui jasangdo ddaeron thujongdo**_

_**Dah deuleulsu isseul tehndae**_

_**In my heart, in my soul nayege sarangiran**_

_**Ajig osaeghajiman uh uh baby**_

_**Isesang modun geol noyege jugoshipo ggeumesorado."**_

Minho berhenti memainkan gitarnya lalu tersenyum manis ke Taemin. Taemin menatap Minho tanpa kedip. "Itu beneran dinyanyikan untukku? Bukan untuk orang lain?" Minho menggeleng. "Hanya untukmu," jawab Minho.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Taemin tersenyum. "Bagus! Suara hyung juga bagus!" Minho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taemin. "Lagu ini diajari oleh Yunho _hyung_, Yoochun _hyung_ dan Changmin _hyung_." Ujar Minho.

"Kau tahu arti dari lagu ini, 'kan?" tanya Minho. "Tentu saja tahu," jawab Taemin. "Kalau begitu, satu pertanyaan untukmu,"

Minho menatap Taemin. "_Would you be my boyfriend_?"

Taemin tidak menjawab. Hal yang ditanyakan oleh Minho cukup membuatnya shock. "_Hyung_.. serius?" Minho mengangguk. "_Hyung_ tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Taemin lagi. "_Ani_. Selama nafas ini masih ada, selama jantung ini masih berdenyut," Minho memegangi dada kirinya.

"Aku akan mencintaimu dan membahagiakanmu." Ujar Minho.

"Eoh," respon Taemin setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Eh? Hanya itu saja?" tanya Minho.

Taemin tertawa kecil seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Yes, I would_." Jawab Taemin pelan. "_Mwo_?"

Taemin mengangkat kepalanya. "_Ne_, aku mau jadi _namjachingu_mu, _hyung_." Jawab Taemin.

Minho tersenyum. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Minho meletakkan gitarnya di lantai.

"Ini untukmu," Minho menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang memiliki angka 2.

"Eh? Kenapa angka 2?" tanya Taemin. Minho berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati Taemin. Ia memakaikan kalung itu pada Taemin. "Lihatlah ini," Minho menunjukkan kalung yang kini tengah ia pakai.

"Min?" tanya Taemin saat membaca tulisan di kalung itu.

"2Min," ujar Minho. "Woaahh! Kereen!" ujar Taemin. Minho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kagum Taemin.

"Segitu sajakah? Tidak ada yang lebih _hot_?" tanya Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu perpustakaan. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya memukul kepala _evil_ itu. Taemin dan Minho melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya yang sedang berdiri di amabang pintu.

"Aisshh! Sakit! Ehehe, silahkan lanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya~!" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung lari sebelum dihajar massa oleh hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya.

Taemin menatap Minho. "Kyuhyun _hyung_ bilang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin dengan polos. Minho tertawa kaku. "Kata-kata setan tidak perlu didengar, oke?" Taemin mengangguk mengerti. 'Kyuhyun _hyung_ sungguh berbahaya. Aku kasihan pada Sungmin _hyung_.' Pikir Minho.

"Oh ya, Taemin ah," panggil Minho. "_Ne_?"

"Nanti kita foto berdua, ya? Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus mengirim foto bukti ke _yeoja_ itu." Ujar Minho. "_Ne_, _ne_." Jawab Taemin.

"_Kajja_! Kita ke kelas." Minho menggenggam erat tangan Taemin. Menggenggam erat tangannya seolah takut kehilangan makhluk Tuhan yang kini harus ia jaga baik-baik.

Mutiara paling berharga yang hanya dimiliki oleh Choi Minho seorang diri.

~TBC~

Fiuuuhh~! Ngetik chap 2Min ini yang paling susah… Ini FF pertama author tentang 2Min. Ada yang tahu lirik lagu yang di atas, nggak?

Hehehe, itu lagu Hug-TVXQ.. Hehehe, sekedar info.

" **rainy hearT, Black Sappire597, Kim Min Lee, Fujoshi103, Eikaru46, Liu HeeHee, JoongieJungJung, shin young rin, No Name, Fefellie Cassiopeia, hatakehanahungry, nurulamelia, Ayuni Lee, Kim Ryeokyung, snowhitehatesapple, JAESA, orangeblast52, petalkom, Kim Kwangwook, MiEunMinWook, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, WookieWookieWookie, Apdian Laruku "**

Gomawo atas reviewnya~! Beribu-ribu gomwo deh buat readers…! ^^

**Kim Min Lee::** Ada di chap 9, kok.. ^^ gomawo..

**MiEunMinWook**:: Author nyesek kalau harus ngetik 100 alasan.. Ide habis gara-gara 100 alasan itu. 100 alasan itu 'kan Cuma Yunppa yang tahu… XD Gomawo… ^^

**Orangeblast52**:: Itu bener kok, chingu.. Author nyari sendiri di google.. XD gomawo, ya.. ^^

~#~#~#~

Chap depan, **KangTeuk couple**!

Kangteuk shipper mana? Persiapkan diri, ya! ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	12. Chapter 12

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Unsur BL, OOC**

Annyeonghaseyo, readers~! Author kembali bersama U VS S chap 12 tentang Kangteuk couple~~!

Okedeh, langsung mulai aja ya?

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Jae! Aku mandi duluan!" Leeteuk langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu. Jaejoong cengo. Pasalnya, tadi tuh Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandinya dan satu langkah lagi sudah akan memasuki area kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu.  
>"Eh? Hyung! Kok gitu, sih? Aku gimana?" Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.<p>

"Aku terlambat, Jae-ah! Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat OSIS!" seru Leeteuk dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas. Percuma saja ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, memangnya Leeteuk akan membuka pintunya dan mengizinkannya masuk? Mandi bersama? Hiiy! Memikirkannya saja membuat Jaejoong merinding.

Jaejoong melangkah menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi itu. Baru selangkah Jaejoong berpindah tempat, pintu itu sudah terbuka.

"Sudah siap!" seru Leeteuk seraya berlari ke lemarinya hendak mengambil seragamnya.

Ia benar-benar sudah telat sekarang ini.

GDBUAAKH!

Jaejoong cengo dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya. Leeteuk tiba-tiba tertimpa sesuatu yang besar dari dalam lemarinya?

"A-aisshh! Apa ini? Berat sekali!" Jaejoong berlari mendekati Leeteuk yang tertimpa sesuatu yang besar.

"Gwaenchana, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mencolek-colek lengan Leeteuk. "Heh! Bukannya bantu pindahkan benda ini, malah main colek-colek. Tolong singkirkan benda ini!" Leeteuk meringis sakit saat Jaejoong membantunya menyingkirkan berkarung-karung batu yang menimpanya.

"A-aduh! Jae-ah, pinggang dan punggungku sakit," ujar Leeteuk yang masih betah tidur di lantai. "Eh? Jinjja?" Jaejoong membantu Leeteuk berdiri, lalu membaringkannya di kasur.

"Hyung bisa membalikkan tubuh hyung jadi terlungkup?" tanya Jaejoong yang duduk di tepi kasur Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk lalu perlahan membalikkan badannya.

Jaaejoong mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Leeteuk, lalu..

Kretek

"Huuwwaaa!" jerit Leeteuk saat Jaejoong menekan punggungnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana?" Leeteuk tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengatur napasnya seraya meringis. Ooh, sekarang ia sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit pinggang yang diderita oleh nenek-nenek.

Leeteuk mengangguk lalu menunjuk pinggangnya. "Di sini," Jaejoong tampak ragu. Pasalnya dia bukanlah tukang urut yang handal. Bagaimana kalau pinggang Leeteuk patah setelah ini?

"Hyung yakin?" Leeteuk mengangguk. "Pelan-pelan," Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya hingga di pinggang Leeteuk, lalu menekan pinggang itu.

"ADUUUH!" rintih Leeteuk. Dan entah ke berapa kalinya Leeteuk mendengar suara 'kretek' dari arah pinggang dan punggungnya.

"Cukup!" Leeteuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh punggungku itu cukup mengerikan, jadi kita hentikan saja." ujar Leeteuk lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah sangat terlambat," gumam Leeteuk seraya memaikai seragamnya. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan siapa yang meletakkan benda berat nan nista ke dalam lemarinya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aduuh!" Leeteuk meringis saat ia menenteng tas punggungnya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Aisshh!" Leeteuk berlari kecil setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Leeteuk berlari kecil seraya memegangi pinggangnya yang masih nyut-nyutan. Entah bagaimana caranya, saat batu itu menimpa dirinya, yang sakit bukanlah perutnya melainkan pinggangnya.

Bughh!

Leeteuk menabrak sesuatu saat ia berlari di koridor sekolah.

"Aigoo! Kenapa ada tembok di tengah koridor begi-" Kata-kata Leeteuk terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang ia tabrak itu bukanlah tembok, melainkan seorang namja.

Namja itu berbalik. "Mwo? Kau bilang aku tembok?" Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Mian, aku kira kau itu tembok. Tapi kau memang mirip tembok, kok. Lihatlah, badanmu bisa menahan angin topan, bahkan mungkin bisa menahan banjir." Ujar Leeteuk seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Mwo? Aisshh! Kau ini!"

"Eitts! Kangin-ah! Aku sedang buru-buru, terima kasihnya nanti saja, ya! Bye!" Leeteuk langsung berlari meninggalkan Kangin yang menganga.

"Siapa juga yang mau berterima kasih padanya?" Kangin menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Kangin kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Leeteuk yang berlari semakin menjauh.

"Cara larinya aneh. Kenapa sambil memegangi pinggangnya, ya?" tanya Kangin yang heran.

"Tentu saja karena benda yang kemarin hyung letakkan di lemarinya," jawab Yunho yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Kangin.

"Eh? Maksudmu batu itu?" Yunho mengangguk seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kangin yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Senyum yang hanya bertahan sebentar. "Tapi kasihan juga, ya. Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan." Gumam Kangin yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mianhae, saya terlambat." Ujar Leeteuk yang sedang membungkukkan badannya pada ketua OSIS.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Silahkan duduk." Leeteuk pun mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan karena nyeri yang mendera punggung dan pinggangnya kembali terasa sakit akibat dari berlari-lari tadi.

"Ehem! Begini langsung saja ke intinya. Saya adalah orang yang to the point, jadi sebaiknya kita langsung ke intinya. Saya sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang berbasa-basi, itu sangat membuang-buang waktu," ujar sang ketua OSIS.

Leeteuk hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan namja yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah elit ini. 'Memangnya saat ini dia bukan sedang berbasa-basi? Dasar aneh.' Pikir Leeteuk.

"Ehem! Saya akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketua OSIS ini," ujar sang ketua OSIS akhirnya setelah bercerita tentang ketidaksukaannya terhadap seseorang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Eh?" Seluruh anggota OSIS yang ada di ruangan itu tampak terkejut dengan penuturan sang ketua OSIS. "Ne, dan saya telah menetapkan ketua OSIS baru untuk sekolah ini," Anggota OSIS terlihat berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar perkataan ketua OSIS itu.

Leeteuk mengernyit heran saat melihat sang ketua OSIS yang berniat mengundurkan diri itu tengah membuka sebuah berkas.

"Dan ketua OSIS baru yang akan bekerja mulai besok adalah.." ruangan itu hening tanpa suara, menanti kelanjutan kata-kata dari mulut sang ketua OSIS-tepatnya calon mantan ketua OSIS.

"Kim Young Woon." Ujar sang ketua OSIS dengan santai dalam suasana yang cukup tegang ini.

"MWOO?" seru seluruh anggota OSIS yang ada di ruangan itu. Yup! Kim Young Woon a.k.a Kangin diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS? Itu hal yang mustahil di dunia ini. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin di saat-saat dunia hendak mendekati kiamat.

"Kim Young Woon? Kim Young Woon Kangin?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan. Sang ketua Osis mengangguk. Semua anggota OSIS saling bertatapan tidak percaya.

**Leeteuk POV**

Oke, jangan sebut aku atau semua anggota OSIS itu berlebihan. Tapi ini memang hal yang mustahil untuk mengangkat seorang namja yang suka berkelahi, kasar, dan keras kepala menjadi seorang ketua OSIS. Apa jadinya sekolah ini jika di pimpin oleh namja bermarga Kim yang bernama Young Woon?

"Tapi kenapa ketua ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Itu karena aku ingin lebih fokus pada pelajaran sekolah. Nilai menurun drastis karena kesibukkan seorang ketua OSIS, dan aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lebih lanjut." Eh? Nilainya menurun? Bukankah itu deritanya? Lebih baik mengorbankan diri dengan menerima penderitaannya sebagai ketua OSIS dari pada membuat seluruh orang di sekolah ini menderita karena makhluk hidup berjenis manusia yang bernama panggilan Kangin itu. Iya, 'kan? Betul, tidak?

"Tidak ada yang boleh protes! Saya tahu pengangkatan ketua OSIS itu sebenarnya harus diadakan dengan pemungutan suara terbanyak. Tapi untuk kali ini saya tidak ingin mengadakan pemungutan suara," ujar ketua ketika melihat Yoochun hendak meluncurkan protesnya.

Yoochun mendengus kesal karena ia harus menelan kembali protesnya. "Sekolah ini akan hancur jika Young Woon yang memimpin, ketua." Ujar anggota OSIS yang lain. Sebenarnya percuma saja ia berkata seperti itu, toh ketua juga tidak mungkin mengubah keputusannnya lagi.

Tuh 'kan, benar. Ketua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang akan langsung turun tangan dan bertanggung jawab jika Young Woon melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada sekolah ini." Semua anggota OSIS terdiam mendengar perkataan ketua.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya juga membiarkan Kangin mencoba.

"Arraseo, aku terima." Ujarku menerima keputusan ketua. Anggota lainnya juga ikut mengangguk.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, rapat hari ini selesai. Besok pagi kembali berkumpul di sini."

**Leeteuk POV End**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Leeteuk berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Koridor sekolah sedang sepi berhubung saat ini sedang jam pelajaran.

Leeteuk berjalan melewati kelas Kangin. Iseng, Leeteuk mengintip sedikit ke dalam kelas itu untuk melihat Kangin.

Ia mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan Kangin berada di kelas itu.

"Ke mana anak itu?" tanya Leeteuk pelan. Ia kembali berjalan menjauhi kelas itu.

Saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruangan UKS, Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia berjalan mundur sedikit lalu mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat Kangin tengah mengobati sudut bibirnya. Tidak ada guru yang berjaga di UKS itu, hanya ada Kangin yang sedang mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Kangin terlihat kesulitan mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Leeteuk akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Seonsaengnim," panggil Kangin tanpa menoleh. "Bisa bantu saya mengobati luka in-" Kangin menghentikan perkataannya saat ia menoleh dan mendapati Leeteuk yang berada di ambang pintu.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kangin yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Eh?" kaget Kangin ketika Leeteuk mengambil kapas dari tangannya. Leeteuk duduk di hadapan Kangin.

Ia membetulkan posisi duduk Kangin agar menghadapnya.

"Biar kuobati," ujar Leeteuk yang kemudian menempelkan kapas yang telah diberi obat pada sudut bibir Kangin. Kangin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Ia heran kenapa Leeteuk bisa ada di sini. Ia juga heran kenapa Leeteuk tiba-tiba duduk di depannya dan mengobati lukanya.

"Akh!" rintihnya ketika Leeteuk menekan cukup keras pada bagian luka itu. "Eh, mianhae." ujar Leeteuk yang kembali mengobati luka Kangin dengan sabar dan lembut.

"Nah, selesai." Ujar Leeteuk ketika ia telah selesai mengobati kening, sudut bibir dan pipi Kangin yang sedikit lebam.

"Kenapa hyung ada di sini?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk yang sedang membereskan kapas dan obat-obatan pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh pada Kangin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu sedang mengobati lukamu," jawab Leeteuk yang kembali menyimpan obat merah dan alkhohol di lemari.

"Lalu kenapa hyung mengobatiku?" tanya Kangin lagi.

Leeteuk kembali duduk setelah selesai menyimpan obat-obat itu.

"Aku melihatmu kesulitan saat mengobati lukamu," Kangin tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Leeteuk. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin di dengarnya dari Leeteuk. Kangin kemudian memukul kecil kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Memangnya kau mengharapkan jawaban yang bagaimana?' Pikir Kangin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin menghentikan pukulannya. "Ani," Jawabnya. Suasana ruangan itu seketika hening. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Leeteuk melirik sekilah wajah Kangin. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat luka-luka itu berada di wajah Kangin.

"Kau kenapa bisa luka sampai begini?" Kangin menoleh pada Leeteuk. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kangin yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk.

"Kau bertengkar lagi? Dengan siapa? Bukan dengan anak dari SooMan seonsaengnim lagi, 'kan?" Kangin tidak menjawabnya. Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali sih cari masalah dengan-"

"Ani," Leeteuk menatap Kangin. "Tadi saat aku mau memasuki kelas, siswa dari sekolah lain membawaku ke gudang sekolah." Kata Kangin.

Leeteuk mengernyit. "Siswa dari sekolah lain? Kenapa mereka bisa masuk? Sekolah ini tertutup dan tidak ada seorangpun bisa menyelinap masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Mereka itu siswa dari sekolah yang ada di belakang sekolah ini. Taman sekolah mereka berhadapan dengan taman belakang sekolah ini, jadi mereka bisa menyelinap kapan saja."

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa berkelahi?" Kangin hanya tersenyum, tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja?" Kangin berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke kasur UKS. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kangin datar kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Huh! Dasar." Gumam Leeteuk yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

Kangin menghela napasnya ketika mengetahui Leeteuk telah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seandainya saja Leeteuk tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kangin berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain.

**_Flashback_~**

"Cara larinya aneh. Kenapa sambil memegangi pinggangnya, ya?" tanya Kangin yang heran.

"Tentu saja karena benda yang kemarin hyung letakkan di lemarinya," jawab Yunho yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Kangin.

"Eh? Maksudmu batu itu?" Yunho mengangguk seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kangin yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Senyum yang hanya bertahan sebentar. "Tapi kasihan juga, ya. Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan." Gumam Kangin yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

Namun langkahnyanya terhenti ketika seseorang menahan bahunya.

"Annyeong," sapa seseorang itu. Kangin yang merasa asing dengan suara yang didengarnya segera membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang itu. Ani, sepertinya ia salah. Bukan hanya seorang, tetapi beberapa orang yang berdiri dengan tampang menantang.

"Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Kangin yang tidak mengenali orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia juga melihat seragam yang mereka pakai berbeda dengan seragamnya.

"Bawa dia!" perintah namja yang tadi menahan bahu Kangin. "Eh?" Kangin tampak tidak suka dengan cara orang-orang itu membawanya. Bisa dikatakan saat ini Kangin tengah diseret entah kemana.

Saat ini Kangin yakin kalau orang-orang asing itu membawanya ke gudang sekolah yang jarang didatangi oleh siswa-siswa maupun guru-guru.

Saat mereka telah memasuki gudang yang cukup gelap itu, Kangin di hempaskan ke dinding.

"Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Kau!" seru seorang namja yang diyakini adalah ketua dari segerombolan orang-orang itu karena kerjaan namja itu sedari tadi hanya memerintah.

"Kudengar kau itu dekat dengan namja yang bernama Leeteuk, benarkah itu?" tanya namja itu yang berjalan mendekati Kangin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" namja itu tertawa meremehkan. "Kau pikir kami ini siapa? Sekolah kita itu berdekatan, chingu. Jadi aku tahu apa saja yang terjadi di antara kau dan Leetuk." Ujar namja itu.

"Tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya," jawab Kangin. "Hahaha, kau kita aku percaya? Selama ini aku selalu melihat kalian dari jauh, kalian sangat akrab." Kangin tertawa kecil. "Sok tahu." Namja itu menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Kangin.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk Kangin.

"Menjauh dari Leeteuk!"

"Mwo?" Kangin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan namja yang ada di depannya ini. Ia menepis tangan namja itu.

"Aku bilang jauhi Leeteuk! Kau tidak dengar, HAH?" teriak namja itu tepat didepan wajah Kangin. Kangin mendecih kesal.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Apa hakmu menyuruhku menjauh darinya?" Kangin menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Namja yang ada di depannya itu tertawa remeh.

"Kau pikir, apa yang akan diperbuat oleh seorang namja ketika melihat orang yang ia sukai dekat dengan namja lain?" namja itu mencengkram erat kerah Kangin.

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kangin yang tidak mengerti. "Hah! Kau ini lucu sekali! Kau membuatku marah karena kau dekat dengan Leeteuk!" serunya tepat di depan wajah Kangin. Kangin langsung mendorong namja itu dengan kuat.

"Itu bukan urusanku! Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa membuatnya tertarik padamu!" Kangin hendak berjalan menuju pintu gudang yang tertutup. Langkahnya terhenti karena namja itu memukul pipi kanannya.

"Akh!" rintih Kangin yang merasakan sudut bibirnya berdarah dan pipinya nyeri.

"Kau," namja itu menunjuk Kangin yang tengah terduduk di lantai. "Harus menjauh dari Leeteuk!" Kangin berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Tidak akan," jawab Kangin pelan. "Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak akan menjauh darinya? Aisshh! Jinjja!" Namja itu mendorong Kangin dengan kuat sehingga Kangin terjungkal ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyerahkan Leeteuk hyung pada namja gila sepertimu!" Kangin langsung memukul namja itu dengan perasaan kesal yang besar. Segerombolan teman-teman namja itu mendekat dan menghajar Kangin. Kalau digambarkan, inilah yang namanya 1 lawan 10.

Perkelahian itu berlangsung cukup lama tanpa di ketahui oleh pihak sekolah SM. Dan perkelahian 1 lawan 10 ini telak dimenangkan oleh Kangin dengan beberapa luka di tubuh dan wajahnya.

_**Flashback End~**_

Kangin memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mempertahankan Leeteuk dan membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam perkelahian ini. Jika saja ia mengikuti perkataan namja asing itu untuk menjauhi Leeteuk dan menyerahkan Leeteuk pada namja itu, mungkin saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangan kelasnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang sempurna tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Leeteuk di dekati oleh namja-namja asing itu. Seperti perasaan... tidak rela, mungkin?

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ani! Tidak mungkin! Apa-apaan ini? Tidak boleh!' Kangin memukul-mukul kecil dada kirinya yang merasakan perasaan aneh ketika memikirkan Leeteuk.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kangin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menoleh ke asal suara. Leeteuk sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah tas di tangannya. Tas siapa itu? Untuk apa Leeteuk membawa tas ke UKS?

"Hyung? Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kangin lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kasur. "Aku hanya ingin berada di sini saja," jawab Leeteuk yang meletakan tasnya di meja di pangkuannya.

"Itu tasmu, hyung?" tanya Kangin seraya menunjuk tas yang ada di pangkuan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Kau berniat bolos seharian, hyung?" Leeteuk mengangguk lagi. Kangin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Sekarang 'kan sedang dalam pelajaran, hyung. Memangnya seonsaengnim tidak marah saat melihatmu bolos?" Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Ani, dia tidak marah. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku sedang ada pekerjaan OSIS, jadi seharian ini tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran." Jawab Leeteuk santai.

"Untuk apa?" Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa hyung bolos dan datang ke sini?" Leeteuk menghela napasnya.

"Aku ingin menemanimu," jawab Leeteuk akhirnya. Kangin tampak terkejut dengan jawab yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. 'Menemaniku?' pikir Kangin.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum seraya memandangi wajah Kangin. Meskipun banyak luka di wajah itu, menurutnya, wajah itu tetap terlihat sempurna.

Leeteuk mengernyit. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Aisshh!' Leeteuk mengelihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemanapun itu asalkan bukan di wajah tenang Kangin yang tengah tertidur.

Pandangan Leeteuk berhenti pada selimut yang ada di samping kasur itu. 'Di sini cukup dingin.' Pikir Leeteuk.

Ia berdiri dan mengambil selimut itu. Dengan perlahan, Leeteuk menyelimuti Kangin.

'Kenapa tidak ada guru yang mengawasi ruangan ini, ya?' pikir Leetuk yang mulai risih. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang berada di satu ruangan dengan Kangin. Hanya berdua!

Akhirnya Leeteuk memutuskan untuk memasang headset dan mendengar lagu di mp3nya. Ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Leeteuk perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia terbangun karena merasakan ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya.

Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, ia dapat melihat Kangin sedang merapikan poninya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kangin seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadi sedikit condong ke Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tadi kau sedang apa?"

"Aku hanya merapikan rambutmu yang sedikit berantakan," jawab Kangin. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menganggapinya.

"Ah! Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jam 11," jawab Kangin. "Mwo? Jadi kiat tertidur di sini selama 2 jam?" Kangin mengangguk.

"Aigoo~" Leeteuk membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke kelas?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Kangin yang beranjak dari kasurnya. Kangin menggeleng.

"Ani,"

"Lalu kau ingin ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke atap sekolah, hyung mau ikut?" Leeteuk tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk menerima ajakan Kangin.

**.**

"Huwaa~! Sejuk!" Leeteuk merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpanya. Kangin hanya tersenyum melihat Leeteuk yang tampak menikmati suasana itu.

"Ukh~!" Kangin menoleh pada Leeteuk saat mendengar suara itu.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Kangin. "Ani, hanya sedikit sakit di bagian punggung." Jawab Leeteuk. 'Eh? Pinggangnya sakit? Apa itu karena batu-batu itu?' pikir Kangin yang merasa sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hyung," panggil Kangin.

"Ne?"  
>"Mianhae," ujar Kangin cukup pelan. Leeteuk mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kangin. "Untuk apa?" tanya Leeteuk.<p>

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kesakitan. Punggung itu," Kangin menunjuk punggung Leeteuk.

"Sakit karena tertimpa batu, 'kan?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk tampak bingung. 'Kok dia bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan Kangin-ah seorang stalker.' Leeteuk merutuki pemikirannya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Kangin tampak ragu untuk menjawab. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia takut setelah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tulang-tulangnya tidak akan ada yang selamat dari tangan Leeteuk.

"Mianhae, itu karena aku yang meletakkan batu-batu itu di sana." Ujar Kangi akhirnya. "Mwo?" Leeteuk membulatkan mata dan mulutnya.

Kangin langsung memasang ekspresi memelas ketika melihat Leeteuk mulai berasap, bersiap untuk memarahinya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Hari itu aku sangat kesal denganmu yang meletakkan batu di dalam lemariku, jadi kubalas saja dengan hal yang sama." Ujar Kangin membela diri dengan wajah dibuat sekesal mungkin.

Leeteuk hanya menghela napasnya. Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Kangin, ini juga salahnya sendiri yang menaruh benda berat dan keras itu ke dalam lemari Kangin.

Leeteuk masih ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Kangin tertimpa batu yang ia letakkan di lemarinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, maka semua ini adil. Leeteuk meletakkan batu di lemari Kangin, dan Kangin juga meletakkan batu di lemari Leeteuk. Adil, 'kan?

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja itu." Ujar Leeteuk seraya menunjukkan senyum angelnya. "Anggap saja itu adalah hal yang kita lalui sebagai seorang teman." Kangin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

Leeteuk menarik napasnya. "Selama ini kita seperti musuh bebuyutan yang saling balas-membalas. Tidak pernah sekalipun kita melakukan hal yang sewajarnya sebagai seorang teman," Kangin mengangguk. "Itu karena kau dan aku tidak berteman. Kau bukan temanku," jawab Kangin.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan tatapan sedih. "Hahaha! Ne, tentu saja itu karena kita bukan teman." Ujar Leeteuk dengan tawa kaku.

Kangin tersenyum pada Leeteuk. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Leeteuk lalu beranjak meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri di atap sekolah yang sepi itu.

Leeteuk menghirup udara sebnyak-banyaknya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya.

'Ne, bahkan kami tidak pernah menjalin hubungan pertemanan.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Skip Time~** **Jam 17.45, Kamar Leeteuk dan Jaejoong..**

Leeteuk menghela napasnya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Sekarang ia sedang merasa bosan, sangat bosan.

Hanya ada dia sendiri di kamar itu karena Jaejoong belum kembali ke kamar asrama.

Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan hal apa untuk mengurangi kejenuhannya.

'Lebih baik tidur saja.' Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk hendak mencapai pulau mimpinya ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hyung," Leeteuk kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. "Jae? Baru pulang?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kangin hyung," Leeteuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. "Kangin? Memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Leeteuk yang penasaran.

"Kangin hyung tadi dibawa paksa oleh siswa dari sekolah belakang,"

"Mwo? Siswa dari sekolah belakang?" Leeteuk teringat dengan perkataan Kangin tadi pagi.

'_**Tadi saat aku mau memasuki kelas, siswa dari sekolah lain membawaku ke gudang sekolah.'**_

"Siswa dari sekolah itu ada berapa?" Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar. "Umm.. Sekitar 10," Jaejoong masih tampak berpikir.

"Ani! 20-an." Jawab Jaejoong setelah mengingat jumlah orang yang tadi ia lihat.

"Mwo?" Leeteuk berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan langkah cepat. "Mereka membawa Kangin ke mana? Memangnya tidak ada pihak sekolah yang mengetahui kejadian ini?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, hyung. Semuanya pasti sudah berada di kamar asrama. Saat aku hendak kembali dari taman sekolah, aku tidak sengaja melihat Kangin di bawa dan dipukul oleh siswa-siswa asing itu. Makanya itu aku langsung kembali ke kamar untuk memberitahu hyung." Jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Sekarang mereka ada di mana?"

"Sepertinya mereka masih berada di taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang berada paling ujung, paling belakang. Di tempat yang paling sepi." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Gomawo!" Leeteuk langsung berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Eh? Dia ingin menyusul Kangin hyung dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Jaejoong menatap punggung Leeteuk yang berlari menjauh.

'Paling belakang? Taman belakang yang paling ujung?' pikir Leeteuk seraya masih terus berlari menyusuri taman yang cukup luas itu.

Leetuk berhenti sejenak saat ia telah sampai di taman yang paling belakang.

'Jumlah sangat banyak.' Pikir Leeteuk saat melihat jumlah siswa sekolah lain yang sedang menghajar Kangin secara bertubi-tubi. Ini tidak adil! 20 lawan 1? Apa-apaan ini? Leeteuk menggeram kesal lalu berlari menghampiri segerombolan namja yang tengah berkelahi itu.

Buaaghh!

Namja yang hendak menendang Kangin itu di pukul oleh Leeteuk tepat di pipi kanannya.

Kangin tampak terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hyung?" Leeteuk hanya menoleh sekilas pada Kangin yang tengah terduduk di tanah. Ia terluka cukup parah.

Leeteuk bertambah kesal saat melihat luka Kangin bertambah banyak. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah mengobati luka-luka itu, sekarang malah tambah banyak dan tambah parah.

Ia memukul dan menendang namja-namja asing itu secara bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak membiarkan seorangpun memukulnya maupun Kangin.

Kangin hanya bisa menonton hyungnya melawan segerombolan namja itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kepalanya sangat pusing dan sakit, badan dan luka di wajahnya terasa sakit dan perih.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya berada di sini!" seru Leeteuk saat segerombolan itu berjalan mundur beberapa darinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang mengundang kami datang ke sini?" tanya seorang namja yang diperkirakan adalah ketua dari segerombolan itu. Ya, namja yang tadi siang memukul Kangin.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"Itu karena dia," namja itu menunjuk Kangin yang tenagh meringis kesakitan saat sudut bibir kirinya terasa sangat perih.

"Karena dia tidak mau menjauh darimu!" Leeteuk mengernyit. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

Namja itu tertawa renyah.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah mengincarmu sejak dulu, dan namja ini menghancurkan segalanya!" Leeteuk menatap sengit ke arah namja itu.

"Itu deritamu, babo!" Ujar Leeteuk dengan santainya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kangin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bayangkan saja, namja yang selama ini dijuluki dengan sebutan angel itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menusuk dengan cueknya.

"Kajja!" Leeteuk membantu Kangin berdiri lalu berjalan pelan meninggal segerombolan namja-namja itu. Namja yang mengaku telah mengincar Leeteuk sedari dulu itupun menggeram kesal.

Ia berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan Kangin yang belum jauh darinya. Ia membalikkan badan Leeteuk dengan kasar.

"Kau!" namja itu kesal setengah mati saat Leeteuk menatapny dengan tatapan datar.

Kangin yang merasa kesal sat melihat namja itu memegang pundak Leeteuk pun menendang perut namja itu.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Dasar." Kangin kembali berjalan meninggalkan namja itu yang terduduk di tanah. Leeteuk lalu berjalan menyusul Kangin yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita laporkan ini ke pihak sekolah?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

Ia kembali fokus pada kerjaannya, yaitu mengobati luka-luka Kangin. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap gedung asrama.

"Aisshh! Padahal baru saja tadi pagi aku mengobati luka-luka ini, kenapa sekarang malah bertambah?" Leeteuk menekan-nekan kapas yang ada di tangannya dengan cukup kuat di pipi Kangin.

"Auw! Auww! Sakit, hyung!" Kangin menahan tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tampak salah tingkah dengan tatapan Kangin.

Kangin melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Leeteuk.

"Pelan-pelan, hyung." Ujar Kangin tanpa menatap Leeteuk.

Kangin mengernyit bingung saat Leeteuk tak kunjung kembali mengobatinya. Ia menoleh pada Leeteuk.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Leeteuk menatap Kangin.

"Kau bilang kita bukanlah teman, lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku? Kau menganggap aku ini siapamu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin tampak berpikir. "Ne, hyung bukan temanku. Kita tidak pernah menganggap hyung temanku," jawab Kangin yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit malam yang gelap.

Leeteuk mendengus.

"Lalu kau anggap aku ini siapamu? Musuhmu?" Kangin hanya tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lukaku butuh pengobatan, hyung." Ujar Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk lalu kembali mengusapkan obat di luka-luka Kangin.

**.**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**.**

"Kim Young Woon! Mulai sekarang, kau adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Aku harap kau bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan sebaik mungkin," ujar sang mantan ketua OSIS yang baru saja menyerahkan jabatannya pada Kangin.

Kangin tidak menjawab. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi pagi, saat ia baru saja menapakkan kaki di gedung sekolah, anggota OSIS langsung menyeretnya ke ruangan ini, ruangan OSIS.

Dan dengan santainya sang ketua OSIS menyerahkan jabatannya pada Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya sang mantan ketua OSIS pada Kangin yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ketua.. OSIS?" tanya Kangin memastikan. Semua yang ada di runagn itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!" ujar Kangin tidak terima. "Mianhae, ini semua memang sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi aku harap kau bisa menjalankan semua ini dengan bijaksana," ujar mantan ketua OSIS itu.

'Bijaksana? Sama sekali bukan sifatku.' Pikir Kangin.

"Tapi, jadi ketua OSIS itu sangat sulit! Aku tidak mau," tolak Kangin.

"Arraseo. Aku akan memilih satu orang menjadi wakil ketua OSIS untuk mebantu tugasmu." Ujar mantan ketua OSIS itu. "Bagaimana? Kau masih tetap menolak? Ayolah! Aku sangat mengharapkan kau menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah ini," Kangin tampak berpikir sebentar.

Tidak masalah juga sih menjadi ketua OSIS. Ia akan di hormati semua murid di sekolah dan lagi, ia bisa bolos kapanpun yang ia mau.

Kangin masih agak ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Yup! Kim Young Woon sekarang resmi menjadi ketua OSIS. Dan sekarang, tinggal memilih wakil ketua OSIS. Siapa di sini yang ingin menjadi wakil ketua OSIS untuk membantu pekerjaan Kangin?" Ruangan itu hening seketika.

Tidak ada yang mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Membantu pekerjaan Kangin sebagai ketua OSIS? Itu sama saja orang itu mencari derita sendiri mengingat Kangin adalah orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Tidak ada?" mantan ketua OSIS itu heran dengan anggota-anggota OSIS itu. "Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan memilih wakil ketua OSIS." Semua anggota OSIS menatap mantan ketua OSIS itu dengan takut-takut.

"Park Jung Soo," ujar namja yang berstatus mantan ketua itu. "MWOO?" seru Leeteuk dengan suara yang menganggetkan seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa reaksimu sangat berlebihan seperti itu, Jung Soo-sii?" Leeteuk hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" tanya Leeteuk. "Wae? Kau tidak mau menjadi wakilku?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk tampak gelagapan untuk menjawab Kangin.

"A-ani. Maksudku, kenapa aku yang terpilih? 'Kan masih ada yang lain," ujar Leeteuk. "Karena sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa akrab dengan Kangin." Jawab sang mantan ketua OSIS.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Arraseo, aku terima." Jawab Leetuk akhirnya, Kangin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Leeteuk.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, hyung." Ujar Kangin dengan senyum manisnya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Leeteuk berjalan lemas menuju ke kelasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan diangkat menjadi wakil ketua OSIS, itu artinya ia akan sering berdekatan dengan Kangin jika berada di sekolah.

Leeteuk memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Sepi. Itulah yang Leeteuk rasakan ketika ia memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, jadi wajar saja kelas sepi.

Ia lalu berjalan ke meja belajarnya yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian duduk di bangkunya dan membuka tasnya.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sesuatu di dalam tasnya. 'Apa ini? Siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?' Leeteuk mengambil sesuatu itu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Leeteuk memandangi bunga itu setelah tidak mendapati surat ataupun tanda-tanda dari sang pengirim.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu memasukkan kembali sebuket bunga itu ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah ia kembali memasukkan sebuket bunga itu ke dalam tasnya, ia melihat sesuatu di sela-sela halaman bukunya.

Leeteuk pun mengambil buku itu dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di sela-sela lembaran buku itu.

Selembar kertas berwarna pink.

"Apa ini?" Leeteuk membuka kertas pink yang terlipat itu lalu membaca isi dari kertas itu.

'_**Kau tahu? Setiap kali kau tidak ada di dekatku, aku seperti kehilangan napasku. Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya napas yang aku miliki.**_

_**Setiap kali kita bertemu, aku selalu berharap, tidak akan ada perpisahan setelah pertemuan ini.**_

_**Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah menyukaimu. Karena setiap kali aku melihat diriku sendiri, aku merasa sangat tidak pantas memilihmu sebagai pengisi hatiku.**_

_**Ini semua telah terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memendam rasa ini meskipun itu membuatku lebih sakit.**_

_**Aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, apapun caranya itu, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin membuatmu jatuh padaku. Sedikitpun tidak. Biarlah kita hanya sekedar saling berkomunikasi, meskipun tidak ada hubungan pertemanan.'**_

Leeteuk tercekat membaca isi surat itu. "Ini..."

Leeteuk langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini.

**.**

Leeteuk berlari menaiki anak tangga. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Leeteuk mengatur napasnya ketika pintu itu telah terbuka. "Tidak ada," gumam Leeteuk yang kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

Ia berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah dan memasuki area taman belakang. Menyusuri seluruh bagian dari taman itu hingga ke ujung-ujungnya. "Tidak ada juga," Ia kemudian berlari kecil ke lapangan sekolah.

"Aisshh! Tidak ada," Karena kelelahan, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat saja.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantin sekolah. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh kantin itu. Tetap tidak ada.

Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di kantin itu. Rasa lelah kini menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tampak sedang berpikir keras. Memikirkan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Mungkinkah dia ada di sana?" Leeteuk tampak ragu. Namun, kemudian ia berdiri lalu kembali berlari.

Leeteuk mengatur napasnya ketika ia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang tengah tertutup rapat. Ia menegakkan badannya lalu memegang gagang pintu ruangan OSIS itu.

CKLEK

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan OSIS itu. Ia bernapas lega ketika mendapati seorang namja tengah tertidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Kangin-ah," panggil Leeteuk. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kangin. Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kangin dan mendapati Kangin masih memejamkan matanya.

'Lelap sekali.' Pikir Leeteuk seraya memandangi wajah Kangin yang terlihat sangat tenang.

Leeteuk berbalik, berniat bernajak dari ruangan itu. Namun, niatnya terhenti saat melihat selembar kertas yang lumayan besar terdapat di atas meja, di samping itu terdapat pulpen.

Leeteuk mendekati kertas yang ada di meja itu lalu membaca isinya.

_**Jangan pernah menganggap hal biasa dari seseorang yang memberi perhatian yang tulus padamu, karena akan sangat luar biasa di saat kamu rapuh dan terjatuh.**_

_**Jika mencintaimu hanyalah mimpi bagiku, maka biarkan aku tertidur selamanya.**_

_**Kadangkala, saat kau dekat, aku kehilangan semua kata-kataku. Dan saat itulah aku berharap mataku berbicara tentang perasaanku padamu.**_

_**Teman bisa membuatmu tertawa, sahabat bisa membuatmu bergembira, namun cinta tuluslah yang mampu membuatmu hidup.**_

_**Jika kau bertanya padaku mengapa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Itu karena rasa cinta itu berasal dari hatiku, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa hati ini bisa mencintaimu.**_

_**Jika mata ini tidak dapat melihatmu, maka hati inilah yang akan terus melihat dan memandangimu.**_

_**Love is beauty, but not every beauty have love.**_

_**Jika Tuhan hanya memberiku kesempatan satu detik untuk bernapas, maka akan kugunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan..**_

"Saranghae.."

Leeteuk berhenti membaca isi dari surat itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Kangin sedang berdiri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mwo?" Saat ini Leeteuk takut kalau ia tadi salah dengar.

Kangin memperlebar senyumnya. "Saranghae, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae," ujar Kangin yang berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

Kangin menyerahkan sesuatu pada Leeteuk. "Eh?" Leeteuk memandangi benda yang ada di tangan Kangin. "Bunga dari kaca?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin mengangguk.

"Ini adalah bunga yang terbuat dari kaca. Kaca itu seperti cinta, karena kaca itu bening. Kalau dipegang sangat erat, akan retak. Kalau dilepas juga akan jatuh dan pecah. Kaca ini menandakan bahwa cintaku tulus, tidak mau dikekang dan juga tidak mau dilepas ataupun dijauhi oleh hyung." Jelas Kangin seraya tersenyum memandangi bunga kaca yang ada digenggamannya.

Kangin menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kau bukan temanku, hyung. Tapi kau adalah orang yang aku sukai. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi temanku karena aku tahu setelah aku menyatakan perasaan ini, kau pasti tidak ingin menganggapku sebagai temanmu lagi. bahkan mungkin hyung tidak ingin melihatku lagi,"

Kangin menghela napasnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk bersama denganmu, hyung. Kepribadian kita sangat berbeda jauh. Dan tak seharusnya orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri, suka berkelahi dan juga kasar ini bersama dengan namja lembut sepertimu, hyung. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa lega menyatakan semua yang ada di dalam sini, meskipun aku tahu hyung tidak akan pernah membala-" Kata-kata Kangin terhenti ketika Leeteuk memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, Kangin-ah. Kau salah, pemikiranmu itu salah, Kangin-ah." Ujar Leeteuk yang masih terus memeluk Kangin.

"Kepribadian kita berbeda jauh? Biarlah itu menjadikan kita mengerti apa itu yang namanya saling melengkapi. Kau api dan aku air, kita berlawanan namun saling melengkapi." Leeteuk melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Jadi hyung.." Leeteuk mengambil bunga kaca itu dari tangan Kangin. "Aku tidak akan pernah memegang ini terlalu erat dan aku juga tidak akan melepaskan ini," Leeteuk menatap Kangin.

"Tapi aku akan menggenggam bunga ini dengan lembut dan akan terus menjaganya. Ani! Kita akan menjaganya," ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Kangin terpana dengan perkataan dan senyum Leeteuk. "Nado saranghae, Kangin-ah." Ujar Leeteuk. Kangin tampak shock dengan jawaban dari Leeteuk. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Leeteuk akan menerima pernyataannya. Padahal saat ia memantapkan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya, ia yakin seratus persen kalau Leeteuk tidak akan menerimanya.

"Hyung serius?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Sangat yakin." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyum yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya.

"Kau benar, Kangin-ah. Setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu, aku tidak akan menggapmu sebagai temanku lagi. Melainkan menganggapmu sebagai namjachinguku yang paling aku sayangi." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Haah? Jinjjayo?" Kangin tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat Kangin yang melompat-lompat kesenangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja menaiki odong-odong. O.O

"Gomawo, hyung!"

"Ya! Ya! Berhentilah melompat-lompat seperti itu."

"Hyung! Kau segalanya bagiku!"

"Ne, ne. Kau juga. Kau adalah raccoonku yang paling lucu!"

"Ya! Kok raccoon, sih?"

"Iya, iya. Kau namjachinguku yang paling ganteng sedunia!"

"Nah! Gitu, dong!"

~TBC~

Yooo! Akhirnya Kangteuk selesai juga~! Bunga kaca itu sesuai imajinasi readers aja, ya.. Bisa dibayagkan kaca kristal yang didalamnya terdapat bunga mawar, dan juga bisa dibayangkan kaca kristal yang berbentuk bunga.

Dichap kali ini nggak ada lirik lagu, soalnya author gak tahu mau pake lirik apa.. XD

Okedeh, balasan review~::

**Kim Kwangwook::** Kangteuk shipper, ya? Hahaha, ini Kangteuknya.. *Nyodorin KangTeuk* Loh? Chingu review 2 kali? Hehehe..Ne, itu lagu TVXQ-Hug. Iya, lagunya bagus-bagus.. XD Gomawo.. ^^

**YellowPinkBlue::** Kali ini Kangteuk couple, berarti tinggal Onkey sama Yoosu.. Gomawo.. ^^

**nurulamelia::** Ne, menurut author juga 2Minnya kurang romantis, tapi mau gimana lagi? Author lagi blank sih.. XD.. Iya, author juga cassie, chingu juga? Gomawo.. ^^

**Anggik::** Oke! Ini Kangteuknya~! Gomawoo… ^^

**Black Sappire597::** Mian kalau updatenya lama.. Gomawo.. ^^

**PumpkinKyu::** Gomawooo~! Mian yah kalau updatenya lama.. Author bener-bener susah mikirin alur untuk chap ini.. Hehehe, keep reading juga, ya..

**shin young rin::** Gomawo! Arigato! Makasih! Xie-xie! Hehehe.. Ini dia Kangteuknya~! Bagaimana? Hm? Hm? *naik-naikin alis* :D

**Kim Ryeokyung::** Gomawo.. ^^

**namikaze malfoy::** Oke! Onkeynya chap depan.. Tetap nunggu, ya! Gomawo.. ^^

**Ayuni Lee::** Ini Kangteuknya~ Bagaimana? Hehehe.. Gomawo.. ^^

**fujoshi103::** Oke! Ini lanjutannya.. Gomawo, yaa..

**kim eun mi::** Gomawo.. Mian chap ini bukan Onkey, tapi tenang… Chap depan onkey, kok.. Keep reading, ne? Gomawo.. ^^

**Kim Ryeo Sung::** Hehehehe, gomawo.. ^^

~#~#~#~#~Oke! Seperti yang author tulis di balasan review, couple chap depan adalah **Onkey couple.. **^^

Buat Yoosu shipper, mian nih kalau Yoosunya terkahir.. *bow*

Oke! Buat onkey shipper, bersiap-siap dan tunggu chap depan, ya.. ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	13. Chapter 13

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Unsur BL, OOC**

Annyeong~! Mianhae kalau author updatenya lama, soalnya entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini author malas nyentuh laptop, bahkan tugas sekolah yang mengharuskan author memegang laptop pun author males ngerjain. *ketahuan authornya pemalas* XD

Wookie! Kita mulai aja..

Onkey Couple~

Enjoy! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Key terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik sekilas pada Taemin yang masih terlelap di alamnya.

Ia lalu berjalan gontai ke arah lemari pakaiannya, berniat untuk mengambil handuk barunya, mengingat handuknya yang kemarin terbang dibawa angin gara-gara Taemin yang seenak jidatnya menjemur handuk mereka di balkon kamar.

Key mengernyit saat melihat isi lemarinya. 'Apa ini?' pikir Key yang masih tetap memandangi isi lemarinya yang kini seperti hutan belantara.

Ia lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?'

Ia lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatap hutan belantara yang terbentuk di dalam lemarinya. 'Tidak kok.' Pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa detik ia memandangi isi lemarinya itu, akhirnya Key pun membelalakkan matanya. 'Barang-barangku?' Ia membuang dedaunan yang ada di dalam lemarinya.

"Mwo?" gumam Key dengan tidak percaya. Ia segera mengalihkan pendangannya pada Taemin yang masih terlelap.

"Taemin-ah," panggil Key yang kini telah berdiri di samping kasur Taemin. Taemin tak bergeming, ia tetap memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Taeminnie!" panggil Key lagi.

"Ngh," hanya itu saja reaksi yang diberikan oleh Taemin tanpa membuka matanya.

Key mengernyit, ternyata sulit juga membangunkan putri tidur jadi-jadian seperti magnae ini.

Key berjongkok dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Taemin.

Tangannya mendekati wajah Taemin dan menutup hidung Taemin.

Key kembali mengernyit saat menyadari Taemin kini tengah bernapas dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Dengan senyum jahil yang terukir pada wajah cantiknya, ia beralih menutup mulut Taemin rapat-rapat.

"Phff! Phff!" Taemin tampak kesusahan bernapas, dan ia pun membuka kelopak matanya.

Ia langsung menepis tangan Key dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya! Hyung! Ada apa, sih?" gumam Taemin yang berniat kembali tidur.

"Ya, Taemin-ah! Kau tahu di mana semua barang-barangku? Kenapa lemariku isinya daun semua?" tanya Key yang kembali panik.

Taemin yang tadi hampir kembali menutup kelopak matanya pun membatalkan niatnya dan memilih untuk membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo?" kaget Taemin. Ini adalah sebuah sejarah bagi Taemin, dimana hyungnya yang paling fashionable ini kehilangan semua barang-barangnya yang bagaikan belahan jiwa bagi hyung cantiknya yang satu ini.

"Aisshh! Kau sungguh tidak membantu," ujar Key pelan saat melihat Taemin yang hanya memandanginya tanpa membantunya mencari barang-barangnya.

Key lalu berdiri dai posisi jongkoknya lalu kembali mendekati lemarinya. Taemin menatap Key dengan tatapan innocentnya, lalu kembali tertidur.

"Aigoo! Ke mana sih semua barang-barangku?" Key mengerang frustasi. Ia mencari barang-barangnya ke setiap sudut kamarnya. Bahkan sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk mencari ke seluruh kamar yang ada di asrama ini. Tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu setelah memikirkan akibatnya.

"Aisshh! Aish! Aisshh!" Key melompat-lompat gaje meratapi barang-barangnya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Terkesan berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Eh?" Key berhenti melompat saat ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di atas lemarinya. "Apa itu?" gumam Key penasaran. Ia pun berdiri lebih menjauh dari lemari agar dapat melihat sesuatu yang ada di atas lemarinya yang cukup besar dan tinggi itu.

Ia mengernyit saat menemukan sebuah karung yang besar di atas lemari itu. "Sejak kapan aku pernah menyimpan karung besar itu?" Key berjalan pelan mendekati lemari itu.

"Apa mungkin Taemin yang menaruh karung itu di atas lemari?" Ia menyeret kursi ke arah lemari dan menaiki kursi itu.

'Aisshh, tidak cukup tinggi.' Pikir Key saat tangannya tidak dapat meraih karung itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Key menatap Taemin yang masih setia bergelung di balik selimutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Taemin yang mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Tae-" Belum selesai Key berbicara, Taemin sudah menarik selimutnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Key mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Ayolah, bantulah sebentar hyungmu ini. Kau angelku yang paling ganteng deh, Taeminnie." Taemin langsung menyibak selimutnya dan menatap Key dengan intens.

"Jinjjayo? Aku ganteng? Tapi kenapa orang-orang selalu mengataiku cantik? Aisshh! Pasti mata mereka sudah tidak beres, hanya mata hyung dan akulah yang masih sehat." Ujar Taemin. Key memutar bola matanya.

"Ne, ne. Dan sekarang, nae dongsaeng, bisakah kau membantu hyungmu ini mengambil sesuatu yang ada di atas lemari itu?" tanya Key. Taemin mendengus lucu. "Sudah kuduga," gumam Taemin.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Minnie?" Taemin tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Ani,"

"Hmm, ayo! Sekarang bantu aku mengambil karung itu." Key menarik tangan Taemin. "Caranya?"

Key tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, ia hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Key dan Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu Key berjongkok.

"Ayo, naik!" perintah Key. Taemin memandangan ragu-ragu pada Key sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di kedua pundak Key.

"Ukh, kau berat." Ujar Key. Taemin memajukan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang membutuhkan bantuanku, eoh?" cibir Taemin.

"Iya, iya, mian. Kau bisa mengambil karung itu?" tanya Key. "Bisa, hyung. Sedikit lagi," ujar Taemin yang berusaha menggapai karung yang sedikit lagi akan tergapai oleh tangannya.

"Aissssh," desis Taemin pelan yang masih berusaha menggapai karung. "Eh? Eh?"

GDBRUKKH!

"Aduuh~!" rintih Taemin. "Aisshh!" Key memukul-mukul kaki yang menginjak bahu dan dadanya. "Eh? Mian, mian, auww.." Taemin berdiri seraya memegangi bokongnya.

"Aih! Hyung saja deh yang naik!" Taemin berjongkok di depan Key. "Kau yakin cukup kuat untuk mengangkatku?" Taemin melempar deathglare yang tampak lucu di mata Key.

"Jangan menganggap rendah diriku, hyung." Key tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Taemin.

"Ne, ne." Lalu Key pun menaiki bahu Taemin.

"Taeminnie, kau harus rajin-rajin minum susu biar tinggi seperti Jaejoong hyung," ujar Key yang sedang berusaha mencari letak karung itu. Taemin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Ehh?" seru Key kaget saat ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau ia tidak memegangi wajah Taemin. "Hyung, jangan pegang wajahku!" Taemin melepaskan tangan Key dari wajah mulusnya.

"Tangan hyung tidak higenis!" ujar Taemin. "Dasar," desis Key.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Taemin. "Sedikit lagi," jawab Key yang masih konsentrasi pada acara penggapaian karung itu.

"Hup!" Key melempar karung itu ke lantai.

"Karung yang berat," ujar Key yang masih berada di atas pundak Taemin. "Turunkan aku, Minnie." Taemin kehilangan keseimbangannya saat ia hendak merendahkan tubuhnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Key dan Taemin harus kembali merasakan betapa menyenangkannya mencium lantai yang keras nan dingin itu.

"Aduuh.. Appo~" ringis Key. Ia langsung berhenti meringis saat matanya berhenti pada karung besar itu. Rasa penasaran kembali menyelimutinya.

Dengan segera, Key merangkak mendekati karung itu. Begitu juga dengan Taemin yang beringsut mendekati Key dan karung itu.

"Eh?" kaget Key saat melihat isi dari karung itu. "Ini kan barang-barangku," ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalam karung itu.

Selembar kertas kecil terselip di antara baju-baju milik Key.

Key yang cukup penasaran dengan kertas kecil yang menurutnya asing itu pun memutuskan untuk mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"Mwo?" tatapan mata Key berubah menjadi sangar seketika saat ia membaca isi dari kertas kecil itu. Taemin merinding saat melihat hyungnya itu melempar kertas itu dengan kesal. Tidak berani bertanya, Taeminpun mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

"Ini pembalasan dariku atas perlakuanmu terhadap ayamku," gumam Taemin pelan seraya membaca isi kertas itu. "Ayam?" gumam Taemin dengan perasaan bingung.

"Hoh! Dasar! Ternyata dia yang melakukan semua ini? Huuhh!" kesal key seraya membereskan barang-barangnya. Taemin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap Key dengan tatapan bingungnya sampai Key melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Key berjalan cepat di tengah lapangan untuk menghampiri Onew yang berjalan bersama Minho di depannya dengan jarak yang berkisar 6 meter.

"Ya! Mata kecil!" Key memukul kepala Onew dari belakang. "Auuw! Ya! Apa yang kau-" Onew tidak melanjukan perkataannya saat ia berbalik dan menemukan Key yang tadi telah memukulnya.

"Oh, Key-ah." Sapa Onew dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Onew seraya menyanggakan sikunya di bahu Key.

Key menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Onew hampir terjatuh. "Hyung, aku duluan, ya." ujar Minho yang berjalan menjauh dari Onew. Sedangkan Onew hanya melambaikan tangannya saja.

"Sudah selesai lambai-lambainya?" tanya Key yang sedari tadi menunggu Onew selesai dari acara dadah-dadah rianya.

Onew yang mendengar pertanyaan Key pun menghentikan dadah-dadahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Key.

"Oh," Onew menurunkan tangannya seraya. Onew menatap Key tanpa rasa bersalah, bahkan tatapannya itu bisa dibilang tatapan innocent.

menyengir. "Mian, keasyikan. Lalu, ada keperluan apa denganku?" tanyanya.

"Ehem! Kenapa hyung menyembunyikan semua barang-barang yang ada di lemariku, eoh?" tanya Key.

"Itu pembalasan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada my chicken," ujar Onew.

"Ya..! Apa yang aku lakukan pada ayammu itu juga pembalasan atas kejahilanmu, tahu!" balas Key. Semua siswa yang kebetulan lewat di dilapangan yang luas itu kini tengah memandang aneh pada dua namja yang tengah beradu mulut ini.

"Haahh, sudahlah. Aku masih ada keperluan dengan Minho. Sampai bertemu lagi, chagiya." Onew tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Key melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Onew yang kini bersiap untuk melesat kabur sebelum mendapatkan tabokan gratis dari Key.

"Haissh! Jinjja!" kesal Key seraya berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Onew sedang menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan putih yang kelihatan sangat lembut. Saat ini ia sedang tiduran di atas atap sekolah.

Tentang ia mengatakan pada Key kalau ia ada keperluan dengan Minho? Ia berbohong soal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keperluan dengan namja tampan nan tinggi itu.

Onew hanya sedang memerlukan ketenangan. Sejak tadi pagi, kepalanya terasa nyut-nyutan, jadi ia butuh sedikit udara segar. Padahal tadi pagi ia pikir masih sanggup untuk belajar, ternyata kepalanya semakin terasa sakit dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Bolos sehari tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Haaah~!" Onew menghela napasnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat lelah. Kemarin ia mendapatkan hukuman karena tertidur di kelas, hukumannya tentu saja membersihkan lapangan di tengah terik matahari yang sangat menyengat. Ditambah, ia tidak bisa tidur setelah mengerjai Key. Karena tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya ia menerima tawaran Minho untuk battle game hingga jam 3 pagi.

"Hm?" Onew membuka matanya ketika angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya karena terpaan angin itu, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan headsetnya.

Onew memasang headset itu di telinganya dan memutar sebuah music yang setidaknya bisa menenangkannya untuk saat ini.

Yiruma- River Flows In You

Onew kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lagu yang saat ini sedang ia putar.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan cahaya matahari yang tadinya menerpa wajahnya kini seperti terhalangi sesuatu. Onew pun membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan sebuah buku sedang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Key-ah?" Key menoleh dan menatap Onew. "Agar kau bisa tidur tanpa gangguan cahaya matahari," jawab Key sebelum Onew bertanya padanya. Ia lalu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang sangat indah untuk dipandang.

Onew tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas tas yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, namun ia tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia lebih memilih memandangi Key yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Meskipun ada sebuah buku yang menghalangi pandangannya, ia tetap bisa memandangi Key dari arah samping. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau memandangi Key adalah hal yang mengasyikkan, padahal sebelumnya ia paling malas memandangi seseorang terlalu lama.

Key yang merasa dipandangi pun melirik sekilas pada Onew dan menemukan Onew sedang menatapnya. Key pun sedikit salah tingkah dengan tatapan itu.

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah?" tanya Key pelan. Onew melepaskan sebelah headsetnya sambil menggeleng dan tetap menatap Key.

Key semakin salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu. Meskipun ia berusaha cuek dengan tatapan itu, tapi ia tetap risih.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Key lagi. Onew masih tetap menatap Key sebelum akhirnya menajawab, "Rambutmu berantakan,"

"Hah?" Key langsung meletakkan bukunya di samping dan merapikan rambut hitamnya. Onew bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik wajah Key.

"Mungkin karena tiupan angin," ujar Onew yang wajahnya lumayan dekat dengan Key seraya merapikan poni Key yang panjang. (Bayangin aja model rambut Key yang ada di Ring Ding Dong)

Key mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat Onew merapikan poninya. Tangan Onew masih menyentuh dagunya, rasanya jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat di dalam.

Tiba-tiba Onew melepaskan tangannya dari Key dan menghela napasnya, kepalanya kembali sakit.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya di lantai atap sekolah.

"Waeyo? Hyung sakit?" Onew tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit sakit kepala," jawabnya lalu kembali memasang sebelah headsetnya yang tadi sempat ia lepas dan memejamkan matanya.

Key mengambil bukunya dan menutup, tepatnya menghalangi sinar matahari untuk mengganggu tidur Onew.

Tidak lama Key menutupi wajah Onew, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Onew, sehingga kini ia telah terbaring di samping Onew.

"Kau juga ikut tidur," ujar Onew singkat sebelum akhirnya ia terbawa kea lam mimpi. Key hanya pasrah dan akhirnya memilih untuk ikut tidur di samping Onew.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Key membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan saat dirasanya panas terik matahari semakin menyengat. Ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari posisinya. Ia kini sedang meletakkan kepalanya di dada Onew.

Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dan tanpa sadar itu malah membuat Onew terbangun.

"Ng? Waeyo?" tanya Onew yang masih setengah tersadar. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersadar penuh saat melihat wajah Key yang sedikit berubah, sedikit… memerah?

"Eh? Kau sakit? Kenapa pipimu merah?" tanya Onew. Key memegang ke dua pipinya lalu menepuk kecil ke dua pipinya itu agar rona merah itu segera menghilang.

"Ani, mungkin hanya karena matahari yang terik." Jawab Key asal.

Onew hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh? Sudah jam 9.30? Cepat sekali," ujar Onew seraya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana dan blazer belakangnya yang sedikit kotor. Demikian juga yang dilakukan oleh Key.

"Jadi? Sekarang hyung ingin ke mana?" tanya Key seraya menenteng tasnya. Onew menepuk-nepuk debu yang ada di tasnya yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai alas tidurnya tadi, kemudian beralih menatap Key.

"Aku lapar, dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kantin," jawab onew yang berjalan mendahului Key. Key mengernyit tidak senang karena di tinggal oleh Onew, lalu ia pun berjalan cepat menyusulnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Key dan Onew sekarang duduk terpisah di meja yang berbeda saat ke dua namja itu sampai di kantin. Key duduk bersama teman-teman selantai asramanya, dan begitu juga dengan Onew yang duduk dengan teman-teman asrama lantai 3nya.

Key yang tadinya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya tiba-tiba matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada onew yang sedang duduk sendirian di meja yang terletak di sudut kantin. Ia mengernyit, sedikit bingung dengan Onew. Bukankah tadi namja ini duduk dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya? Kenapa sekarang malah duduk dan makan sendirian di sudut ruangan kantin?

Akhirnya Key pun memutuskan untuk menyusul namja itu.

"Ya, Onew." Sapa Key yang tanpa izin langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Onew. Onew yang tadinya hampir memasukkan sesuap sup ramyun yang sedang ia makan pun menghentikan gerakannya dan beralih menatap Key.

"Ada apa?" tanya Onew dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, -Kau-berhasil-membuatku-batal-menyuapkan-sup-lezat-ini-wahai-namja-cantik.

Key membalas tatapan Onew dengan tatapan tidak bersalahnya. "Kenapa makan sendirian? Bukannya tadi hyung bergabung bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Key seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka makan dengan suasana yang ribut dan heboh," jawab Onew singkat. Key hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Onew melanjutkan makannya setelah yakin kalau Key tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Sedangkan Key, ia kini tengah menatap Onew yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

Key kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku masih kesal denganmu karena kau telah menyembunyikan barang-barangku," ujar Key dengan tenangnya. Onew menatap Key sejenak.

"Jadi? Ayamku?" Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Onew mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Key.

"Hyung kebanyakkan nonton tv," ujar Key. Onew meringis pelan seraya mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kepalan tangan Key.

"Maksudku, kau masih kesal denganku karena aku balas mengerjaimu? Lalu? Kau pikir aku tidak kesal saat kau mengganti semua barang-barang berbau ayamku?" Onew kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Semakin ia mengingat tentang kejadian transformasi ayam itu, Onew merasa semakin sedih.

"Haaahh~! Arraseo, arraseo. Mianhae, karena aku telah merubah ayammu," ujar Key. Onew hanya menunjukkan senyumnya dan kembali melanjutkan ramyun rasa ayamnya. =.=

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Onew. Key menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku sedang malas makan." Jawabnya. Onew mengernyit.

"Malas atau tidak, tetap harus makan. Nanti kau sakit, loh." Ujar Onew seraya menyodorkan mangkuk ramyunnya.

"Nih, makanlah. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Annyeong." Onew langsung melesat dari kantin itu setelah menyodorokan mangkuk ramyunnya pada Key yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Siapa juga yang mau makan ramyun bekasnya?"

Tanpa curiga, Key mengambil sumpit yang ada di mangkuk itu dan terkejut saat melihat hanya kuah ramyun yang tersisa.

"Aisshh! Jinjja! Bukan ramyun sisa, tepatnya ramyun yang telah habis. Huh! Bilang saja kalau kau ingin menyuruhku mengembalikan mangkuk ini." kesal Key saat ia merasa telah kembali dijahili oleh Onew.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Onew menutup mulutnya saat ia menguap. Rasanya sangat membosankan saat mendengarkan seonsaengnim mengoceh di depan kesal. Apa yang dijelaskan oleh seonsaengnim sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam telinganya. Lewat di telinganya pun tidak.

"Ck, apa sih yang dia katakan?" gumam Onew pelan seraya mengusap rambutnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah berlari di pinggir lapangan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, sedang pemanasan.

"Kim Kibum," bisik Onew sambil masih tetap memandangi Key yang tengah berlari itu.

**.**

"Haisshh!" gumam Key yang ngosh-ngoshan. Ia masih terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

'Seonsaengnim gila. Mengelilingi lapangan yang besarnya tak terhitung ini sebanyak sepuluh kali? Haisshh! Jinjja!' kesal Key dalam batinnya.

Key menghentikkan larinya untuk bernapas sejenak. Ia menunduk dan bertumpu pada ke dua lututnya yang terasa lemas.

Key mendongakkan kepalanya seraya mengelap keringatnya yang ada di kening dan di pipinya. Saat ia mendongak, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Onew sedang menatapnya dari atas sana, tepatnya dari arah kelasnya.

Key menegakkan badannya dan kembali menatap Onew dengan tatapan menantang. Ia kembali melanjutkan pemanasan keliling lapangan setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Onew.

Onew mendecih pelan saat menerima ejekkan itu. Bukan kesal karena diejek, melainkan gemas dengan kelucuan yang ditimbulkan saat Key menjulurkan lidahnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 6.30**

Saat ini Onew sedang berjalan mengendap-endap ke asrama lantai 2. Sasarannya tentu saja kamar Key.

Ia ingin menjahili namja cantik itu.

Saat ini ia telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik Key dan Taemin. Saat ia hendak menyentuh knop pintu, tiba-tiba seseorang dari dalam telah membuka pintu itu.

Dengan segera, Onew membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan pergi saat orang itu memanggilnya. "Ya! Hyung!" panggil Key. Onew berhenti melangkah, namun tidak membalikkan badannya. "Sedang apa di depan pintu kamarku?" tanya Key.

Onew menunjukkan senyumnya sebelum ia berbalik.

"Ne? Ah, Key-ah. Ternyata ini kamarmu, ya? Oh, tadi itu aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, aku mau ke arah sana." Jawab Onew seraya menunjuk ke arah koridor asrama dengan senyum kaku.

"Oh," gumam Key seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Onew hanya menggangguk dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu namun kembali ditahan oleh Key.

"Hyung," panggil Key pelan. Onew membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan seraya menatap Key dengan tatapan bingung. "Ne?"

"Umm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman belakang?" tanya Key. Onew tidak menjawabnya, ia terus menatap Key dengan bingung.

'Tumben.' Pikir Onew.

Key yang ditatap seperti itu pun merasa risih. "Errr, aku hanya sedang ingin mencari udara segar. Kalau memang hyung tidak ingin menemaniku, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok." Ujar Key setelah cukup lama tidak mendapatkan respon dari Onew.

"Ani, aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Onew seraya tersenyum. Key membalas senyum Onew. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Key kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Key keluar dengan menggunakan jaket tipis. "Kajja," Ia berjalan mendahului Onew.

**.**

"Huaahhh~! Dingin~" Ujar Key seraya merentangkan tangannya saat mereka telah sampai di taman belakang. Onew hanya tersenyum melihat Key yang kelihatan bahagia.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau bahagia sekali?" tanya Onew yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di tanah yang terdapat banyak daun yang berjatuhan. Key juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku jarang mengunjungi taman in, padahal aku sangat suka dengan taman-taman yang seperti ini." Jawabnya seraya terus memandangi danau kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Kalau memang suka, kenapa jarang datang ke sini?"

Key tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Itu karena, impianku saat kecil, kalau aku ingin pergi ke taman yang ada sungai dan banyak pohon seperti ini, aku akan pergi ke taman itu bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum canggung. Ia mengelus tengkuknya seraya masih tetap memandangi danau yang terlihat sangat indah.

Onew tampak terkejut. 'Dengan orang yang dia sayangi?' pikir Onew. Key berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun ia tidak tahu harus memulai dengan topik pembicaraan yang mana. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang yang tadi dengan mulusnya keceplosan.

Onew tersenyum mengingat perkataan Key tadi.

"Aku sama sekali belum pernah datang ke taman ini," ujar Onew. Key menoleh pada Onew.

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Di taman ini, sering ada yang jadian. Kalau menyatakan cinta di taman ini, kemungkinan diterima tuh 70%. Salah-salah nanti kalau ketemu sama orang asing di sini, terus di tembak, lalu jadian, bagaimana? Kan gawat," jawab Onew. Key tertawa.

"Alasan apa itu? Gak masuk akal," ujar Key yang tidak menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Onew.

Onew tersenyum.

"Untung saja sekarang aku tidak bertemu dengan orang asing, melainkan bertemu denganmu."

"Eh?" Onew tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Key.

"Aishh." Desis Key seraya melihat ke arah lain.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya tentang taman ini," Key menoleh pada Onew. Onew balik menatap Key seraya tersenyum.

"Karena menurutku, di mana saja tempatnya, asalkan hati bisa saling menerima perasaan satu sama lain pasti bisa jadian." Lanjut Onew. Key hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokkan harinya… Jam 10.20**

Saat ini Onew sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Ia tidak memperdulikan seonsaengnim yang sedang berkoar-koar di depan kelas.

Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan sedikit kesal. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesusahan dengan pekerjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya.

"Selesai." Gumamnya pelan seraya memandang bangga pada kumpulan kertas-kertas berwarna pink yang tadi ia tulisi.

Onew lalu menyimpan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tasnya dan beralih memperhatikan seonsaengnim.

'Semoga berhasil.'

**.**

Key menguap seraya menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya sangat bosan.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati semua teman-temannya tengah mendengarkan penjelasan seonsaengnim dengan serius, tapi kenapa dia sedikitpun tidak bisa meresapi apa yang dikatakan oleh seonsaengnim? Padahal pelajaran ini juga merupakan salah satu pelajaran favoritnya.

"Haaah," Key menghela napasnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa konsen pada pelajaran ini. Onew.

Namja itulah yang telah membuat Key tidak fokus pada pelajarannya. Key terus memikirkan Onew yang sejak tadi pagi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Biasanya, jika sedang istirahat, Onew akan selalu berada di kantin atau setidaknya di atap sekolah. Tapi, saat istirahat tadi, Key sama sekali tidak melihat Onew berada di kantin maupun di atap sekolah.

'Aisshh! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Bukan urusanku juga,' Pikir Key seraya menegakkan badannya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menopang dagunya dengan malas. 'Bosan.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 20.15**

Key menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur saat ia selesai mandi. Taemin dari setengah jam yang lalu telah pergi ke kamar Henry untuk mengerjakan PR bersama.

Hari ini Key benar-benar bad mood.

Seharian tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran sekolah, seharian terus merasa galau, seharian tidak bertemu dengan Onew, semua itu sukses membuat Key bad mood.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, tidak berniat untuk tidur sampai pagi hari mengingat saat ini masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Ia hanya perlu merilekskan pikirannya sejenak.

Key hampir saja menutup kedua matanya saat seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Ia berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya dengan malas bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Key mendengus kesal saat tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di depan pintu. Lalu untuk apa orang itu mengetuk pintu kamar Key? Mengganggu saja.

Ia hendak menutup pintu kamarnya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menagkap sesuatu di atas lantai. Selembar kertas kecil berwarna pink.

Key berjongkok dan mengambil kertas itu kemudian membaca isinya.

_**Segala sesuatu ciptaan Tuhan itu indah, namun hanya satu yang sangat indah di mataku.. Yaitu orang yang sedang membaca surat ini.**_

Key tersenyum membaca isi kertas itu. Tapi ia juga bingung, siapa yang menaruh kertas ini? Apa kertas ini memang ditujukan untuknya?

Key kembali membaca isi kertas itu. Ada sebuah tanda panah setelah kata-kata terakhir itu. Key mengikuti arah tanda panah itu dan menemukan selembar kertas kecil lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekati kertas itu lalu membaca isinya.

_**Aku percaya renkarnasi itu ada, karena jika di kehidupan ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya aku pasti akan bisa bersama denganmu, Key-ah.**_

Kali ini Key yakin kalau kertas-kertas itu ditujukan untuknya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan kembali berjalan, ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang tidak jauh di depannya. Key kembali mendekati kertas itu.

_**Aku tahu kapan kau merasa sedih, karena aku merasakannya. Aku tahu kapan kau merasa senang, karena aku juga merasakannya di saat kau senang.**_

_**Jika hidup hanya satu kali, maka aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai akhir hidupku.**_

_**Di saat ada bintang jatuh, bintang itu terlihat sangat indah. Namun aku sadar, di sampingku ada bintang yang jauh lebih indah. Kau bintang dari segala bintang terindah, Key-ah.**_

_**Di saat kau tidak melihatku, aku terus melihatmu. Di saat kau tidak memikirkanku, aku terus memikirkanmu. Di saat kau tidak mencintaiku, aku akan terus mencintaimu.**_

_**Setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Jika memang ada perpisahan, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu denganmu.**_

_**Aku butuh cintamu, karena itulah hidupku.**_

_**Semua yang Tuhan berikan itu indah, dan Tuhan memberikanmu sebagai hadiah terindah dalam hidupku.**_

_**Kau tahu? Kaulah yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, bahkan lebih berharga dari ayamku.**_

Key mengernyit. 'Ayam?' Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa ayam bisa nyasar di kata-kata romantis seperti ini?' pikir Key.

Key kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan membaca kertas selanjutnya. Kertas-kertas kecil yang tadi ia baca ia bawa bersamanya.

Rasanya setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa jantunganya berdegup kencang. Setiap huruf, kata, kalimat dan makna dari isi kertas itu sukses membuatnya merasa gila. Merasa bahwa dialah manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia.

Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin terhadap penulis surat ini. Namja itu. Ya, namja yang selama ini dikenal sebagai musuhnya. Key sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa yakin kalau namja itu yang menulis semua ini, tapi entahlah… Hatinyalah yang memberitahu semua itu.

_**Setiap langkahku terasa sangat berat. Karena hal terberat dalam hidupku adalah mendapatkan balasan cintamu.**_

Key berhenti melangkah saat ia menemukan kertas yang berbeda dari kertas-kertas yang lain. Kertas itu ukurannya 5 kali lebih besar dari pada kertas yang kini tengah dipegang oleh Key.

Key berjongkok untuk membaca isi kertas itu.

_**I love you not because of who you are, but because I'm with you…**_

Ia membaca kalimat itu dengan cukup lama. Kalimat itu memang sederhana, tapi Key tahu makna dalam kalimat ini cukup dalam untuk melukiskan bagaimana perasaan namja itu.

Saat Key hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, ia menabrak pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Auww! Aissh!" Key mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah pintu tepat di depan matanya.

Ternyata, tanpa sadar Key telah berjalan dari kamarnya sampai ke atap asrama. 'Atap asrama?' Pikir Key.

Jarak tangga antara tangga latai 2 ke 3 dengan tangga lantai 3 ke atap asrama memang tidak jauh, jadi tidak heran jika Key sangat cepat sampai kea tap asrama. Tapi biasanya akan terasa capek saat menaiki tangga itu, kenapa sekarang Key bahkan tidak merasa kecapekan?.

Menurut instingnya, ia membuka pintu atap itu dan menemukan langit malam dan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ani, Key bukan hanya menemukan itu saja, ia juga menemukan selembar kertas pink yang besarnya 10 kali lipat dari besar kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ia berjalan ke tengah atap asrama itu untuk melihat kertas jumbo itu.

Kali ini Key tidak perlu berjongkok untuk membaca isi kertas itu. Kertas dan ukuran tulisannya dapat dibaca olehnya dengan posisi berdiri.

Key terdiam saat membaca isi kertas itu.

_**Namun hanya satu yang paling penting saat ini… Katakan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'**_

Berulang kali ia membaca isi kertas itu. 'Maksudnya?' Key memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih memikirkan apa maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Saranghae, Kim Kibum." Ujar seseorang dari arah berlakang Key.

Key tampak terkejut. Ia mengenali suara ini. Suara yang seharian ini tidak terdengar olehnya. Onew.

Sontak, Key membalikkan badannya dan betul dugaannya, ia menemukan Onew berdiri manis di depannya. Onew kini berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter di depan Key.

"Waeyo? Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat terkejut?" tanya Onew dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger di wajahnya.

Key tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja aku terkejut. Kau orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padaku," jawab Key. Senyum Onew semakin lebar. "Aku namja yang beruntung," ujarnya pelan. Key hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Key-ah, aku serius. Jeongmal saranghae," ujar Onew pelan namun jelas. Key merasakan dentuman keras pada jantungnya. 'Aissh! Tenanglah sedikit.' Batin Key menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Key tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan dentuman jantungnya. "Kau terlihat gugup," Onew melirik risih ke arah lain. "Ani, aku hanya sedang menunggu jawabanmu." Jawab Onew.

Onew manrik napasnya dalam-dalam. Atmosphere di sekelilingnya bagai menutup mereka berdua di sebuah ruangan dan mampu membuat Onew menahan napasnya saking gugupnya.

Key semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk membaca kembali isi kertas itu.

Onew juga mengikuti arah pandangan Key.

"Ya," jawab Key. Onew mengernyit. "Ya?" tanya Onew. "Ya," jawab Key.

Kening Onew semakin mengerut. "Ya?"

"Ya," jawab Key seraya mengangguk. Sedikit kesal juga sih pada Onew yang malah balik bertanya. "Ya, waeyo?" tanya Onew.

Key mendecih pelan. Ternyata otak namja ini susah mencerna sesuatu di saat yang romantis ini, ya. Mungkin karena kabanyakkan makan ayam, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Key.

"Ya, aku menerimamu. Nado saranghae, hyung." Ujar Key dengan suara lantangnya. Onew tampak terkejut. "Jinjja?" Senyumnya mulai mengembang dan berjalan mendekati.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Lee Jinki!" jawab Key. Dalam sekejap, Onew langsung memeluk namja yang ada di depannya itu.

Setelah Onew melepaskan pelukkannya, ke duanya tertawa. "Gomawo, Key-ah." Key mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Gomawo, hyung karena kau telah mencintaiku."

"Ah! Kajja!" Onew menarik tangan Key. "Ke mana?" tanya Key.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan. Pertunjukkan YooSu couple." Ujar Onew seraya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, lalu kembali berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Key, namjachingunya.

Key mengernyit bingung. "Yoosu couple?"

_**It's your love your love**_

_**Naege sarangul dullyojudon**_

_**And on and on and on**_

_**Gudaen naye rhythm nae salmui sonmul**_

_**Nul hangsang gyotaeseo**_

_**Arumdaun kumi doeojwo**_

_**To bullojullae, non naye norae**_

_**_You're My Melody_**_

~TBC~

Huaahh~! Chap ini chap tersulit selama author menjadi penulis di ini. Entah kenapa author susah membuat atmosphere Onkey bertebaran. Tapi inilah hasil MAXimal dari author..

Pheww~ *senderan di punggung Changminnie*digaplok Sungminnie** =.="

Special thanks to::

**Lee Eunhwa, PumpkinKyu, THreeAngels K.R.Y, winter boy, kim Kwangwook, shin young rin, nurulamelia, Jotha Auright, ferdyan evil magnae, Ayuni Lee, hatakehanahungry, fitria.**

Gomawo, ya… ^^

Oh ya, thanks buat **THreeAngels K.R.Y** yang udah ngasih informasi tentang Key. Sebenarnya author juga belum yakin soal kesukaan Key ama bintang, soalnya gak ketemu info tentang Key suka bintang, sih.. Tapi author tetap berterima kasih karena idenya chingu mendatangkan(?) ide buat author..

Okedeh, chap depan udah pada tau, 'kan? Oke, chap depan itu cerita tentang uri Mr. Casanova dan uri dolphin! **YooSu**!Yeyy! Author suka sama couple yang satu ini, cute cute gimanaaaa gitu… *Nyengir ayam(?)*

Tapi semua couple author suka, kok. :D

Wookie! Sekian dulu deh dari author..

Akhir kata,

Review, please~? Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	14. Chapter 14

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Unsur BL, OOC**

Hi, readers! Long time no see.. *nyengir ayam*ditabok readers**

Hehehehe, mian kalau updatenya lama, soalnya author tau ada yang lagi ujian, 'kan? Jadinya author updatenya setelah ujiannya selesai..

Okedeh, dari pada nunggu lama, mending langsung mulai aja.

Let's Go!

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"HAH!" Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah terkejut, mimpi burukkah?

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"HIYAAA! MIMPI APA ITUU!" teriak Yoochun seraya memukul-mukul bantal yang ada di pangkuannya. Changmin sontak langsung terbangun dari tidurnya karena terkejut.

"Haishh! Waeyo, hyung? Kau mengangetkanku tahu! Padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi dapat makanan gratis," ujar Changmin dengan kesal dan bermaksud kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya, namun suara rendah Yoochun kembali mengagetkannya.

"YA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK WARASS!" teriak Yoochun lagi, namun kali ini ia sukses mendapatkan layangan bantal dari Changmin karena suaranya yang menggelegar itu.

"Aku bisa sama tidak warasnya denganmu kalau mendengar teriakanmu terus, hyung!" kesal Changmin seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Memangnya hyung mimpi apa, sih?" Yoochun melirik Changmin dengan pandangan tidak yakin. "Yakin kau mau tahu?" tanya Yoochun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Iya, cepat katakan mimpi apa yang membuat hyung berteriak seperti kerasukkan,"

Yoochun terlihat ragu untuk memberitahu mimpinya pada Changmin.

"Umm.. Aku bermimpi sedang berkencan dengan… Junsu." Ujar Yoochun akhirnya.

"Ahhh! Aku benar-benar sudah gila bisa bermimpi seperti itu! Ya Tuhaaaannn!" ujar Yoochun cepat sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab penuturannya tadi.

Changmin sweatdrop melihat hyungnya kini sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas sambil memukul-mukul bantal.

"Errr, hyung. Kemana perginya sifat coolmu itu?" tanya Changmin dengan takut-takut. Takut kalau hyung benar-benar sudah merubah sifatnya dari cool dan playboynya menjadi gila.

Yoochun yang kebetulan dapat mendengar suara Changmin di sela kefrustasiannya pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang 'sedikit' berantakan.

Ia memasang senyum aneh ke arah Changmin. "Waeyo, Minnie? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman aneh terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Err, hyung. Menurutku itu bukan mimpi buruk, bisa dibilang itu mimpi indah." Ujar Changmin dengan santainya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada hyung cassanovanya ini.

"Arggh! Itu mimpi buruk yang paling buruk, Min!" seru Yoochun seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalnya yang empuk itu. Changmin hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun.

"Aishh! Min-ah, aku ha-eh?" Yoochun mendelik kesal ke arah kamar mandi saat ia tidak menemukan Changmin. "Dasar bocah."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Junsu menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat ia mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia berniat mengusap matanya yang sedikit kabur karena baru bangun saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kenyal dan lengket mengenai wajahnya.

Junsu tampak terkejut saat mengetahui ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel pada telapak tangannya dan mengenai wajahnya.

"Eh? Omona! HWAAAA!" Junsu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menghempaskan telapak tangan kanannya sekuat mungkin agar benda aneh yang ada di tangannya segera menghilang.

Junsu meloncat-loncat dengan masih tetap mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Hyung? Waeyo?" tanya Jino yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Junsu berhenti dan menatap Jino, kemudian beralih menatap telapak tangannya yang sudah kosong.

"Itu," Junsu menunjuk benda tadi yang kini telah tergeletak di atas lantai. Jino bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjongkok di dekat benda itu.

"Ini apa, hyung?" tanyanya dengan polos sambil menunjuk benda itu. Junsu ikut berjongkok lalu menatap benda itu lekat-lekat.

"Entahlah, benda lengket dan menggelikan itu sudah berada di tanganku saat aku terbangun. Tapi kenapa bentuknya seperti pup, ya?" Yah, biarkanlah kedua namja polos itu terus memandangi benda aneh itu dan melupakan kewajiban apa yang harus mereka laksanakan setelah bangun tidur.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat…**

Yoochun berjalan dengan lemas menuju kantin. Entah kenapa, pelajaran yang sedari tadi ia jalani sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya, bahkan lewatpun tidak. Apa yang singgah di otaknya selalu saja muncul baying-bayang Junsu. Entah itu papan tulis, buku tulis, teman sebangkunya, guru, bahkan pensil yang ia genggam selama pelajaran terlihat seperti wajah Junsu. Segitu buruknyakah mimpi yang tadi pagi sempat singgah di alam bawah sadarnya?

BRUKKH

Yoochun menabrak seseorang saat hendak berbelok memasuki area kantin. Ia langsung terbelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah saat mengetahui siapa orang yang bertabrakkan dengannya tadi.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu?" tanya Junsu yang mengernyit melihat Yoochun terkaget melihatnya.

"Ani." Jawab Yoochun singkat yang langsung ngacir ke kantin tanpa menatap Junsu yang tampak kebingungan.

"Namja aneh." Ujar Junsu sebelum melangkah menuju kelas Yoochun. Ya, kelas Yoochun.

**.**

Junsu memasuki kelas Yoochun setelah sebelumnya telah mengintip ke dalam isi kelas itu. Sepi, tidak ada orang di dalam kelas itu.

Junsu melangkah masuk dengan mata yang tertuju pada meja Yoochun. Ia lalu meletakkan sesuatu di meja Yoochun. Iseng, ia duduk di bangku namja yang ia cap sebagai namja playboy itu.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tas Yoochun. Terbersit suatu pikiran untuk melihat-lihat isi dari tas itu. Tangan Junsu pun menyentuh tas itu lalu membukanya. Benda pertama yang ia lihat di dalam tas itu adalah sebuah buku tebal, ani, tepatnya sebuah album photo.

Dengan penasaran, Junsu mengeluarkan album photo itu. Memandangi sejenak sampul album photo itu lalu dengan perlahan mulai membuka cover album itu. Namun saat hendak membalikkan cover itu dan melihat isinya, seseorang yang diyakini adalah penghuni kelas ini masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sontak, Junsu langsung memasukkan album photo itu ke dalam tas sang pemilik dan membatalkan niat untuk melihat isi album itu. Dengan segera ia berdiri dari kursi Yoochun dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas seraya memberikan senyum terimutnya pada siswa yang tadi masuk ke kelas itu agar siswa itu tidak curiga atas masuknya siswa dari kelas lain.

Junsu bernapas lega saat berhasil keluar dari kelas itu. 'Dia tidak akan curiga dan mengatakannya pada Yoochun, 'kan?' batin namja imut itu seraya mengintip ke dalam kelas itu. Siswa tadi kini terlihat sedang konsen dengan buku novelnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Yoochun masuk kedalam kelasnya seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa penuh. Entah setan apa yang menghampiri Kangin yang membuat namja itu mentraktir Yoochun makan tadi. Mungkin Kangin kasihan melihat Yoochun yang sedari tadi pagi terlihat stress. Kangin tidak terlalu yakin dengan cerita Changmin, tapi melihat sikap Yoochun yang berubah 180 derajat, membuatnya yakin.

Yoochun menatap lekat-lekat benda yang saat ini berada di atas mejanya. 'Apa ini?' Ia mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah selembar kertas dan segulung isolasi.

Ia lalu membaca isi dari kertas itu.

'_**Gunakan ini untuk menutup jidatmu yang kelebaran.'**_

Yoochun mengernyit melihat tulisan itu. Jika kalian dapat melihatnya, maka kalian akan melihat empat buah siku-siku yang membentuk perempatan di kepala Yoochun.

'Ini.. Ini tulisan namja itu. Duck butt!' Yoochun melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Satu tujuannya saat ini. Mencari Junsu.

**.**

Saat Yoochun menyusuri koridor, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri namja yang tengah berjalan santai di depannya.

"Ya! Junsu-ah!" panggil Yoochun seraya membalikkan badan Junsu agar menghadapnya.

"Oh, hi!" sapa Junsu dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yoochun seraya menunjukkan benda yang tadi ada di mejanya. Junsu melirik benda itu sekilah sebelum akhirnya menatap Yoochun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan di kertas itu?" Junsu menunjuk kertas yang ada di tangan kiri Yoochun.

"Jangan terlalu mengekspos jidat berhargamu ini, nanti ada yang salah mengira lalu mendaratkan pesawatnya di sana, loh." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kening Yoochun.

"Aishh!" Yoochun menepis tangan Junsu yang tadi menunjuk keningnya.

"Lebih baik kau kurung bebekmu itu di kandang, jangan kau bawa-bawa ke sekolah segala." Balas Yoochun sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Junsu.

Junsu menoleh ke arah belakang. "Maksudmu ap-HEH! Ini bukan bebek, babo!" seru Junsu saat sudah mengerti dengan maksud Yoochun.

"Lalu kalau bukan bebek, itu apa? Kok mirip pantat ayam, ya?"

"Cih," kesal Junsu yang malas membalas ejekan Yoochun.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Lebar!" ujar Junsu sambil menepuk kening Yoochun lalu langsung ngacir meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedikit meringis.

"Ya!" Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran uri Mr. Cassanova dan uri Dolphin yang sukses mencuri perhatian siswa-siswa yang berada di sepanjang koridor.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kini, Yoochun sedang menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Katakan saja kalau saat ini ia sedang bolos karena semua siswa tengah sibuk menerima pelajaran di kelas masing-masing, beda dengannya yang malah duduk-duduk di tepi danau ini.

Ia melempar sebuah kerikil ke dalam danau lalu menghela napas dengan berat. Saat aksi kejar-kejaran tadi sedang berlangsung dan saat ia telah berhasil menangkap tangan sang namja lumba-lumba itu, iseng, ia menarik tangan itu ke arahnya dan alhasil, Junsu tertarik ke arahnya.

Buruknya, mereka malah saling tatap-menatap di jarak mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, di acara tatap-tatapan antara Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka malah ditatap oleh semua mata siswa yang kebetulan lewat di tempat kejadian itu.

Yoochun kembali melempar sebuah batu kerikil ke dalam danau itu. Entah kenapa saat menatap mata Junsu, mimpi itu kembali melintas di pikirannya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Yoochun menggalau di taman belakang sekolah saat ini.

"Eoteohge?" tanya Yoochun entah pada siapa. 'Kenapa sejak aku bermimpi itu aku jadi terus memikirkan Junsu, sih? Aishh! Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!' Yoochun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Bayangkan saja, namja yang selama ini yang terus ia kerjai dan yang terus mengerjainya kini sedang berputar-putar di pikirannya.

"Oh Tuhann, bunuhlah aku sekarang..!" Teriak Yoochun frustasi.

"Eh? Tidak jadi, deh. Aku belum ingin mati, Tuhan. Anggap saja perkataanku tadi hanya angin lewat," ujar Yoochun.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 11.00.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu dari pada memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menguap sekali sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah bangku yang ada di taman itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi itu.

Ia hanya bisa berharap di saat ia tidur nanti, mimpi yang tadi pagi ia mimpikan tidak kembali muncul.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Junsu-ya, mau ke kantin bersama?" tawar Sungmin pada Junsu yang sedang menulis. Saat ini istirahat kedua sedang berlangsung.

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua hyungnya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu seraya menunggu jawabannya.

Junsu mengangguk kecil lalu membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, aku ke kelas Jae hyung dulu, ya. Nanti aku menyusul." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ne."

Junsu berjalan menuju kelas Jaejoong yang berjarak 2 kelas dari kelasnya. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong, ia melihat namja canti itu tengah membereskan buku pelajaran yang telah lewat dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari selanjutnya.

"Jae _hyung_! Mari kita ke kantin!" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong agar berdiri dari bangkunya lalu menyeret Jaejoong menuju kantin. "Iya, iya. Pelan-pelan dong jalannya." Junsu hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong.

'Di kantin tidak ada si Yoochun, kan? Semoga saja dia tidak ada di kantin, kalau ada aku tidak mungkin bisa makan dengan tenang.' pikir Junsu.

"Junsu-ah! Jae-ah! Sebelah sini!" seru Leeteuk yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Di sana, Su." Kini giliran Jaejoong yang menyeret Junsu mendekati Leeteuk. Junsu hanya mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

Saat Junsu telah duduk di kursinya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Yoochun tidak terlihat di kantin itu. Sejenak Junsu menghela napas lega karena tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggunya, tapi sesaat kemudian, ia merasa penasaran kemana namja itu sedang berada. Biasanya Yoochun akan selalu ada di kantin di saat istirahat, itulah sebabnya Junsu selalu ragu untuk ke kantin.

'Dia sedang ada dimana, ya?' pikirnya tanpa sadar. Setelah itu ia mengernyit, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

'Babo! Babo! Untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Mau dia ada di Kutub Utara, di penitipan anak, di bawah kolong meja, itu semua tidak ada urusannya denganku! Aishh! Berhentilah memikirkannya!' Junsu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan pelan.

"Waeyo, Su? Neo gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat Junsu terlihat sedang stress mode on.

"Eoh? Ah, ani. Nan gwaenchana, hyung." Junsu melihat ke samping kirinya. "Jae hyung kemana, hyung?" tanya Junsu pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menyeruput susu strwaberrynya.

"Ne? Ah, Jae hyung tadi ke toilet." Junsu hanya mengangguk lalu menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

'Kenapa Jae hyung lama sekali?' pikir Junsu saat menunggu Jaejoong yang tidak kembali sedari tadi. 'Apa jangan-jangan Jae hyung juga hilang mendadak seperti Yoochun yang hilang entah kemana?'

'Haishh! Kenapa pikiranku bisa bergeser sampai ke Yoochun? Aku sedang memikirkan Jae hyung, tahu! Kenapa sih Yoochun pake lewat-lewat di pikiranku?' Kini Junsu memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya.

Eunhyuk kembali melihat Junsu dengan tatapan heran plus bingung seraya masih tetap menyeruput susunya.

"Su-ya, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sedang sakit," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne, hyung terlihat aneh hari ini," timpal Taemin yang mengikuti gaya menyeruput Eunhyuk, bedanya ia kini sedang menyeruput susu pisang favoritnya.

"Benarkah aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Junsu sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ne, sangat sangat sangat aneh. Seperti orang yang sedang menahan beban 10 ton ditambah seekor gajah yang beratnya 600 kg," jawab Taemin asal. Eunhyuk menatap Taemin dengan tatapan malas, perkataan Taemin tadi itu sangatlah lebay bin aneh.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok, Junsu-ya. Kau hanya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Sungmin yang ikut nimbrung.

"Kau.." Sungmin menggantung perkataannya. "Sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" Junsu membelalakkan matanya dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya, Taemin menyemburkan susunya, Eunhyuk keselek, dan Sungmin mengelap pipi kirinya yang sedikit terkena semburan susu Taemin.

Ternyata satu pertanyaan Sungmin menghasilkan reaksi yang luar biasa.

"Mwo? Hahahaha, pertanyaan hyung lucu. Aku tidak mungkin sedang jatuh cinta, lagian kalau aku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Tidak ada yang cocok denganku," ujar Junsu.

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ada kok orang yang cocok denganmu, umm.. Ada 2 orang yang cocok denganmu," kata Eunhyuk dengan gaya yang sok misterius.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin dan Taemin dengan penasaran.

"Ehem!" Eunhyuk melonggarkan sedikit dasi merahnya panjangnya seraya berdehem.

"Orang yang pertama yang menurutku cocok dengan Junsu adalah…" Sungmin menunggu dengan tidak sabar, Taemin menatap Eunhyuk dengan matanya yang melebar dan tentunya dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar, sedangkan Junsu, ia merasa tidak terlalu tertarik dengan percakapan itu. Padahal tadinya ia berkata 'tidak ada yang cocok denganku' itu hanyalah kata-kata yang ia keluarkan secara asal dan tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Jangan memelototiku seperti itu, Taemin-ah. Aku risih dengan tatapanmu itu," ujar Eunhyuk yang mengernyit ke arah Taemin. Namja magnae itu hanya menyengir. "Lanjutkan!" suruh Sungmin.

"Orang pertama itu menurutku, Park Yoochun."

"MWO?" seru Junsu dengan suara yang cukup kuat. Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Junsu langsung kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan susu strawberrynya.

"Se-selain itu? Ada 2 orang, 'kan? Yang satu lagi siapa? Yang satu lagi?" tanya Junsu dengan sedikit memaksa, tidak terima kalau ia dikatakan cocok dengan Yoochun.

"Umm, yang satu lagi itu adalah murid kelas XI-A. Aku lupa namanya, tapi kalau tidak salah marganya itu Song. Ciri-cirinya, ia memakai kacamata minus yang cukup tebal, selalu berpakaian rapi, rambut yang disisir belah tengah, kerah yang dikancing sampai yang paling atas, selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan, dan ada tahi lalat di hidung sebelah kanannya, oh ya! Dan jangan lupa, dia yang memenangkan olimpiade IPA dan matematika se Korea." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Taemin mengernyit, dan Junsu cengo. 'Mengetahui cirri-cirinya saja membuat aku ketakutan meskipun tidak pernah mengenal dan melihatnya secara langsung.' Pikir Junsu yang masih membayangkan wujud makhluk yang tadi dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Dia pintar, tapi sayang kenapa penampilannya harus seperti itu? Kalau kuberitahu Key hyung, dia pasti mau membantu hyung bermarga Song itu untuk merubah penampilannya," ujar Taemin dengan polos seraya kembali menyeruput susu pisangnya yang entah sudah berapa kotak ia habiskan.

"Hmm, menurutku kau juga terlihat cocok dengan Yoochun, Su." Ujar Sungmin menyetujui orang pertama yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tuh, 'kan!" kata Eunhyuk dengan bangga, sedang Taemin hanya mengangguk.

Junsu hanya menghela napas pelan menanggapi itu. Kini ia benar-benar bingung kemana Jae hyungnya kini berada, kenapa sedari tadi belum kembali?

Ia berdiri dan berjinjit lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kantin itu.

'Hm? Eoh? Itu dia! Tapi.. Kenapa tumben dia akrab dengan Yunho hyung?' pikir Junsu heran. Pikiran Junsu buyar saat bel sekolah berdering.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Junsu berjalan ke arah bangkunya dengan langkah santai. Begitu pula saat ia telah duduk di bangkunya, masih tetap dengan santainya. Namun saat ia merasa ada yang aneh, ia mulai menoleh ke samping kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang.

'Kenapa sepertinya da yang ganjil, ya?'

Saat matanya menatap keluar jendela, ia langsung terbelalak. 'Tasku!' Junsu berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati jendela kelas.

'Kenapa tasku bisa ada di atas pohon?' pikir Junsu. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pintu kelas, seonsaengnim belum masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ia kembali melihat keadaan tasnya yang kini berada di atas pohon, tepatnya di cabang batang pohon itu. Di samping pohon itu terdapat Yoochun yang sedang menyandarkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Junsu langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Ia bersyukur kalau jam pelajaran sekarang adalah pelajaran seorang guru yang masuknya selalu agak telat.

Dengan langkah yang bukan termasuk lari, ah sebut saja dengan langkah cepat, Junsu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Saat ia sedang berjalan melewati kelas-kelas, ia sempat berpikir sebentar.

'Kapan ia melakukan semua itu?'

'Apa dia melakukan semua itu saat istirahat? Itukah sebabnya dia tidak ada di kantin saat itu?' pikirnya.

Kini ia tengah berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah lewat pintu belakang dan berjalan ke arah samping sekolah, dimana tasnya dan Yoochun sedang berada.

Junsu dapat melihat Yoochun tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan dengan mata yang terpejam.

Junsu berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang kelihatannya sedang tertidur.

"Ya! Bangun!" Suruh Junsu seraya menendang kaki Yoochun. Tidak ada respon dari namja tampan yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu.

"Ya! Bangun! Wake up! Wake up!" seru Junsu dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang pas-pasan, tentu saja masih disertai dnegan tendangan gratis.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang bagaimana caranya mengambil tasmu itu?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba dengan mata yang masih tetap terpejam.

Seolah ingat dengan tujuannya, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tasnya.

Hmm, tasnya kini berada cukup tinggi. 'Bagaimana caranya, ya?' Junsu melihat ke sekelilingnya.

'Nggak ada tangga,' batinnya.

'Aishh! Namja ini!'

"Ya! Kenapa kau taruh tasku di atas sana? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menagmbil tasku?" Yoochun dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kau sudah lupa ya, chagiya? Dulu 'kan kau juga pernah melempar tasku dari gedung sekolah ke atas atap gedung lapangan in-door?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu mengernyit. "Ya! Jangan panggil aku chagiya, dan aku sudah lupa tentang itu."

Yoochun berdecak pelan. "Berarti itu deritamu karena sudah melupakan kejadian itu," Ujar Yoochun seraya berdiri dan membersihkan belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Selamat mencoba mengambil kembali tasmu itu, chagi. Bye bye~!" Yoochun melangkah dengan santai meninggalkan Junsu.

Junsu berlari dan menahan tangan Yoochun.

"Ya! Aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon, kembalikan itu!" Yoochun terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Junsu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Itu urusanmu, Su." Ujarnya dengan santai.

Junsu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil.

Ia beringsut turun ke arah kaki Yoochun dan menggenggam erat kaki kiri Yoochun.

"Hwaa! Ayolah~ Tolong kembalikan tasku~!" Ujar Junsu seraya mengguncang kaki kiri Yoochun. Yoochun yang merasa sedikit terkejut karena Junsu yang tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan kakinya pun berhenti berjalan. Sekarang ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Junsu dari kakinya.

"Ya! Ya! Oi! Jangan begini, aku tidak akan mengambilnya." Ujar Yoochun yang kini berusaha berjalan tapi gagal karena Junsu yang terus menarik kakinya.

"Kau.. tidak akan mengambilnya?" tanya Junsu seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap yoochun yang juga menatapnya.

Yoochun mengangguk dengan ragu saat melihat senyum aneh terukir di bibir Junsu.

"Arraseo," Junsu langsung melepas sepatu kiri Yoochun dan lari dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Ya! My shoe! Aishh!" Yoochun berlari setengah terpincang mengejar Junsu yang kini entah berada dimana.

Dengan mengikuti instingnya,Yoochun berlari ke taman belakang dan benar ternyata, ia menemukan Junsu yang kini tengah bersiap melempar sepatunya ke dalam danau.

"Hell no~! Give me back!" seru Yoochun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Junsu.

"No," jawab Junsu singkat, padat dan tidak terlalu jelas.

"Tidak akan kukembalikan sebelum kau menurunkan tasku. Aku bolos gara-garamu, tahu!"

Yoochun tampak mempertimbangkan perminataan Junsu. Kenapa Yoochun tiba-tiba ingin mempertimbangkan permintaan Junsu? Itu tentu saja karena sepatu miliknya adalah sepatu yang mahal, sepatu yang ia beli setelah dengan susah payah mengumpulkan uangnya di calengan ayam miliknya.

"Err, baiklah." Jawab yoochun pelan. "Ne?" tanya Junsu yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Yoochun tadi.

Yoochun menghela napasnya. "Baik, aku akan menurunkan tasmu," Junsu tersenyum puas.

"Tapi jangan apa-apakan sepatuku, ya! jangan lecet sedikitpun!" ujar Yoochun cepat.

Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pohon tadi, Junsu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi tas yang ada di atas sana.

"Cepat ambil..! Ppalli!" Junsu mendorong-dorong Yoochun agar memanjat pohon itu. "Bagaimana caranya aku memanjat kalau sebelah sepatuku diambil olehmu?" tanya Yoochun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kalau aku kembalikan, aku takut kau kabur dan tidak menurunkan tasku." Ujar Junsu dengan polosnya.

"Ck, aku tidak akan kabur. Cepat kembalikan sepatuku dulu, baru aku mengambil tasmu." Junsu menyerahkan sepatu itu pada Yoochun dengan ragu.

Yoochun memakai sepatunya seraya merutuki nasipnya yang malang. 'Akhirnya aku yang mengalah, deh.' Pikirnya seraya mulai memanjat pohon itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yoochun berhasil mengambil tas milik Junsu dan bersiap-siap untuk turun.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai ja-"

BRUKKHH!

"Tuhh.. Haduuhh! Appo~!" Lirih Junsu saat Yoochun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh tepat di atasnya.

"Aissh!" desis Yoochun seraya mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang hampir saja menyentuh tanah. Saat ia mengangkat sedikit wahanya, ia baru sadar kalau wajahnya kini tepat berada di samping wajah Junsu.

Beda lagi dengan Junsu yang belum sadar sepenuhnya akan kondisinya saat ini, yang ia tahu kini hanya punggung dan bokongnya yang sakit karena duluan berciuman dengan tanah.

"Appo.." Gumam Junsu seraya menggeliatkan badannya dengan risih. "Gwaenchana?' tanya Yoochun pelan. Junsu yang mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Yoochun tepat di samping telinganya terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa kau ada di-di atasku? Cepat menyingkir, berat tahu!" Junsu mendorong pelan bahu Yoochun.

Yoochun bangun dan terduduk di atas tanah. Ia menatap Junsu yang kini juga telah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Gwaenchana? Mianhae," ujar Yoochun.

Junsu yang sedari tadi sedang membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor pun menoleh pada Yoochun. Ia tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana. Kau ti-Ehh!" Junsu memekik kecil seraya menunjuk siku tangan kiri Yoochun. Yoochun melihat ke arah pandang Junsu.

"Kau terluka, Chun." Gumam Junsu. "Ini hanya luka kecil, ko-"

"Ayo ke UKS!" Perkataan Yoochun terpotong karena Junsu yang kini telah menariknya dan membawanya ke UKS.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Auww!" rintih Yoochun saat junsu dengan sedikit kasar mengoleskan obat merah pada lukanya. "Mianhae," gumam Junsu yang konsentrasinya kini terpusat pada luka Yoochun.

"Gomawo,' ujar Yoochun pelan. "Hm?" tanya Junsu yang belum konek karena masih terus fokus pada luka Yoochun.

"Gomawo karena kau sudah mau mengobatiku," ulang Yoochun. Junsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun. Ia lalu menunjukkan senyum imutnya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Gomawo juga karena sudah mau menjadi matras pendaratan, yahh meskipun sedikit terluka." Junsu mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Yoochun.

"Matras pendaratan? Seharusnya kau sebut aku sebagai penolong, karena jika aku tidak ada di bawahmu, maka nyawamu sudah melayang saat jatuh dari pohon yang cukup tinggi itu."

Yoochun tertawa kecil. Junsu juga ikut tertawa kecil dan kembali mengobati luka Yoochun.

Yoochun terdiam seraya memandangi wajah Junsu yang hanya terlihat sekalilas karena namja imut itu kini setengah menunduk.

Yoochun memandangi wajah Junsu dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda dari biasanya. 'Kenapa perasaan itu kembali muncul?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar Yoochun dan Changmin**

**Jam 18.50**

~**Yoochun POV~**

"Haahh.." Aku menghela napas saat menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa gegulingan di kasur empuk ini. Tapi tidak senyaman saat Junsu mengobatiku tadi.

"Haihh!" Aku mengacak rambutku. Rasanya aku seperti orang gila.

Aku menyentuh dada kiriku yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali dekat dengan Junsu. Entah apa itu aku tidak tahu, yang jelas rasanya sesak karena detakan jantung yang terlalu cepat.

Tiba-tiba mimpi tadi pagi kembali melintas di pikiranku. Aku ingat perkataan namdongsaengku yang mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu biasanya akan terlupakan secara otomatis setelah kita bangun atau setelah kita beraktivitas. Tapi kalau mimpi itu tidak kunjung terlupakan dan teringat terus walaupun kita telah beraktivitas seharian, itu artinya mimpi itu memiliki makna tersendiri, atau bisa juga mimpi itu merupakan sebuah peringatan. Itulah yang aku ingat dari perkataan namdongsaengku.

"Haaahh.." Aku menghela napas lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Aneh, aku mulai merasakan perasaan ini sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Ani, tepatnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Junsu. Apa itu yang namanya…

Pikiranku buyar saat terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan handuk yang menggantung di pundaknya.

"Changmin-ah," panggilku.

"Hm?" Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk di tepi kasur sambil menatapku. "Wae?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kau.." Aku menahan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan. Sedikit ragu sih untuk bertanya soal ini pada namja super tinggi ini.

Kulihat ia mengernyit bingung. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur juga. Dan lagi-lagi, dapat kulihat Changmin semakin mengernyit.

"Wae, hyung? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja, Min."

**~Yoochun POV End~**

"Hmm… Rasanya tuh seperti menembus awan yang berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatis, ngebut menuju rasi bintang yang paliiing manis." Jawab Changmin sekenanya. Yoochun sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Min, itu bukan jawaban yang tepat. Serius dong, Minnie~!" Ujar yoochun dengan sedikit kesal.

Changmin nyengir kecil tanpa bersalah.

"Ne, ne. Rasanya tuh hyung akan selalu senang jika dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai, mendapatkan perhatian darinya, tatapan khawatir darinya dan ikut tersenyum jika melihatnya tersenyum dengan ceria," Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, hyung akan merasakan kosong jika dia tidak ada di sampingmu. Hyung akan selalu memikirkannya. Dan yang paling jelas dirasakan oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu adalah detak jantung," Yoochun mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Changmin.

"Detak jantung?" Changmin mengangguk.

"Ne, detak jantungmu akan berdetak diluar batas normal alias berdetak dengan cepat jika dekat dengannya. Dan kau juga akan merasakan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan di saat kau merasa khawatir jika dia terluka atau semacamnya." Yoochun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, Min-ah. Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu? Kau sudah pernah merasakannya, ya?" tanya Yoochun yang baru menyadari bahwa dongsaeng sekamarnya ini sangat pintar dalam hal cinta sepertin ini.

Changmin mengangguk.

Yoochun melebarkan matanya. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?"

"Aku sering merasakan hal seperti itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan. Hmm, rasanya senaaangg sekali bisa bertemu dengan makanan lezat. Umm! Yummy~!" Yoochun hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawab Changmin. Yeahh, his first love is food. Minfood couple.

Yoochun menyentuh dada kirinya di saat Changmin sedang sibuk memikirkan pasangan sehidup sematinya.

'Yah, aku sudah tahu sekarang perasaan apa ini.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Hoaamm~!" Changmin menguap lebar seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, meregangkan tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Changmin berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya yang hanya sedikit terbuka tidak sengaja menangkap Yoochun yang tengah tertidur dengan mulut terbuka.

Sekali lagi, Changmin menguap lebar dan berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan menendang kaki Yoochun.

"Bangun, hyung." Ujar Changmin pelan. Ia sedikit limbung saat hendak menendang Yoochun lagi.

"Bangun, hyung! Sudah pagi, dan tutup mulutmu itu! Kau sudah membanjiri bantalmu!"

"Hyung! Bangun!" Panggil Changmin lagi sambil menedang kaki Yoochun yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Aishh, yasudah." Gumam Changmin setelah sebelumnya menguap dan memandang malas ke arah Yoochun. Ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Changmin masih berada di kamar mandi, Yoohcun masih berada di alam mimpinya, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 06. 30pagi, dan langit mulai berubah warna yang telah terang karena matahari yang telah menunjukkan dirinya dari singgasana.

Suasana di kamar itu masih tenang sebelum akhirnya suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah pintu kamar mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak ada respon dari Yoochun yang memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman maupun dari Changmin yang masih asyik bermain dengan busa-busa sabunnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pintu kamar itu, baik itu Yoochun yang kini tengah mengelap sudut bibirnya yang tadi mengalirkan air membentuk danau dengan keadaan roh yang masih di pulau mimpi ataupun Changmin yang kini sedang sibuk bermain dengan mainan bebek yang tengah mengapung di bathtub. =.="

Suasana kembali hening. Mungkin orang yang tadi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sudah capek memanggil pemilik kamar ini untuk keluar.

DOK DOK DOK!

Ketukan yang tadi menggunakan tangan kini telah berganti dengan menggunakan kaki alias tendangan setelah sekitar 15 menit suasana itu hening.

Merasa terusik, akhirnya Yoochun bangkit dari tidurnya meskipun matanya masih terpejam dan nyawanya belum terkumpul semua, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

DUK!

"Auw," rintih Yoochun pelan saat ia menabrak pintu kamar. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar dengan malas.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun lalu menguap kecil dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Eh? Kau baru bangun tidur?" tanya namja yang ternyata namja imut yang kita kenal bernama Kim Junsu. Yoochun yang mendengar dan tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara itu langsung membuka kelopak matanya.

"Junsu? Ke-napa kau ada di sini? Ini 'kan masih-ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Yoochun yang sedikit gelagapan.

Junsu mengernyit sebelum akhirnya melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya.

"Jam 06. 30," jawab Junsu singkat.

"Nuguya, hyung?" tanya Changmin dari arah belakang yang ternyata sudah siap memakai seragamnya.

"Eh? Hwaa! Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku, Min?" Yoochun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, hyung." Ujar Changmin, ia lalu beralih menatap Junsu yang masih berdiri manis di depan pintu.

"Oh, Junsu hyung. Ada keperluan apa?" Ia berjalan mendekati Junsu. "Aniyo, hanya ingin berangkat bersama Yoochun saja, tidak ada keperluan khusus." Jawab Junsu. Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

**.**

"Kenapa kau tumben datang ke kamarku?" tanya Yoochun seraya merapikan dasi dan blazernya. Kini ia dan Junsu tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Hmm, hanya ingin sesekali ke gedung sekolah bersamamu. Biasanya aku akan berangkat bersama Jae hyung, tapi ternyata dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali," Yoochun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku menjemputmu?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun menggeleng. "Aku senang, hanya saja terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya kau menjemputku," Junsu hanya tertawa kecil.

'Aku senang dia menjemputku, apa ini perasaan yang dikatakan oleh Changmin semalam?' pikir Yoochun.

"Mungkin lain kali aku yang akan menjemputmu." Lanjut Yoochun seraya menunjukkan senyum yang paling mempesona miliknya pada Junsu lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu.

Junsu hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. Setelah Yoochun masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Junsu menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Sepertinya aku punya kelainan jantung. Kenapa berdetak sangat cepat?" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya ke meja. Ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak memperdulikan pelajaran yang diajarkan seonsaengnim di depan kelas. Bahkan ia saja tidak tahu saat ini pelajaran apa yang sedang berlangsung.

'Bisa nggak, ya? Aku gak yakin rencana ini akan berhasil,' Yoochun menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya.

"Auw!" rintih Yoochun saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis sukses mendarat di keningnya. "Park Yoochun! Konsentrasi ke pelajaran!" Yoochun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai pernyataan maaf.

'Tuh 'kan, aku jadi lupa tadi sedang memikirkan apa.' Batin Yoochun. Ia lalu mengalikan pandangannya ke penghapus yang kini tergeletak manis di lantai.

'Tuh penghapus bisa nyerap pikiran orang, ya? Mengerikan.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat…**

Junsu membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang telah lewat. Saat hendak berdiri dari bangkunya, ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Junsu merogoh saku celananya dan mengernyit saat mengemukan nomor asing yang terpampang di layar touch screennya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Junsu mengangkat panggilan itu. _"Yeoboseyo, Su."_

"Ne? Nuguseyo?" tanya Junsu.

"_Ini aku Yoochun. Kau sedang ada dimana?"_

"oh, Yoochun. Waeyo?"

"_Bisa turun ke lapangan sekolah sekarang? Aku ingin ketemuan di lapangan sekolah,"_

"Oh, ne. Arraseo,"

"_Ne, aku tunggu."_

Sambungan telepon diputuskan oleh Yoochun. Junsu menatap layar ponsel sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kelasnya menuju lapangan sekolah.

Saat Junsu sampai di depan gedung sekolah, ia terkejut melihat keadaan lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas itu. Ramai. Itu yang didapatkan oleh Junsu saat ini.

'Kenapa ramai sekali? Sampai-sampai jalanpun harus sempit-sempitan seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan Yoochun?' pikir Junsu. Bayangkan saja, lapangan sekolah yang biasanya hanya sedikit siswa yang berlalu lalang saat istirahat sekarang malah sangat ramai. Tolong digarisbawahi kata sangat ramai.

Ramainya ya anggap saja sebanyak orang yang ada di pasar, dimana orang-orang harus berjalan dalam kesempitan, saling dorong-mendorong dan desak-desakkan. Rasanya berjalan saja sudah sangat susah, apalagi bisa diperkirakan seluruh siswa di SM ini berada di lapangan ini karena saat ia berjalan di koridor sekolah ia hanya melihat beberapa siswa saja.

Ponsel yang ada di sakunya kembali bergetar.

"Yeroboseyo, Yoochun?"

"_Kau sedang ada dimana, Su?"_

"Aku ada di lapangan, sesak sekali di sini. Kau sedang ada dimana?"

"_Aku tidak tahu sedang ada dimana, yang pasti sekarang aku sedang berdesakkan di antara orang-orang ini,"_

"Aissh, kenapa dilapangan banyak sekali sih orangnya? Bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan di tempat lain saja? Di sini sangat ramai,"

"_Shirreo, kita tetap harus ketemuan di lapangan ini. Cepatlah cari aku, aku juga sedang mencarimu."_

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa bertemu, di sini terlalu banyak orang. Aduh!" rintih Junsu saat kakinya terinjak.

"Pasti bisa bertemu," setelah mengucapkan itu, Yoochun langsung memutuskan sambungan tetelpon secara sepihak.

"Yeoboseyo? Yeo-yeoboseyo?" Junsu berdecak kesal lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Permisi, per-aihh!" Junsu sedikit terdorong karena desakkan siswa-siswa. Junsu terus berusaha menyelinap di antara orang-orang itu.

Junsu kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Yoochun, sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu di lapangan ini. Aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan tidak menemukanmu. Kau sedang ada dimana?" tanya Junsu seraya berjinjit. Siswa-siswa yang ada di depannya ini menghalangi pandangannya untuk mencari Yoochun.

"_Pasti bisa ketemu,"_ Junsu mengernyit mendengar jawaban Yoochun. "Memangnya apa sih yang ingin kau sampaikan sampai-sampai ingin ketemuan? Penting, ya?"

"_Penting! Sangat penting!"_

"Tapi kita itu tidak mungkin bertemu, ini sangat ramai dan sempit."

"_Bisa, aku pasti akan menemukanmu."_

"Tidak mungkin bisa, Chun. Lenih baik kita ketemuan di kantin saja, melihat batang hidungmu saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa menemukamu."

"Yeoboseyo?" panggil Junsu saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yoochun. "Hello~? Hell to the O~ Chun? Kau masih ada di sana?" tanya Junsu.

"Haahh.." Terdengar suara helaan napas lega dari Yoochun.

"Sudah kubilng, 'kan? Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu," ujar Yoochun.

Junsu membulatkan matanya lalu berbalik dan menemukan Yoochun telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum manis dan tangan yang masih memegang ponsel di telinganya.

Junsu menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya, begitu juga dengan Yoochun. Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun masih tersenyum, ia lalu menyentuh dada kirinya. "Aku merasakannya di sini, aku mengikuti apa yang ada di sini." Jawab Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum manis menanggapi itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa tas? 'Kan belum waktunya untuk kembali ke asrama. Kau ingin bolos, ya?" Yoochun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Junsu.

Ia lalu membuka resleting tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Junsu mengernyit bingung saat Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar.

"Bunga mawar?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk. "Untung saja tidak rusak," ujar Yoochun seraya merapikan beberapa tangkai bunga yang posisinya sedikit berubah.

Yoochun tersenyum ke arah Junsu.

"Hati ini telah membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menemukanmu di tengah sekian banyak orang. Hati ini telah membuktikan bahwa aku selalu behagia saat ada di dekatmu. Hati ini telah membuktikan bahwa keputusan yang sekarang kupilih itu benar. Dan hati inilah yang telah membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu," ujar Yoochun.

Junsu tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yoochun. "Mwo?"

"Saranghae.. Nan neol saranghae," Ujar Yoochun lagi.

"Jinjja? Kau serius?" tanya Junsu yang terlihat masih terkejut. Yoochun mengangguk lalu kemudian berlutut di depan Junsu. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, keadaan di sekelilingnya mulai renggang dan tidak seramai dan semendesak tadi.

Yoochun mendongak menatap Junsu seraya menyodorkan bunga mawarnya.

"Will you accept my love? Would you be my boyfriend, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Samar-samar, Junsu tersenyum dan tangannya dengan perlahan meraih bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Yoochun.

"Yes, I would. Nado saranghae, Yoochunnie." Jawab Junsu dengan senyum imutnya. Yoochun tersenyum lega plus senang. "Gomawo,"

"Ne, lho?" Junsu bingung melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan semua siswa ini menonton mereka?

"Mereka kenapa melihat ke arah kita?" tanya Junsu yang heran. "Entahlah," jawab Yoochun sekenanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi seisi lapangan sangat ramai?" tanya Junsu.

"Hmm, namanya juga mereka mau membantuku. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dimanapun kita berada, mau itu jauhnya dari Korea sampai ke Australia, kita akan tetap bertemu, akan tetap bersatu, akan tetap bersama, itulah yang dinamakan saling merasakan perasaan masing-masing." Jawab Yoochun.

"Hmm, kau pandai menjawab juga." Ujar Junsu. "Tentu saja, Yoochun gitu loh.. Namja yang paling berkharisma."

"Ne, ne. Hahahaha."

**~TBC~**

Fiuhhh~! Ini masih TBC loh, readers. Chap depan itu **LAST CHAP** yang menceritakan tentang kebersamaan mereka, antara para uke dengan para seme tapi bukan per-couple.

Nanti kalau ada yang minta sekuel, mungkin author bakal bikin per-couple tapi cuma oneshoot.

Special thanks buat::

"**BarbeKyu, shin young rin, RiverN473-Silver, PumpkinKyu, Saeko Hichoru, THreeAngels K.R.Y, Ayuni Lee, Kim Kwangwook, sanghyun kim137, sheKyuMinnie, jotha aurigth, otaku1514, Syarifah MD"**

Gomawo, thx sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang review..

Oke, sekedar info, **The Destiny Chap 7 (Last Chap)** sudah update…

Oke, author tunggu jawabannya di kotak review, apa sebaiknya buat sekuel atau tidak.. ^^

Oh ya, author turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya appanya Yoochun dan halmeoni (nenek) Changmin… TT_TT

Author sedih melihat Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun sakit.. Stay strong, please? Kami Cassie sangat khawatir dengan keadaan oppadeul..

Stay strong and be strong, oppadeul!

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	15. Chapter 15

**Uke VS Seme**

**Summary:: Dibalik sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang elit dan terkenal ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, yaitu permusuhan antar penghuni asrama disekolah itu. Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah mengatasi kejadian ini?**

**Pair:: Kyumin, Yewook, Hanchul, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sibum, Zhoury, Yunjae, Yoosu, Onkey, 2Min**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: Unsur BL, OOC**

Author's back… Author's back… Author's back, back, back, back! *nyanyi Sherlock ver author*plakkk**

U Know what time it is? This is return of the author! *dihajar Homin*

Ok, ok! Sebelum author babak belur gara-gara ngubah-ngubah lagu BB-BB tercinta kita, mendingan author ngelanjut ff ini.

Annyeong~! Author balik lagi dengan FF ini… Kalau untuk chap ini, kali ini menceritakan tentang semua uke dan seme.

Wookie! Kita mulai sekarang~!

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Cuaca hari Minggu pagi ini bisa dibilang cerah, sangat cerah malahan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan cuaca di dalam asrama tercinta kita ini? Lihat saja langsung!

**Kamar Kibum dan Heechul**

"_Mwo_? Kalian semua jadian dengan anak asrama lantai 3? Waah, parah…" Ujar Heechul yang sedang menggunting kukunya.

"Apanya yang parah, _hyung_? Memangnya _namjachingu_mu itu siapa? Bukan anak asrama lantai 3, kah?" tanya Key. Heechul menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menyengir. "Iya, ya." Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kini, -kita sebut saja para _uke_- sedang berkumpul di kamar Kibum dan Heechul. Setiap hari Minggu mereka memang selalu berkumpul di kamar salah satu dari mereka. Tapi… Kenapa mereka tidak menghabiskan hari Minggu mereka dengan berkencan saja?

"Ukkhh! Andai saja setiap satu minggu sekali kita diizinkan untuk keluar asrama, aku 'kan ingin merasakan yang namanya berkencan." ujar Heechul yang mendengus kesal. "Iya, ya. Apa sebaiknya kita protes saja tentang ini? Masa waktu keluar dari asrama 2 bulan sekali? Itu sangat tidak mengasyikkan!" Protes Key.

Taemin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang ada di kakinya yang ditekuk. "Sangat membosankan." Ujarnya.

"Hyukkie, bangunlah. Ini sudah jam 9, Hyukkie." Panggil Sungmin yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di kasur sang Cinderella. Saat jam 7 pagi dimana mereka berkumpul di kamar ini, Eunhyuk kembali menuju ke alam mimpinya karena memang pada dasarnya Eunhyuk masih sangat mengantuk.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita menjahili mereka lagi?" usul Ryeowook yang dikenal dengan kejahilannya. "Mereka?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menunjuk ke atas. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Anak asrama lantai 3, _uri_ _namjachingu_."

Heechul menyeringai, Kibum hanya tersenyum, Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, Key tersenyum licik, Eunhyuk bangun sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Mereka 'kan sudah jadi _namnjachingu_ kita," ujar Taemin dengan sejuta kepolosannya.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Lagian, selama kita masih berteman dengan mereka, kita saling mengerjai dan itu malah membuat hubungan kita dan mereka semakin erat, iya 'kan?" Junsu mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Leeteuk.

"Lagian, sebelum aku dan Yesung _hyung_ jadian, Yesung hyung yang terakhir mengerjaiku dan aku belum membalasnya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk membalasnya." Ujar Ryeowook yang mengingat terakhir kalinya Yesung mengerjainya.

"Aisshh, kalau memang mau mengerjai mereka ya langsung saja," ujar Eunhyuk yang bangun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ya, Kunyuk! Kau tidak ingin mencuci wajahmu dulu?" Eunhyuk berbalik mendengar perkataan Heechul.

"_Waeyo_? Wajahku jadi sedikit tidak tampan kah kalau tidak dicuci?"

"_Ne_, sangat tidak tampan, _hyung_." Jawab Kibum yang sedang asyik dengan PSPnya. Eunhyuk hanya memajukan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Hmm, memangnya kita akan mengerjai mereka sekarang juga? Apa tidak akan ketahuan?" tanya Henry. Kibum menyimpan PSPnya di saku celananya lalu menatap Henry.

"Minggu ini giliran mereka yang mendapatkan tugas membersihkan isi gedung sekolah, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka tidak ada di asrama saat ini." jawabnya.

"Oh iya, minggu ini giliran mereka yang membersihkan gedung sekolah. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bergerak saat malam saja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus malam kalau pagi ini asrama sedang sepi?" Mereka semua yang ada di sana mengangguk membetulkan perkataan Jaejoong. "Hm, baiklah." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi memeriksa ke lantai 3 dulu untuk memastikannya," ujar Sungmin lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah santai.

'Hm, sepi.' Pikirnya setelah ia sampai di lantai 3. Ia lalu berjalan menelusuri koridor asrama lantai 3 dengan langkah yang juga santai mengingat di lantai ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat Sungmin melihat ke arah kanannya dimana terdapat jendela-jendela yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor, ia langsung terbelalak.

'_Omona_!' batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun kini sedang melambaikan tangannya dari arah gedung sekolah dengan senyum lebar yang ia tujukan untuk Sungmin. Saat Sungmin menoleh ke arah jendela, ternyata Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di koridor sekolah juga menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat kaku.

'_Omona_, dia tidak curiga, 'kan?' pikir Sungmin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan saat Kyuhyun memberi tanda kalau ia ingin menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sungmin menghela napas lega saat ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kok dia gak curiga ya aku ada di lantai 3? Atau _evil_ yang satu itu tidak sadar kalau aku sedang berada di lantai 3?" gumam Sungmin yang heran seraya kembali berjalan menelusuri koridor asrama itu.

'Aissh! _Mianhae_, Kyu.'

'Sama sekali tidak ada orang.' Pikirnya setelah selesai mengecek beberapa kamar yang ada di lantai 3 itu. Ia lalu kembali turun ke lantai 2.

**.**

**.**

"Waahh, benar-benar sepi." Ujar Eunhyuk yang merapatkan dirinya ke arah dinding.

"Nggak ada orang di koridor sekolah, jadi lebih baik kita jalan dengan normal saja." Ujar Kibum yang sedang berjongkok di bawah jendela seraya mengintip ke gedung seberang, gedung sekolah.

Henry yang sedari tadi merangkak di belakang Eunhyuk pun langsung berdiri.

"Haah, begini lebih baik." Ujarnya.

Semua yang sedari tadi merangkak maupun berjalan jongkok langsung berdiri. Ingin bertanya kenapa mereka berjalan dengan merangkak dan jongkok?

Setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin yang bertemu dengan setan-maksudnya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat di koridor sekolah, mereka takut ada yang melihat mereka di lantai 3. Jadi Key mengusulkan sebaiknya berjalan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi entah kenapa dan sejak kapan mereka berjalan secara merangkak dan ada juga yang berjalan jongkok, padahal yang diusulkan itu berjalan secara sembunyi-sembunyi bukanny merangkak bak laba-laba kesurupan.

"_Hyungdeul_? Kalian sedang ngapain ada di sini?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang. Refleks, mereka langsung kembali berjongkok. Seseorang yang tadi memanggil mereka pun makin bingung.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah belakang masih dengan posisi jongkok.

"Jay?" Jay atau yang bernama asli Jihwan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Hyundeul_ sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Mereka mulai gelagapan dan bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Umm, kami sedang… Kami sedang-"

"Kami sedang mencari kecoa," sontak mereka menoleh kearah _uri_ _magnae_ yang cantik itu, Taemin. Yaahh sepolos apapun Taemin, ia pasti bisa membohongi seseorang yang lebih polos darinya, membohongi Jay yang berstatus lebih muda darinya.

Jay memiringkan kepalanya. "Mencari kecoa? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk…" Taemin terlihat kehilangan kata-katanya. "Ah, Jay-ya, bukankah kau harus membersihkan gedung sekolah? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Key berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Aku kembali ke asrama karena lupa mengambil masker. Seonsaengnim bilang kita juga akan membersihkan gudang yang ada di lantai atas sekolah," jawab Jay. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _hyungdeul_. _Annyeong_!" Ia lalu langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya lalu kembali keluar dengan masker ditangannya menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Haissh, hampir saja ketahuan." Ujar Junsu. "Kepolosanmu sudah mulai memudar ya, _Mushroom_?" tanya Key seraya berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Taemin memajukan bibirnya.

"Nggak, kok. Siapa bilang?" Taemin berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar milik Minho.

Mereka semua berpisah menuju kamar yang ingin mereka tuju.

**Kamar Donghae dan Siwon**

"Omaigot," gumam Eunhyuk saat memasuki kamar milik Donghae yang juga ditempati oleh Siwon.

"Waww…" gumam Kibum pelan saat melirik sekilas apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Eunhyuk. Keadaan kasur Donghae dengan Siwon sangatlah berbeda jauh.

Kasur Siwon sangatlah rapi dimana selimut, bantal dan guling terletak di tempat yang memang seharusnya. Beda lagi dengan kasur Donghae yang seperti habis terjadi perang dunia yang entah ke berapa. Bantal yang hampir terjatuh dari kasurnya, selimut yang nyangkut di kepala kasur, guling yang kini berada di bawah kolong kasur dan sprei yang tak beraturan lagi.

"Memangnya sebelum kita datang, di sini terjadi bencana ya?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Kibum hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu berjalan mendekati kasur Siwon. Berada di dekat kasur Donghae rasanya sedang bernostalgia ke masa 1998 dimana Indonesia sedang perang. Eh? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Bagusnya ngapain ya, _hyung_?" tanya Kibum yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Siwon.

"Rencananya sih aku mau mele-" kata-kata Eunhyuk terhenti saat ada yang membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Hyukkie-ah! Cepat keluar! Mereka telah kembali," ujar seseorang yang ternyata Sungmin itu dengan suara yang panik.

"Hah? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Kibum. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Karena kamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berada paling dekat dengan tangga, aku dan Henry dapat mendengar suara derap kaki mereka di bawah dan sepertinya mereka akan segera naik. Cepat keluar! _Ppalli_!"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan ternyata di luar yang sudah keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Tapi… Sepertinya ada yang kurang deh." Gumam Heechul yang merasa ada yang kurang di antara mereka.

Mereka pun berjalan cepat menuju sudut koridor asrama setelah merasa yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan.

Namun ternyata…

"Ddangko~ Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang berjongkok di depan kandang Ddangko-_brothers_. Dia lalu tersenyum saat melihat tiga kura-kura itu bermain air dengan lucunya.

"Selesai!" Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara hyungnya. "Sudah selesai, _hyung_?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang turun dari kursi yang tadi menjadi tempat pijakannya.

"Lihatlah, bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong. Ryeowook mendongak dan melihat hasil jebakkan yang Jaejoong buat tadi. "Bagus. Tapi, apa _hyung_ yakin jebakkan ini bisa mengenai 2 orang sekaligus? Sepertinya yang akan terkena jebakkan ini hanya satu orang saja, deh."

Jaejoong menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah," ujarnya sekenanya.

Ruangan itu diam sejenak.

"Kau dengar itu, Wookie?" tanya Jaejoong. Ryeowook keliahatan sedang menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sepertinya… Ada yang datang, _hyung_!" serunya tertahan. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

Ryeowook dengan hati-hati membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu dan mengintip keluar.

"_Omo_! Mereka kembali, _hyung_! Yesung _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_ sekarang sedang berjalan kearah sini," Ujar Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_? Aisshh! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. "Sembunyi, hyung. Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini lagi." Ujar Ryeowook seraya berjalan menuju kasur Yesung. Ia lalu berjongkok dan masuk ke dalam kolong kasur itu. Intinya, Ryeowook bersembunyi di bawah kasur. Jaejoong pun mengikuti Ryeowook, ia bersembunyi di bawah kasur Yunho.

Kriett~

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia hanya bisa melihat kaki seseorang yang mulai tampak saat pintu terbuka sedikit, dan…

Brukkh!

Jaejoong dan Ryeowook dan melihat tepung jatuh dan mengotori sepatu putih namja malang itu. Mereka tidak dapat melihat siapa namja malang yang terkena jebakkan mereka itu, yaitu menaruh seember tepung di atas pintu yang disambungkan dengan tali di knop pintu kamar itu.

_Namja_ cantik dan namja imut itu hanya bisa menebak-nebak _namja_ malang itu antara Yesung dan Yunho.

"Yesung _hyung_, _waeyo_? _Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya seorang namja yang dikenal dai suaranya adalah suara Yunho. "Umm… Ini apa, Yunho-_ah_?" Dan pasti kalian tahu bukan siapa yang menjadi korban? Yup! Yesung sang appa dari Ddangko-_brothers_.

"Kenapa ini ada di sini?" tanya Yesung yang bingung. Ia bersin sekali lalu kemudian membersihkan tepung yang mengotori sekujur tubuhnya.

Yunho pun membantu Yesung dengan membersihkan tepung yang ada di punggung Yesung.

"Sepertinya ada yang berniat mengerjai kita, _hyung_." Ujar Yunho seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yesung hanya mendengus seraya membuka kaus yang ia gunakan, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Mungkinkah Wookieku yang melakukan itu?" tanyanya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ryeowook yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menelan ludahnya seraya menutup matanya.

'Apa itu? Yesung hyung membuka bajunya? Aku tidak boleh lihat!' batinnya dengan sejuta kepolosannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja." Jawab Yunho seraya membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit terkena tepung tadi. Saat Yunho sedang membersihkan tepung yang terdapat di lengan kanan bajunya, tanpa sengaja ia menangkap hal yang aneh.

"Kenapa kursinya ada di sini?" tanya Yunho entah pada siapa saat melihat kursi yang seharusnya berada di depan meja berlajar kini malah berada di dekat pintu kamar. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ternyata mereka lupa mengembalikan posisi kursi yang tadi Jaejoong gunakan untuk tempat berpijak ke tempat semulanya.

Yunho semakin mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat bungkusan tepung di atas meja. 'Mungkinkah?' pikirnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, tidak ada barang-barang bukti lain lagi selain kursi dan bungkusan tepung ini.

Kemudian Yunho hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan membuang bungkusan tepung itu dengan cuek. Ia lalu berjalan kearah kasurnya untuk mengambil baju ganti yang memang sengaja ia taruh di atas kasurnya.

"Aa!" Yunho terdiam. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu, atau ia yang salah dengar?

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang berada di bawah kasur Yunho sedang meringis tertahan. _Readers_ tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada _eomma_ cantik kita yang satu ini? Jarinya… Jari kelingkingnya tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Yunho. Dan yang lebih malangnya lagi, Yunho menginjak jari kelingkinya yang imoet-imoet dan mungil-mungil itu dengan masih menggunakan sepatu.

'Aissh!' batin Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Yunho-_ah_, kau tidak mandi?" tanya Yesung yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi. Yunho hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia membuka kaus yang tadi ia gunakan lalu mengambil handuk yang ada di dalam lemarinya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho saat melihat Yunho melepas kausnya. Ia menoleh kea rah Ryeowook yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

'Benar-benar anak yang polos.' Pikirnya saat melihat Ryeowook menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Yunho berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, namun sebelumnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Yesung.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya di sini ada orang lain. Coba periksa di setiap sudut kamar ini." Bisik Yunho lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yesung terlihat tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho. 'Orang lain?' Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut kamarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, namun sekilas Yesung seperti melihat sesuatu di bawah kasur.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan dengan perlahan ia berjongkok dan melihat ke bawah kasurnya.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung pelan. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya.

"Huwaaa!" Ryeowook dengan refleks mendorong Yesung hingga terduduk di lantai kemudian dengan segera berlari keluar dari bawah kasur itu. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah keluar dari bawah kasur saat Yesung mulai berjongkok langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk lari dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan tampang _babo_nya.

"Mereka ngapain di sini?" gumamnya masih dengan tampang babo andalannya.

"_Wae_, _hyung_?" tanya Yunho yang terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru, terlihat dari keadaannya yang hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Wookie dan Jaejoong ada di sini," ujar Yesung. "Eh? Mana?" tanya Yunho yang celingak-celinguk.

"Udah lari," jawab Yesung singkat. "Kenapa _hyung_ biarkan mereka lari?"

"Aku tadi didorong Wookie." Jawab Yesung sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sedikit sakit.

'Hmm… BooJaeku ternyata masih nakal, ya?' pikir Yunho.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Mworago_? Kalian ketahuan sama Yesung?" tanya Heechul. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Lalu?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Ya karena aku terkejut, refleks aku mendorong Yesung _hyung_ dan langsung lari," jawab Ryeowook yang sedikit merasa bersalah saat mendorong Yesung tadi.

"Haissh! Kalau begini caranya sudah dipastikan kita semua akan mendapatkan balasannya." Eunhyuk membayangkan balasan apa yang akan diterimanya dari _fish_ _prince_nya itu.

"Haaah, entahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi, tadi Yesung marah padamu tidak?" tanya Key pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Ani, malahan dia memasang tampang _babo_ andalannya." Jawab Ryeowook. Mereka hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah pasangan Yewook ini. Yang satu polos, yang satunya lagi umm _babo_.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam harinya, jam 18.07… Kamar Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun**

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin. Yunho mengangguk. "_Ne_, mereka ada di kamar kami. Memangnya di kamar kalian tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Semua yang ada di sana –kecuali Yunho dan Yesung- mengangguk.

"Tapi saat kami masuk ke kamar, ada sesuatu yang aneh," ujar Donghae. Siwon mengangguk menyetujui.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hangeng.

Donghae menyamankan posisi duduknya, dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada boneka nemo yang ia bawa dari kamarnya.

"Saat aku dan Siwon masuk ke kamar, sprey kasur Siwon tampak sedikit berantakkan, seperti ada yang menduduki kasurnya. Dan lagi, lampu belajar yang ada di mejaku sudah berada dalam posisi terjatuh, padahal sebelumnya posisi lampu itu masih berdiri." Jelas Donghae sambil memelototkan matanya, layaknya menceritakan cerita horor di malam Jumat kliwon.

"Eh? Berarti ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar kalian dong?" Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kangin.

"Hmm, kemungkinan besar yang memasuki kamar kalian itu _namjachingu_ kalian sendiri. Tapi ada kemungkinan besar juga kamar kita semua dimasuki, bukan hanya kamar Siwon dan Yesung _hyung_ saja." Ujar Zhoumi dengan gaya berpikirnya.

"Ummm, bagaimana kalau kita membalas mereka?" ajak Minho. Semua mata mengalih pada Minho. "Bagaimana?"

Mereka tampak berpikir sejenak menimbang ajakan Minho. "Boleh juga." Jawab Yoochun.

"Baiklah, kita balas mereka." Timpal Yesung.

Dan asalkan kalian tahu, readers. Setelah mereka semua menyetujui usul Minho, mereka memamerkan senyum yang bisa dibilang aneh. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada para _uke_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 19.03**

"Wookie, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seraya melap wajahnya yang basah, baru selesai mandi lohh.

"Sudah, _hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook singkat dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook sedang konsentrasi dengan sesuatu di meja belajar pun mulai penasaran. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh _namja_ imut itu.

"Kau sedang apa, Wookie?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sungmin. "Ini, _hyung_. Ada surat di dekat pintu kamar dan ini ditujukan untukku, tapi tidak tertera nama pengirimnya," Sungmin mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Memangnya isinya apa?" tanya Sungmin. "Dia menyuruhku untuk datang lapangan sekolah, hyung."

"Malam-malam begini?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Hmm, kenapa tidak coba pergi saja? Pengirimnya tuh pasti siswa di sekolah ini." Ryeowook mengangguk. "_Arraseo_, aku pergi sekarang, hyung. _Bye_~" Ryeowook pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke tempat yang ditentukan oleh si perngirim surat itu.

Sungmin kemudian menggantung handuknya lalu berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas.

_**You have 1 new message**_

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan itu. Kyuhyun.

_**Hyung, kemarilah! Saat ini aku sedang berada di lapangan sekolah. Ada sesuatu di sini, hyung. Dan kau harus melihatnya. Cepatlah datang…!**_

_**Dari namjachingumu yang paling tampan sejagat raya, Kyuhyun.**_

Sungmin tertawa kecil membaca kalimat terkahir itu, namun kemudian ia mengernyit. 'Lapangan sekolah? Memangnya ada apa di sana malam-malam begini? Bukankah Wookie juga ke sana?' Masih dengan kebingungan yang melandanya, Sungmin pun mengambil jaketnya yang ada di lemarinya lalu menggunakannya. Ia pun bergegas menuju lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas itu, dimana Kyuhyun sedang berada.

**Kamar Kibum dan Heechul**

"_Wae_? Kenapa aku harus ke lapangan?" tanya Heechul yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"_Mwo_? Ada pertunjukkan?" tanya Heechul saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang teleponnya. "Hahh, _arraseo_. Kau tunggu aku, ya." Heechul pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Kibum yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya. "Hankyung menyuruhku untuk pergi ke lapangan sekolah. Aissh, malam-malam begini memangnya ada pertunjukkan apa sih?" Kibum hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Heechul.

Drrtt! Drrtt!

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya ke ponselnya yang bergetar tadi.

'Pesan dari Siwon _hyung_?' pikirnya. Ia pun dengan segera membuka pesan itu.

_**Kibummie, kau harus ke lapangan sekolah sekarang juga… Jangan lama-lama, arra? Harus ke lapangan sekolah…!**_

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Ada apa ini?' Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang dan tidak menemukan Heechul di dalam kamar itu.

'Heechul _hyung_ disuruh ke lapangan sekolah, Siwonnie juga menyuruhku ke lapangan sekolah. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?' Dengan perasaan bingung, Kibum berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dan melihat di lapangan sudah ada Sungmin, Ryeowook, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Henry, Jaejoong, Junsu, Key, dan Taemin di sana.

Dengan segera pun ia meraih jaketnya dan turun dari asrama.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Waeyo_, _hyungdeul_, _dongsaengdeul_? Kenapa kita disuruh berkumpul di sini?" tanya Kibum yang baru sampai di lapangan sekolah yang luasnya tak terkira itu.

Heechul menaikkan kedua bahunya. "_I_ _don't_ _know_."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Junsu bingung. Mereka semua kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan seraya sesekali bertanya-tanya.

And _then_…

**Lara larralalla ralaralla**

**Lara larralalla ralaralla**

Para _seme_ keluar dari sisi kiri dan sisi kanan gedung sekolah.

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hangeng, Donghae, dan Kangin keluar dari samping kiri gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Siwon, Zhoumi, Yunho, Yoochun, Onew, dan Minho keluar dari samping kanan gedung sekolah.

_**When I wake up morning**_

_**Every day neon nae style (Yesung)**_

_**Niga cheongug-iya niga naui kkum-iya (Hangeng)**_

_**You are something in my dream (Yoochun)**_

_**Neomu haengboghaetdeon neowa history (Siwon)**_

_**Neowa naega cheoeum saranghaetdeon geujari (Donghae)**_

_**Sometime in the morning**_

_**Sometime in the everynight (Onew)**_

_**I wanna hold you in my arms (Yunho)**_

_**(All-seme-)**_

_**Naege dagawa jullae**_

_**Hanbaljjag dagawa jullae wo-ooo~**_

_**Niga hamkke handamyeon geuraehundamyeon**_

_**Sesangmodeun-geol dajundaedo (Kyuhyun)**_

_**(All-seme-)**_

_**Nan haeboghalkkeoya**_

_**You are my sunshine everynight**_

_**Sarang-eun ireon-geongabwa**_

_**Ige sarang-ingabwa**_

_**You and I…**_

Para _uke_ terperangah dengan hal yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Wow…" Desis Taemin.

Saat mereka semua tersadar, mereka baru tahu jika di tangan namjachingu mereka masing-masing terdapat sebuah benda.

Para seme keluar dengan sebuah nyanyian indah dan jangan lupakan setangkai mawar di tangan masing-masing, kecuali untuk Donghae yang keluar dengan tangan kosong.

Mereka berjalan merndekati pasangan masing-masing.

"_I think this is love, this love, you and I."_ ujar Donghae seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, lalu dengan capar ia mengibaskan kain itu, dan kain itu berubah menjadi setangkai bunga mawar.

"_I love you, more than everything." _Ujar mereka -para _seme_- secara serentak.

'Ini balasan yang indah bukan atas kejahilan kalian? Kami para _seme_ telah memberikan kalian pembalasan yang paling berkesan.'

**~FIN~**

Oke, sepertinya endingnya cukup aneh… ==

Mian kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan dan mian juga karena chap ini sangat pendek. (-/\-)

Tapi tenang, sesuai permintaan readers, author akan membuat sekuel FF ini…

Dan satu pertanyaan untuk readers, apakah 49 DAYS juga butuh sekuel? Mohon jawabannya di kotak review.

Untuk sekuelnya, itu menceritakan kisah mereka yang sedang nge-date. Jadi ceritanya tuh kita ngintipin acara ngedate mereka… *nyengir*

Thanks to::

Ayuni Lee, BarbeKyu, Eikaru46, Winter Boy, Jisuu Kim, kim eun mi, YeWookBaby a.k.a Syarifah.M.D, THreeAngels K.R.Y, shin young rin, Rins, sanghyun kim137, Ji Byul Lee, PumpkinKyu.

Thanks a lot buat yang udah ngereview…

And special thanks buat yang udah ngereview dari chap pertama sampai chap terakhir ini. ^^

Buat Ayuni Lee:: Req ff Yewook? Hmm, saya usahakan, ne? Alur cerita buat ff Yewook udah ketemu sih, tapi belum sempet ngetik. Mohon ditunggu saja, ok? ^^

Oke, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Silent readers yang diem-diem ngebaca ff ini, nongol dong di chap terakhir ini… :p

Jeongmal gomawo, readers…!

m(_ _)m


End file.
